When Two People Become One
by Sinister Attraction
Summary: Title change -Formally known as Time of the Heart. My take on Season 6 and after. What happens between Booth and Bones. What if Bones was shot -her life on the line? Will the realize they need each other or is it too late?
1. What really matters CH 1

_WOW! It's been forever it seems like? I'm so sorry to everyone that I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time. I do hope everyone can forgive me for that? Life has been crazy for me this past year and I don't use that word loosely either. TONS of good and bad things have been going on and my head hasn't been screwed on right. So again I ask for forgiveness for not being around. Besides my little incedent last year with a jealous/mean fanfic fan ruined everything for me when it came to writing and I know most of you know what I'm talking about with my other stories._

_I do promise to update my other two stories soon, I started the next chapters on both of them awhile back but have yet to finish them. Ha! But I couldn't help myself with this one. It takes place this season (6) the time frame is anywhere from two weeks ago until now? I'm kind of just going with the flow and following the show a little? There **WILL BE **future **SPOILERS** just to let everyone know. This chapter doesn't have any but there will be and when there is I will everyone know :) Also;; this is **RATED M **because in future chapters will be needed! -wink wink- Hehe. Just so we're clear, I don't like Hanna. She's sweet and all don't get me wrong, but everyone who knows me knows I'm all about BONES && BOOTH baby! All the way! So I thought this would be the perfect start for a new story? Yay or Nay? Also maybe the characters are a little OOC, but this is how I see them and this is how I write them, every writer is different. Besides that this season.. I think all of them are OOC to me? I'm not too thrilled about where things have been going but I've read for the future things look good but in the mean time I hope everyone like my version? It's been awhile so PLEASE bear with me on the crappiness that is my writing for this chapter._

_Enjoy loves :)_

* * *

Chapter: 1

What really matters?

"It's really no problem for me to take Temperance home, Agent Booth." Hacker said looking at Bones the whole time he was speaking.

Bones seemed pleased enough with the offer, but Booth wasn't having it. No way was he taking his… _whoa! Simmer down, Seeley. Mine? Bones isn't yours and she never was… or will be for that matter. Still I don't want this dunce to take her home after what happened today._

Earlier on in the day Booth and Bones had been shot at a few times while they were at the park scooping out a potential suspect in their current case. Luckily it was in a small area of the park and there were only a few people around so no one got hurt. But even then so it didn't ease Booth's mind any about what happened. Their jobs were always dangerous like that and sometimes nothing came of it when someone tried to make any type of threats, although firing a gun at an FBI agent and his partner was serious, it wasn't like it was something that hadn't happened before.

"No way!" Booth said firmly interrupting his own thoughts. "No way not after what happened today." He said taking Bones' bag from her arm and putting one hand on her lower back to usher her out of the lab.

Bones stopped in her tracks and pushed him away. "Booth I'm fine." Which she was there wasn't a scratch on her. Although Bones loved that Booth was so caring about her safety even after everything that happened between them this past year, she really was ok. Besides it made her slightly uncomfortable now that he had Hanna –the beautiful and sweet blonde he met while they spent those seven months apart.

It was hard for Bones to admit to herself throughout all that time apart that she needed Booth in her life and not just as partner or as a friend but as her rock. He was the man she loved but it was irrational for her to love him like she did, it would never work between them –she couldn't change the way she thought or understood things or the way she lived her life, she just couldn't and being in a relationship with him she would have to do all that. It wasn't that she didn't want too, on the contrary –Bones wanted to change but deep down inside she was scared she couldn't.

She was afraid she wouldn't be good enough for him.

"Look you mentioned earlier that you and Hanna had dinner plans, I don't want to interrupt that by you having to take me home," she said firmly while taking her bag back from him and slinging it over her arm as she walked backwards towards Andrew.

That was another thing that bothered Brennan, she and Booth weren't near as close as they once were. They didn't have their late night talks and dinners at the diner or at each others' places. Really the only time Bones saw him anymore was while they were on a case. Outside of work seemed like it was out of the question? Bones didn't dare ask Booth to come over anymore anyways; she didn't want to step over any boundaries that would hinder his relationship with Hanna. It wasn't like she hadn't thought about asking him out for a drink or anything but after talking to Angela about it she made a good point –friends or not, if she were dating Booth and a beautiful female friend of his asked him out for a drink and he said yes, that would make her pretty upset. And it wasn't because she wouldn't trust him it was just a code between woman? At least that was how Angela described it? –Bones didn't remember ever reading that anywhere but she figured it was just a figure of speech for woman not to mess with other women's boyfriends.

Just as Bones opened her mouth to speak up again Booth's phone rang. He looked at Andrew and Temperance slightly irritated as he flipped his phone open not even checking to see who it was.

"Yeah this is Booth?" he said rubbing his eyes. "Hanna! No… No, I'm on my way there now. Be there in five," he said with a goofy smile as if she could see it pressed on his lips from the other end of the phone.

Bones sighed and turned towards Andrew, "thank you for offering to take me home," she said slightly ignoring the fact Booth was still there.

Andrew smiled at her offering his hands out in front of him more or less for her to walk to lead the way. "It's my pleasure Temperance."

She nodded to him and started to walk as Booth followed beside her, "see you're already late for your date. You would have been there by now if you would have spent less time arguing with me, Booth."

Seeley sighed and looked at Bones one last time before looking over at Hacker, "you take her straight home and make sure no one's following you, if anything happens to her, I'll kill you myself… you got it?" Booth said firmly.

"I don't need a babysitter! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, besides Booth –there's no one after me or you for that matter!" Which there wasn't or at least she didn't think there was.

"I don't care Bones; at this point in the case we can't take any chances." With that Booth walked away from them a little on edge. He didn't know why he was being like he was, it was a little unlike him? Maybe it was the fact that Hacker was taking her home and not him, then again why did it matter? He and Bones weren't a couple, she didn't love him like he loved her… like he still loved her. She was a single woman able and free to do whatever she wanted. Yet it still bothered Booth that they didn't share as much as they used too. He missed her in the sense that he felt like he lost his best friend.

Sure Hanna was great to talk to but she hadn't been through the things he and Bones had been through. Hanna didn't know him like Bones did –no one knew Booth like Bones did. Booth looked back over his shoulder to see Hacker with his hand on Bones' back as they walked away to leave the building –Booth knew that he had to quit comparing Hanna to Bones. There was just no comparison; he loved them both in different ways.

/x/x/

"I know I told Agent Booth I would take you straight home but I thought you'd like this place, they serve the best sushi in town."

Bones smiled at him and got out of the vehicle. She had never been to this restaurant before and she was always up for trying something new besides it was nice to go out for once with someone she could have an intelligent conversation with. As they walked into the restaurant the sounds of chimes and soft music filled the air, it was a relaxing atmosphere which was a nice especially after everything that happened today.

"How did you find this place?" Bones asked as they sat down at their table in front of the window. Although the restaurant was classy looking on the inside and out it wasn't in the safest part of town.

"A few of the Agents come here from time to time for lunch. I've been meaning to ask you out again it's just with our hectic schedules and all there was never any time. I hope you don't mind me kidnapping you for the evening?" he chuckled and winked at her.

Bones furrowed her brows together momentarily at his remark, then she realized it was a figure of speech as in this was his first chance in a long while that he had to take her out. "I don't mind it at all," she finally said as they looked at their menus.

/x/x/

Booth leaned down to give Hanna a soft kiss on the lips before he sat at the table across from her. "I'm sorry I'm running late," he said apologetically.

Hanna smiled at him, "it's fine Seeley, I understand all about work keeping you overly occupied!"

Booth just smiled at her and picked up his menu, if only she knew what really was keeping him from being there with her earlier. As time went on and they ordered their food he forgot about his little argument with Bones not even an hour ago and kept his focus on his beautiful girlfriend in front of him. She would be leaving in two days for almost a month on an assignment out in Los Angeles. Booth was going to be lonely without her that was for sure so it was nice to spend this time with her and forget about everything… and everyone else.

/x/x/

"Thank you for dinner, Andrew this place was incredible." She would have to mention this place to Booth sometime; she knew he would like it?

Although she had a great time with Andrew tonight her mind was still on Booth mostly. Every since their time apart she had been having trouble coping with her decision she made all those months ago before they decided to separate. Bones knew now that she made the wrong choice, she realized that while in the islands she needed Booth the way he wanted her. Spite the fact she felt like she couldn't change –not by choice but by her heart and mind not playing together equally –she knew what she wanted and that was him. She had heard a saying once, absents makes the heart grow fonder and she knew what that meant now.

But it was too late. Booth had moved on and was serious as a heart attack about the woman he was with now, at least that was how he put it? If ever she were to regret something –letting him go was at the top of her list.

With a sigh Bones started to stand to put her jacket on just as Andrew did. Then in an instant Bones was back down again but this time on the floor bleeding from a gunshot wound.

"Temperance!" Andrew shouted out kneeling to her side as more gun shots were fired out into the open air. The ten people that were in the restaurant with them hit the ground for cover as Hacker pulled out his phone, "someone call 911!" he shouted out as he dialed Agent Booth's number.

/x/x/

Hanna pushed Seeley up against the door as they entered his apartment, her lips assaulting his passionately as he offered up his hands along her hips to pull her closer against his body. She moaned faintly at his advances and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him deeper while Booth's phone went off in his pocket. She grunted and pulled back a little as rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out to see who it was, he saw the name and number and chuckled.

_Hacker, probably wanting to tell me what a wonderful evening he had with Bones. _

Booth frowned for a moment about the thought before Hanna spoke up seeing the look on his face.

"Seeley? What's wrong?"

Booth took the frown and replaced it with a smile as he tossed his phone on the couch and looked at her pulling her close against him again. "Nothing at all. I just don't like being interrupted while I'm trying -," and before he could say another word she assaulted his lips again for a hot kiss.

Booth moaned that time as he started to peel away his jacket with Hanna's help. In the mean time his phone rang a dozen times as her shirt made it's way to the floor and his shirt was starting to get unbuttoned as he started to walk her back towards the bedroom.

"Can't you put that thing on silent!" she said seductively yet annoyed as she nibbled on his bottom lip.

Booth chuckled and pulled away from her as he slightly jogged to the couch to get his phone. When he flipped it open he saw that he had seven missed calls from Hacker and several from Angela and before he could see any more his phone rang again but this time it wasn't Hacker it was Angela. Booth looked at his phone as if he were confused before looking at frowning yet now an irritated Hanna as he flipped it open to answer it.

"Angela?" he said as he answered his phone.

"Booth! Why haven't you answered your phone?" she asked in a rushed tone.

"Well why have you and Hacker been blowing it up all night? What's going on?" he asked irritated putting one hand on his hip as a defensive stance.

"It's Brennan. Booth she's been shot." The tone of her voice was everything but calm, this was serious.

At that moment Booth's heart sank to the pit of his stomach, he felt sick… he felt helpless… he felt responsible? She was hurt –she was shot and it was his fault all because he didn't take her home. All because he let someone else try to do his most important job of all and that was to protect her.

To protect his Bones.

* * *

So good or no? Please give me some feedback, I'd really like to know how I'm doing? Especially with it being so long since I've been on here. -feels terrible- Heh. Also I kind of took Hanna's being shot as an idea, so if you wanna look at it as thought I rewrote the episode (sort of anyhow, lol) in my own way feel free. :) Thank you everyone for reading, I will update ASAP with the exceptions of comments letting me know how everyone liked it! xo.


	2. Words won't let me speak CH2

Wow, thank you everyone for the reviews so far! I really apperciate it A LOT! XD I know a few people have said the first chapter was a little OOC for Booth and maybe Brennan. But you know what, Booth hasn't been the same this season, nor has Bones. But more so Booth, I've picked up on him being more rude or mean if you will to Bones. He doesn't treat her like he used to, in my opinion he kind of treats her like he never knew her sometimes. If that makes sense? Anyways the expressions on Bones' face this season have left me heartbroken, Booth just isn't the same to her anymore and that bothers me a lot! && By the way, Booth would NEVER leave his friends to go have sex with someone (Hannah), that was VERY OOC for him if you ask me?

Anyhow, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't what you all want, but this is how I portray the characters. Bones is a lot different this season, her emotions have showed a lot more and I don't think it will be much longer on the show before she really tells Booth how she feels. Us die hard fans know how she is, when Brennan has something to say she'll say it. I think before she was just afraid and I think she's more afriad now that she might have really lost him for good. On a side note; there will be a lot of drama with the next chapter, Hannah is jealous we don't see much of it on the show but I'm sure we will in the future episodes?

I hope you all like this chapter? I'm very inspired to write my version of this season and I hope you all are enjoying it so far? Also there is a SMALL **SPOILER **in this chapter, nothing major but the **next chapter **with have **A TON **of them so be watching for it ;)

Enjoys loves!

* * *

Chapter: 2

Words that won't let me speak;

"_Everything happens eventually… you just have to wait for it."_

"This is my fault…" Booth said silently to himself in the waiting room.

Hannah looked at him a little confused, "what? Why would you think that?" she said putting her hand on his knee.

Booth didn't look up at her or even put his hand over top of hers like she wanted him to; he just kept his head hung low. "It's my job to protect her," he blurted out. He pierced his lips together when she removed her hand, he didn't mean for it to sound the way she probably took it. "I just mean, she's my partner, it's my job to protect my partner and anyone else who is around." He corrected himself as he finally looked up at her.

Hannah gave him a small smile and a nod in understanding.

Seeley had been tense all day especially with the events that happened earlier at the park. Booth thought nothing more of the shooter to be anything but case related –but he was wrong.

Very wrong.

"_The bullets' we collected at the crime scene and the bullet that was found in Dr. Brennan's side were from a .30-06 Springfield."_

_Booth stood frozen with Cam's words. _

"_That's a snipers rifle, Cam?" Booth said surprised. _

"_Which puts us back at square one with our case, because the bullets that were collected this morning were from a 9 mm, not a sniper rifle?" she said hesitantly. _

Whether it was the same shooter or not Booth's gut feeling was right –someone was after them. He was kicking himself right now for not taking her home; this all wouldn't have happened if he would have just done his job like he was supposed to.

x/x/x/

"Are you all here for Dr. Brennan?"

Booth stood up immediately, "is she ok?" he asked panicked as the others too gathered around the doctor to hear what he had to say.

The doctor took a moment to look at all of them and with a deep sigh he started to explain what was going on. "Well the bullet penetrated her right side grazing her appendix and small intestine." He took another moment to look at all their faces, the horror, shock and sadness that filled the small circle they were standing it was enough to make him feel their pain. "Luckily she was brought here in time for us to stop the hemorrhaging and repair any damages. We did however take her appendix out, it wasn't necessary to keep it in with all the damage that had already been done."

Hannah put her hand on Seeley's back softly rubbing up and down as a gesture to let him know that everything would be ok. He didn't mean to ignore it but his mind was somewhere else right now other than being comforted by people. "Can I …Can we see her?" Booth said reaching down for his jacket.

"She's just now coming out of surgery and hasn't woken up yet, after we have her settled in a room one of the nurses will come and let you all know."

x/x/x/

It seemed like forever when they finally got word from one of the nurses that it was ok for them to visit Temperance's room. They were only aloud two people at time in her room because she hadn't woken up yet, of course Booth and Hannah went in first and then Hodgins and Angela followed by Cam and Sweets. They all met in the hallway outside of her room after they all had their time with her.

"Did they say how long it would take for her to wake up?" Angela asked with a worried tone one hand on her small baby bump while the other was being occupied by Jacks hand.

"The doctor never said but with the injuries Dr. Brennan sustained its hard telling at this point," Dr. Sweets implied.

All Booth could do at this point was look through the glass doors of the room Bones was in while everyone else chatted amongst themselves.

"Hey…" Hannah finally said touching Seeley's shoulder.

Booth took a moment to shake his thoughts away as he looked over at the beautiful blonde. "Hey."

"Why don't we go home and get some rest and come back in the morning? She should be awake by then." Hannah was trying to sound sweet and convincing at the same time.

Although Booth appreciated her understanding with everything he didn't want to leave the hospital. What if she woke up and he wasn't there? But before Booth could answer Cam spoke up.

"I think we should all call it a night and return tomorrow. If anyone hears anything until then -,"

"I'll let you all know." Booth spoke out quickly. Everyone looked at him a little confused, "I'm listed as her emergency contact I'll be the first to be called when she wakes."

x/x/x/

_I'm listed as her emergency contact; I'll be the first to be called when she wakes._

Sure enough a little after four in the morning Booth got the call that Temperance was awake. Usually the hospitals wouldn't call so early to inform someone of such a thing but before they left the hospital Booth made sure to let the nurses know that he didn't care what time it was, he wanted them to call him the moment she woke.

So there he was next to her bed side waiting to get any response from her. Her eyes were open and the only word she spoke to him was his name when he first walked into the room the only other sound that was heard other than his own voice was the sound of the monitors beeping away letting them know she was still alive and well.

"Say something, Bones." Booth finally said standing from his chair to get closer to the bed as if he couldn't get close enough.

Bones looked over at him, the tubes in her nose was causing a burning sensation which was irritating. She reached up to remove them but just as quick as she did Booth was there to replace them. "Booth…" she said in a raspy voice.

"Bones you need to keep that in."

"It's burning my nose," she whispered in protest. Usually the oxygen wasn't supposed to do that but seeing her situation and the pain she was in it may have been the medication they gave her that gave the illusion her nose was on fire; but not literally of course. Bones didn't argue anymore about it, she didn't have the energy too.

It was silent again.

It was making Booth uncomfortable so he spoke up again. "I'm so sorry Bones," he finally said breaking the silents.

Bones looked at him confused as she furrowed her brows together. "For what?"

"It's my fault you're in here… My fault you're hurt!"

Bones swallowed hard and loud, "you didn't know that was going to happen, no one did."

"Doesn't matter… it's my job to protect you and I just…" he trailed off feeling anger start to rise in himself. He took a deep breath before looking down at her speaking again. "After everything that happened yesterday morning, I should have known better then to let someone else protect you. I should have just took you home and none of this would be happening right now."

"You don't need to protect me Booth."

"Yes I do, Bones. That's my job… you're my partner." He said softly leaning a little against the bed reaching out to take her hand.

"Was it the same shooter?"

Booth was silent again. He shook his head and watched her eyes widen.

"Who was it then?"

"We're still working on it. The bullets' were from a sniper rifle, that's all we got so far." He watched her face fall into panic and irritation. He squeezed her hand softly, "hey… don't worry about it Bones we'll find who did this."

Booth would make sure he would find the son of a bitch who did this to her and he would make sure he would pay for it tenfold.

"Where's Hannah?" Bones asked curiously looking behind him to see maybe if she was outside waiting for him.

"She's back at my place sleeping." He paused for a moment reading her face. "I left her note…"

Bones finally cracked a small smile which made Booth smile as well. "You shouldn't have done that. You could have just come in the morning." Bones whispered removing her hand from his now as she brought herself to reality that it wasn't ok to be holding hands with someone who was just her partner, whether it was just a sweet and caring gesture it didn't matter. She wanted it to mean more and knew that would never be. Maybe it was a little 'high school' of her to think that way but her and Booth had been through a lot together in the last six and a half years and when he confessed his love to her it changed everything.

Bones always knew she was in love with Booth –well in the beginning it was more of a physical attraction but once she got to know who he really was and the heart he possessed so much more was in favor.

Like her heart and her will to love.

But Temperance wasn't like other woman, she couldn't function the way they did with their heart and feelings. She had to be rational about everything –because being rational was the only way she knew how to be in any situation.

The beauty of love and caring for another person was never given to her until she met Booth. All the time she went without it made her realize that, that was just life for her. She wasn't programmed to fit like other woman did.

There was a process to her thoughts and a real rational meaning behind everything. She couldn't change her ways for Booth with just one kiss and him telling her he knew that she was the one from the start. As much as she wanted to believe it… or as much as she did believe it… still, it was much harder for her to give into him like that. She knew Booth would give her the world and his heart and soul but Brennan was afraid she couldn't give that all back to him.

It wasn't that she didn't want to, because she did. She always had.

She was just afraid she didn't know how and that if she did her attempt would be wrong.

All of that didn't matter now. Booth was happy with Hannah and Temperance was left in the dust. It was her own fault and she knew that, she pushed Booth away with her rational thinking and cold heart. She never thought that all that time apart from him would make her realize she wanted… needed to finally tell him how she felt about _them_ but it was too late. He had moved on and forgotten about what _they_ could have been.

And if he hadn't then he had a funny way of showing it. Every since Hannah came into the picture Booth didn't seem to care about her feelings or just hanging out with her or confining in her like he used to.

She felt abandoned by him and that was the one thing he promised her he would never due.

Even when she was dating someone she and Booth were close and it was the same when he was dating someone too, they never lost their connection.

But now they had and that was something she knew was her fault.

Temperance finally snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Booth grip her hand again, an echo of her name sounded as she looked up at him and the worried look he had on his face.

"Bones? Bones?" he repeated.

Brennan was so caught up in her own thoughts she forgot he was still standing there.

"Are you ok?" he looked her face over with a worried look on his own.

"I'm sorry… I'm just exhausted… in pain," she murmured softly.

"Do you want me to get a nurse?" Booth asked quickly.

She shook her head, "no. I'm fine." Bones really wasn't fine, spite her physical pain from being shot there was a much greater pain in her heart.

_You love someone you open yourself up to suffering, that's the sad truth. Maybe they'll break your heart; maybe you'll break their heart and never be able to look at yourself in the same way. Those are the risks. That's the burden. Like wings, they have weight, we feel that weight on our backs, but they are a burden that lifts us; burdens which allow us to fly._

Words that replayed in her mind every time she thought about Booth and what they could have had. She was the one who couldn't look at herself in the same way –she was the one who broke his heart. Not literally of course because that was impossible but the in love aspect, she knew she had did some damage. Bones felt the tears start to well up in her eyes at that moment, every thought she had was too much for her right now. Convincing herself it was just the medication wasn't enough –she knew she had much greater issues to deal with and right now wasn't the time.

Booth stood there looking down at Temperance seeing her head move a little to look out the window. It was then he noticed she was doing everything she could to ignore him and not look at him. Did it hurt her that he was there? Booth didn't quite understand what was going on through her mind at that moment. He wanted to know –he could always tell what was on her mind but not this time? Once he saw a tear slid down her cheek he spoke up.

"Hey…" he whispered leaning against the bed again moving his hand to her cheek for her to look at him.

"Don't…" she whispered back squeezing her eyes tightly momentarily to cut off more tears before they fell. "I think you should leave, Booth."

Booth was a little confused and stunned that within a moment's time her whole attitude changed towards him? "Bones? Talk to me?" he said softly seeing her eyes open to look at him.

The pain he saw in her face was more than enough for him to know or at least think he knew what was wrong with her? His heart broke seeing her like this.

"Thank you for coming to see me, Booth."

Her tone was anything but sweet. It was more of a final statement letting him know she was done with this awkward conversation they were having.

She was done with her feelings and thoughts.

For tonight anyways.

"Please?" he pleaded silently.

The monitor that was hooked up to her that showed her heart rate was beating rapidly at this point. Booth looked up at it to see the green skip every second, when he looked to Bones again he could see the emotions that flooded over her expression.

Booth took the hint even though he didn't quite understand where it was all coming from? "I'll be back in the morning along with the others."

Bones nodded.

"If you need anything until then… just let me know, ok?"

"I will."

Booth waited a moment longer to see if she would say anything else and when she didn't he gave her a soft smile seeing another tear trickling down her cheek. He wanted nothing more than wipe those tears from her face –to tell her everything… everything he told her before but she rejected. Booth gave her hand one last squeeze before grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door.

Bones watched as he started to leave the room, "Booth?" she whispered softly.

Seeley turned quickly, "yeah?" he said immediately.

Bones bit her bottom lip.

_Just tell him Temperance. Tell him how you feel tell him how you messed up and that you knew he was the one too. Tell him… tell him you love him and you couldn't see your life without him. Tell him you hate him for making you feel this way… for being so mean to you lately and abandoning you. Tell him how much you hate yourself for…_

She let her thoughts go.

"Thanks again." _Chicken._

Booth gave her another smile and nod before heading out of the room leaving Brennan to sob silently with her thoughts of what could … should have been.

* * *

**So what did you think? Be honest I can handle it! Really I can! Please let me know how I'm doing so far and your thoughts on my story so far. Comments would be nice, please? Next chapter is already being worked on but how soon I post will depend on lovely comments to let me know how you all like it so far? Thank you again to everyone so far! I just love you guys! xo**


	3. Love leaves you lonely CH3

**WARNING! Major SPOILERS in this chapter, from the next few episodes! There all meshed together in this chapter.**_ Things won't go this way in the show of course but the names and some dialoge is from the next few up coming episodes and even a small storyline is in this it's from episode 6x13 that will be aired in January. I hope you all like this chapter, I have to admit I'm really proud of this chapter. :) I put enough feeling into it from the characters to open up so much more in the upcoming chapters. _

_Please let me know what you think, your comments keep me going! Speaking of; thank you ALL SO MUCH for the wonderful comments so far! It's inspiring, it really is XD_

_Enjoy loves!_

* * *

Chapter: 3

Love leaves you lonely;

"_Jacob Ripkin Broadsky"_

The name just played over and over again in Booth's head.

The son of a bitch that shot his partner was an old rival of his in his sniper days. Booth took his job seriously, he never killed for fun. That wasn't him. That was immoral, but then again most people didn't think killing at all –whether the person needed to be or not – was right. Jacob was the opposite, he killed not only because it was their jobs but because he was angry at the world and was seeking revenge.

For what? Booth never figured that part out other than possibly an unhappy childhood.

Even then so, Booth's childhood was never that great either but maybe Jacob had something much deeper to deal with?

It didn't matter at this point the only thing that did was finding him. Being a sniper was a noble profession in his eyes, something to be proud of not something to pervert. Booth was on fire when the name came out of Cam's mouth. He still was in a daze that all of this happened? Bones had been in the hospital now for several days –Booth hadn't visited her since the early morning she told him to leave. He knew there was something wrong with her and he didn't want to quite pry her for information being in the state she was in.

But he also felt like a complete ass for not visiting her. Of course he kept updated on her to make sure she was ok –he still cared about her and always would. He just didn't want to overstep his bounds.

But that was unlike Booth in so many ways. It used to be when it came to Brennan nothing else mattered in the world. Whether she thought something was for her own good and Booth thought different he would go with his gut and protect her every way he could. If this would have happened a year ago, Booth would have been by her side whether she wanted him to or not.

What was wrong with him? Why was he doing that to her?

His heart still ached and he knew that was part of the reason why it was so hard to be around her now.

But he knew Bones didn't care if he was around her not. She had made that clear to him over nine months ago that she didn't want him.

Right?

Suddenly his phone rang snapping him out of his thoughts. Without looking to see who it was he opened it and spoke.

"Booth?"

"Hey…" Hannah said softly on the other end.

"Hannah!" Booth said happily. "How are you? How's Los Angeles?"

Hannah sighed softly, "It's great out here I love it. It's warm and the sun is always shining. Only thing I'm missing out here is you!" she said softly with a smile. She had left three days ago on an assignment.

Booth grinned from ear to ear hearing her say that to him. "I wish I could be out there with you, I really do."

"I know." She paused for a moment and cleared her throat, "so did you… did you guys find out who shot Dr. Brennan?" she asked hesitantly.

A frown appeared on Seeley's face when Hannah mentioned the words Dr. Brennan and shot. He shook his head switching the phone from one ear to the other. "We have a name, that's all." He said not giving her any further information especially the fact he knew the guy personally.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Snipers are usually good at covering their tracks. This time someone did a sloppy job and fucked up." He said angrily almost forgetting who he was talking to. Booth took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak again but Hannah cut him off.

"You'll catch him, Seeley." She said in a supportive tone.

"It's the first thing on my priority list!"

Hannah sighed again, "I'm sure Dr. Brennan will appreciate that."

Booth was kind of taken aback by her tone; it was blank –so unlike Hannah? "Yeah…" he trailed off clearing his throat. "So Parker likes you… he said you remind him of his mother." What Parker meant by that was the blonde hair and Booth was sure that was all that reminding him of his mother because Hannah was nothing like Rebecca.

"Oh?" she said by the sudden subject change. "Um…" Hannah had met Parker the day before she left for Los Angeles; it was sort of a surprise to her. She and Booth didn't really talk about it much; they made plans for her to meet him in the future but not as soon as she did.

"He just means by the way you look, his mother is blonde too."

"Oh, ok good." She said relieved. When she heard a small noise from the other end of the phone she bit her bottom lip, "I just mean… I didn't mean that the way it sounded, Seeley." Hannah was never good with children. She didn't want any of her own, not ever but she knew that if she was going to be Seeley's life she would have to meet Parker and get along with him as well.

"I know what you meant." Booth said softly even though there was an underlining in his understanding. He knew Hannah didn't like kids; she made that clear when they first met –before she knew he had a son. But he wanted Parker to meet her, Hannah was an important part of his life now and it was something that had to be done. There was a long silents before Booth spoke up again, "Just remember what I said, Don't think of him as a kid, think of him as a short guy whose not allowed to drink yet?" he chuckled.

Hannah smiled on the other end and cleared her throat. "So um… Dr. Brennan called me this morning." Hannah finally said.

"She did?" Booth said sounding confused as he sat up in his chair at his desk. "What did she want?"

"To see how you were doing, I told her I left two days ago for Los Angeles and she said she hasn't heard from you." Hannah had no enthusiasm in her tone. "Why haven't you gone to see her Seeley?" Hannah asked unaware of what happened between Booth and Brennan the night he did go see her –even though nothing really happened.

Booth paused for a moment, why would she call Hannah and not him? "I just haven't had time too. With work and you leaving it's left me a mess." He said trying to convince himself of that.

"She's your partner." Hannah stated the obvious. "Did… did something happen?" she asked him afraid of the answer.

"What? No?" Booth said quickly. "Why would you ask that, Hannah?"

"I don't know. Just the way she sounded on the phone this morning, she sounded sad…upset in some way and I was just wondering what happened for you not to go and see her." Hannah wasn't the jealous type of woman but when it came to Seeley and Temperance's work relationship she was jealous. She would love to go out on all the adventures they do for their job, but her job prohibited that. Like now she couldn't be there with him and she couldn't stand it.

"Hannah…" he started to say but was cut off.

"Seeley I'll call you later I'm being paged… Love you."

"Lo -," he started to say back to her but she was already gone.

Seeley put his phone on his desk and spun it a little with his fingers contemplating what to do. It was after eight and he knew he should go see Temperance. But what would he say to her after a few days of not seeing or talking to her? He felt like a jerk and he could only imagine what she was going to say to him? But why didn't she try calling him instead of calling Hannah to check up on him?

x/x/x/

Bones sat there in her hospital bed looking up at the TV. The latest news of a woman that was found in a rough part of town with multiple fractures in her skull with no clue of how they got there –she was a successful surgeon around Brennan's age. Temperance sighed listing to what was going on, she knew that the Jeffersonian would get word of it and the squints would be working on the case. Angela and Hodgins had come by earlier letting her know of what was all going on while she was away.

As much as Temperance loved to hear about her friends' lives and lives of others that they needed to save something else plagued her mind.

Booth.

She hated the way he made her feel; it wasn't fair for her to have so many emotions over one person. He consumed her every thought lately and she didn't understand why her brain would put such torture on her; especially now that she was in her injured state.

Bones was told this morning that tomorrow evening sometime she was able to go home but she wasn't allowed back to work for another three to four weeks depending on how she felt? The damage that was done was sever and would cause many issues for her in the long run, she knew of the problems she would have and she was prepared for them. Or at least she thought she was?

She didn't bother telling anyone about her being discharged tomorrow; she knew her friends had lives of their own; their own families to worry about. Although she thought at one time she had a family with Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Zach and Cam… ok even Sweets, she might have been wrong.

Every since she came back everyone was different. They had their own lives and it seemed like nothing was shared anymore. Sure Angela and Hodgins shared their lives with one another and with her because of the new baby –but that was just it, they were forming a new family of their own and Brennan couldn't have been happier for them.

But the one family that was forming that she was having trouble with was Booth and Hannah. She knew Booth was in love with her and Hannah was in love with Booth –it was more than obvious. But when she called Hannah this morning wanting to know if everything was ok she wasn't expected to hear what Hannah told her. Booth had taken the next step in their relationship and introduced her to Parker.

It made Temperance uneasy knowing that he was in that comfortable part of their relationship to do that.

As much as she wanted to tell him how she felt, she knew she couldn't. She would never do something to destroy his happiness. It wasn't fair to him or Hannah, because Hannah was a nice person and Temperance liked her. She just felt that somehow Hannah took Booth away from her.

There were no late dinner dates at the diner after their cases.

No more late night Thai food runs when they were hard working on a case.

Booth didn't confine in her anymore about… anything.

There was no more of those moments that Booth made her feel important –like she belonged in this world.

All they had now was a work relationship. Their partnership was all that Booth was offering to her now and nothing outside of work that would seem like a friendship happened. He couldn't even give her that it seemed.

She knew she messed up with him when she told him she couldn't be a gambler like he was… that she couldn't change and be the woman he needed her to be. But she was wrong and she realized that seven months ago.

Temperance couldn't just jump on a feeling and go with it, there had to be a rational thought behind everything. That was just how she functioned and Booth knew that. But now more than ever she wished she was different, that, that night she went with her instinct and gambled with her feelings for once.

She thought going away for a year would change everything that she would give Booth and herself the time apart to forget those feelings and just go back to the way there were. But she was wrong, Booth not only forgot about his feelings but he forgot about her and what they had.

He forgot to treat her like a human being sometimes.

He was cold and mean to her.

He wasn't the same Booth.

Temperance sat there looking down at her hands as a few tears started to swell down her face. She grabbed the controller for the television and put it on mute before she whipped her eyes. She couldn't cry now she couldn't feel now, why should she? She lost the best thing that ever happened to her by her stubborn selfish ways. She broke Booth's heart and now he was doing the same thing to her.

She deserved it.

Her theory was right; love leaves you lonely. In every aspect of the phrase.

The more her thoughts circled her mind the more she started to cry. Temperance buried her face in her hands and wept for awhile, she needed a good cry –she needed to feel pain for being the cold hearted bitch she was. The physical pain she sustained wasn't enough?

_That was how all these worked right? That was how emotions worked, you love and get hurt. You get abandoned no matter how hard you try… Never again will I think irrationally! _

Brennan slowly lifted her head from her hands sniffing up her tears seeing Booth standing at the side of her bed with a glint of tears in his eyes.

"How… how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

She looked him over carefully; he was so gorgeous even with the sad look on his face.

"Long enough for what?" she said trying to take charge of her voice and the situation as she whipped the never ending tears from her eyes.

"To know that something's wrong." He paused hanging his jacket over the edge of her bed before he walked around sitting at the end of her bed by her feet. "Talk to me, Temperance."

The way he said her name made her melt. He only called her Temperance was he was serious about something and right now being serious was not what she wanted. She wanted to avoid any conversation with him that would deal with emotions or how she felt about… anything.

Bones finally took the courage to look him in the eyes. _Big mistake! _His look mirrored her own, confusion and sadness all wrapped up in one.

"What do you want me to say, Booth?" she tried to sound hard.

"Well…" he started as she cut him off.

"Do you want me to tell you how nice it is to finally see you after three days? How good I feel now knowing that not even my best… that my _partner _can't even call to see how I'm doing?" she said angrily as the tears continued to fall.

He dropped his head; the ground seemed like a safer place to look right now.

"I can go on…"

"Don't… I'm sorry, Bones." He shook his head as he looked up at her, the glint of tears never faded.

The sadness on his face was enough for her to give in and just say the hell with it forgive him. But she couldn't do that. "I'm sorry too Booth."

"For what?" he asked genuinely confused now.

"For thinking that I could count on you when I needed you the most!" She finally said finding her voice.

Now Booth felt like a real asshole. He knew he had hurt her by not coming to see her these last few days or even calling. "I'm sorry Bones. I really am… it's been crazy these last few days with work and Hannah leaving…"

Bones scoffed at the mention of Hannah, "you don't get it Booth…" she said watching him stand up to come closer to her.

"What don't I get Bones?" He furrowed his brows together putting his hands on his hips in a defensive stance as he stood just inches from her now.

"It doesn't matter now… it's nothing!"

"No it's something, tell me!" he urged.

Bones huffed feeling pain on her side; she winced slightly slouching in her bed. Booth

dropped his hands instantly and reached to touch her hand as she pulled away.

"Bones are you ok?"

"You're mean Booth!" she finally said looking up at him with an angry and hurt expression.

His expression softened even more as he titled his head looking down at her.

Bones wanted to feel bad for saying that but she didn't.

"Every since… every since we've come back you act like you don't know who I am anymore, Booth?" she swallowed loudly looking down at the space between them then back to his face. "You … You…" she couldn't finish, the look on her face was telling him to leave but her heart was telling him to stay.

"I what, Bones?" he said putting his hands on his hips again wanting to hear what she had to say. He was mean? How the hell could she say that? Booth was nothing but nice to her he always had been, even when they came back. He hadn't changed?

Had he?

"I can't do this now, just leave!" she leaning back on her bed holding her side with one hand.

"No. Tell me, Bones. How have I been mean? Why do you -,"

"Look I'm tired Booth, I can't do this with you now!"

Booth stood there for a moment grinding his teeth together in frustration. He dropped his hands from his hips and slapped them against his sides as he walked to the foot of her bed grabbing his jacket. He knew she was tired he could see it in her eyes and as much as he wanted to find out what she had to say, he held back. "Fine, I'll be back tomorrow this conversation isn't over!" he said sternly.

"Oh, I do believe it is!" she said holding her ground. "Besides I'm being released tomorrow, so have fun talking to an empty room!" _Smart ass_.

Booth growled silently to himself, "whose taking you home?" he said angrily.

"No one, I'm taking myself home!" she said with just as much anger.

"Over my dead body!" he said with a growl in his tone.

"Fine. Give me the mic and let me just sing the song, then!" he hissed back.

That was low even for her to say something like to him but in some way Booth wanted to smile. Bones was angry at him and even when she was angry she couldn't hide her emotions towards him.

"I'm taking you home tomorrow," he said in a quieter tone.

"Fine."

"Fine." He started to walk out of the room. "Goodnight Bones."

She huffed once more, "goodnight."

* * *

**So tell me, how was it? Good? Not so good? You're comments are greatly apperciated. I wanted to wait until Wed to put this up so you'd have it before Thursdays episode but I couldn't help myself :) I'm excited for you guys to read this chapter! I know I know, Bones should have told him how she felt but much like the show, I have to keep you guessing so you keep coming back for more! That's how it works right ;D Thank you all again for taking your time to read this chapter and my story, I would really like to see comments.. pretty please with a big muscular Agent Booth on top? Hehe wow did that sound dirty? hehe xox.**


	4. It's never too late CH4

**Ok I couldn't help myself I had to post before tonights episode. This is my version of it -well of course this whole fanfic is my version of Season 6 but this episode tonight looks amazing and I can't wait. We all know Booth and Bones won't get together anytime soon and I'm sure there with some disapointing moments for us all so here is a taste of what I would like to go down -even though it won't happen. Especially because we all know Brennan wasn't shot but in my fanfic she was :) But there are _MAJOR spoilers _for tonights episode in this chapter so beware! Please R& R, I would greatly apperciate it and thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has so far. I thrive on your reviews, it's what keeps me going!**

**Enjoy my loves! XD**

* * *

Chapter: 4

It's never too late;

_People assume that when you're alone, you must be lonely? Like most assumptions it's erroneous._

"I removed this from the remains this morning. I noted it in the evidence log but I forgot to hand it over." Temperance said as she handed Cam a little baggy that contained a ring in the shape of a dolphin.

"It's not like you to forget things?" Cam said looking at Dr. Brennan as she entered the examining room.

"A ring isn't likely to be probative evidence in a murder charge."

"You know this looks really familiar?" Cam said holding the baggy up examining the ring that was inside.

Bones looked up at her and hesitated for a moment, "Angela said it's a common piece of jewelry?"

Cam just nodded setting the baggy down on the table beside her before looking back at Dr. Brennan as she began to speak.

"Notice the boney growths on the third and forth fingers?" Bones pointed out, "medial flanges'."

"Occupational markers?"

"Yes."Bone said as she reached over and grabbed a pair of surgical shears. "Usually caused by using tools in this manner," she said as she opened and closed the shears with her fingers at an angle giving Cam an idea of what she was talking about.

Cam looked carefully removing her latex gloves, "seamstress? Some kind of artist?" Cam sighed as Brennan put the shears down, "you know I bet you and I have the same occupational markers on our hands?" she said waving her hand a little in front of her.

"We should add medical professional to the list of possibilities?" Temperance said matter of fact as she stared down at the set of remains.

"You know if Booth found out that you were here," Cam started to say before Temperance cut her off.

"Booth is not my babysitter!"

"I know that Dr. Brennan, but he cares about you. We all care about you and you're still recovering from being shot. The investigation is still open." Cam said in a stern yet somewhat motherly tone. "You were only released from the hospital two days ago, you're not even supposed to be in here." She shook her head and chuckled, "I should be telling you to go home right now."

"But you need me on this case."

Cam sighed once more and nodded in agreement.

"Even though you have Mr. Bray working on this case, I'm more then certain I would be of more use?" Temperance sounded sure of herself. Really this case was something Brennan felt like she had to be a part of, this woman seemed so familiar to her?

"Just do me a favor alright?" Cam said cutting into Temperance's thoughts. "When you get tired and feel like you need to go home to rest, please do so. If I see otherwise, I won't hesitate to send you home Dr. Brennan." Cam looked at Brennan's face and saw the glint of hurt in it, she knew that Dr. Brennan's life revolved around her work and that she loved to solve murders but Cam wasn't about to have something else happen to her while she was recovering. Technically Camille could get into trouble by having her in the lab when from doctors' orders she wasn't supposed to be there anyhow.

"I will." She gave Cam a small smile before removing her gloves and walking out of the lab room.

Bones knew that if Booth found out she was there he would through a fit. The past two days were quite between them; he came by yesterday after work and stayed with her for awhile. She told him it wasn't necessary but she liked that he cared enough to stay with her and help her out. But Temperance was smarter than that, she knew that one of the other reasons he was helping her so much was because he was trying to probe her for information as to the conversation they had yet to finish.

Temperance knew that her breaking point would come sooner or later but as of now she was holding back. It was something that needed to be done, she just needed to put her focuses on other things, she couldn't tell Booth how she felt.

She respected his relationship with Hannah too much to ruin it for him. He was happy and that was all that Temperance ever wanted for him –but now she wished his happiness was with her and not someone else.

x/x/x/

"Dr. Brennan, what are you doing here?" Lance asked as he walked into her office to see her with a pile of paper work and pictures set in front of her.

Bones was so caught up in what she was looking at that she didn't hear Sweet's come into her office. Her brows furrowed as she looked over the picture of the victim –she was just like Temperance.

It was her?

"Dr. Brennan?" Sweets said again waving his hand in front of the picture she had in her hand.

Temperance blinked a few times startled and looked up to see Dr. Sweets looking down at her curiously.

"Dr. Sweets?" She sighed with a small breath and wince of pain.

"What are you doing here? I spoke with Agent Booth and he said you were at home resting?"

Bones shook her head, "I am resting here in my office. Besides other then obvious pain I am feeling from being shot and surgery I'm fine. They gave me a great deal of medication to help with my discomfort." Even though she didn't like to rely on medication she knew as of now it was the best thing for her to get better.

"But -," he stared before being cut off by her.

"Look!" she said holding out a picture of the victim to him ignoring his attempt at telling her what a bad idea it was for her to be there. It wasn't like she was out in the field or anything doing major work; she was just at the lab helping solve a murder.

Lance sighed and hesitated for a moment before leaning over her desk some to look at the picture carefully, "is that the victim?"

Bones nodded with a hint of excitement on her face before pulling the picture back to look at it, "Sweets she's exactly like me!" she said with the same expression yet the tone in her voice was anything but exciting.

She was confused and curious.

"I mean look," she said once more holding the picture out for him to glance at again, "she… she is me?" she said even more confused now.

Lance leaned back up putting his hands in his pockets looking down at Temperance as she examined the picture once again. He felt sorry for her –she had no idea what this case was really doing to her? It was odd that he had only been in her office a few moments and he already seen something different in her.

"Dr. Brennan…" he started to say as she looked up at him. He saw tears threaten in her eyes, but nothing ever fell. "What I see is, is you're over identifying with the victim?"

"What?" she said confused. "No I'm just -," she stopped from his interruption.

"A Brilliant scientist, unmarried, without children… consumed by her work –you can't help but draw parallels to your own life with the victim."

He was right and Temperance knew that.

"I don't understand the meaning behind your theory? Yes I am a scientist, without children and who isn't married but that's not me comparing my life with hers." Brennan was generally confused. Maybe it was because she didn't really want to see the truth in what Sweets was telling her.

"Tell me Dr. Brennan –what is it then?" he said leaning his hands on her desk looking down at her.

Temperance looked up at him and then around the room as she leaned back in her chair some. She fumbled with her hands in her lap and felt a wave of exhaustion and hurt overcome her.

"I don't know?" she whispered finally finding the courage to look up at him as a single tear fell from her eye.

"It's only natural for you to feel the way you are right now. But in the mean time –she's not you… you're not her you live two totally separate lives and you're feeling an emotional connection because the fact is although you're your person –you're very much alike and it bothers you that you're seeing yourself out there on that lab table." He leaned up again seeing her eyes finally meeting his own after a few tears were shed. "But that's not you."

Bones nodded her head and sat up in her chair and whipped some of the tears from her eyes. "I just don't want to be…" she stood up slowly one hand on her slowly healing side while the other moved the picture away from in front of her. "I don't want that kind of life."

"Elaborate?"

"I don't want to live my life knowing that all I did was solving murders and discovered new ways of life. That my work was all I had –that if I was to disappear no one would even notice."

"But that's where you're wrong, the whole world would notice. You're very successful Dr. Brennan…"

"That's not what I mean Sweets." She paused for a moment dropping her hands at her sides, this was a time when she wasn't being literally and he didn't catch onto it, "I know the whole world would notice –but that wouldn't matter to me. The whole world doesn't live my life or have the family and friends I do –I just want to know that I'm meant for something more than this… that I … I …" she paused again not being able to get the words out the way she wanted to.

She was never good at any of this.

"That you're not just a bestselling author and brilliant scientist –but a human being that shares the same emotions as everyone else?"

Bones looked at him seriously, "yes, that's exactly what I mean."

"But we all look at you that way, Dr. Brennan, we all know who you are and the heart you possess. What are you afraid of?"

Temperance shook her head, "I'm not afraid." Total lie and it was obvious.

Lance huffed a little putting his hand out in front of him as he spoke, "you mean to tell me that you're not afraid that one day you're going to regret not doing… telling someone how you feel or show them the person you've become over these last few months –you can honestly say you won't regret it in the long run, that you'll be ok with being this person you are now –the scientist who lets her work come before her own happiness and wellbeing- for the rest of your life?"

His tone was everything but angry, Sweets cared about Dr. Brennan, she was his friend and he knew her just as well as her other friends –if not more on some level seeing how he was her philologist. In fact he knew everyone in the lab a little better then the next person, they all shared intimate things about their lives with him and he respected and appreciated that.

Bones froze with his words, she hated that he could see right through her right now. She hated that she was that obvious –she was never like this before and it scared her –yet it amazed her nonetheless that someone noticed that she in fact wanted to change. The one person she wanted to notice didn't and that hurt more than anything. She knew the person he was referring too but refused to let him see that it bothered her so much. "My friends and family all know how I feel about them –so why would I have any regrets?" she said trying to play dumb. Temperance walked around her desk over to her coffee table gathering up some of her other paper work and bag as she tried to ignore Sweets answer.

"I'm not talking about your family or your friends Dr. Brennan." He paused for a moment watching her stop her movements with her back to him. "I know you think it's too late to tell him the truth –but it's not."

"Booth…" she started to say and stopped as she slowly turned around with her bag in hand. Her eyes never left the floor –her cheeks felt hot and her body started to shiver and it wasn't just her pain it was all her emotions flooding through her body. "I can't do that. I can't be selfish and ruin his happiness. He loves Hannah and cares about her –he's moved on and … and that's what I have to do." She walked past him and gathered the pictures and file of Lauren –the victim –before placing everything in her bag closing it.

She couldn't believe she was really explaining all this to him?

"It's never too late, Dr. Brennan," he said softly seeing her head snap up to look at him, tears still in her eyes.

"I have to go!" she said cutting their conversation off as she grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

"Dr. Brennan!" Sweets said going after her, it wasn't like Temperance to be so short in a conversation like she had been lately. Usually she was the one poking and prodding to get an answer out of someone and now she was the one who needed to be poked and prodded for answers.

Bones wasn't walking in her usual quick stride this time –although she wanted to her injuries prohibited her to do so. It made her even more frustrated knowing she wasn't one hundred percent. "I'm tired … I just want to go home and forget everything we talked about."

Sweets grabbed her upper arm stopping her before she hit the doors to the outside. It was raining hard out and the sun had just set, he couldn't let her leave upset like she was. Booth would probably kill him if he knew anything about their conversation and how uneasy she was.

"Just have some coffee with me at the diner?" he pleaded seeing her sigh deeply looking at him.

It was a losing battle she knew how annoying Sweets could be at times and if she didn't go with him now there would be other repercussions. "Fine."

He smiled at her, "just one cup and I promise I'll take you home."

x/x/x/

Bones hugged her cup of hot coffee looking out the window watching few cars go by and the rain hitting the rooftop of the porch of the building across from them. Her thoughts were so scattered right now –about the case and about Booth… especially about Booth. Everything Sweets had said to her earlier in her office made sense; she just didn't want to believe any of it. She knew this case was getting to her but that was only because she saw herself in that woman. Her life was almost the same –she didn't have one outside of work –that was all her life revolved around.

Temperance didn't want to live the rest of her life knowing that she never took that chance –the chance at love and a happy life with someone who loved her for her. She saw it all now –Booth didn't want her to change –he loved her for who she was and she blind to see that.

Truth was she wanted to change; she wanted to show him that she could be everything he was _supposed_ to love. It was tradition in society for couples to have things in common when they were together. She never believed that opposites attracted –it was a theory that was irrational and absurd. But now she was seeing through what she knew to be irrational –it was ok to break tradition.

"You know you're not alone Dr. Brennan." Sweets finally spoke up to bring Temperance out of her dazed coma.

She blinked a few times removing her hands from her coffee cup and placing them in her lap as she looked at him. "I -," she started before a phone rang.

She reached in her pocket to check hers but noticed it was Sweets' phone.

"Agent Booth?" he said hesitantly seeing Brennan look at him alert now.

"Is Bones with you?" Booth said on the other line weaving in and out of traffic.

"She…" he paused seeing her gather up her bag, "she is we're at the diner."

"I have to go."

"Dr. Brennan wait!" he said hearing Booth grunt on the other line.

Bones didn't hesitate to look back when he called out for her, she wasn't ready to deal with all of this right now.

She was running away.

This wasn't like her.

Bones stood in the rain for a few moments as she flagged down a cab getting inside.

"Where to Miss?"

Bones looked down at her bag and dug inside for a piece of paper that had the victims address on it. She waited a moment contemplating what to do next.

x/x/x/

Booth was ferrous that Bones didn't do what the doctor ordered. She needed to rest and stop being so hard headed like she was –but then again that was just Bones. He was the same way at times, when it came to his job and saving lives it was the hero in his ego that made him be like he was. It wasn't a bad thing but when her life was on the line it was a different story. It actually didn't bother him so much that she was at the lab –what bothered him was that someone shot her and that someone was still out there –they could do it again and next time they could really kill her.

Booth would never be able to live with himself if something happened to her again like that.

Especially if he could have prevented it.

Sweets had told Booth that Bones had got into a cab and took off. He was a block away from the diner so it wouldn't be hard to find a cab on the next few blocks. From the tone in Sweets voice something was wrong –he didn't want to ask –he didn't want to be upset more then he already was with her. He would wait for an explanation from her before he assumed anymore.

x/x/x/

"Thank you." Bones handed the cabby her money and slowly started to get out of the vehicle.

The rain hadn't let up any if anything it started to pour harder now and it was hard for her to see. There were cars going by slashing water all around as she started to pull the piece of paper out of her pocket.

She needed to be sure that she didn't live the same life this woman did –Temperance had to see it with her own eyes that this was just all a coincidence. That it was all in her head that the life she was living was wasting the life she wanted.

x/x/x/

Booth squinted his eyes as he drove down the somewhat busy street, he found only one cab as he drove and he knew it had to be the one she was in. But when he didn't see the cab anymore he started to panic –he slowed down to look around him as he drove. This wasn't the neighborhood Bones lived in –in fact he wasn't quite sure where he was right now? As he continued to drive he stopped the SUV seeing a slender woman standing in the middle of the road soaking wet.

It was her.

As Booth started to get out of the SUV he saw her drop something and bend down to pick it up. But what she didn't see was the car that was headed right for her at top speed.

"Bones!" Booth shouted over the hard hitting rain as he started to run after her.

The car beeped its horn for her to get out of the way but Temperance was too dazed to understand what was going on around her.

"BONES!" Booth shouted once more running into her body completely tackling her a few feet from the car.

He felt her body land on top of his as he shifted with their fall. Her face was so close to his, wet and beautiful –but the rain didn't disguise the pain and tears that fell on her face. Booth leaned up carefully almost forgetting her injured side as he grabbed a hold of her carefully pulling her up into his arms. He removed his jacket quickly wrapping it around her as he looked both ways on the road as he jogged across with her to the SUV opening the door for her to get in.

Bones shivered harshly feeling the car shake a little as Booth got in the driver's side beside her. She couldn't look at him at that moment –she would break down and then everything would be more of a mess.

"Bones what are doing?" Booth finally asked looking over at a shivering beautiful Bones.

She opened her mouth but only a gasp of pain sounded. "I…" she started before she completely broke down and started to cry. It wasn't like the cry she had at the hospital that day he was in her room –it was the cry she was dreading. This was the moment and she couldn't stop it –it scared her beyond anything she could ever imagine.

Booth started to pull away slowly looking over at her as she wept beside him. He wanted to stop the car and get out to pull her into a hug to let her know that whatever was going on in her head right now –she would be ok and that he was there for her. But he couldn't do that –he was scared himself –he was scared that he would fall into deep and get hurt again or hurt someone else for that matter.

"Bones talk to me… please?" he whispered softly. He was angry but he didn't let that show –he knew something was seriously wrong with her this time and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Bones whipped her eyes sniffing up some of her tears before she found her voice to speak up, "I made a mistake…" she finally said looking head of them seeing Booth look at her from the corner of her eye. "Sweets was right… I don't want to have any regrets -," she said finally looking over at him seeing the confusion and hurt expression on his face.

"Bones…"

She shook her head looking away from him again, "I screwed it up… I missed my chance." She looked back to Booth seeing his eyes widen –he had a glint of tears in his eyes now. "I can't be what I'm supposed to be as a human being –I don't work the way other people do. I have to have rational reasoning behind everything –having deep love and feelings for another person –isn't the way I know." She cleared her throat a little hearing nothing but silent's from him, "but I realize now more than ever that, that's what I want to be – I want to have that kind of life." She felt her chest and throat burn as she let a few more tears fall from her eyes.

Booth couldn't believe what he was hearing at that moment –was she really confessing what he thought she was?

"I miss you… I miss us, the way we were before," she whispered softly sniffing up more tears. "I didn't expect you to come back with someone new in your life –for you to fall in love with someone else so fast and forget about me?" she paused once more not hearing him say a word. "I would give anything to have that chance again, Booth."

Booth stopped the SUV in front of her apartment and turned the engine off as he looked at her. God why did she have to be so difficult like this? He didn't forget about her –he … he still loved her more then she would ever know. It was just hard for him to be with her now knowing what happened between them.

"I want to be your forty or fifty years, I want to be the gambler this time. I want to tell you that I knew from the start… I knew Booth…" she started to cry heavily again. "I knew…" she whispered once more seeing him blink a few times to hide his tears.

"I'm sorry Bones," he whispered back. That was all he could muster up at this point to say to her. He was shocked by what he was hearing –he really never expected to hear her say anything to him like that.

"I'm too late… I missed my chance," she repeated once again sniffing up more tears feeling a shooting pain hit her side.

"You don't know how bad it hurts me to be around you, Bones." He finally said seeing her eyes snap up to look at him. "You don't know how bad it hurts knowing that every day I have to get up and go to work and be with you… to know that I poured my heart out to you and you took it and stepped on it with no caution." He said angrily –not at her but with himself for moving on like he had.

"Is that why you've been avoiding any time alone with me?"

He swallowed loudly and nodded, "I have to, Bones. I have to forget about…"

"Me?" she whispered finishing his sentence.

"Yes… but not the way you think it is. If I don't –I hurt even more knowing that deep down inside my heart I would still wait for you." … Now if that wasn't true love? "I can't do that to myself –it's not fair. I had to move on it was the only way to stop the pain."

Bones nodded in understanding and even though she did, it still didn't make her pain any less. "I know that you're happy with Hannah –and that's all I ever wanted for you Booth –is to be happy. But I…" she started to cry again as her voice cracked, "I'll have to live the rest of my life asking myself what if…" she whispered once more as her face crinkled up from the emotions she was feeling right now.

Booth reached out and took her smaller hand in his, it caught her by surprise as she jerked a little from his touch and then relaxed feeling him just hold it. She felt his light squeeze as she too squeezed his hand back gently looking into his gorgeous brown hues she loved so much.

x/x/x/

After minutes of silents in the car Booth made the decision that it was time for her to go inside and get some rest. They rode the elevator up to her apartment in silents and as well as the walk to her door. With a shaky hand Bones took her key out and put it inside of lock and opened the door a little. She turned back to face Booth feeling her body shiver from being soak and wet. She looked down at the small space between them before feeling his hand come up and cup her chin for her to look at him. Her breath hitched slightly as she looked at him intensely seeing him look over her face carefully.

Booth couldn't believe the events of tonight –everything was a whirlwind and he wasn't quite sure how to handle it right now. He knew that he would have to tell Hannah eventually about his past with Bones –it would be too weird when she came back from Los Angeles for them all to be around each other knowing of their epiphany.

Booth wasn't quite sure where everything was going to go from here –he was hurt and confused –in love and angry. He had all these emotions before –but now the tables were turned and he didn't know how to handle it?

Booth moved his hand up to cup her cheek slightly as he ran his thumb under her eye catching one of her stray tears. "I think we're going to be ok, Bones?" he whispered softly dropping his hand too quickly for her liking.

Temperance would never do anything to break him and Hannah up, she knew he was happy but tonight –tonight was a night she had been dreading. She didn't expect to tell him everything like she had –but she needed too if she didn't she would have eventually exploded with emotion. Not literally of course. This case was what she needed to give her the extra push towards giving her life she wanted –someone else's death gave her that chance.

Bones didn't say anything to him and instead of Booth hugging her he reached down and squeezed her hand gently much like he did that day in the airport –like it was goodbye all over again. But this time he also leaned in and kissed her forehead gently with one more light squeeze of her hand before pulling away looking back at her one last time with a faded smile.

What had she done tonight? Did she really lose him this time by confessing how she felt about him? Or did she make him realize he was making the mistake now?

* * *

**So Love me or Hate me? I wanted to go further but I figured this is pretty long already and since the episode is about to air in an hour I don't want anyone to miss tonights episode if they deside to read this first? Again this is based on episode 6x09. Please let me know how you all this so far, comments are greatly apperciated! I would like everyone to let me know how I'm doing! Please? :) Thank you all agian for being so patient with me and my updates and for being so awsome for reviewing my chapters. It makes me feel good to know that you all take the time to read my story and like it ;) Love to you all xox.**


	5. I'll never be the same CH5

**So since we don't get any more Bones until January 20th I thought I'd be nice and post the next chapter in place of all of us jonesn' for our favorite non-shouldbe-couple! XD There are _SPOILERS _in this chapter -not too many but a few so beware! Again I don't own Bone or any of the characters but this is my verson of Season 6 -I hope you all enjoy! Please R & R, I would greatly appercaite it!**

**Much love to you all! xo**

* * *

Chapter: 5

I'll never be the same;

"_I've got you…"_

_He held her close to his chest rocking her back and forth –his hand covering the bullet wound as she bled in his arms. His heart raced –pounded in his chest feeling her heart slow with every breath. The woman he loved was dying in his arms and he couldn't save her. How could he let this happen?_

_He pulled her back a little to look into her eyes seeing the glazed pain fill her hues. Her lips parted to speak as her tears caressed her cheeks. He moved one hand up to touch her cheek –his thumb rolling over her lips. "Shh, it's ok. I got you now," he whispered delicately seeing her brows furrow from pain. _

"_You… you promised me -," she whispered weakly with a cough. _

_His heart was breaking. He did promise her. He promised to protect her and to always be there for her and all he did was let her down. _

"_I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry!" he whispered over and over again feeling her body shake and turn cold his is arms. "Stay with me!" he said softly through his tears. _

"_I…" she started as her eyes rolled in the back of her head –her body going limp. _

_He wanted to die right there with her as he shouted her name shaking her limp body holding her close to the cage of his chest. _

"_Bones!" he shouted._

"Seeley? Seeley?"

Booth jolted from his sleep sitting upright looking around the dark room feeling around him as a cold sweat broke along his forehead and chest. He felt warm hands touching his back as he looked over his shoulder.

"Bo -," he stopped himself seeing the blonde laying beside him with a worried yet aggravated look on his face.

"You were dreaming again."

Booth shook his head swallowing loudly, "I'm sorry…" he whispered clearing his throat.

"You said her name…" she said with a sad tone dropping her hand from his back watching him lean back onto the bed looking up at the ceiling. "You have to stop blaming yourself."

Booth just continued to look up before he felt Hannah shift a little on the bed. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at him touching his chest. He finally averted his eyes to her with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry, Hannah." He moved his hand up and touched her jaw softly.

She finally smiled at him and moved her body to lay against him, her face against his chest as he put his arm around her lazily. Hannah had been with him a few times when he had nightmares about his past and even with Temperance. But he never woke up shouting her name like he did tonight. He had told her what Bones had said to him a few days ago back in D.C. –it made her a little uneasy knowing that there was another woman –his partner –his friend who was fighting for his affection. But she trusted him and knew that he would never do anything to jeopardize their relationship.

Right?

x/x/x/

"_I think we're going to be ok, Bones?"_

Bones was still plagued by what Booth said to her. If he meant they would be ok because he was going to pick up and leave unexpectedly for a few days –then she didn't understand his meaning. Booth left without telling her, he left a message with Cam to let her know that he went to Los Angeles for a few days to visit Hannah since she wasn't going to be around for Christmas. If anything Bones was hurt by his sudden departure –it made her feel like she said… did something wrong by telling him how she felt.

More than anything now… she wanted to take it all back.

It was the right thing to do… right?

She missed her chance with him long ago when she turned him down. Her heart and mind always had two different meaning behind everything. Her heart didn't know how to love –not the way she wanted it too. Her mind didn't know how to think –the way she wanted it to. They never collided the right way like most people did.

Not until he came along.

As much as she tried to deny it herself –she knew the feelings she had for him right from the start were true.

That was the only time her heart and mind worked together to make something logical.

But the logic was something she didn't understand –all she knew was that the feelings she had with him were real. The knot in her stomach turned –her heart raced to no end –the metaphoric butterflies in her stomach should have been murdered a bunch of times and it was all because he was around her.

No one ever made her feel that way before.

Not ever.

But now she ruined it all.

She missed her chance when he offered it to her and now that she understood his meaning and knew that Booth loved her the way she was –that he didn't want her to change for him.

She regretted it and she would for the rest of her life.

Booth was one of the few good men in the world that wore his heart on his sleeve and didn't hold back. He was a good man –his heart was made of gold –not literally of course –but it was precious and pure. He put others before himself and never questioned a good thing. Bones wanted to be like that and she herself thought she had come a long way from the person she was seven years ago.

It was all because of him and he didn't even know it.

Bones sighed as she sat at her desk looking at her computer screen completely lost in thought. Going away for a year was supposed to prove to herself that she could be without Booth –that she didn't need to depend on him as much as she did –emotionally and physically. He made sense out of everything she didn't understand –he was her rock in more ways than one. When he was around, she needed to be close to him in every way possible. She hid her emotions very well, it was apart from how she grew up –so closed and sheltered from emotions but now it was backfiring.

She shut out the people she loved and cared about most.

With Booth being the most important one. She felt selfish and alone.

Here he was opening his heart up to her telling her how he felt and how much he wanted to be with her and all she could do was put on a hard front and tell him she couldn't be the woman he wanted her to be. At that time in her life she really didn't know how to change –even though she knew _now_ he didn't want her to –she knew she needed to open up more and not just for him but for herself.

But now Brennan was left confused –she opened up to him and now he was the one shutting her out. She could tell that he loved Hannah –he had proved that more than once –but did his seven years of feelings for her really change within those few months apart?

If love was that hard then she would rather be alone.

Just as she had always been.

Temperance knew she had her friends and her father and brother –but everyone had their own lives now. Angela and Hodgins were starting a family, Cam had a boyfriend and a daughter now, Sweets and Daisy… well she wasn't quite sure what they had but they still had each other but then there was Booth –he had Hannah and Parker.

The last thing she would ever do was interfere with her friends' new lives, departing for those months made everyone realize that they had lives outside of work. Brennan even realized that and the life she had –the partnership and friendship she had with Booth was gone now. She missed it and would do anything to get it back but she knew now it was too late.

Nothing would ever be the same?

x/x/x/

_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you. By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do? I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now._

"Dr. Brennan?" Sweet's called out seeing her look down in a daze.

"Bones?" Booth said moving his hand across the couch to shake her arm.

_Backbeat the word was on the street that the fire in your heart is out. I'm sure you've heard it all before but you really never had a doubt. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now. _

Bones jumped with the warm touch of Booth's hand as she looked up blinking a few times pulling away from his touch.

"Dr. Brennan? Are you alright?" Sweet's asked concerned leaning forward in his chair.

Brennan nodded to him and looked at Booth quickly before looking back to Sweets. "Yes I'm fine," she whispered clearing her throat with a quick smile to reassure him she was ok.

"Doesn't look it, Bones? You've been in the clouds the whole time we've been here?" Booth said leaning towards her a little.

Temperance uncrossed her legs and sat up reaching down to gather up her bag. "I don't know what that means." She glanced at him confused, "I have to go, I'm sorry Sweets –today wasn't a good day for this." She started to stand up holding her bag to her side as both men stood at the same time.

Booth watched her carefully as she hesitated to leave. She was still favoring her right side from being shot and every time Booth saw that she was in pain a pain of his own festered up inside of him.

"We only just started our session?" Sweets carried on, "I think we should talk, especially after the recent events that have happened between the two of … I … I just mean with the cases and … and -," Sweets started to stutter seeing the look Booth was giving him.

"We get what you mean," Booth said putting his hand out to stop Lance from talking.

Booth had come back last night from his three day visit with Hannah. It was nice to be with her again he wanted to stay longer but knew that he couldn't. He wanted to be home for the holidays with Parker this year since last year was a bust. Booth reached out again and grabbed Temperance's elbow spinning her to stop.

"Hey, Bones." His tone was serious and heartfelt.

Bones looked down at his hand cupping her elbow before she looked up at him feeling him drop his hand. Booth never called to tell her that he was back in town –then again she didn't expect him to, he didn't even tell her he was leaving. He was acting as though nothing had happened between the two of them –she could feel that he was trying hard to be nicer to her. She just wanted to tell him he should stop while he was ahead –the fake act only worked on an audience, not her.

"What Booth?" She finally croaked out.

"What's wrong?"

She hesitated for a moment, she wanted to tell him what was really on her mind but she knew to hold back this time.

"I'm tired ok? I haven't been sleeping, I just need… I need some rest is all?" Tears threatened her eyes as she walked around the couch slowly seeing Booth jog after her from the opposite side.

Booth looked at Sweets giving him a look letting him know today wasn't the day for one of their many sessions. "Let me take you home, at least?"

"No."

Booth put his hand on the door as she tried to open it, "we're not doing this again…" he said seriously.

"You're right…" she agreed watching him remove his hand from the door. The small bit of shock on his face made her want to laugh –he really thought she was giving in. "So this is the part where I leave… alone and you don't follow!"

Booth was taken aback by her tone and so was Sweets. "Bones what's with you?" Booth asked innocently.

Brennan shook her head with a small laugh throwing her bag onto the couch casually as she looked at Booth with a wicked –hurt grin on her face. "What's with me?" she repeated. "You're acting as though nothing happened Booth, you leave for a few days and didn't even tell me!" she said almost shouting.

"Wait what happened?" Sweet's asked curiously as both Booth and Bones looked at him.

"Nothing!" Booth said to Sweets.

"Well I'm glad me telling you how I feel is nothing, Booth!" She said sarcastically.

"Bones…"

"No…" she stopped him and looked to Sweets. "I did what you said –I told him how I felt and he shut me out. Just as I said –he's moved on –he doesn't need me in his life and he's made that more than clear!" She was talking as though Booth wasn't even in the room.

Booth's jaw dropped a little from her words –first he was a little pissed because she and Sweets had talked about something personal between the two of them and second of all he was pissed because she was bringing this all up now. Seeley was doing everything in his power to not have the subject come up.

He felt like a coward –it wasn't like him to run away from something like this. But avoiding the subject was the best way for him to forget. She may have thought he didn't hear a word she said to him that day in the car –but he had.

He heard every last bit of it.

Lance sat back down in his chair a little shocked that Dr. Brennan actually took his advice and went with her gut feeling. Only he felt bad now that it backfired on her –he had studied the two of them for years. Although Agent Booth had someone else in his life he cared about –Sweets was sure that Seeley would find his way back to Brennan. They were two pieces of a whole that fit together perfectly –but now they were mixed up again and finding their way back to one another was going to be harder then he thought?

"You think I don't need you?" Booth finally asked with a hurt tone dropping his hands to his sides.

Temperance chuckled swallowing loudly. "Booth…" she shook her head reaching for her bag again. "The friendship… the partnership we once had is evidently not the same as it used to be. Things have changed between you and me and they have every since _that day_…" she said softly feeling a tear roll down her cheek. "Nothing will ever be the same between us and you know it. As much as you try to avoid me and avoid talking about it –it's only making things worse." Which was the truth.

"It's hard for me, Bones."

Bones nodded as she quickly whipped a tear off her cheek, "I know…" she agreed.

They both almost forgot they were standing in Sweets' office –he was sitting there observing them the whole time. He knew not to say anything –this was good for them both to get this all out now.

"I know now to never let my emotions get the best of me like they do… did with you, as I've always suspected they don't last and only leave you with heartache."

"How can you say that?" Booth asked hurt. He knew that he hurt her by not acting upon her advances of telling him how she really felt –but he did love Hannah and didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to hurt Bones either but whatever way he went someone was going to get hurt.

"Because it's the truth Booth. You've always been the one to tell him to think with my heart and not my mind and when I do for the first time I get shot down. Now I understand…" she shook her head with a dark laugh, "I understand how you felt with… me."

Booth just looked down and nodded slightly. He knew she knew how he felt now –one thing he could always tell about her was the emotions she was feeling. She didn't have to say anything to let him know but the looks on her face and the tone of her voice when she did speak said it all.

"Bones…" he whispered looking up to meet her gaze. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you…" he said softly holding her stair. He didn't dare look away from her he wanted her to know how sorry he really was for hurting her.

"The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you… but I did and… and I'm sorry for that," she whispered back as her bottom lip and chin quivered from her threatening tears.

They stood there in silents for awhile before Sweets stood up and cleared his throat; they both looked up at one another with a mutual nod and smile before heading to the door.

"Wait! I think it's great you two opened up… I think we should …" Sweets started to say as Booth opened the door for Brennan.

"Night Sweets!" Booth called back as the door closed behind them.

"Great just when it was getting good!" Sweets said frowning to himself as he fell back into his chair slumping down into it like a kid who dropped their ice cream cone.

x/x/x/

They didn't speak the whole car ride back to her apartment, it was silent and she didn't expect anything more than that. She was done talking about how she felt and how badly she hurt now from being shot down by him. She had to move on and go on with her life now –it wasn't going to be easy but it was something she knew she had to do. After a quick "goodnight," to Booth she got out of his SUV and went inside to her apartment.

He didn't try to stop her or say anything to her. She knew that he knew that she was emotionally drained right now; she was a train wreck at the least.

It had been a good hour since Booth had dropped her off at her place which in that time she showered and put her white silk pajama's on. Bones walked through her kitchen barefoot and grabbed a cup to pour some tea into it when she heard a knock at her door. She glanced at the clock above her microwave and saw that it was only a little past eight.

Walking slowly to the door she heard the person knock again as she reached for the handle to open it but then stopped herself. Her first initial thought was that it was Booth –but she knew better than that. Maybe it was Sweets? As she stood there contemplating who it was rather then looking through her peephole she heard the knock again which brought her back to reality.

"Who is it?" she finally called out a she looked through the hole seeing a tall man with a big muscular build –someone she obviously didn't know?

"This is Dr. Temperance Brennan's apartment correct?" he shouted through the door.

She hesitated for a moment, "who are you?" she asked again with curiosity in her voice.

"I'm a friend of your partners… I was looking for Seeley is he here?"

"No. Why would Booth be here?" she asked confused as she finally cracked the door open some to look at the man –he wasn't bad looking but she had no idea who he was?

"Hi." He smiled at her carefully. "May I come in?"

Behind her Bones heard her cell phone going off as she spoke, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Jacob." He cleared his throat looking around him at the empty hallway before turning his attention back to her seeing her look behind her as her cell phone went off again. "I'd shake your hand but seeing how you're so hesitant to open your door that's kind of impossible?" he said with a charming grin.

Bones furrowed her brows at him –why was he so adamant to get her to open the door? She was smarter than that –she knew something wasn't right.

One thing Temperance was unaware of was the fact the man standing before her was the man that shot her -he was Booth's old Army buddy. When he said his name it never clicked in her mind who he was –her mind was on other things right now.

"Excuse me." She ignored his plea and closed the door as she walked towards her phone. Just as she reached out and grabbed it hitting the talk button she felt someone grab her from behind pulling her back as the phone skidded across the floor.

Bones screamed wiggling to get from his grasp as he dropped her. Temperance fell to the ground crawling her way towards her phone feeling him grab her foot to pull her back. Just as he did that she turned to her back and kicked him right in the face with her free foot. Jacob was sent back a few feet holding his now bloody face.

"You bitch!"

Bones grabbed her phone seeing that the person was still on the line.

"Bones? Bones!"

Her heart raced and not just from the adrenaline rush she had from the current events but because how ironic was it that Booth was calling her at that very moment.

If she believed in fate –now would have been the time.

"Booth!" she shouted feeling herself being pulled back as the phone dropped and shattered to the floor.

Booth's heart raced to no end, he felt dizzy and helpless. He was only a block away from her apartment –he was calling to tell her he was on his way that he wanted to talk to her and now … now she was in trouble and he had to save her.

"Bones? Temperance!" he shouted looking at his phone seeing the other line was dead. "Damnit!"

This wasn't the hero in him that was now turning the sirens on and weaving in and out of traffic to get to her –this was the man who had to save his partner… his best friend… the woman he… the woman he still loved.

* * *

**So what do you all think so far? Good? Bad? Driving you crazy? Haha, sorry for the cliffhanger, I couldn't help myself. I will be honest I'm almost done with Chapter 6 -I couldn't stop writing! But I'm not getting the responce I was hoping to get from everyone on here with my new Bones Fanfic. Maybe I've lost my touch I don't know? But for those of you who read my chapter updates religiously and give me all that awsome feedback -I honestly and sincerly CANNOT thank you all ENOUGH! It means the world to me that you all take your time to read my updates and let me know how you like it. With that said though I don't know how fast I'll post my next chapter -even though I'm almost done with it. I'd like to get more feedback from everyone, I'd appercaite if everyone could leave me a comment on my chapter updates. I thrive on what you all write. I really truely do -that's the kind of writer I am -I like to know what others think of my writing skills. But as of late I don't know if I'm doing a good job of it or not? So comments will depend on how fast I post the next chapter -I'm sorry for doing that but most of you who have read my _other _Bones fanfic _(which I will update soon!) _knows of the past I've had on here with issues with a jealous-mean fan. It bruised my confidence and I hate to admit to that -but it did. But needless to say I hope you all like it so far. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter/story so far. xox. **


	6. Not ready to let you go CH6

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope everyone is having a great one with their families and friends! I'm sorry it took me so long to post this, I no longer have Mircrosoft word on my home computer :'( so it's very hard for me to post and write anything now. But this is my gift to you all a new chapter and I hope it's satisfying to you all. THANK YOU ALL so much for your reviews! I hope that I continue to get the same responce from everyone. I hate to not update because I know the ones that do read and comment on my chapters are the ones that will stick with the story until the end and that means so much to me but I also thrive on the comments to keep me writing. I like to know how I'm doing so far as a writer, so please comments are greatly apperciated! There is a small SPOILER in this chapter, nothing major at all. But its all BB baby! Sorry it's super long, but I wanted to make up for my cliffhanger in the last chapter. Hehe.**

**Enjoy loves! xo**

**

* * *

**

Chapter: 6

Not ready to let you go;

It felt like he couldn't breathe.

His heart raced to no end, the adrenaline that was built up inside of him was raging lose and Booth was ready to kill the man that had his hands on his partner. An old friend of his from his sniper days –well Jacob was hardly a friend. He was a man that perverted the profession they were trained to do.

He tainted it in every way possible and now he had taken his personal vendetta too far.

Booth was a raging animal now ready to unleash his anger.

Nothing would stop him until he got his hands on the son of a bitch that shot her.

"This is Special Agent Seeley Booth I need back-up at 1771 Grand Street," he shouted into his CB. "My partner's being -," he paused then spoke again, "just hurry, I want squad surrounded the whole building. I don't want that son of a bitch getting out… anywhere!" His voice was stern and full of anger.

Booth knew what kind of man they were dealing with. In some aspect Booth was the same man, only his job he took in a different light. He didn't abuse it the way Jacob was.

Booth would never forgive himself if something else happened to Bones. This was his chance to show her that he still cared –even if they weren't together.

That last thought depressed him more now then it ever did.

What if something did happen to her this time and he couldn't save her and she died? He would never get the chance to tell her how he really still felt. He wouldn't get to tell her how confused he was now about everything.

He just wanted her to tell him it would all be ok. He needed her to be the strong one but he knew he couldn't do that to her. He relied too much on her in the past for the strength and logic and now it was his turn to show her that it's ok to feel again.

He didn't want her to give up her feelings for him.

He wasn't ready to let her go.

x/x/x/

The stinging feeling that shot through her face from being punched was a feeling she had, had a few times before. She knew she shouldn't try to be the hero and fight this man who was twice her size but she had no other way to defend herself. Bones could usually handle herself pretty well when it came to fighting people physically but this guy was stronger and well trained in his defenses –just as she was.

Bones felt another blow to her face and to her side. The pain in her face would never compare to the pain she felt from that last hit to her side. She knew that there was some damage done from such a powerful punch. She doubled over in pain and felt him knee her in the face sending her down to the ground. He straddled on top of her feeling her wiggle against his grasp as his head shot up instantly with the sound of sirens.

Temperance took that opportunity in his momentary laps of concentration and wiggled her hand free from his grasp and slid her palm hard against his face putting pressure against his nose. Jacob leaned back crying out from the pain as Bones took those few moments she had to spare to get herself free from his hold. She crawled away from him towards the fire escape. As she stumbled to get herself to her feet she felt him grab her by bloody silk top ripping it apart as he threw her to the ground again. Temperance cried out feeling another punch to her face as he dug his knee into her side.

"I want backup around the perimeter, every exit needs to be secured!"

Temperance cried out again loudly to the sound of Booth's voice from the outside of her door as she heard the pounding noise of him trying to bust it down. Jacob dug his knee harder into her injured side and grabbed her face hard for her to look up at him.

"I'll be back for you, when you least expect it!" Jacob gathered himself together leaving a broken Dr. Brennan laying helplessly on the floor in her own blood as he shot down the fire escape. Just then Booth and another Agent broke the door in with their guns in hand searching the apartment carefully as they entered.

"The fire escape!" Seeley yelled out to Agent Gellar.

Bones kept her eyes closed tightly feeling the blood trickle down her nose and mouth as she slowly tried to roll over on her uninjured side.

"Bones!"

The sound of his voice and the sound of the door being busted open made her pain subside momentarily. Booth rushed over to her tucking his gun behind him in his pants as he removed his jacket leaning down at her side. He watched as she tried to lift herself but her arm started to give out when she started to lean up; Booth caught her in time and she fell into him as he wrapped his jacket around her fragile frame. She buried her face in his chest as she began to cry, everything had happened so fast.

"Shhh, it's ok." Booth rested his chin on the top of her head as he closed his eyes feeling her cry and shake against him. He stroked her hair and pulled her closer against him as though he couldn't hold her close enough. "It's ok Tempe, I'm here now. Shhh…" he rocked her for a moment trying to keep her calm before he gathered her up into his arms and walked over with her to couch. He debated if he should just lay her down on the couch or if he should hold her until the EMT's arrived?

Through his debating thoughts Booth found himself holding her closer to him as he sat with her on the couch. She didn't protest or even say a word to him –which was nice –Seeley needed this –he needed to show her that he still cared.

x/x/x/

After the EMT's came and cleaned her up Booth pleaded with her to go to the hospital to have her side looked at –of course being how hardheaded and rational she was –she refused and insisted that she would heal on her own. But Seeley knew better, he had worked with her long enough to know that when you have a preexisting injury such as hers –when it was provoked like hers was that it would cause more internal damage. Normally Booth would overlook her protests and do what he thought was best for her –but that wasn't his place anymore to tell her what he thought was right.

Even though before they were just partners –there was more to them than that. Their relationship had more meaning. But now… now they were just strictly partners and although Booth still cared for her deeply it wasn't his place anymore to tell her what to do. It had been about an hour since the EMT's had come and gone, Booth was still waiting to hear if they had caught Mr. Broadsky or not and there he was with his partner sound a sleep in his arms.

Seeley was just glad that she was letting him coddle her like he was and as much as he wanted to coddle her more –he knew he couldn't do that. Old habits were hard to break especially with the situation now. Booth felt her move a little nuzzling her face closer in the crook of his neck, the sound of her breathing was lulling him into a small sleep. But the moment he felt his phone vibrate at his hip he was fully alert. He reached for it and shifted so she was laying on her couch now. He stood up and walked towards the window flipping his phone open.

"Booth," he said softly.

"It's Gellar. I'm sorry we searched the neighborhood… even blocked it off."

Booth grunted and rubbed the back of his neck peering over at Bones before turning his attention back to the fire escape. "No traces of him at all?" Booth whispered dropping his hand to his side.

"None. This guys good –he got away fast." Gellar paused and sighed, "How's your partner doing?" he asked genially concerned.

Booth sighed as well closing his eyes leaning his head back before he looked over to see Bones shifting again. Her face was filled with pain as she started to whimper in her sleep, "She's fine; hardheaded and stubborn, but fine?" he chuckled softly hearing Gellar do the same.

"Like someone else I know."

Booth shook his head with another chuckle, Gellar was right –Booth was the same way. "Look call me the minute you find anything out." Booth said, "and I mean _anything!_"

"Will do."

Booth snapped his phone shut putting it in the holster on his pocket as he crossed his arms casually putting one hand up over his mouth as he watched Temperance sleep. He glanced over at the clock above her television and realized how late it was. He didn't want to leave her there alone but he also didn't want to stay and make her uncomfortable –much less himself.

"No!" Temperance yelled in her sleep as she shifted painfully on the couch.

Booth rushed over to her and knelt down beside the couch hearing her whimper before he grabbed her shoulders and to stop her from moving before she tried to fight him.

"Bones… Bones!" he said softly shaking her seeing her eyes snap open as she looked around hysterically as the tears flooded down her face. "It's ok…" he whispered feeling her attack him with a hug.

Booth closed his eyes wrapping his arms around her waist with a deep sigh before he moved up to sit on her couch again not feeling her let up from her hold on him. Booth couldn't help but smile to himself at how needy she was with him now. He was grateful that she wasn't pushing him away especially with the events of the last few days –but in another way he didn't want to hurt her again. Because what was going on now –even though it was nothing really –he couldn't let it go any further and didn't want to give her the wrong impression. But Seeley knew that Temperance was smarter then that and wouldn't take it the way it may have looked.

Although in the back of his mind and in his heart he wanted it to be the way it looked. But he couldn't do that to Hannah; he did love her and never wanted to hurt her. But in the same breath, he loved Bones too and hurting her was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

"Bones…" he whispered. "Do you want me to call someone to stay with you tonight?" he blurted out; it didn't come out the way he wanted it too.

He felt her go still in his arms, the small breaths of her crying filled the air, "no…" she whispered in a hard tone. "I'll be fine… alone," she whispered once more pulling back a little from his grasp.

Booth shook his head, "I didn't mean it that way, Bones." He looked at her carefully not loosing eye contact. "I just mean… I don't want to make you uncomfortable if I stay here." There that sounded better.

She swallowed hard and loud before she broke eye contact with him feeling his fingers softly playing along her back –it was so casual and yet so comforting. "Oh," she whispered before licking her blood stained lips. She winced slightly feeling pain shoot up her side, she knew she had internal damage but refused to believe it. "Booth…" she said weakly letting her eyes play up to his. "I'm scared…" she finally admitted feeling her bottom lip and chin quiver.

"_I'll be back for you when you least expect it!"_

The words played over and over again in her head, threats like that usually didn't bother her because she knew she could take care of herself and usually when people threatened her like that it was just from being in the heat of the moment. But this time this guy was serious and she knew it – he had already shot her and then he went as far as coming to her house and attacking her. She knew this time was serious –her life and wellbeing was on the line.

"Hey…" Booth whispered bringing her out of her thoughts as he reached up and whipped underneath her eye to catch a tear. "I won't let anything happen to you." Even if his life depended on it –he knew now what he had to do. He had to stop running and start doing his job –his real job of protecting the woman he still cared about.

"You can't always protect me Booth… it's not your job to do that anymore," she whispered back to him feeling him drop his warm hand from her cheek. Anymore? What did she mean by that? Anymore… she sounded like they had a previous relationship and that was his job to protect her and not just because he was an FBI Agent either –but because they were actually together. "I just mean…" she paused swallowing hard once more. She doubled over again slightly feeling her side throb in pain –she knew she couldn't go much longer with her tough act. It would be sooner or later when Booth took control and forced her to go to the hospital.

"It's always been my job to protect you… I'm not going to stop now, Bones." He left it at that not wanting to argue with her about something that they could go back and forth with all night. He knew that he had been a bastard to her every since he had come back to Afghanistan, but this was his chance to prove to her again that he was a better man.

x/x/x/

"Just a minute!" Temperance called out as she put her knife down and whipped her hands free from the juices from tomatoes she had been cutting up.

She walked towards her door but stopped to look at herself in the mirror that she had got from South Africa a few years ago. She wanted to make sure she looked presentable in her scarlet red v-neck dress. Temperance tucked a small piece of hair behind her ear before making her way to her door again hearing someone knock once more. "Coming!" she called out as she reached for the handle she winced in pain taking a deep breath, before she could ask who it was she heard that voice.

"Bones! Hello?" Booth called out from the other side.

She smiled and took another deep painful breath before she opened her door to see Parker and Booth standing there –Booth with a bottle of wine and Parker with a gift in his hand.

Booth swallowed hard trying not to stare as hard as he was at his partner but he couldn't help himself. Bones looked breathtaking –just as she always did. The way the dress hugged every curve of her luscious body –the way the mounds of her breasts filled the space that was open along her chest –the way… Seeley had to stop himself now before the tightening in his pants became more obvious. "Wow," Booth said out loud not really meaning to. He saw Bones tilt her head to the side to look at him in wonder, "I mean… wow you look great, Bones!" he choked out ushering Parker inside the door as she closed it behind them.

"Thank you… you look…" she trailed off seeing him turn around and take his jacket off. "You look handsome," she said softly taking his jacket before she looked at Parker, "you look handsome as well, Parker." With a smile she turned around and hung both their jackets up.

"Merry Christmas," Booth said handing her the bottle of wine.

"Thank you, Merry Christmas to you too." With a small smile she walked past him carrying the bottle to the kitchen.

With Parker being there the events of the last few days she knew wouldn't come up so much. That night she was attacked, Booth tried repeatedly to get her to go to the hospital just to get checked out but then he finally gave up knowing she had won the battle. He stayed with her that night too, he kept her safe just as he promised and when he woke the next morning to leave she had never felt more sadness in her life. Although nothing happened the night before –she felt something from him she hadn't felt in a long time.

She felt love. She felt that care and concern he had for her and her only.

She would have done anything to get that back, but knew that was too much to ask for.

"Something smells good!" Parker called out as he laid Dr. Bones' gift under her small pre-lit tree.

Bones was brought out of her thoughts with Parker's comment as she looked over her shoulder to see the two boys walking in with grins on their faces. Her table was set perfectly for three, candles lit and the kitchen looked like she was feeding an army.

"Ah Bones…" Booth said walking up next to her, "you didn't have to go through all this trouble just for us," he said sincerely.

"What? No, it was no trouble at all Booth. It's my pleasure," she said softly reaching over the oven to turn it off as she held her side with her other hand.

Booth noticed her slow movements and how much she was gripping her side –he sighed and turned to lean back on her counter as Parker walked over and sat at the table picking at a piece of bread that was in the basket.

"How are you feeling?" he asked instead of implying that she should go get checked out.

"I feel fine, for the most part." She admitted looking at him as he moved over some so she could lean next to him. She watched Parker for a few moments and smiled before looking down at the ground speaking again, "it isn't any less scary knowing that I'm here alone when I'm not in lab," she admitted once more finally looking up at him. She saw the frown on his face and spoke again, "but I'm used to it so I've adjusted since that night."

The frown on his face deepened as she walked over to the table and grabbed the bottle of wine to open it. Booth felt bad that he couldn't stay with her like he wanted to but it was something that he knew he couldn't do. Snapping out of his thoughts he watched as she struggled to open the bottle so he walked over to her and took it from her hand to open it. With a silent nod and smile in thanks she walked over and started to gather everything up so they could have their Christmas dinner.

x/x/x/

"That was outstanding!" Booth said rubbing his hand over his stomach with a grin on his face as Parker walked over to the tree sitting in front of it to see a few gifts with his name on them.

Temperance smiled at him and sat her glass of wine down on her coffee table as she sat back on her couch. "I'm glad you liked it, I marinated the chicken overnight in lemon and sage, it's something new I wanted to try out." Brennan was quite pleased in her culinary skills and she knew Booth was too which was more pleasing to her.

"Hey buddy why don't you bring over Bones' gift?" Booth finally spoke out seeing Parker grab the small box and jump up to his feet walking over to hand it to her.

"Thank you, Parker," she said softly taking the small box from his hands. She held it for a moment seeing Parker walk back over to the tree.

"Are all these for me?" he said standing in front of the tree with a huge grin on his face.

Booth cleared his throat, "Parker!" he said with a chuckle. "Don't…"

Bones cut him off, "actually yes, I mean there is one in there for your father and a few for Russ's girls and my father but yes those four over there are all for you." She leaned up on the couch holding the box in her lap.

Seeley furrowed his brows and looked at Bones, "you didn't have to get him anything Bones you know that!" he said almost quietly.

She looked at him and shook her head, "but I wanted to Booth. I don't have children to buy gifts for on Christmas and I see Parker as …" she stopped herself before she said something that she would regret later. She wanted to say that she saw Parker as one of her own –that's how close she was to the little boy. "Parker and I have an understanding of one another and I love him as if… as if he were my own," she finally said seeing the look of shock on Booth's face.

Booth flushed a little with her words before he smiled at her. He understood what she meant by all that and it meant more to them then she would ever know that she cared and loved _his_ son like she did.

"Thanks, Bones…" he whispered softly as he stood up and walked over to Parker and knelt down next to him. "Let's see what you got, buddy!"

Temperance tilted her head to the side and watched them intensely for a few moments before she got up and moved over to the single arm chair that sat by the tree. She handed Parker one of the smaller gifts and watched as he tore away at it.

"Oh cool, look dad!" Parker said holding up his new remote control Army Jeep.

"Wow, look at that bub!" Booth said with a smile ruffling up Parkers curly hair.

Bones smiled gratefully as Parker reached over to grab another gift just as Booth's phone rang. She looked over at him seeing him check his phone with a smile on his face. She had one guess who it was and sighed before moving her attention back to Parker as he ripped open his next gift.

"Excuse me," Seeley said standing up and walking towards her kitchen. "Hannah!"

Temperance frowned but then smiled once again seeing the happy look on Parker's face with his gifts. The last one was a big one which she pulled from around the back of the tree.

"I wonder what this is!" Parker said with wide eyes and a big grin on his face as he tore the paper off the box. "Dr. Bones!" he shouted happily.

"I know how much you like science and I thought that you would enjoy -," she was cut off by an attacking hug from Parker. She grunted softly in pain but embraced the small boy tightly in her arms. "You're welcome," she whispered with a smile.

Booth hung up his phone after telling Hannah he would call her later after he dropped Parker off at his mothers. When he started to walk back into the living room he stopped in his tracks seeing Parker and Bones exchanging a loving hug. He saw the science kit in front of the tree and chuckled, he knew Parker loved science and knew that was something he wanted. It was way too expensive for Booth to get for him this year but all the other gifts Booth got him made up for that.

"Can I keep this here so when Dad and I come back we can do experiments?" Parker asked happily.

"Absolutely," Brennan said softly. "I mean if your dad wouldn't mind bringing you back here so we could do them?"

Parker smiled, "My dad likes coming over here and seeing you," the small boy said casually as he walked over to the box and examined the outside to see everything that was inside.

Temperance furrowed her brows with a side grin, "well we're partners so initially when we're on a case sometimes he comes over so we can work on them. I can see why he would like coming over here, my place is very relaxing." Although she and Booth hadn't worked late on a case together in a long time –she didn't understand Parker's meaning.

"My dad loves you Dr. Bones," Parker blurted out looking over at her seeing her sit straight up with confusion on her face.

Her face flushed red as she looked at him, "Parker… your dad has Hannah, I'm more then certain he doesn't feel that way for me," she tried to correct him.

"Hannah's nice, but she's not like you."

"Of course she isn't its essentially impossible for someone to be the same as someone else, even identical twins have chromosomes that differ. So yes, Hannah and I are completely different," Bones said all in one breath still not understanding the meaning behind Parkers words.

Parker looked at her confused, "well she doesn't know all that cool science stuff." He paused for a moment thinking before he spoke out again completely changing the subject back to his fathers love for her, "dad says when you love someone you worry about them all the time, like he worries about me." Parker didn't understand that his father and Bones had no longer had that kind of relationship they used to. "He worries about you too," he said softly.

Temperance smiled biting her bottom lip, "I worry about him too, we're partners that's what we do."

"Yeah but I've never seen dad cry over Hannah because he was worried about her like he does with you," Parker said innocently.

That was Booth's cue to walk in then. He had heard their whole conversation and as much as he wanted to cut in the moment Parker said that he loved Bones –he wanted to hear her reaction. He already knew how she felt –she expressed that to him a few weeks ago –but she never said anything about loving him. Booth guessed if he heard that –then maybe things would be different again.

Maybe that would reassure him that he was really mean to be with her?

"Your… your fathers cried over -,"

"Hey!" Booth said happily walking over to Parker not looking at Bones.

Bones blinked a few times trying to process Parkers words –Booth cried over her? She didn't quite understand why he would do that? Did he really care and worry about her that much? As much as she hated to admit it, she had cried over him many times. She worried so much about him –but when you love someone that's what you do. She had worried about him since day one and even back then when she didn't understand emotions and love –she knew now that, that was what it was all along.

She loved him from the start.

The realization of it now left an aching in her heart; she was still kicking herself –metaphorically of course for not telling him sooner, because now… now it was too late.

"Bones?" Booth said softly reaching over taking her hand softly squeezing it.

Temperance snapped out of her daze and looked down at their hands before matching her eyes with his own. "What? Yes I'm fine," she said quickly.

"I didn't ask if you were ok, but now that you've mentioned it… are you sure you're alright?" he asked her softly his voice full of concern.

She quickly pressed a smile to her lips squeezing his hand softly before releasing it to grab her gift that was still sitting in her lap. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked innocently.

Booth just nodded, "you just seems like…" he trailed off. "Hey… open your gift!" he said changing the subject.

She slowly tore the paper off the box and crumbled it up before opening it to see a beautiful heart shaped locket. "This is beautiful, Booth!" she whispered looking at him as he continued to stay knelt in front of her.

"Open it!" Parker said happily.

Temperance smiled at him and took the locket out of the box before opening it up to see a picture of Parker on one side and on the other a picture of Booth and Brennan together –it was actually one of the last pictures they had taken together.

"I love it, thank you both!" she said.

"Parker insisted we put something in there, so I let him put a picture of himself in there and the other side is op -," he was going to say the other side was open for her to put whatever she wanted but she cut him off.

"Of us," she whispered with a smile.

Booth furrowed his brows together, "what?" he said as she showed him the open locket. Seeley looked over at Parker seeing the young boy giggling. Booths face turned a bright shade of red just as Temperance's did, "is that why you wanted to see it earlier this morning? To put that in there, Parker?" Booth asked with a chuckle.

"It's fine, Booth. I don't mind it." She smiled at him reassuringly. "You really didn't have to get me anything." She admired the necklace as she spoke.

"I know that… but Parker, he insisted that we did."

"Oh." She grinned at him seeing him grin back at her, "well that was very sweet of him, it means a lot to me that he thinks about me enough to get me something so special."

Parker sat there silent watching his father and Dr. Brennan exchange words and looks. They were talking as though Parker wasn't in the room, but what Parker didn't know was the hidden meaning behind the adults words.

"Why wouldn't he? You've made a good impact on his life –you've helped him evolve into the man… the boy that he is today. You've taught him so much and he's still learning from you." Booth carried on.

Bones smiled at him blushed, "I've learned a lot from him too." She simply stated with her smile never fading as they exchanged the same loving and caring look to one another.

It was nice to be able to communicate with Booth in such a way where she wasn't necessarily pouring her heart out to him to only have a disappointing outcome. She was thankful that he understood where she was coming from and that he felt the same way. It was also nice to be able to have the day where she could forget about the events of the past week and be with the people she cared about most.

But in the back of her mind, the fear was still there that someone wanted her dead. That, that someone was still never caught. Temperance would never admit this to Booth, but for the first time in her life she was actually afraid –afraid that the next time something happened to her –it would be the last time. She knew that Jacob would be back for her, he even said that when she least expected it he would return.

But what Temperance didn't know now was that Booth had made a promise to himself –he was going to protect her up until the very end.

Even if his life depended on it.

He would make sure that nothing ever happened to her again.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Please read and review. The next chapter is ready to be posted, but the reviews will depend on how fast I post it. The next chapter is drama and action packed! and it's all Bones and Booth :) Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, I'm terribly sorry I haven't messaged you all to thank you personally, it's just hard to be on the computer much and when I am I'm typing up my chapters. I do hope you all understand and can forgive me for that? Thank you all again so much for reading. Reviews would be a lovely Christmas gift to me? :P xox.**


	7. When your world falls apart CH7

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry I didn't update last week, it's been hectic for me with work, family and the holidays. I had the last chapter already writen and of course my computer didn't keep it because I don't have microsoft word on it anymore, so I had to re-write it. I lost someone two days ago, so I'm sorry if this chapter is a little dark and out of character. It may suck, it may not, I don't know I'll leave that up to you guys to deside. Your comments would be greatly apperciated right now, thank you all so much for reading. Oh and their are SPOILERS in this chapter so beware!**

**Enjoy everyone!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter: 7

When your world falls apart;

Brennan fumbled with the locket around her neck as she sat at her desk reading over some files from some cases that were in limbo. The past week or so had been a rough one for her –she was getting back into the swing of things and her normal everyday routines with her work. Temperance looked up from her desk across the room at her book shelf; the case she was reading about now was from an unidentified woman they had found last winter in the underground tunnels. The files looked familiar to another case they had worked on a few months back. Brennan stood from her chair and walked over to her book shelf to look for a book file she had from that previous case –she wanted to compare the notes.

She bent down fumbling through a few of the files before leaning upright again to look on the top shelf. She stretched on her toes and moved her fingers along the edge feeling for any files she had up there. Usually she was organized with case files and everything she worked on but she remembered that particular time they were very busy with work and she never got the chance to clean everything out.

As she moved her hand around a few statues she got while in the Philippine islands, she felt one of them rock against the brush of her fingertips. She grunted in frustration and discomfort at her side as she stretched up more on her toes to try and catch it with both hands. Instead the eighty pound glass statue rocked off the top shelf and came crashing down against Brennan. While trying to shield her face she felt one of the pointy edges of the statue cut into the side of her forehead before it fell onto the ground a few pieces shattering at her feet.

"Bones!" Booth called out looking up from the case files in his hands as he walked into her office. He rushed over to her side tossing the files on her coffee table before gripping her upper arm seeing her rock back and forth slightly before she gripped his upper arm with one hand reaching up with the other to feel the wound on her face.

She hissed slightly looking down at their feet seeing parts of the statue detached. "Oh no!" she said softly leaning down to pick up a few of them.

"I'll get it, Bones." Booth said leaning down next to her taking the pieces she had in her hands and setting them to the side. "Let me see that cut," he whispered as she peered up at him. As his hand reached up to remove her hair from her face they both stood in unison. His other hand stayed firmly on her forearm as he reached up moving some hair from her forehead lightly touching the gash on her forehead. "You're bleeding," he said softly making a wincing face.

As he touched lightly around it she hissed once more feeling his fingers linger there longer then they needed to be. To an outsider it looked like they were having a moment and that's exactly what it looked like to Angela when she walked into Brennan's office.

With a grin Angela spoke, "am I interrupting something here?" she said hopeful.

Booth whipped his head to look over his shoulder –his fingers slightly dropping to the side of Brennan's cheek. "One of her statues fell and hit her in the head," Booth said turning his attention back to Temperance.

"You're bleeding sweetie!" Angela said as she walked to Brennan's desk rummaging through a few drawers before retrieving a small first aid kit.

Booth ushered her over the couch as though she was a small child. It would normally annoy Brennan that he was treating her like a child but in some weird way she didn't mind it. It was probably because he was showing that he cared –even with something so small as a cut on the forehead. Seeley was being more patient and concerned about her lately every since she was shot –well every since she poured her heart and soul out to him. She was sure now he realized how wrong he was for treating her so low like he had been.

But she didn't want him to be caring like he was to make up for something because he had guilt. She wanted him to do it because he genuinely still cared for her –she still wasn't so sure of his reasoning but she would find out sooner or later?

So caught up in her thoughts she finally snapped out of them when she felt something wet being brushed along her now stinging wound. She looked to see Booth's face being so hard and worried –she couldn't hide her smile. "I can do it, Booth," she finally said softly hearing him chuckle slightly.

Angela stood behind Booth watching the two of them closely –their interaction lately had changed. Neither one of them was as tense as they were about a month ago –but she knew it was because Brennan finally opened up to him and told him how she felt. Still she could see the tension between them but it wasn't as intense as it was before. She felt bad for her best friend –there she was telling the man she loved how she felt and he turned her down. But then Angela understood why Booth did it, he had someone new in his life and he had moved on –but it was only because he was forced too knowing that he couldn't have the woman he _really_ wanted.

Still the romantic in Angela wished the two of them were together. Although she liked Hannah very much as a person –she wanted her best friend to be happy. Angela rubbed her baby bump softly seeing Brennan look up at her as Booth put a bandage on Brennan's wound. Bones moved her hand up feeling the bandage as she looked at Booth and smile, "thank you." Booth chuckled once more and leaned over to package everything up again.

"What did your doctor say?" Bones asked Angela with a smile as Booth looked up at her wanting to know the same question.

"The baby's healthy," she smiled happily, "almost 4 pounds now, he suspects the baby will be no larger then 7 pounds?" she said with a sigh as she shook her head. "Hodgins…" she chuckled, "if only you could have seen him while they were doing the sonogram. I've never seen a man so happy yet so worried before!"

Booth smiled looking up at the beautiful Angela, "he's going to be a father for the first time, it's only natural for him to be that excited." Booth's tone was proud, he remembered when he found out Rebecca was pregnant with Parker –he was the happiest man alive. His son was his world and Booth wouldn't change that for anything.

Temperance looked over at him and smiled seeing the dazed look on his face as he reminisced about his own son. "Hodgins will be a great dad, Ang," Bones said softly. "But don't ever think that it's just you and Hodgins with the baby, we're all here for you… both," she said softly once more seeing Angela's eyes tear up. Temperance started to stand slowly just as Booth did the same, "Ang? What's wrong?"

"Nothing… hormones, you know?" she said sniffing up some tears. "Just…" she started as she pulled Brennan into a big hug.

"Oh!" Temperance said hugging her back softly.

"Thank you… that means a lot to me to know that you're all here for us." She pulled away smiling at Brennan whipping up more of her tears as she let out a soft laugh.

"That's what families do." Booth chimed in as both women looked at him in awe.

Without a word Angela hugged Booth too, he smiled at Bones seeing the discomforting look on her face. She looked so sad now –Seeley couldn't understand why?

x/x/x/

After Angela left Brennan's office Booth helped her clean up the small mess from the fallen statue. She didn't say much to him now and Booth didn't understand why she suddenly shut herself off from him? "Hey, you ok?" he finally asked leaning forward with his elbows on his knees as he sat next to her on the couch in her office.

Bones swallowed softly and glanced over at him, "yes I'm fine?" she said with a solid tone.

Booth just looked at her for a moment seeing the look on her face mirror his own, she was curious and worried. He just nodded and left it at that, he wasn't going to pry her for information if she didn't want to share it with him.

Bones leaned forward and looked at her watch as she stood quickly seeing Booth do the same. "In a hurry?" he asked her abruptly.

"I'm supposed to meet Max at the diner," she said softly walking over to her desk to put a few things in her bag as Booth walked over to grab her jacket for her.

"What? So we're not doing lunch?" he said with a small hurt tone as he watched her pack things into her bag quickly.

She didn't look up at first as she started to speak out, "it's just I have Russ and the girls coming to meet us up there, my father doesn't know they're coming." She finally looked up to see Booth's brows furrowed together, the slight pout on his lips made her smile. "Booth…" she said walking over as he helped her put her jacket on. "Are you genuinely sad because I have other plans or are you just trying to make yourself feel better by making me feel bad?"

Booth was taken aback by her words; her tone was stiff –nothing more then what he could expect from her. "Nah, I'm just teasin' ya there, Bones," he said with a grin as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I was going to ask you to come anyways," she said with a coo in voice as she walked past him pulling her bag over her shoulder.

Booth looked ahead and smiled before he turned around quickly jogging after her, "you were?"

x/x/x/

"So what's the big surprise anyways? I mean doesn't Max see Russ and the girls all the time?" Booth asked putting his coffee cup to his lips.

"Now that they live in Maryland –it's not very often he gets to see them."

Booth just nodded his head and leaned back in his chair as he looked out the side window of the diner. Bones sighed slightly leaning against the table looking down at the half empty coffee cup that sat in front of her. Booth looked over at her intensely sensing something was plaguing her. As he leaned forward he dipped his head a little to get her attention and when her eyes matched his he could see a glint of tears in them.

"What did you mean earlier?" she asked suddenly.

"About what?"

"When you told Angela 'that's what families do'?"

Booth looked at her confused remembering the comment. "That's what they do Bones, they're there for each other, no matter what. Angela, Hodgins, Cam… hell even Sweets, I care and love them just the same."

"Oh." She swallowed loudly biting her bottom lip, "so you consider them family?" she asked almost silently wondering why he didn't include her in his little speech?

"Yes. Don't you?" he asked her knowing the answer already; he was just trying to make a point.

"Of course. I mean not biologically, that's impossible but in the sense that I love and care about them all as if they were relatives, yes." She sighed once more seeing Booth look at her confused. "Am I…" she started before swallowing loudly this time. "Am I included in that family of people you love and care about?" she didn't dare look up to see his face.

Booth sighed knowing now why she had such an emotional turn around in her office. She wanted to know if he still cared for her –he thought he had been showing that to her but he knew she needed more reassurance. Booth understood why too –it was his fault she lost that faith in him. He promised to never leave her –that he would always be there for her no matter what and he turned his back on her in more ways then one.

"Bones…" he said softly seeing her look up with the same glint of tears in her eyes. "You kn -,"

"Hey, honey!" Max said interrupting.

Temperance looked up to see her father standing there with a bright smile. She stood carefully and hugged him tightly. Family was something she needed now and the only two people she could actually call family were about to be there with her –it made her feel good to know that she still had them in her life. They both abandoned her once and she was making sure that it never happened again –at least if she could help it?

Brennan stood and sat in the seat next to the window as Max took her chair. "What happened to your head?" he asked concerned.

"It's nothing," she chuckled with a soft smile. "I'm fine," which she was, nothing more then a small headache.

"Booth…" Max said with a nod.

"Max," Booth said with a nod back.

"How's your boy?" Max said with care in his voice.

Booth smiled at him, "he's…. he's doing great, thanks for asking." It was always small talk between the two men until Bones intervened with something.

"Good, that's good. He's a good kid," Max said leaning back in his chair crossing his arms. "So Tempe tells me you got yourself a woman?" he said bluntly.

"Dad!" she said as her cheeks burned. She felt like she was in high school and her father was grilling the boy she liked.

"Yeah I do," Booth said a little uncomfortably. "She's in California right now," he said softly. Hannah's job should have been up about a week ago, she was due back after the New Year but they prolonged her stay because of the good work she had been doing. Although Booth missed her he was proud of her. Seeley knew of Max's intentions when he spoke and honestly it didn't bother him anymore. Booth knew where he stood as a man…a father… a friend and a partner.

Before anyone could say anything else Temperance's phone buzzed as she stood and answered it. "Hey… no I'll meet you outside," she said flipping her phone shut looking at both men. "I'll be right back," she said looking at Booth letting him know that Russ was there.

Max watched as his daughter walked towards the doors and out of the diner before turning his attention back to Booth. "Tell me kid, what's going on with you and Tempe?"

"Excuse me?" Booth asked as though he didn't understand what Max was talking about.

"It's more then obvious you two have… or had something going on, what happened?"

Booth sighed and rubbed his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose, "nothing happened. There was nothing between me and Bones before," he said. It was a lie not just to Max but to himself. He knew there was something between them –he just didn't feel like admitting that to her father right now.

Max sighed realizing Booth was going to leave it at that. He wasn't here to argue with the Agent, he was here to see his daughter for a few days. Looking out the window for a few moments he pushed Brennan's abandoned coffee cup away from him before looking back at Seeley again. "How's my girl really doing, Booth?" Max's tone was more serious then ever. Every since she was shot he had been more worried about his daughter then he had ever been. Not to mention the worry increased when he found out that Temperance and Seeley weren't as close as they used to be –that extra security he had knowing that Booth was always around, was gone.

x/x/x/

Temperance walked outside into the brisk air as she pulled her white jacket around her more tightly. She looked through the small crowds of people walking by before she saw her brother, Russ, motioning his hand up in the air.

"Marco!" he called out with a grin seeing her walking rather quickly across the street towards him.

When she reached him she embraced him with a tight hug. It had been so long since she had seen him –she missed Russ more then he could ever know.

As she pulled away she spoke out, "where's the girls?" she asked happily.

"There back at the hotel with… what happened to your forehead?" he asked completely forgetting her question as he reached up to touch the bandage quickly.

"I had a small incident with one of the statues in my office," she said with a chuckle seeing him laugh slightly.

As they both started to walk he spoke up again, "how are you doing, Tempe?" he asked concerned as they stopped on the sidewalk.

She turned to face him and sighed, "I'm doing fine. The pain is gone for the most part, just discomfort from where the bullet entered my side," she said casually.

"I'm glad. I'm sorry I didn't get to make it down here when everything happened," he said with frown.

Temperance shook her head with smile, "its ok, Russ. I'm fine now." She fist pumped his shoulder slightly in a positive gesture to let him know that she was ok with it. She knew Booth did that sometimes as a sign of affection.

Russ chuckled and pulled her into another hug, "I love you, Tempe," he whispered to her as they pulled away.

Her nose flared slightly as the tears welled up in her eyes but before she could say it back to him she felt his body start to drop against her.

Shot's rang out through the streets and the sound of glass shattering and people screaming sang out into the air.

"Russ? Russ?" Temperance shouted feeling her body fall with her brothers as he saw the blood start to pool down his back. Tears swelled up in her eyes and fell as she shook him and tried to turn his body over, she cradled him in her arms, her jacket soaked in her own brothers blood.

"Everybody down!" Booth yelled out with his gun in front of him looking around his surroundings as sirens started to overpower the sound of the screaming. "Bones!" he called out rushing over to her side as he looked above them at the buildings.

He knew this wasn't a random shooting. This was targeted, only question was –who was the real target this time?

"No, no…. no…" she started to cry hysterically as Max rushed over to the other side grabbing his son's lifeless body as blood started to trickle from his mouth.

"Russ. Come on buddy, come on," Max started to cry out to his son shaking him slightly knowing that he was gone. He looked up to see his daughter turn as white as her jacket used to be as Booth crouched behind her.

Bones opened her mouth to speak but nothing sounded –just a gasp of tears shredded down her pale cheeks. This couldn't be happening right now –she had to be dreaming –yes that's it she was dreaming and she was waiting to wake up from the horrible nightmare?

But it was when she felt Booth grip her arm and turn her to coddle her she knew that this was real, it was all horribly real. Booth had tears welling up in his own eyes, he had seen his friends being shot and even some died in his arms –but never anything like this. He knew the shock that Bones had been probably feeling right now and he knew what his job was to do at that moment.

"Shhh, it's alright," he tried to reassure her knowing that the words were just cover to get her to calm down. Booth cradled her in his arms as if she were an infant; he stroked her hair closing his eyes feeling her weep against his chest. He felt her pull herself against his jacket as he tightened his arms around her rocking her slightly seeing Max mirroring his own actions with his son.

If this was a dream now would have been the perfect time to wake up. He couldn't bear this moment much less bear seeing Bones in pain like she was now. It was killing him inside.

* * *

**Whether it really is Russ that get's killed off the show I doubt it, but someone that is important to the cast is being killed off at the end of this month. I believe I know who it is already but I didn't want to use that character because like I said I'm writing Season 6 my own way :) Again I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, if it does let me know. If it doesn't let me know. Comments would be great right now, it's been a bad week for me so I need something to distract me. Writing for you all does that for me and your feedback keeps me going. Love to you all. xox.**


	8. All bets are off CH8

**Hope everyone likes this chapter. It's been brought to my attention that my last chapter sucked? Or should I say my last few chapters have sucked. I don't know if someone has it out for me on here or what but apparently some people or person who want's to pretend to be multiple people -hates my writing style? I think this is the same person who started things with me last year. If this is going to happen everytime I write a chapter or make a new story -then I'm done on here. I'm tired of hearing about how badly my writing sucks. I do this for enjoyment not only for myself but for everyone else who doesn't like the way this season is going. Anyways, I think we all know who gets killed off next week, my suspitions were right. Of course it's not Russ but it's been made clear who it is. But for those of you who don't know my lips are sealed. Lol ;x Not really any spoilers in this chapter but its all BB :) BTW; this chapter is dedicated to you Sam! Thank you for these awsome past 5 years! You're the best Booth a girl could have! -wink-**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter: 8

All bets are off;

"Tell Dr. Brennan, I'm so sorry about her brother." Hannah sighed on the other end of the phone.

"I will," Booth whispered back to her as he looked back at everyone sitting in the small church. His eyes particularly glued on Bones, even though he could only see the back of her head he could see it hung low in front of her. "Look Hannah, the service is about to start, I'll call you tonight ok?" he whispered once more.

She nodded, "of course." She paused for a moment, "I'm sorry Seeley," she said softly.

Booth smiled faintly before flipping his phone shut. He rubbed his hand over his face and around to the back of his neck as he slowly started to walk down the middle isle of the temple towards the front row where Bones and Max sat.

x/x/x/

"Russell Maxwell Brennan was a family man. A son, a brother, a father and a friend, he lived his life with …"

The priests words faded in the background as Temperance stared at the ground off into her own thoughts.

"_Out of the way Morticia!"_

_Temperance looked up at the jocks that had just knocked her books out of her hands. She frowned as she bent down to pick them up but just as soon as she had a few books in hand, Brad –the varsity quarterback – knocked them right out of her grasp again. _

"_Dude if you don't watch she might put a hex on you!" one of the football players said as he made an 'X' with his fingers out in front of him. _

_As they all started to laugh tears started to well up in her eyes. She knew this was coming; it was an almost everyday thing at school –being picked on. _

"_Aw, are you going to cry now?" Brad teased as she started to stand with the books in her hand. _

"_It's irrational to cry at your idiotic behavior," she stated flatly as she sucked the tears up quickly before Brad pushed her back against the lockers, two books dropping from her hands. She grunted softly from the small pain she felt from the hard impact before she leaned forward a little ready to fight if she had to. _

"_Hey!" _

_Temperance smiled to herself hearing the voice of her savior. _

_Russ. _

"_Lay off my sister!" Russ yelled out as the jocks stepped away from her and turned their attention back to Russell. _

_Temperance stood back and watched as her brother stood up for her. He didn't back down from the jocks –Russ was never scared of the bigger guys in school. He always stood up for what he believed in and especially when it came to protecting his baby sister. _

"_Isn't that sweet…" Brad teased as he got up in Russell's face and pushed him back. _

_Russ laughed darkly looking back at Tempe with a wink before he shoved back knocking Brad into his jock friends. _

"_Break it up!" The principal yelled out breaking through the crowds of students as they all started to break apart and head back to their classes. _

Temperance started to cry silently to herself of the memories that were running through her mind of her and Russ. Being so caught up in her thoughts she didn't feel Booth's hand on her knee. She looked up at him seeing his lips move but no words sounded, it was like she was momentarily deaf? When she felt Booth squeeze her knee she was finally snapped back to reality and heard the instrumental version of "I will remember you," in the background.

"Bones…" he whispered softly with a hurt and sympathetic look on his face.

She swallowed hard as her bottom lip and chin quivered before she looked back in front of her seeing the few people that were there walking by the coffin to pay their last respects to the open casket.

"Do you want to come up with me, honey?" Max asked with a few stray tears running down his cheeks.

"I…" she finally choked out looking past him to see the two girls crying hysterically as Hayley, the oldest, reached in and touched Russ's lifeless hand whispering something to the corpse. Bones swallowed hard once more and looked back at her father, as he gave her a soft smile and nod understanding that his daughter couldn't go up there right now.

"It's ok that you can't go up there now, Bones." Booth looked at her seeing her head snap up to meet his gaze; it was as though he was reading her thoughts. Temperance fumbled with her hands in her lap and took in a deep breath seeing the last of the people walk past the casket.

She wasn't sure how she was going to deal with this being the last time she would ever physically see her brothers face.

x/x/x/

Temperance wasn't able to go up to the casket with everyone in the temple; she had to do it on her own. Booth offered to stay inside with her but she told him she would be ok. Just like now, they were all standing outside as the priest said his last words before they buried him –she could see Booth paying attention but his eyes were wondering elsewhere in search for her. She hid not far from where they were all standing –she couldn't be around everyone right now –and most of them where her co-workers and family.

After watching everyone leave Brennan finally showed herself to the closed casket. She placed a single white rose on top and stepped back. The sky was getting dark –she could feel a few rain drops hit her face as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Booth says …." She started to say before she put her hand over her mouth with her eyes closed to stop the tears from falling. Her body trembled as she started to cry, "He says that even though you're not physically here I can still talk to you and you can hear me," she finally whispered with a shaky voice.

Not far behind her Booth stood there with his hands cupped in front of him watching and listening to her every word.

"I honestly don't know what to say to you seeing how I will get no response." She whispered running one hand through her brown locks. As she looked down at the casket she could see more drops hitting the shinny wood, the rain had picked up from only a moment ago. "I know that…." she started as she swallowed hard sucking back more tears, "I know that you're in a place now where there is no suffering, I only wish that I was there with you right now to tell you…" she trailed off again sniffing up her tears as she whipped under her eyes.

"I love you, too, Russ." It was then she finally broke down her body trembling harder as she felt someone from behind her turn her around and wrap their arms around her small frame. Bones buried her face in Booth chest feeling his strong hands rub up and down her back for comfort as she cried hard feeling his grip tighten with every sob.

Booth closed his eyes resting his chin on top of her head as he pulled her closer against him. It had been a long time since Booth gave her a hug like this –it was something he knew she needed right now.

But it was something he _needed_ right now too.

After a few minutes of standing there feeling her body fall against his he pulled back some to look at her tear stained face, the rain had started to get heavier by this point causing her to shiver. Booth reached up and cupped her cheek whipping some of her tears away, "come on, let me take you home."

x/x/x/

The car ride back to her apartment was quite –she didn't say a word, just the silent sounds of her tears hitting her cheeks sounded. So badly did he want to take away her pain –to hold her and tell her that everything would be ok –that no matter what he would be there for her when she needed him.

Booth found himself at her door as he opened it for her seeing her slender shaken body walk into the dark before him. She hugged his jacket that was around her as she walked towards one of the lamps in her living room and turned it on.

At this point she still hadn't said a word to him –he was taking it that this was his time to let her alone?

"I … I a' I'll come by in the morning ok … if you -," he was cut off by the shaken voice that sounded.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered looking down at the ground before turning around to face him as he willingly closed the door behind him. "I …. I just mean… I …" she trailed off. She could feel heat wave against her body as she looked up to see him standing closer to her now. "I don't want to be alone right now," she whispered looking up at him.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered back with a soft side smile seeing her give him the same back –only her smile faded faster and the pain that was hidden in it was enough to make him want to cry too.

"I'm going to change," she said softly slowly removing his jacket from her shoulders as she hung it over the back of the couch. "I… I believe I have a sweatshirt of yours here…"she whispered walking away quickly before she could get a response from him.

Booth watched her disappear down the hall as he made his way to the laundry room and removed his black button down shirt and tie as well as his slacks before hanging the pants and tie up and putting his shirt into the dryer. His white undershirt and Scooby-Do boxers weren't wet thankfully. As he started to walk out the room he realized he was only in his boxers –would that be wrong to let Bones to see him this way? Then again she did see him naked before –and even though he had something to cover his body now –was it still wrong?

"Booth?"

He heard the panic in her voice and before he could think anymore he walked quickly into the living room to see her standing there looking more beautiful then ever. The way her white fleece pants hugged her hips and the way her white tank –top hugged her upper body –she was breathtaking.

"I'm here," he finally said with a quick smile hearing her swallow hard looking him up and down. He moved his hands in front of him before he took his Philadelphia Flyers sweatshirt she was handing him. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry I don't believe any of my sweats will fit you?" she said casually biting her bottom lip looking him up and down once more. Booth's body was exceptional –she had seen him naked before and it was an image she had never got out of her mind.

"This is fine." He furrowed his brows slipping it on, "how'd you get this anyways?" he asked amused following her into the kitchen.

"I barrowed it last year before we …" she motioned her hand between them and bit her lip again, "we parted," she said softly with a sigh. "I knew you wouldn't mind?" she was more asking him then making a statement.

"No, no of course not!" he took two cups out of the top cabinet as she put the kettle on for tea. "It probably looks better on you then it does me anyways, huh?" he chuckled seeing her face turn red –probably as red as his was right now.

x/x/x/

Booth pulled the blanket up around his waist more as he looked over at Bones curled up on the opposite side of her couch. The TV was on but the sound was too low for him to make anything out –honestly it didn't matter anyhow he was more worried about her. She was silent every since they came into her living room an hour ago –he knew she was probably processing everything that had gone on today and he was going to let her have that time.

It wasn't until he heard her whimper that he reached over and touched her, "hey…" he whispered feeling her flinch against his touch. He saw the tears running down her cheeks and it was breaking his heart –without thinking –with his natural reaction –he moved over on the couch and pulled her against him.

She obliged without a fight and closed her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder and wept softly feeling his fingers play softly up and down her back as he held her close against him. "I thought examining my mothers remains was hard…" she finally whispered after a while of silents. "and it was… but seeing Russ shot like that… feeling him … him… die in my arms like that," she started to cry heavily again as she felt Booth's grip around her get tighter. "I can't comprehend the emotions I'm feeling right now," she whispered.

"It's hard Bones, it'll always be hard," he said softly knowing how she felt right now. "The feeling will always stay with you…" he swallowed hard with his own memories festering up in his mind.

She nodded softly and sniffed up some tears, "what I can't imagine is how, Amy feels right now." She licked her salty lips before leaning her head up some to look into his dark hues she loved so much. "She lost the man she loved… I mean Russ was my brother and I know what I'm feeling right now –but …." she trailed off again shaking her head whipping some of her tears away. "I don't know what I'm saying."

Booth furrowed his brows together glancing at the TV momentarily for a distraction before looked back to her seeing her look down at the small space between them. She felt guilty for being in his arms like this knowing he had a girlfriend –even though nothing was happening. But in the same sense, she needed this right now –even if the result ended with her being hurt in the morning.

"But what, Bones?"

"But…" she started before looking away from him. "I suppose I _can_ imagine how she is feeling right now?" She couldn't look at him just yet as she heard him swallow hard –his arms stiffening around her.

"W –what do you mean?" he asked as though he were confused which he clearly was not.

"I just mean I think I know how she is feeling right now. I've experienced something in the same way…" she finally looked at him with her watery eyes.

His face fell and his heart raced, "with… m –me?" he said softly as in more of a statement then in a question.

She was really telling him right now that she loved him and he didn't think she even realized she was.

Booth was angry with himself right now –he wanted to give into her so badly and just tell her that he still loved her and that he still thought she was the one. But he couldn't do that because in his heart he knew he had moved on.

Right?

Of course he had this was just one of those old feelings that built up when he was around her. It wasn't real –just left over feelings that … _oh who are you trying to kid, Seeley –you're still in love with her! _

"Yes." She simply stated whipping more tears from her eyes as she looked past him out her window seeing the rain hitting hard against her window. "When you were shot and were made to make people believe you were dead –I felt like apart of myself had died too." She chuckled darkly with a frown, "which I know that statement is irrational seeing how no one can partially die and have only half of their self living."

"Bones…" Booth whispered moving his hand to her cheek for her to look at him.

Her eyes wouldn't meet his at first before she saw him dip his head down so she would look at him. As her eyes matched his she saw tears threatening in his eyes –but why?

"It is possible to feel like apart of your soul –apart of who you are as a person –is gone when someone you love is taken from you –and I don't mean that just in death," he whispered making his own confession now. Booth was letting her know that when they decided to part for a year –a part of him had died too. Knowing he would be without her for that long made apart of his soul whither away.

She finally cracked a small smile but it faded quickly –she was brought back to reality knowing they would never have what she wanted with him. She was only hurting herself now confessing all these things to him and hearing him confess things to her now –they would never be so why add more fuel to the fire knowing it would only cause more damage?

"I don't understand?" She played stupid now.

Booth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand before feeling her shift in his arms to sit up some. His arm never left her waist and she didn't push him away either –she sat up better whipping the rest of the tears from her cheeks looking at him innocently. Booth knew he was a fool right now –she knew what she was asking him and she knew of her feelings –she just wanted him to come out and say it. It didn't make him mad at her, he was madder at himself that he was willing to tell her now.

"Just think about it, Bones…" he trailed off feeling her shift again. The close proximity to her was getting harder and harder for him –her smell –her skin –her everything was flooding feelings back into him and he wasn't sure how to take them or how to react for that matter. He watched her ponder for a few moments looking away from him before she pulled away from him slowly. His hand lazily dropped from her waist as she brought her legs up more under her body, he watched her shiver as the curious yet confused look on her face deepened.

"What are you referring too, Booth?" she asked curious now.

He sighed and shook his head watching her shiver again. Without thinking he moved closer to her seeing her stiffen up as he shared the blanket he had around him with her. He flinched when he felt the warmness of her arm brush his under the blanket but then felt her pull it up more around her. "I just mean when you're apart from someone you love for a long time –it can make you feel like apart of yourself is missing –it hurts sometimes," he said softly seeing her look at him now.

"Oh so you're saying when Hannah's away for a long time, other then missing her …. You feel like apart of yourself is missing as well?" she said confused now.

Booth grunted, "no Bones!" he said shouting –not too loud but loud enough to make her jump slightly. When he saw her frown and her brows furrow –the tears he could see were coming back. "I mean no," he said softer. "I mean I miss her… yes, but do I feel those feelings are so deep that apart of me is gone too…" he hesitated before he answered seeing her look up at his pause.

Honestly Booth wasn't sure of his answer. He never really thought about it until now. Sure he missed Hannah a great deal when she was away for a long time –like now –but did he feel like he couldn't breath or sometimes even live without her when she was gone?

No. He really couldn't remember a time when he felt that way when she was gone.

But he could remember all the times he felt that way when Temperance was gone.

"Booth?" she interrupted his thoughts by gripping his thigh under the covers. He flinched slightly and looked at her as she spoke again, "you never finished what you were saying?" she said innocently.

Although this was good she was getting her mind off her brothers death –it wasn't good to put her mind in this state either. Either way she was going to have bad memories and pain tonight and he didn't want to cause any of it.

"Let's just talk about something else ok, Bones?" he said suddenly.

"Why?" She was so stubborn sometimes!

"Because …because I said so that's why!" he said with a joking tone.

She wasn't buying it. "Why can't you finish what you were saying?"

"Bones I don't want to argue with you now!"

"We don't have to argue, Booth, just tell me what you were going to say?"

He huffed in irritation, "why can't you drop it?"

"Because I want to know!"

He leaned up a little watching the blankets fall down his chest as well off her body some.

"You won't hurt my feelings Booth if you say yes. I like Hannah and I know you love her and she makes you happy," she stated softly. Really she was lying because although she did like Hannah –it would hurt –it would hurt a lot. "But don't let what I told you a few weeks ago about how I felt judge if you're going to lie to me now or not?"

Booth chuckled and shook his head, "I've hurt you enough already, Bones…" he trailed off and stood up quickly.

She watched him walk around the couch and down the hall. She wasn't going to leave it at that –she wanted… _needed_ to know now. Temperance followed him down the hall into the laundry room she watched as he clinched at his damp pants and grunted.

"You might as well answer me, Booth. You're pants won't be dry for awhile," she said to him with her hands on her boney hips. Booth turned to face her –why did she have to be so gorgeous? Why did he have to love her so much when he had someone else who was good to him in his life? "And yes, you have hurt me, Booth. More then my fair share…" she trailed off seeing him open his mouth to speak but she cut him off before a word exited his lips. "But I've hurt you too and I know that I have."

He watched her head fall as she dropped her hands to her sides. "Bones?" He stepped closer to her seeing her look up with her eyes narrowed on him. "I don't' want to do this with you now." He licked his lips and sighed seeing her face meet his finally, "I'm not here to talk about… _u –us_. I'm here for support – to let you know you have my shoulder to cry on," he said softly tapping on his shoulder. "I know you're only trying to pick a fight with me so you can stop thinking about Russ. But we both know that's not the best thing to do right now."

She frowned feeling tears well up in her eyes again as she dropped her head looking down at her feet. She could see Booth step closer; his purple and green stripped socks came into a clearer view as he lifted his hand to her chin for her to look up at him. As her eyes matched his she finally spoke.

"He's gone Booth…" she whispered through her tears. "Russ…. He's really gone?" she whispered once more falling against his body as he caught her in time grabbing her upper body with one arm and the other he laced under her legs to pull her up against him as he walked towards her bedroom with her.

Seeley was right –she was trying to pick a fight with him to make herself feel better. She thought fighting with him would ease her pain a little –help her forget? But all it was really doing was making her emotions fight harder against each other. The subject of _them_ was something else that made her emotional –but it was something she wanted to talk about now too.

With him telling her how he felt about her now would make her heart stop aching a little. Wouldn't it? She realized then that it would only stop aching if he still felt the same way about her and he had made that clear to her that he didn't and if he did then he had a hell of a way of covering it up.

She knew this was all stemming from the loss of her brother. Her emotions were sensationally high right now –she didn't want to feel anything but at the same time she needed to feel everything.

She felt her body being lowered against his in the darkness of her bedroom; she sat in his lap as he cradled her close against him pulling the blankets up around them. She didn't say anything to him –she didn't want to risk the chance of him leaving now. She needed him to stay –she didn't care how much she hurt in the morning –she just needed to know that someone was there for her.

That Booth was there for her.

Booth rocked her slowly closing his eyes and he leaned his head back against the headboard of her bed. He felt like he was doing something wrong right now –not by being there for her but because he was holding her like this. He wasn't supposed to be doing this right now –but on the same side he felt right for doing this. He needed her to know that he was there for her and didn't want to pull away and leave –that would only prove to her that him being there for her had limits.

Limits.

There should have been limits now that he had a girlfriend but with Bones all bets were off. He knew that now –he knew now there was no turning back –he had to be there for her every time she needed him. He couldn't run from their partnership –their friendship –any longer.

He would never abandon her again.

But he needed to set boundaries, he wouldn't make them obvious –just after everything cooled down in the next few days and she was slowly getting better from reeling over Russ's death –he would have to let her know where they really stood together.

"_I love you."_

Booth stilled with her in his arms, did she just really say that? It was faint and incoherent –yes he had to have heard that wrong? She didn't really just say she loved him. Did she? Booth swallowed hard and looked down to see her eyes closed, she was sleeping.

She had to be dreaming?

Yes a dream –she wasn't saying that to him.

She couldn't tell him she loved him –there was no way.

Not now! Not ever! He had to set those boundaries before it was too late.

Or was it too late already?

More importantly… did he really want to have those boundaries between them?

* * *

**I won't ask if you hate it. Just let me know if you liked it at least? Negative comments are really starting to get to me. As of now, I don't know when I'll be updating this story? I'm aware now that someone want's to be cruel and ruin my writing mojo I have going on now. I enjoyed writing this chapter very much, I believe I was very much "in-tune" with the Bones and Booth characters. But then again maybe I'm wrong? I dunno, but I have the next two chapters written already, I branched them off of this one -but I don't know when or if I'll ever post them. As of now my mojo is gone. Thank you to everyone who takes their time out to read my chapters and actually comment on them. Your comments keep me going and I wish more of you would share how you feel after reading my chapters. But I also want to say thank you to the person(s) who likes to be hateful and mean by telling me how terrible I am as a writer. It means so much to me that you would do that to me -I'm just trying to write something for people to enjoy but aparently I suck? (that's sarcasm by the way) Thank you agian though to those of you who have followed my story thus far, hopefully my anger and hurt goes away because I honestly want to post my next two chapters to you guys, they're filled with spoilers and BB action! Love to you all -even the haters against my story. :(**


	9. Prove you wrong CH9

**Wow. Is all I have to say other then THANK YOU to everyone who commented with possitive things to say to me. I really and sincerly apperciate it! You have NO IDEA how much I apperciate it. It just hurts me to read things from people who want to be mean and say nasty thing about my writing. Whether they are jealous (as some of you have said) or they are just one of those people who feels the need to be cruel to everyone -I don't know? But I don't like to read negative comments and thus far I haven't seen any. It baffles me at how much you all support me and back me up with my opionions with my chapters and my feelings. Although I do have a negative comment from someone on my last chapter, I have yet to delete it -I believe that's the person who PM'ed me but they just didn't sign onto their actual FanFic name? Anyways -I don't think its fair to you all who DO LIKE my version of Season 6 -to make you all wait due to my feelings being hurt. As I have said before I THRIVE on your comments, I take my writing VERY SERIOUSLY and the feedback is what keeps me writing to be completely honest. So when I get comments from people who just want to be flat out mean and insensative it's discouraging to me and makes me feel like I've let you all down somehow. **

**So please forgive me for my ranting in the last chapter -I'm just a sensative person - very sensative- especially when it comes to my writing! I can handle critisim good and bad, just there are better ways to go about saying it other then telling someone they "suck" and that their writing is "terrible."**

**Anyways, sorry for my current rant! But there is MAJOR SPOILERS in this chapter! It's epsiodes 6x10, 6x11 and some of 6x12!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter: 9

Prove you wrong;

"So how did she take it when you finally told her about you and Dr. Brennan?"

Booth sighed looking across the table at sweets as they sat in the diner waiting for Bones to arrive. It had been a few weeks since Russ's death and a few weeks since that night in her apartment.

A night he couldn't get out of his mind.

"She wasn't too happy?" Booth said shaking his head hating himself for hurting Hannah by keeping what he and Temperance had been through together.

"That you waited so long to tell her or because of the actual circumstances?" Lance asked leaning on the table with his elbows.

"A little bit of both I guess?" Booth tilted his head back with a soft bellow of frustration. "I didn't tell her everything though," he said with guilt in his voice.

Sweet's widened his eyes and looked at Seeley carefully. "What do you mean? What more is there to tell?" he asked curiously. Sweets knew about what happened outside of his office last year and about Brennan's confession in the car. Hell he witnessed a little bit of what was going on in his office not too long ago. But there was something more? It had to have been bad for him not to tell Hannah, much less him?

"Well?" Sweets said once more.

Booth huffed a little looking out the window –looking for any sign of Bones to make this conversation end? "Just drop it, Sweets."

"Sorry Agent Booth, I can't do that. As your therapist and friend I'm only trying to help –tell me what happened?" Sweet's pried once more seeing Seeley finally look at him with a sigh.

"That night after Russ's funeral… I … I stayed with Bones at her place," he said softly looking down at his coffee cup. As he glanced up he saw Lance open his mouth as Booth put his hand up and shook his head, "nothing happened," he assured him before any assumption was made. "At least I don't think anything happened?"

"What do you mean?" Sweets asked furrowing his brows together genially confused now. "Something else had to have happened or you wouldn't be as confused as you are now or keeping it from your girlfriend?"

"Bones… she… she told me she loved me?" He couldn't look at Lance just yet so Booth averted his eyes over to the window again seeing the snow fall lightly as cars drove by. "At least I think she did?" he said more talking to himself now, "but she was dreaming… I know she was?"

Sweet's jaw dropped slightly to Booth confession. "She told you she loved you?" he said with a happy tone, more happily then he intended.

Booth finally looked at him, "she was dreaming?" he said once more shaking his head again. "She had been crying –upset about Russ –so I carried her to her bedroom and held her –she just… she fell asleep and she must have been dreaming. I don't think it was directed towards me –there's no way it was?" Booth convinced himself finally.

Sweets chuckled, "you honestly think, even with everything that has happened these last few months –that Dr. Brennan doesn't love you?"

"Bones is too rational for that, she doesn't believe in love?"

Sweets grunted and gave Booth a dirty look, "we both know how Dr. Brennan thinks! Even if she hasn't really told you she loves you directly using those words –don't you think her telling you that she made a mistake by not taking your advances last year was enough?"

Booth thought about it for a moment, he knew Sweet's was right. Even if Bones didn't come right out and tell him she loved him –he knew her confession was her own way of telling him in fact that she was in love with him. Seeley just couldn't think about it now –he was with Hannah and he had already upset her by lying to her in the first place he was going to be damned if he hurt her again.

"Bones!" Booth said quickly standing up seeing her walking into the diner.

Sweets was frustrated and flustered now, their conversation wasn't over –not by a long shot but now it would have to be put on hold. As much as he knew Booth couldn't physically harm him he was intimidating enough –when the subject was brought forth again he knew that Agent Booth would do everything in his power to avoid it.

But Sweets wasn't going to give up that easily!

x/x/x/

"So where did all these handbags come from?" Angela asked as she walked onto the platform seeing a bunch of fake designer purses and bags on the tables.

"Booth and I collected them this morning from the back of the store that Mama Lui's shop –their counterfeit." One of the workers at a local Chinese restaurant found a body in the trunk of one of the delivery cars –the somewhat fleshing hands were clutching one of the bags.

"Yeah anyone who knows their Louis Vuitton can see that!" Angela said with a grin picking up a few of the bags inspecting them carefully.

Just as Bones opened her mouth to speak she turned to see Booth swiping his card to walk onto the platform with a distraught look on his face. She tilted her head to the side a little to watch him carefully before removing her gloves to meet him halfway.

"Booth?" she said softly seeing him look at her.

"Caroline just called me," he said holding his phone up in front of him.

"Ok? What's the problem?" she asked as he reached out and grabbed her upper arm pulling her softly to the side of the platform where the others couldn't hear.

Temperance looked at him worried now –if it was case related he would have said something but this must have been serious? He never mentioned this morning when she met him and Sweets at the diner that there was possibly a warrant that needed to be issued for anything –so what could it be?

"Bones, they pushed up Taffet's final appeal."

Temperance swallowed loudly and blinked a few times before feeling a weight on her chest harden. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that tomorrow we're due in court."

"They can't do that!" she said almost shouting. "They've already sentenced her to death –we gave them evidence – why prolong another hearing?" she said with tears threatening in her eyes.

Booth gripped her upper arms and stilled her as she looked up at him. Angela, Cam and Hodgins were all on the sidelines watching and listening.

"Hey… calm down ok? We've got her – there's nothing more she could say to change their minds, Bones, alright?" he said licking his lips letting go of one of her arms seeing her calm slightly.

"I just don't think its fair is all!" she said softly. "Someone like that… Someone like Heather Taffet shouldn't be given second chances –she been proven guilty hence her finally sentencing –death. The system can be so screwed up sometimes!"

"I agree."

Brennan looked up at Booth shocked –usually he was the one all for justice and although justice was being served correctly –he always believed that the government and law were right. She thought for sure he would disagree with her on this one –that it was freedom of speech to let her have her last word in court. Temperance swallowed softly and smiled at him faintly seeing him do the same.

"We'll be there tomorrow too, sweetie –for support." Angela smiled at her best friend as Bones nodded in thanks. Everyone was silent just looking a one another –Temperance and Seeley staring into one another's eyes as if they were lost forever.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Booth blinked a few times looking away from Bones with the sound of Hannah's voice. Booth smiled and walked down the platform to greet her with a kiss on the lips as she obliged and smiled up at him.

Hannah looked up on the platform at everyone and smiled and nodded –she could see Temperance watching her curiously but the expression on her face was bruised and hurt.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her softly.

Hannah had come back from Los Angeles last week; it was great having her back. Only thing was he was missing something –all that time while she was away he and Bones had grown closer again. Their bond was slowly mending but he knew lately he had been abandoning her again. Even though she never said anything to him about it he knew it was hurting her that their time together was suddenly taken away again.

"My meeting with the Mayor was pushed back until later today, I thought I'd surprise you and see if you wanted to do lunch?" she said with a grin.

"Oh!" He smiled at her and nodded his head, "that sounds great!" he said before looking back up on the platform seeing Bones frown, they had a lunch date today. "Oh wait…" he tried to correct himself seeing Bones walk down the platform to stand before them. "Bones and I …"

Temperance interrupted. "Its fine, Booth. I'm needed here anyways," she pointed behind her.

"You're always needed here, Bones." Booth chuckled.

She smiled and chuckled back, "correct which is why I'm skipping lunch today to work on the case… and… and get ready for tomorrow."

Booth sighed at what tomorrow was going to bring for them, "you still need to eat!" he insisted.

Hannah stood there crossing her arms casually as they argued innocently back and forth. It made her a little uncomfortable now knowing what she knew about the two of them –it didn't ease her mind any either that they worked together alone all the time.

"Booth, I'm not a child. I can take care of myself –I'll get something later," she said matter of fact. Seeing the look on his face made her smile, "I promise I'll get something ok?"

He grinned at her and nodded before turning his attention back to Hannah –who looked slightly irritated at this point.

"I didn't know you had a prior engagement," Hannah said calmly. "We can do lunch another time, Seeley, it's no big deal?" her tone was calm –too calm in fact.

Booth fidgeting for a moment looking back and forth at both women –two women he loved.

One in which he was _still_ in love with.

"No really," Brennan started to say directing her conversation to Hannah –who seemed to have no interest in talking to her. "It's fine –I really must get back to work anyhow," she said softly with a smile to Hannah who wouldn't even look at her.

Temperance frowned at the lack of Hannah's enthusiasm to speak to her? "Thanks, Dr. Brennan," she finally said looking up at Seeley.

Brennan was dumbfounded at this point –did she do something to upset Hannah? Surely she hadn't? Did Booth say something to her about what happened between the two of them? No. No Booth was too smart to do that –although he probably should make her aware –there was no harm done if she didn't know either?

Right?

x/x/x/

Brennan slipped her phone into her bag and looked around the park area for Hannah. She remembered Booth mentioning that she had a meeting with the Mayor sometime today? She had tried to call her several times today already but she never got any answer? Brennan wanted to know what was going on –why was she avoiding her?

"Hannah?" Temperance finally called out seeing the blonde walking in the opposite direction of her.

Hannah glanced back over her shoulder to see Temperance rushing her way. Hannah sighed and took a few deep breaths as she continued to walk in the direction of the Mayor's office.

"Hannah!" Brennan said once more as she caught up with her walking just as quickly as she was. "Can we talk?"

"I really can't talk now, Temperance, I have a meeting in ten minutes with Mayor Adkins." Hannah finally said looking over at her.

Temperance sighed and pushed a little more, "I insist on knowing why you're avoiding me!" she finally said firmly.

Hannah continued to walk without saying a word, hoping that maybe she would get the hint and just leave? It wasn't until Temperance stopped in front of her that she stopped walking completely and was forced to answer her now.

"I'm not avoiding you, Dr. Brennan," she lied. "I've just been very busy today, I'm sorry I missed your calls," she said trying to push past her.

"No, you are Hannah and I want to know why!" Temperance said pushing the issue further. "Did I do something to upset you or to make you mad at me? If I have –I'm sorry –but please tell me…" Bones said dropping her hands to her sides seeing Hannah finally look at her again.

"I found out about you and Seeley…" she blurted out to her.

Brennan's jaw dropped, she swallowed loud and hard as she shifted her weight from foot to the other. "W –what?" she said carefully. "Booth told you?"

Hannah nodded and looked down before starting to walk again leaving Bones behind a few feet. The click of Temperance's heal followed not a second later as she rushed after Hannah grabbing her arm softly to stop her.

"I'm sorry, Hannah!"

Hannah stopped in her tracks and looked at Temperance now, "I wish I could believe that," she said softly.

Bones looked at her confused, "well you should, because I'm genuinely sorry, my intentions were not to hurt you, Hannah." Which was the truth.

"I know that… I'm sorry," she said with a frown. "I'm not so much mad at you as I am Seeley for lying to me this whole time!" she confessed as both women began to walk at a slower pace side by side.

"It's not Booth's fault –he's a good man, I'm sure he just didn't want anything to come between you two," Bones said trying to sound convincing.

"Well it has," Hannah finally said stopping their walk. "I don't know how I'm supposed to react to all of this, you guys work together everyday –you're his best friend and you're in love with him," Hannah said not really caring at this point if she let it all out now or not.

Brennan shook her head trying to correct Hannah –even though there was really no correction needed because Hannah was in fact right… about all of it.

"I would never do anything to come between the two of you, Hannah. What I told Booth was just a natural reaction –it was my adrenaline from the case and my emotions that were running on high that made me confess –say all those things to him." She took a deep breath before speaking again, "I would never do anything to intentionally break you two apart. Booth has always been the one to tell me to let people how you feel –to never hold back before it's too late. I just… I had to tell him," she said dropping her head looking down at her hands before looking up again to meet Hannah's hurt filled eyes.

"I understand that…" Hannah finally said after a minute of silents. "It still doesn't make it any better knowing that not even two months before he and I met and got together –he was still in love with another woman."

Brennan furrowed her brows together listening to Hannah's words before she understood what she meant by "other woman."

"Booth loves you," Tempe finally said trying to make the situation better.

"Does he?" Hannah asked swallowing hard.

"Yes, he does."

"Question is… does he love me like he loved you?"

With that Hannah walked past Temperance leaving her stand in the cold with her thoughts circling her mind. What did Hannah mean by that? It wasn't impossible to love someone like another –right?

No.

She knew that answer already because she knew she could _never _love another man like she loved Seeley Joseph Booth.

x/x/x/

"So everything went great then with the Mayor?" Seeley asked as he spun slightly in his stool at the Founding Fathers.

Sweets called over the bartender for two more shots, carefully listening to Booth's and Hannah's conversation.

"That's great!" he paused for a moment and spun back around to face the bar, "yeah, I'll be fine!" he chuckled and smiled, "I'll see you in a bit, bye."

"How's Hannah doing?" Sweets asked casually as he and Booth tipped their shot glasses to one another and sucked them down.

"Don't start, Sweets!" Booth said making a face from the shot he just took.

"I was just asking a simple question!"

"No you weren't, you were going to go on about our conversation earlier!" Booth bit back.

What Booth didn't know was that he never hung up his phone and Hannah was still on the line listening to their conversation.

"I was," he confessed with a slight slur as the bar tender sat two more shots down.

Both men took the shots quickly before pounding their shot glasses down.

"Why can't you let it be, Sweets?"

Lance sighed, "Have you ever thought that perhaps you still have feelings for Dr. Brennan?"

Seeley looked at him slightly shocked. "What? No!" he said trying to sound convincing. "Temperance and I are just partners; we'll never be nothing more. I don't have the feelings for like I do for Hannah."

"See there, you called Dr. Brennan, Temperance. That signifies that you -,"

Booth put his hand up to stop him, "no physiotherapist talk tonight alright?"

Lance nodded, "alright, then coming from a friends perspective, I agree that you don't feel the same way about Hannah as you do for Dr. Brennan."

"See, thank you!" Seeley nodded to him.

"However –what I mean by that is, you have a strong connection with Dr. Brennan, you two have been partners for almost seven years now. You've shared your lives together through that time, been there for each other, know each others likes and dislikes –what makes each other happy –what you're greatest fears are…"

"So?"

"So… what does Hannah fear most? Has she ever met your family other then Parker? Does she know that you had a gambling problem? Does she -,"

"Alright I get it," Booth said holding his hand up again. "So what's your point?"

"My point is in the time you've dated Hannah, have you opened up to her like you have with Dr. Brennan? Do you trust and love her enough to let her in like you have with Temperance?"

Booth sat there for a moment pondering his thoughts. Sweets had valid points and Seeley knew the answers to it all.

No.

No he hadn't opened up to Hannah about anything in his personal life, she honestly didn't know much about him other then what she saw. He never told her about his childhood or about his addictions or stories about his past as a sniper.

The only person he ever told those things to was Bones and that was because … because of their connection to one another because of the way he felt about her.

Booth was angry with himself now –Sweets was right, he was right about everything. He was still in love with Temperance, he still had strong feelings for her and he still… _wasn't_ ready to let her go.

"You know what…" Booth said quickly after a few moments of silents as he started to stand and put his jacket on.

"Where you going? I thought we were going to have some male bonding time?" Sweets said quickly.

Seeley took out his wallet and pulled out a few bills throwing them on the bar before taking his last shot swallowing it down hard.

"I'll prove it to you Sweets! I'll prove it to everyone that I love Hannah just as much as I love… loved Bones!"

Booth brushed past him as Lance sat there dumbfounded. Proving that he was in love with his current girl friend –that he loved her just as much as he loved his partner was the wrong thing to do. It would only hurt the people involved –Sweets should have never opened his mouth. It was no telling what Booth was going to do now?

x/x/x/

February 12th 2011

8:57 a.m.

Washington D.C. Court House

Today was the not the day to talk to Booth about what happened between her and Hannah yesterday, although she was sure Hannah had already told him what happened. He didn't seem uncomfortable around her today –no more then usually anyways if anything he was more protective and calm –patient even. She didn't mind it but she wondered what was on his mind right now?

Brennan looked over at Booth as he walked towards her with two coffees in his hand and a small smile pressed on his lips. The worry lines on his forehead increased every time he got closer to her –it was as though he had something to say to her but he held back?

But again Temperance had to keep reminding herself today was the not the day to bring anything about _them_ up.

"Are you nervous?" Sweets said interrupting her thoughts as Seeley came closer handing her a coffee.

"No why would I be nervous?" she said softly seeing the look on Booth's face increase.

"Please don't tell me you -," Booth started before Sweets interrupted.

"The case –what's left of it anyways –I was merely asking Dr. Brennan if she was nervous?"

"Oh, ok." Booth said calmly. He was worried Sweets would pull some stunt today and bring up something between him and Bones and ruin the already ruined day.

"I guess I should ask the two of you the same question? Nervous?" Bones chimed in knowing she had missed something that was going on between them?

Booth chuckled and sipped his coffee before seeing the white prison truck pull up and two guards walk to the back of the truck opening up the doors. It took a moment but it was then that they saw her.

Heather Taffet.

The Gravedigger.

Her orange jump suit was blinding enough but it was when Booth saw something reflecting from the shininess of her chains was when he started to panic. He pulled his gun out seeing Heather wink at him and Bones before the sound of shots being fired and an explosion erupted from behind them.

Booth dropped his coffee grabbing Bones up by the waist as their bodies went flying a few feet from the impact of the explosion. The ringing in his ears caused sharp pains to collide through his brain as he fall on top of Bones covering her body with his own –shielding her from the debris and fire.

Bones buried herself underneath Booth hearing screaming and crying from people all around. She threw her head back seeing Sweets a few feet in front of them on the ground covering himself. The explosion was loud and deafening –Bones could barely make out the words Booth was speaking.

"Bones?" he yelled laying on top of her as he cupped her face with both of his hands. Her eyes were wide open, tears swelling up in them, as she looked up at him in shock He caressed her cheeks with his thumbs, "Bones? Temperance –can you hear me?" his voice was panicked now. He could see blood around her neck from some of the debris that cut her porcelain flesh –he was sure he was bleeding from places as well.

But he wasn't worried about himself right now, he was worried about her.

"Come on, Temperance! Baby, can you hear me?" he shouted again leaning up a little still cupping one of her cheeks while his other hand slipped around her waist.

Unbeknownst to Temperance, Seeley and Lance –Heather Taffet laid a few yards away with a snipers bullet in her skull.

* * *

**So .. Good? Bad? OMG don't make me wait any longer for the next chapter? Let me know what you all think! Your comments are greatly apperciated! I wish I could put all your names here but there is so many, I'm sorry I havent' PM'ed you all yet, I have a few, and I promise to PM more of you here very soon, to thank you all personally for your awsome and thoughtful comments. So again I say, THANK YOU all for your support and THANK YOU all for your comments. Please keep them coming! YOUR COMMENTS KEEP ME WRITING! And to the person(s) who feel the need to be cruel and damage my personal opinion of my own writing -please stop. I don't apperciate your negative thoughts! :( Its really not nice!**


	10. Everything inbetween CH10

**WOW! I wasn't expecting all those wonderful comments from everyone! I mean really I'm speachless at how much you all care about my story to stick with it and stick behind me every step of the way -even in my worst writing moments! It really and truely means the world to me to know that I have you all out there supporting my story and reading my updates every week and commenting every chance you get. It keeps me going! I'm sorry I haven't sent thank you's out to some of you yet, I have gotten to a few. I'm home from work sick today so I figured I would post -reading the reviews makes me feel better! Heh, silly I know but to feel that I have done something good even in my worst times makes things better ;) With that said, I'm sorry if this chapter is no good -I did however have to cut it in half. It was FAR too long and I wanted so badly to get last parts in but I saved it for chapter 11. So the sooner you all read the sooner I post right? I may crack and post sooner? Hehe. **

**I can't help myself when I keep you guys waiting it feels like I'm keeping myself waiting, if that makes sense? XD I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's a mixture again of 6x 11 / 6x12 / and 6x13. More of 6x14 will be in the next chapter or two? so MAJOR SPOILERS for this weeks episode is in here as well as the next two weeks!**

**Enjoy loves!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter: 10

Everything in-between;

"_Don't ever scare me like that again!" _

Brennan replayed what happened earlier at the court house with Booth's words echoing in her mind. After being checked by the EMT's and with her self diagnosis she realized that what happened after the explosion was nothing more then a slight case of catatonia. It wasn't something that happened frequently with people but experiencing something traumatic could set it off in anyone.

She had never experienced something like that before?

She had also never seen Booth so scared before like he was today. She felt like he was never going to let her go. She could still feel the ghost of his arms wrapped around her as he hugged her scolding her sweetly to never scare him like that again –even though it was something out of her control.

As the others worked with the CSI's at the crime scene Temperance stayed in her office and did some other minor work. The bullet was the same that was found in her brothers back and the same bullet that was found in her side. The striations matched according to Cam. Even though they already knew who the shooter was –for legal purposes they still had to check the bullet.

Brennan leaned back on the couch and laid her head down on one of the pillows. She just needed to close her eyes for a little while. Flash backs of what happened earlier kept coming into her mind –she wasn't quite sure why she had gone catatonic? She had been in more stressing situations then that –Russ's death being the first on the list. Maybe it was just a mixture of everything that had happened the last few months that had finally caught up with her?

Temperance wasn't sure what it was but she knew she couldn't keep thinking about it or it was going to cause her to go crazy. Not literally of course but there were more important things to think about now other then herself.

x/x/x/

Booth looked down at the files he had in his hand as he walked into Bones' office, "hey Bones?" he said looking up not seeing her anywhere. "Bones?" he called out again before seeing her curled up on her couch slightly shivering.

Booth smiled to himself walking towards her as he placed the file on the coffee table removing his suit jacket. He placed his jacket over her carefully before stepping back to watch her in awe. She was so beautiful but even in her sleep he could see the worry on her face. She looked so fragile to him lately –especially now.

Seeley found himself sitting on the table in front of her as he opened the file again. They had finger prints and GSR that was found on top of one of the nearby buildings. There was also a card with a woman's name and number on it. Of course the prints were identified as Jacob's but the woman they were still trying to find?

That was why Booth was here –to let her know what they had found. Although the case itself was reason enough to see her, he was worried about her and wanted to make sure she was ok? After what happened earlier, Seeley wasn't going to take any chances with her –he had to know she was ok.

Seeley looked up from the files seeing her start to stir on the couch, she made a few grunting noises –like she was in pain. It was then he realized she was dreaming. He remembered the last time she was in a deep sleep and dreamt with him around –she was hysterical when he tried to wake her up so he was prepared this time. As she mumbled softly Seeley slid on over next to her sitting on the edge of the couch lightly touching her shoulder. He felt her jerk slightly before her eyes fluttered open; those beautiful green orbs captivated him making him momentarily mute.

"Booth?" she whispered seeing him stair her down.

"I – I a' didn't mean to wake you up, but you were talking in your sleep again," he said softly letting his hand slide from her shoulder back into his lap as she made a small movement to sit up.

Booth felt her grip his thigh for a moment as she leaned up looking down at his jacket that was wrapped around her. "How long have you been here?" she asked curiously sliding back to sit up completely with her legs out in front of her.

Seeley made no attempt to move from the couch, "not that long?" he paused before speaking again, "you look beautiful when you sleep." Without caution he moved his hand up to brush a stray hair from her forehead. When she looked at him her cheeks turned a bright shade of red and her eyes widened. Seeley removed his hand quickly after he realized what he just said to her and what he was doing.

"Booth…" she whispered letting her eyes waver between his before he looked away quickly grabbing the file from the table.

"So we found something at the scene that's going to help us… hopefully –to find Jacob?" he said all in one breath looking down at the file avoiding any eye contact with her.

Brennan sighed and took the hint –although she was confused now. Did he just say that to her because he was caught up in the moment? Or was he really trying to tell her something? With a frown she leaned over brushing herself against him, her breasts pressing against the back of his arm as she looked over the file. "Have you tried calling the number?" she asked softly seeing him look over his shoulder at her.

Seeley swallowed hard feeling her press against him –the close proximity made him want to kiss her. He wanted to grab her –hold her close to his chest and take her breath away with a passionate kiss.

_What the hell are you doing? You can't think like that Seeley! Why… why would I think … look at her lips, their trembling –her eyes are … she's so beautiful. But you can't think like that… Seeley… you…_

He cut his own thoughts off as he spoke up, "I have several times, but there is no answer?" he swallowed loud this time feeling her lean against him again as she reached out to move one of the papers that was in the open file.

"Couldn't you have Caroline get us a warrant for an address -," she was cut off by Booth.

"Already on it!" he closed the file, "It shouldn't take -," Booth trailed off looking up hearing a knock on her door.

Temperance turned to see who it was as Booth stood from the couch, she stood a moment after him seeing her father.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" she asked feeling him grab her up for a tight hug. "It's nice to see you too!" she said with a smile as he pulled back.

"Booth called me and told me what happened, I was worried. I wanted to see if you were ok?"

"Booth!" she said in protest holding his jacket against her.

"What? He would have found out eventually, Bones." Seeley walked around Max and sat down on the couch again.

"I'm fine dad, Booth shouldn't have called you. It was nothing serious," she said softly plopping down next to Booth.

"After what happened to Russ…" he trailed off sitting on the arm of the couch looking down.

Temperance looked at her father and frowned before reaching out to squeeze his hand as he placed his other hand over hers looking at her with a soft smile.

"Alright Cheri' I got your warrant but we have a problem!" Caroline said walking into the room. "Hello Max," she said nodding to him.

Max nodded back to her as she handing Seeley the warrant, "what's the problem?" Booth said furrowing his brows.

"Even though we know who the shooter is –the DA is looking at it from a different angle, see you used to be a sniper –a close friend of Mr. Broadsky and you…" she looked over to Max.

"Me?"

"You have been on trial before for murder."

"So?"

"So an ex –sniper and an accused murder – you have something in common," she said putting one hand on her hip.

"I don't get it?" Brennan spoke up, "There's no possible way that Booth and my father could have been apart of this –they would have no reason to shoot Taffet?"

Booth huffed and ran his hand over his face leaning forward with his elbows on his knees as he tossed the warrant on the table in front of him. "We have _you_ in common," he whispered looking at her.

Temperance tilted her head to the side looking at him confused. "So again I say… I don't get it?" she said with a frown of confusion.

"Just think about it honey, from an outsiders perspective –who doesn't know us –it looks bad."

"Very bad!" Booth said with a sigh looking at Max and Bones.

"It's just speculation now, Cheri' but if I were you I would do everything I could to find this guy now." Caroline started to walk towards Brennan's office doors, "before it's too late and they take you off the case."

x/x/x/

After getting a call from Cam that they found the woman they had been looking for Booth took it upon himself to quickly head to the address that was given to him; the U.S. Marshals office. Bones stayed behind to talk a little more with her father about what had been going on. Seeley felt bad for Max –he couldn't imagine losing his son then knowing that his daughter was in danger now. Even though Bones was in danger everyday because of their jobs –it seemed more dangerous now after everything that had happened the last few months.

Letting his thoughts escape him Booth walked towards a woman who was heading to her car. Booth stopped her in her tracks as he held up his badge.

"Excuse me, Corporal Ashwaldt. I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI. I was hoping I could as you some questions?" he said with a strong tone flipping his badge shut.

She looked at him confused as she spoke up, "Miss. Ashwaldt; I'm not the service anymore. Is there a problem?"

"I'm afraid there is… You've been in contact with Jacob Broadsky haven't you?"

She bit her lower lip and furrowed her brows looking at him, "I think you should make an appointment to ask me these questions. I really should have a supervisor present," she said nervously.

"I'm not sure you'd want to do that. The help you've been providing Mr. Broadsky has resulted in the deaths of at least two people not to mention he shot at my partner." The image of Bones being in the hospital hurt and the image of the night she was attacked flooded back into his mind. It almost made him want to leave to go be with her –to keep her safe again.

Paula swallowed hard looking away from him as she started to head for her car, "I have no idea what you're talking about Agent Booth!"

Booth walked after her stopping in front of her, "you owe him your life. I know that, but he's using you." Seeley watched as her face twitched as though she were remembering something, "I was his friend… a sniper just like him. But what he's doing now, whatever he told you, he's just a murder Ms. Ashwaldt."

Paula ran her fingers through her hair, she was shaken now. "… I'd be dead if it weren't for Jacob. I couldn't forget that. You were a sniper… you know the bond."

Seeley understood what she was saying, although Jacob had saved her life it still didn't make up for the killings he had done. Jacob and this woman had been in contact obviously and Booth wasn't quite sure why… yet?

"I understand that… but listen to me; he shot at my partner… my _partner! _He shot and killed her brother and now he's killed a woman who was convicted of murder. So please tell me how that justifies anything that he's done by saving lives?" he paused seeing her open her mouth to speak as he cut her off, "he will kill other people. I promise you… Can you live with that?"

She thought for a moment about his words and sighed, "I didn't know about your partner or her brother." She frowned sincerely at him before speaking again, "Taffet, the Gravedigger, she was a monster. Jacob promised no one else would be hurt?"

Booth sighed putting his hands on his hips defensively, "well he lied to you." He watched her start to crumble, the look on her face was enough to let him know that she knew this was all wrong and she as apart of it now. "He's planning another hit isn't he?"

"I don't know?" she swallowed loud glancing away from Booth.

"Did you ever leave him alone with your computer?"

"Oh God! It could be anyone?" she finally confessed. "There are thousands of names in the files. Thousands." She looked down pondering what she had done.

"Do you know why he targeted Taffet? Russ… my partner?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, I don't?" she whispered ashamed.

Booth knew it had to be a revenge thing; but for what? This had to deal with him, it just had to. Jacob was targeting people in his life –people he cared about and also a person he could have cared less about –Taffet. But rationally speaking killing Taffet could have hurt Seeley too as well as his friends. Heather Taffet was a woman that took a lot from them –she tried to kill and did kill many people including himself and his friends. Killing her would have meant Jacob had taken something more away from Booth.

He did something he couldn't do.

Booth felt the anger rise in him with his thoughts. He clinched his fists and gritted his teeth but before he could say another word Paula spoke up.

"I know you have to take me in, but maybe you could give me time?" she paused, "One solder to another, to do the right thing?"

Seeley looked around before pulling out his wallet gathering up a card with his name and number on it. "You'll call if you find anything?"

She nodded immediately taking the card from him looking at it, "of course," she sniffed looking up at him. "I'm so sorry… I didn't know…" she pleaded seeing him furrowing his brows and nodding.

"Do you know where Broadsky is now?"

"He always contacted me… I never knew where he was, or apparently knew what he was really doing?" she whispered sympathetically.

x/x/x/

"So she's been in contact with Broadsky?" Temperance asked as she sipped on her coffee.

"Many times…" he said softly leaning into the table looking at his beautiful partner sitting across from him. "But he's only ever contacted her and knowing that were on to him I don't think he's dumb enough to contact her any time soon so we could get a trace?" he said tapping his fingers against the table.

Brennan leaned back against her chair and blew out a small breath.

"We'll get him though, Bones," he whispered softly reaching over to lightly touch her hand as she flinched.

Temperance swallowed hard feeling his warm touch before she pulled away all too quickly for her own liking looking at him. She watched as his tongue darted out licking his soft lips as he pulled his hand back uncomfortably looking at her.

"Booth?" she finally said with a loud swallow.

"Hmm?" he mused seeing her look down at her coffee cup.

"What happened to what's "ours is ours"?" she finally asked changing the subject. Too many things happened today for her not to bring up the whole Hannah thing, now.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean weren't you the one that told me, what goes on between us –stays between us?" she finally glanced up to see his frozen stair.

"Yes." He simply stated afraid of what she was going to say next.

"Ok… so why did you tell Hannah what we happened between us?"

Booth looked away from her quickly before seeing her out of the corner of his eye leaning forward into the table looking at him intensely.

"Why are you bringing this up now, Bones?" he finally asked trying to get his own permission for a subject change.

Temperance wasn't having it though. "Because it's something that needs to be addressed, Booth. So tell me… why did you tell her?"

"She's my girlfriend, Bones. She has a right to know!" He finally answered as he regretfully looked at her. The sad look on her face was enough to make him want to cry –to reach out and touch her cheek and hold her close. He wanted to tell her that he never meant to hurt her but he felt like it was the right thing to do.

"It doesn't matter Booth… that was between _us_!" She huffed with a frown, "I told Hacker one little story about an egg and your mothers meatloaf and you -," she paused as Booth interrupted her.

"That's different!"

"How's that different?" she asked defensively.

"Because that was something I told you confidentially."

"… Just as I told you how I feel confidentially!" she hissed back.

"Bones…"

"That was between us, Booth. I was telling you how I feel and you told her… now Hannah's mad at me. I should have never…. I should have never told you how I felt!" she said looking away from him.

Seeley's jaw dropped slightly. "Why are you doing this now, Bones?" he scolded.

"Because it needs to be addressed! After everything that happened today, I'm confused Booth!"

"Confused? About what? Nothing happened today?" he said regretting his little remarks earlier.

"How can you say that?" she said almost shouting seeing the few people that were in the diner looking at them now.

"Look I'm sorry if I'm giving you mixed signals Bones, that's not my intentions."

She gritted her teeth as she pushed the chair back standing up, Booth followed suit as she turned on her heal walking towards the doors of the diner. Just as they both hit the cold air, Sweets came into view hearing their conversation.

"Then what are your intentions Booth, because clearly you are giving me "mixed signals"!"

Seeley stood dumbfounded now –she was right –what were his intentions? He wasn't quite sure himself –or maybe he was but didn't want to admit to them?

"Am I interrupted a little partners quarrel?" Sweets chimed in with a smile.

Seeley and Temperance shot him a dirty look before looking back to one another.

"We're not doing this now!" Booth said quickly. "We have a killer to catch and you want to argue with me about why I told Hannah about us!"

Sweets cringed and sucked in some air looking behind him for a distraction.

"You knew he told her?" Brennan said quickly.

"Dr. Brennan it's not what you think -," he said quickly being cut off.

"Are you trying another experiment out on us? First you want to see how I can compartmentalize with Booth's "death" and now you're trying to see how I'll cope knowing that the man I lo – care about doesn't want me." She frowned feeling the tears well up in her eyes, "if you're trying to see how I'm going to react to him telling her… then here's your reaction," she said softly turning away from them both quickly as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"Bones… wait!"

Brennan didn't turn around she had to keep walking or she would be hurt more if she heard another word come from his mouth.

x/x/x/

"I can't believe her? I mean why is she so upset that I told Hannah?" Booth said stopping the SUV at a red light.

Sweets sank back in the passenger seat a little looking ahead of him, "perhaps she has a valid point with her anger?" he said almost quietly.

Seeley grunted and looked over at Lance; maybe he was right and Booth just didn't want to admit to it. Maybe Bones did have reason to be upset like she was –but on the same note what kind of boyfriend would he be if he kept something like that from Hannah?

When Seeley didn't answer him and kept his eyes glued to the road Sweets took the opportunity to ask him something he had wanted to ask him for awhile now. The subject change would be good too?

"So Agent Booth… I've been thinking?"

Booth chuckled, "don't hurt yourself," he grinned seeing Sweets shake his head with a chuckle of his own.

"We all know how I feel about Daisy?"

"Just marry her already, Sweets!" Booth said slightly irritated.

"That's just it… I think I'm going to propose to her… again?"

"Good for you!"

"The thing is I want it to be perfect this time! I want it to be romantic –something she'll remember you know?"

"So take her away for the weekend and do it?" Booth said driving through a green light, "when you proposed the last time didn't you give her a ring?"

Lance sighed a little, "Yeah, my grandmothers ring."

"So there you go you've already got that covered?"

"Not really?" Sweets said with a cringe.

"What do you mean? Why not give the ring to her again?"

"She had to swallow it when she was in Indonesia so it wouldn't get stolen?"

Booth made a face of disgust as he turned a corner. "But you got it back right?"

"It just doesn't seem that romantic to propose with a ring that had to be fished out of the toilet?"

"Good point." Booth bit his lower lip, the talk about marriage made him think about Hannah. It made him think about Bones too.

He was happy for the kid –he was in love and wanted to show her just how much by proposing to her. Booth felt compelled now –he had a lot to prove. He had to prove to Hannah that he loved her and not to mention to Bones. He had to show her that he had moved on and that whatever "mixed signals" he was giving her was wrong.

He had to let her and everyone else know how he really felt.

Or how he _thought_ he felt?

"Why are we here?" Sweets finally chimed in interrupting Booth's thoughts.

Seeley pulled up to a little jewelry shop a few blocks from the Hoover building. Without answering him he got out of the SUV and headed for the door with Lance following behind him.

The bell rang as Booth stepped inside, Sweets not far behind. A woman who had to be in her fifties stood before them behind of the of the glass counters with a grin on her face seeing both men walk over to look at the rings.

"Looking for an engagement ring are we?" she pointed out looking at Seeley who had his eyes glued to the rings in the case.

"Yes," he said quickly only glancing up at the smiling woman. Booth stood back a little to point out a large ring to Lance. "I'd like something like that?"

"An excellent choice sir, you must be very much in love?" the woman said opening the cabinet door.

"Holy smokes Agent Booth!" Lance said shaking his head before pointing to a smaller ring on the opposite side of the case. "I was going for something like that one?"

The woman frowned and pulled the slab of rings out, "really?" she said pulling the ring out.

"Yeah why?"

"Is she pregnant? Do you _have _to get married?" the woman asked.

"No!" Sweets said quickly.

"Then don't bother proposing… not with a ring like that?" she said shaking her head putting the ring back in its place.

Lance was starting to doubt all this now? He was only talking to Booth, trying to get his opinion on proposing to Daisy and in a mere matter of minutes there at a jewelry store picking out rings?

Booth finally spoke up looking away from the bigger rings, "don't listen to her Sweets!" Seeley crossed his arms over his broad chest and chuckled, "get whatever you want!" he pointed out.

Lance shook his head, "no she's right?"

"I am!" the woman nodded.

"Do you mind?" Booth said to the woman behind the counter.

"All I'm saying no returns… no exchanges!"

"I can't do it! Not if I'm thinking about money, I can't marry her?" Sweets said carefully.

"It's not about money, Sweets. You love her right?" Seeley said glancing down at the rings.

"More then anything!"

"Then buy the damn ring and prove it to her!"

Lance looked at Booth's face. It was as though he was contemplating his own set of approval? Maybe this was the wrong time to bring all this up? Was Lance making Agent Booth think of something he possibly didn't want to do –but felt that he had to, to prove to everyone that he was in fact over his partner? With his thoughts Lance started to panic now.

"I don't think waiting a few more months will hurt any?" he said biting his lip. "Let's just go?" he said tapping Booth's arm to get him to head towards the door with him.

"If you're not going to buy a ring then I am?" Seeley said without thinking.

"What do you mean?" Lance asked trying to play dumb.

Seeley ignored him and leaned over the counter pointing to one of the rings in the cabinet as the woman pulled out the slab full of them.

"I don't care what you do Sweets. I'm going for it…" he looked at the rings before him, "I love Hannah…" he said without caution.

"Agent Booth… don't do this thinking you have to prove something?"

"Stifle is Sweets…" he put his hand up to stop him from talking. "That one," Booth said pointing to the ring the woman was holding up. "I want that one!"

Lance stood back watching Booth –he appeared to be a kid in a candy store right now. He was getting something he thought he wanted when in reality when he got home to enjoy it, it would only leave him on a momentary high… then he would soon crash realizing the _real_ reasons he got what he wanted in the first place.

What had he done? Did he just ruin three lives? Although Sweets wasn't making him buy the ring or forcing him to propose to Hannah –he felt responsible for the upcoming outcome.

* * *

**Sooo. Love me? Hate me? Why oh why are you teasing us this way, please I need more? Hehe, tell me what you think :) I'd greatly apperciate it! I feel pressured now to make this story outstanding for you all -I was expecting the outcome of comments I've gotten thus far.. But please by all means.. .keep them coming! Side note; don't hate me for the ending I promise you it gets better! Chapter 11 kind of makes up for it? XD Love to you all! xox.**


	11. Love is blindness CH 11

**WOWY! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I'm so happy you all enjoyed the last chapter, so now I can ONLY HOPE you enjoy this one. I'm actually really proud of it? I don't know maybe it's crap maybe it's not? I'll leave that up to you all to decide ;) There are spoilers for in this one for the next few episodes especially for 6x 13 and 6x20. I know it won't play out this way in the episode but this is my version of Season 6 right? So this is how I want to see it and hopefully you will too? Hehe. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter: 11

Love is blindness;

"_It is now forty-seven minutes after one on this cold February afternoon, I'm Stacy Gamble…"_

"… _and I'm Rick Smith with your afternoon weather report."_

Temperance sat at her desk in her office looking over some files from this past week's cases –first being attack on Heather Taffet. They already knew who the killer was, now it was just a matter of finding him. He hadn't contacted Ms. Ashwaldt in several days so it was hard for them to find any trace of him. Booth had been a sniper and his friend at one time and even though he spoke with some of his former army friends none of them had any clues to what was going on.

They were at a dead end.

But not for long, she was sure something would come up soon?

"_Temperatures are expected to drop into the single digits tonight so stay out of this cold weather and stay inside snuggling up with the one you love," Rick said in the background. _

Temperance rolled her eyes and chuckled at his words, she never had that luxury –but then again that was her fault. Even though she wasn't watching the TV she appreciated the background noise. She needed it right now to drown out the rest of her thoughts.

"_Expect heavy snow by nine o'clock tonight and for it to continue on until the weekend and there's a ninety percent chance of an ice storm to hit by late tomorrow evening."_

"_We haven't seen one of those in awhile, Rick? What a way to spend Valentines Day?" Stacy said._

"_Yeah and with that percentage it would good for everyone to get home early tomorrow and stock up –it may keep us in doors for a few days?" Rick said with a smile to her. _

Brennan sighed at his words, if the ice storm did hit with all this snow they could be snowed in for days. She would go stir crazy all alone in her apartment! The thought of having Angela and Hodgins over crossed her mind but she knew they had their own things to do now –with the baby coming and all they had a lot to prepare for.

Not wanting to hear anymore she shut the TV off and looked down at the files in her hand. She had multiple cases to look at right now. One in particular that caught her eye was a boy who was found murdered at a local BMX park. They had never had a case like this one before it intrigued her that someone so young would do something so dangerous just to get in the public eye. Then again nothing really surprised her anymore about these cases.

Aside from her stress and frustrations with work Brennan didn't mind it; it kept her mind far from the subject of a certain gorgeous FBI agent who happened to be her already taken partner. As Brennan opened one of the files there was a picture of a woman looking back at her, Wendy Bovitz –she was a local wedding planner who was found at her home dead in her tanning bed. It was an odd case because her remains were found in a soup of tanning lotion and a mixture of other things –why she was in a working tanning bed filled with all those things –they were still trying to figure that one out.

Although there were people dead it excited Brennan to be working on cases like these. They had seen some odd things over the years and although at one time she thought she needed a break from all this –she had honestly missed it. It was her job to help catch the bad guys –to make a mark on the world and help make it a safer place.

So caught up in her thoughts Temperance jumped at the sound of her phone going off on her desk. She picked it up to look at it seeing it was a text from Booth –she hadn't talked to him since yesterday when they had their argument outside the diner.

_Can't due lunch today… sorry._

She laughed darkly with a frown on her face as she read the text. She put her phone down without answering him back; she honestly wasn't expecting to see him today anyways. Spite their cases they had to work on Booth didn't spend much of his time in the lab anymore –which was fine with her.

She knew he had more important things to worry about now.

She wasn't one of them.

x/x/x/

As the day went on Booth hadn't spoken to Bones. He felt bad for canceling their lunch date but then he didn't think it mattered to her anyhow. He knew she was mad at him and in a way he was mad at himself because she had a point for being mad at him. But Hannah was his girlfriend and the woman he cared about so she had a right to know about him and Bones.

Seeley was doing everything in his power now to stop himself from being nervous. Thinking of Bones and Hannah at the same time only increased his nerves. He told Hannah to meet him by the bridge near the Romeo's Italian restaurant for dinner. He had other things in mind for tonight.

He was going to propose.

He was going to prove to Bones that he had moved on –he was going to prove to everyone that he had moved on.

He was done with "mixed signals" and having doubtful thoughts. He knew this was what he wanted to do. He loved Hannah and wanted her to know it and this was the best way to show it… right?

Seeley stopped in front of the restaurant and parked his car, Hannah hadn't been there yet so it gave him enough time to think everything through. As he got out of his SUV he headed up towards the bridge –the moonlight and the white lights that were outside the restaurant lit up the bridge and the frozen water so perfectly.

This was the perfect place to propose to the woman he loved.

_Bones would love this… Whoa… Hannah… Hannah would love this! What is wrong with you Seeley? Pull yourself together you're here to prove to Hannah that you love her –to show her and everyone else that you're over Bones._

What was he doing? This wasn't right… every thought he had revolved around Temperance. Was he really going to propose to Hannah because he loved her or because he wanted to hurt Bones by showing her that he didn't care about her feelings that he had moved on … like he was supposed to?

Had he moved on?

No.

He really hadn't. He thought he had but when reality hit he wasn't over his partner. He was just so angry because he couldn't be with the woman he really loved. Although Hannah was great and he really cared for her he wasn't with her for the right reasons. But when Bones turned him down last year his heart had been crushed –he had never cared for woman like he cared about her. She showed no interest until now. Did she only tell him she cared about him and made a mistake because she genuinely cared and loved him or because she was jealous that she didn't have that same partnership- friendship that they once had?

Or that he had moved on from her and showed her that she wasn't _all that_ and that he could live a life without her?

Seeley knew better then to think those bad things about Bones. She wasn't the jealous type –not by a long shot.

She had come a long way with her emotions and human communication from the day he met her. He knew he was the one that had changed a lot of that in her and this wasn't him having an ego boost party –he knew it was true because she had told him once before?

So what was he to do now? He didn't want to hurt Hannah… but he also didn't want to hurt Bones? Either way he knew someone was going to get hurt in the end and he was going to be the cause of it.

Could Hannah be his forty or fifty years?

Was she the one he wanted to spend the rest of forever with?

Before he could answer his own question he heard someone call out his name. He lifted his head from his hands and looked over his shoulder to see a beautiful blonde standing with a smile. She hugged her tan sued jacket and looked at him and chuckled.

"What are you waiting out here for? Its freezing!" she said happily walking towards him.

Booth swallowed the lump in his throat as he put his hands in his pockets of his jacket shrugging his shoulders. Hannah chuckled again and walked to stand next to him as he rested his hands on the bridge ledge cupping something in his hands.

"So are we going to go inside and eat or are we going to become ice cubes?" she joked seeing the serious look on his face.

"Do you love me?" he asked suddenly.

Hannah furrowed her brows together and looked away from him as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"… of course I do." She said hesitantly.

"No, I mean do you really_ love_ me?"

"Seeley… what's going on?" she asked finally looking at him.

Booth turned to his side and sat the box down in front of her. He watched as her eyes widened and her face twitch in surprise.

"What is this?"

"This is me asking…"

She cut him off, "don't…" she whispered pushing the box towards him.

"Why?" he asked looking at the box as she pushed it towards him.

"Because… because this isn't want you want…"

"You don't know that?"

"…this isn't want I want." She continued looking up at his face. He looked hurt –yet relived in some way?

"You wouldn't marry me?" his voice was scared like his heart and ego.

"Seeley…" she whispered. "You know marriage and children… it's not my thing, I can't see myself settling down right now."

"I didn't say we had to get married anytime soon…" he whispered back.

"I know that… but _you_ couldn't marry me when you're in love with someone else."

Booth's eyes snapped up quickly to look at her, her nose was red from the coldness. Booth wanted to move their conversation in doors but something told him after this conversation was over this would be the end of them.

"Hannah…"

"Don't…" she put her hand up to stop him, "you could never love me like you do Dr. Brennan." She swallowed hard seeing him sigh leaning against the bridge ledge. "I… I over heard you a few days ago talking to Dr. Sweets…" she trailed off.

"How did you…?" he trailed off realizing his phone must have still been on, he was pretty buzzed that night.

"I don't want you to propose to me thinking you have to prove something. It would mean a lot more if I knew you were doing it because you loved me."

"But I do love you," he said softly yet his voice didn't carry as much lilt in it as it used to.

"…and I love you, Seeley. But it's not the kind of love you have for her." She leaned against the bridge wall and looked out at the frozen water below them. "I thought I could go on like we were –knowing that you were in love with someone else –hoping that maybe you would love me the same way one day, but that's not me. I can't do it anymore."

Booth stayed silent as he looked out at the water. He wasn't upset like he thought he would be –if anything he was relieved. Although this seemed like the cheap way out it was good because she wasn't getting hurt like he thought she would. She understood what was going on and in the mean time he still felt like an ass because he did care about her but he couldn't love her like he loved Temperance.

"I'm sorry, Hannah…I really am." He finally said looking over at her. "I never meant to hurt you… I just thought I had to prove to you… to Bones… to everyone that I had moved on; it wasn't easy for me when she turned me down. I …" he trailed off looking down as Hannah reached over and gripped his forearm.

"You don't have to explain, Seeley. I understand…" she whispered seeing him look over at her with a small smile.

Booth nodded and placed his hand over top of hers squeezing it slightly. "So… this is the end of the road for us huh?" he said softly seeing her smile.

She nodded and bit her bottom lip glancing out at the water before looking back at him. "I think so…" she whispered. "It was a wild ride while it lasted…" she joked wholeheartedly.

Booth chuckled and nodded, "It was." He swallowed hard and reached over grabbing the box placing it back into his jacket pocket. "Where do I go from here?" he said to himself thinking out loud.

"You'll find your way…" she said softly seeing him look over at her with a small side smile. "In the mean time… you have a lot to up make for, Dr. Brennan won't wait forever for you to make things right?" Her eyes had a glint of tears in them, although this wasn't as hard as she thought it was going to be it still hurt to know that this was all really over.

She was giving up a man she cared about to another woman. But she knew Temperance was a good woman and someone Seeley truly was _in love_ with. She could only hope that she found that love someday –find a man that could handle the way she wanted to live her life. She needed to travel the world and not just because of her job but because she had trouble staying in one place for a long period of time. Seeley would never go away with her –not now –not after he had come back to find out that his partner was in love with him. Besides he had a son and Hannah would never do anything to come between him and Parker.

Booth looked at her for a moment seeing the sad –but relieved look on her face as he furrowed his brows looking at her confused.

"I'm not blind." She chuckled, "she's hurt you… but you've been hurting her too, Seeley."

"I know…" he said with a melancholy tone. "Thank you, Hannah…" he whispered.

It amazed him how understanding she was about all of this. It wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. He believed in fate and maybe Hannah had been brought into his life for a reason… to show him who he really cared about and maybe even for Bones too. For her to realize that she really did love and care for him.

Now it was up to him to make everything right again.

x/x/x/

Although Temperance was mad at Booth she still worried about him. He didn't call her at all last night? Then again who was she kidding he never called her or stopped by late at night anymore. Not like he used to anyhow? He had recently but that was only because she as showing her vulnerable side and needed someone to be there for her. Now that she was looking back on it all she should have pushed him away because now it was leaving her heartbroken all over again.

She knew she had to move on.

It was the only way to get over Booth?

The more she thought about it though the more she didn't want it to be true. She didn't want to forget the feelings she had for him? She had never held these kinds of emotions before –although they scared her she enjoyed having them.

She felt like she was on a high at times? It was an indescribable feeling –just like her feelings for Booth. Even though she could describe her feelings for him –the actual metaphors of description would be false.

An irregular heart beat when someone was around unless you were physically doing something or had a heart defect –was impossible.

To be literally speechless when he was close to her –holding her –whispering things that no matter how ridicules they sounded –he made them sound right –it was impossible. The only way to be speechless was to actually be a mute and she was in fact not one.

To feel that you could really give your life for another was another story. Although she was an anthropologist –her life was on the line everyday out in the field with Booth. To say that she would put her life on the line for another human being would be lie because if she really had to she would do it.

Would she do it for just anyone?

No.

Seeley Joseph Booth was the only man… person she had ever considered putting her life on the line for.

He was the only one worth all that suffering.

Temperance pulled up to the Jeffersonian, coming to a slow stop. She was running late for work today due to all the snow that had fallen the night before. She wasn't going to risk driving in this weather initially but she really had no other way of getting there? She usually would have called Booth and he would have been right there at her beckon call to make sure she was safe –but she didn't call him.

If he was really worried about her any, he would have contacted her first.

Right?

Just as her thoughts caught up with her, her phone rang. She chuckled hearing _Hot Blooded_ fill the car space. She let it ring a few times before she got the courage up to answer it.

"Brennan?"

"Bones…"

There was a long pause. Did he hang up?

"Booth?" she said softly looking out ahead of her.

"Hey… weather's kind of crappy out today?"

"Don't I know it? The roads are terrible!"

"You're driving in this weather!" he said loudly on the other end.

"I do have work to do, Booth!" she mused. Maybe he was worried about her after all? But she couldn't dwell on it –she had decided she was going to move on.

"Well I might be late getting there?" he said ignoring her previous answer.

"I can come get you!" she said all too quickly.

"No, no don't do that. Just stay put, Bones!"

"I'm already on my way, Booth." She pulled away from the curb of the Jeffersonian and headed on the main roads. Luckily there weren't too many cars out.

"Bones! I don't want you driving in this weather!"

She chuckled on the other end hearing him do the same.

It was like old times –he was worried for her wellbeing when she knew she would be ok. The bickering was nice –she had missed it. Booth hated to admit it because he hated arguing with her but he missed it too.

"I'll be there soon." She hung her phone up before he could protest any more. Although lately he had shown concern for her like he used too –something was off in the tone of his voice? Maybe it was just her though?

x/x/x/

"Booth?" Temperance said knocking on his apartment door.

Just as quick as she knocked he opened the door looking at her beautiful face. She was bundled up in a long black pea coat and red scarf wrapped around her neck. Seeley stood there for a moment just looking at her, he knew he had a goofy smile on his face right now but he couldn't help himself. Not only was she beautiful but this was a new day for him –for them.

He was going to make everything right again.

"Umm…" she started biting her bottom lip seeing him blush as he moved back to let her inside.

"Sorry…" he whispered closing the door behind her. "Just let me get my jacket and shoes on. How did you get here so fast?" he said walking over to the couch to put his shoes on.

Brennan looked around the apartment –he appeared to be alone. Hannah must have been away on assignment somewhere? She hadn't been in his apartment in months, a flood of memories came rushing back to her and it almost made her want to cry. She could feel the tears start to form in her eyes as she felt Booth grab her hand as she stood in front of him.

"Hey…" he whispered looking up at her as she looked down at their hands before averting her eyes to him. "Bones? What's the matter?"

She swallowed hard and shook her head moving her hand out of his as she tucked some hair behind her ear. "You're wearing your socks and "cocky" belt buckle again?" she said clearing her throat.

He just looked at her for a moment knowing there was something else wrong with her. He didn't push the issue right now he knew he would find out sooner or later.

Seeley finally smiled at her seeing her smile down at him. He wiggled his toes as he put his left shoe on, "yeah you like them?"

Bones giggled slightly and moved to stand back as he stood up fixing his belt around his waist and pulled on his suit jacket. He hadn't been wearing his belt buckle or his socks lately –not every since he came back from Afghanistan. Hannah thought it was more professional if he wore the proper attire to work to let his boss and co-workers know he was serious about his job. He agreed with her but after he thought about it last night –the goofy socks and "cocky" belt buckle were just apart of _who_ he was.

Bones never tried to change that –even though he knew she thought it was probably ridicules of him to wear such things she approved of it nonetheless. She always noticed if he wasn't wearing them or not and lately she hadn't said anything but that was because he was sure she knew the reason behind him _not being himself_.

Temperance watched him carefully as he put his jacket on and buttoned it up. He seemed so calm today and not tense around her. They both acted as though nothing happened yesterday at the diner? She knew it would come up sooner or later –just not now.

Booth slid his gloves on and clapped his hands together grabbing his keys, "ready to go?" he said opening the door as she nodded and walked out with him locking the door behind her.

"Mind if I drive?"

Brennan pushed the elevator button to go down as looked over at him with an evil look. She heard him chuckle as they both stepped on and the doors closed in front of them. Seeley pushed the button as the elevator started to slowly go down.

"Booth… I drove here fine. I'm not going to kill us on our way back to the Jeffersonian!"

"Aren't you the one always saying -," Booth's words were cut off as the elevator suddenly rocked and stopped in the middle of its fall.

Both of them were stumbling to keep their balance as the elevator cried out in a heavy hit. Booth and Brennan grabbed onto one another to keep standing as they looked around the elevator for an answer.

"What just happened?"

"I think the elevator stopped?" Bones said quietly as Booth slowly let go of her and leaned over to push the button to get the doors to open. When they didn't after a moment he looked over at Bones with slight panic.

They were stuck in the elevator … together.

Seeley removed his gloves and handed them to Bones.

"Booth? What are you doing?"

He stood in front of the doors and tried to pry steel apart. "If I can get these doors open…" he said through his grunts and pains as he put all his strength into his force. "We might be close enough to …" he squealed in pain feeling something pull in his back.

"Booth your back! I don't think it's a very good idea to try and pull the doors apart!" she protested in concern.

At that moment Booth let go of the doors and hunched forward holding his lower back. Bones frowned and rubbed her hand up his back showing her concern for him.

"Are you ok?" she asked worried.

Booth grunted and gave her a hurt smile squinting up at her, "I… Oh yeah… I'm fine!" he said trying to sound tough as he slowly started to stand up straight. He gasped out for air feeling the pain shoot along his back.

Temperance looked at him and shook her head, she knew better then that. She knew he was in a great deal of pain right now. Bones reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone seeing Booth make a few faces of pain and discomfort as he leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"Cam?" Bones said moving around the small area to get a better signal.

"Dr. Brennan? Where are you? Have you heard from Booth?" Cam said.

Bones stood closer to the doors looking around the small area for an emergency phone. Of course there wasn't one seeing how it was an old building.

"Booth's with me… we're stuck in an elevator in his apartment building!" she paused looking at Booth seeing him slide down the wall in pain. "Cam there's no emergency phone in here and you're breaking up…" Tempe said slightly shouting hearing a muffled sound come from the other end.

She pulled her phone away from her ear and looked down seeing she had lost the call. She frowned and put her phone away in her pocket looking around the perimeter before looking down at Booth. It was starting to get cold –with no heat coming in and the metal surrounding them it made the space feel like a freezer.

After a few moments she finally moved to sit next to Booth –a person space between them.

"I hope Cam heard what I said about their not being any emergency phone in here?" she said looking over at Booth.

He put his hands on the ground and lifted himself to sit back against the wall more. "If not someone will know the elevator's stuck when they try to use it?" he said softly with a grunt in pain.

"You shouldn't have tried to open the doors, Booth," she said softly with sympathy in her voice.

Seeley chuckled and shook his head, "I'm fine, Bones." He smiled at her and crossed his arms over his chest watching her fold her hands between her legs with a slight shiver.

"With the space provided and the lack of heat and provisions I predict we'll last in here approximately ten to fourteen days?" Bones said out loud.

Booth laughed softly, "We're not going to be stuck in here that long!"

She chuckled, "I'm just saying that's how long the average person can go without food and water. But seeing how there is no heat coming in a suspect that cuts our time in half…we could freeze to death. Literally."

He shook his head, leave it to Bones to be rational and make everything into science. He knew that they wouldn't be in there probably no longer then a day or so –depending on who came into the building. With the way the weather was he didn't think anyone would be coming in and out anytime soon –but soon enough to find them with good health.

"You know penguins huddle together to keep warm…" he said out of no where. He smiled leaning in his head back against the wall looking ahead of him before turning his head to see her looking at him.

"Yes and their feathers provide at least eighty to ninety percent of their insulation." She injected.

It was silent.

Brennan brought her legs up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them biting her lower lip.

"Booth?"

"Hmm?" he rolled his head looking over at her seeing her nose turning red. With the mixture of her porcelain skin she looked adorable to him –although he felt bad because he wanted to warm her.

"What were you implying with the penguins?" she asked innocently.

Booth grinned big at her. "It's just us in here, Bones." He paused and cleared his throat before getting the courage up to say what he had to say next. "I was just suggesting that if we huddle together we'll stay warm?" He swallowed loudly looking down at the small space between them hearing her make a soft noise.

"Oh." She let her legs slowly slide out in front of her as she thought about what he was saying. There was so much to think about right now –if they "huddled" together what would –could happen?

Would it mean something other then just two friends holding each other to keep warm or would something else transpire that would only leave her hurt later?

She wanted to be rational now – but this was the part where her heart took over her brain and she went with what she needed other then what she knew would be wrong.

"I –I mean I was saying… so we could keep warm?" he finally said with a nervous tone.

"Although we are not penguins … I agree that huddling together would be the best thing for us right now."

Seeley looked at her surprised yet he couldn't hide the grin on his face as she started to scoot closer to him. He leaned up and took his jacket off as she started to nuzzle next to him. He hesitantly draped his arm around her waist pulling her small frame in closer against him as he moved his jacket over top of them. When he felt her relax against him he finally relaxed too with a sigh of relief.

"See… isn't this better then freezing to death?" he said looking over at her.

"We wouldn't actually freeze to death anytime soon it would –oh you were being funny!" she said seeing the look on his face as she nodded and looked down.

Booth squeezed her side pulling her closer against him –she let him without protest. After a few minutes he felt her lean her head against his shoulder, her face forehead nuzzling the nape of his neck and shoulder. Booth closed his eyes feeling her adjust herself closer against him, the smell of _her_ was inviting.

They stayed silent for awhile until Booth finally spoke up.

"Look Bones… I'm sorry about … everything that's been going on."

She didn't move or speak for awhile –Booth thought maybe she had fallen asleep? But then she finally spoke up and he could tell she was crying?

"It's ok." She cleared her throat and shifted a little in his arms, "after thinking about it… I understand why you told Hannah what you told her," she whispered sniffing up some tears.

Booth squeezed his arm around her again, "I don't mean -not just for that, Bones." He licked his lips and felt her shift again only this time she moved to look at him. When his eyes matched hers –he could see the pain he had caused her –the heartache she must have had. He knew that look because not only had he seen it on her face before –but it mirrored his own at one time. He watched as a single tear fell from her eye and before he could move his hand up to catch it she whipped it away quickly.

"Are you happy?" she whispered letting her eyes waver between his.

"What?" his voice was soft and calm.

"With Hannah… are you happy?"

By this point Booth knew he needed to tell her that he and Hannah were no longer together –but how? After everything they had been through –after the ass he made out of himself this year how was he going to tell her that it all was going to end now because he broke up with his girlfriend to be with _her._ Even though Temperance confessed her feelings for him what made him think she would even take him back so to speak after the way he had been treating her? There were no signs pointing to it but Seeley needed to find out now how she still felt after what had happened recently.

"I thought I was?" he finally said.

"Are you having doubts about your relationship with her?"

"See Bones… Hannah and I…" he swallowed hard and loud seeing her watching him closely. It was like she was examining his feelings from the inside out?

"Booth… I know you're happy with her I can see it when you're together." She broke into his thoughts, "I'm happy for you."

"You are?" he asked confused.

"No." She confessed contradicting what she just said.

"I don't get it?"

"In my years working with you I realized that you sometimes lie to people… even to me at times to make me feel better about a situation I'm not happy about." She leaned up a little bit more feeling his grip on her tighten as though he was afraid to let her go. "I understand that you were only doing it because you care about me… and since I care about you Booth… I'm going to lie to you and tell you; yes I'm happy you're happy with someone else. Hannah is very good for you," she said softly almost choking on her words.

Booth cracked a smile and laughed lightly. This is one of the reasons he loved her so much!

"As much as I appreciate your honesty and concern Bones… it's not necessary."

"But I'm not a liar!" She said in protest.

"I know that!" he said hugging her against his side to get her to loosen up a little. "All I'm saying is…" he paused to think about his words, "I appreciate your embellishment!"

Temperance looked at him with a frown then slightly smiled, "oh?" she leaned against him a little more shivering. "You're welcome?" she said doubtfully feeling him put his other arm around her rubbing his hand up and down her side to warm her under his jacket.

"H –how is Hannah?" she asked with a frown again tucking her head under his chin.

"Fine I guess? We… we broke up."

He felt her go still in his arms before she moved her head back up to look at him. She looked almost disappointed in some way?

"Why?"

"Because… it was the right thing to do."

"I'm sorry… Booth!" she whispered looking down at his chest.

"For what?"

"This is my fault… I should have never told you how I felt?"

Booth smiled at her frowning features. She was so … he couldn't put his finger on the word right now. All he knew was –she was indescribably incredible in every way of the word. Booth moved his ungloved hand up from under his jacket and lifted her chin for her to look at him.

"It's not your fault, Temperance."

She wanted to melt when she looked into his dark hues –the way he said her name like that –it made her face heat up a shade of red.

"Then why did you break up?" she asked blinking a few times feeling a few tears fall from them.

Booth caught one of them with his finger as he cupped her cheek. "This is me embellishing," he said with a smile.

She tilted her head confused.

"It was your fault." He said seriously feeling her back herself out of his grasp and stand.

Booth looked up at her and stood with his jacket in his hand.

"W –why would you… why are you…" she was stumbling on her words now as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Because I love you!" he blurted out seeing her look at him in shock. He was shocked himself he said it to her. He knew he was going to maybe get punched for saying that? But when he didn't hear her say anything or even move for that matter he stepped forward and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders watching her try not to shiver and look vulnerable. "Bones I…" he trailed moving closer to her seeing her put her hands out in front of her.

"Don't do this Booth…" she whispered with a frown looking up at him with her tear filled eyes.

"Why?" he asked confused and hurt now. She was going to turn him down again?

"Because you made me realize I need to move on? You don't love me. If you… if you did you wouldn't have treated me the way you have this last year!" she said hurt.

"No… no, you're not doing this to me again! I love you… do you hear me? I love you Temperance Brennan!" he said gripping her upper arms slightly shaking her in reaction to get her to understand that he really does love her.

"You can't just expect me to give in so easily, Booth." He only after all just broke up with his girlfriend. He needed time to get over that –if he hasn't already and she needed time to… what did she need the time to do? She was ready for him now –she loved him and wanted to be with him but apart of her needed to wait. She was hurt by his rejection and hurt that he treated her the way he had been.

"I know…" he said softly curling one arm around her waist pulling her against him. "I'll wait for you… I'll wait as long as I have to!"

She gave in and rested her hands on his chest and her forehead against his –her bottom lip and chin quivering –she wanted to cry. She wanted to scream –she had so many emotions right now –they were overflowing and she didn't know how to react to them all?

"I can't ask yo…" her words were interrupted by the sudden harsh movement of the elevator.

As it started to fall at a high speed they both stumbled back against the far elevator wall and fell to the ground, Booth pulled her against him as the elevator abruptly stopped. Usually something with a heavy capacity, traveling at a high velocity would crash on impact but the cables must have stopped it in time?

"Is there anyone in here?" they heard shouting from the other side of the doors.

They both sighed in relief.

"Yes!" Booth called out standing up with Bones as he walked towards the elevator doors to shout through it.

"Stand back … we're going to open the doors!" the person shouted on the other side.

Booth smiled and turned around to see Bones bending down to pick up the ring box that fell out of his jacket pocket. He swallowed hard seeing the look on her face as she opened it then looked up at him quickly.

"I can't believe you…" she said with a crack in her voice as the tears started to well up again. "Let me guess you proposed to Hannah and when she turned you down you decided it was ok to come back into my life and lie to me?"

She tossed his jacket and the box at him as he caught them both in his hands looking at her with pain and guilt.

"It's not what you think, Bones!" he pleaded.

A tear fell down her cheek, "then please explain it to me Booth?" She had never felt so stupid or hurt in her life. She could only imagine the excuses he had for now –she only hoped it was everything she wanted to hear?

* * *

**SO... Love me? Hate me? Not another cliffhanger-update soon before I go crazy? Haha :) I hope you all liked this chapter, I didnt mean for the cliffhanger but again.. I had to cut this chapter in half. It was too long so the rest of it along with more of the story is in Chapter 12. Again I say this is my version of Season 6, this is how I wish it would all play out and I hope you all like my version of it thus far and stick with it :) Your reviews have been insanely awsome! I apperciate them so much! I do hope you all keep the comments coming so I can keep writing and updating this all for you XD Please let me know what you all think! Don't hate me but I want to make Booth suffer just a little -but it will be a good suffering.. I PROMISE you all that -wink wink- Amazing things to come! Comments apperciated it! Thank you loves! xox.**


	12. Isn't it romantic CH12

**WOW! Thank you SO MUCH... AGAIN for the wonderful comments! I LOVE them all you guys are incredible! This chapter was SO much fun to write! I hope you enjoy it! But BEWARE SPOILERS are in here! Major ones from 6x18 and 6x19! Of course it won't go this way in the show, but again I say this is my version of Season 6 ;) So I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Enjoy loves!**

Chapter: 12

Isn't it romantic;

"_I thought that if I could … I don't know –propose to Hannah I would be proving to everyone that I had moved on."_

"_From me?" she said softly stating the obvious. _

"_Yeah." He whispered softly seeing the hurt-relieved look on her face. _

"_Did you… ask her?"_

"_No!" he said quickly seeing the side smile on her lips as she looked down. "She said no before I could even get the words out of my mouth and honestly Bones…" he whispered stepping closer to her seeing her look up with a wisp of tears in her eyes. "I know I wasn't going to go through with it anyways." He reached down and brushed his fingers against her hand, "I couldn't do that to … us."_

_Bones was relieved to know that he wasn't going to go through with it anyways it still didn't ease her mind any that he had it in his mind. What if Hannah hadn't turned him down first? What if he asked her and she said yes when he really didn't want to do it –only to prove to everyone that he had moved on from her. _

"Sweetie did you hear me?" Angela said pulling her best friend out of her daze.

"I'm sorry..." Temperance whispered looking up at Angela who was leaning against her desk with her arms crossed. "What were you saying?"

"I asked you… did he say why she turned him down first?"

This time Brennan couldn't hide her smile –spite how emotional she was right now thinking and talking about all of this. "Because she knew he didn't really love her."

"Not like he loves you." Angela stated with a sweet grin.

"I guess not?" Brennan blushed looking down at her hands in her lap.

"That's so romantic, Bren!"

Temperance furrowed her brows looking up at pregnant artist, "you think that's romantic that she turned him down?"

"No, not necessarily that she turned him down; but the fact Booth realized what he was doing was wrong!" she paused seeing Temperance lean back in her chair. "When another woman notices the man she is with is in love with someone else and is able and willing to give him up… it's romantic. I mean Booth had intentions of proposing to her –but when he really thought about it he couldn't do it because he's _still_ in love with you." Angela was in a daze now with thoughts of how romantic their lives were whether her best friend understood and saw it or not.

"Although I don't really understand what you mean by it being romantic – I understand now why Booth –,"

"Um, excuse me?" Brennan was interrupted by a knock on the door and a young boy who stood there a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Yes?" She said leaning up from her chair as the boy walked with a smile.

"I'm looking for Temperance Brennan?"

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan," she said standing up from the chair as Angela leaned up walking around the desk.

"These are for you…" the boy said softly handing the pink roses and daisies over to her.

"Who are they from?" Tempe asked.

The boy shrugged, "they were supposed to be delivered yesterday," Valentines Day, "but due to the storm the shop was closed, we're sorry for any inconvenience." The boy smiled once more at both woman and walked out.

There really wasn't any inconvenience because Temperance had no idea she had flowers coming? She honestly forgot yesterday was a day couples celebrated their love for one another –a day she never celebrated herself?

"Who are they from sweetie?" Angela said with an exciting tone leaning over Brennan.

Temperance sat the vase down –daises and pink roses were her favorite flowers –but she had never told anyone that.

_Here's to a new beginning._

_Happy Valentines Day, Bones._

_With Love, Booth._

Temperance couldn't disguise the tears in her eyes at that moment as she read the card over and over again. It wasn't just Booth's simple statement on the card that had her choked up –it was the fact that she had never been sent flowers before –not ever?

"Sweetie are you ok?" Angela asked seeing Brennan looking down at the flowers and card with tears in her eyes.

Temperance swallowed hard and smiled looking up at Angela, "I've never gotten –I've never told anyone what my favorite flowers were… how did he know?" she said surprised.

Angela made a noise of excitement which made Temperance giggle slightly. "Guys like Booth just know."

"I don't know what that means?"

Angela just smiled and winked at her best friend before grabbing up her files and walking towards the door.

"Ange! What kind guy are you referring to that is like Booth?" she paused seeing Angela turn around. "There is no one like Booth?" she whispered wholeheartedly.

"My point exactly!" Angela said sweetly walking out of the office.

x/x/x/

Temperance ran her fingers through her hair and blew out a breath of air. She was trying to muster up the courage to call Booth and thank him for the flowers. She just wasn't sure what to say to him? She looked at the flowers and smiled thinking of how sweet it was for Booth to send them to her. But what she wanted to know was did he have them sent after their conversation yesterday or before? After would have made more sense because he felt bad about what happened in the elevator? Although she was thankful for the flowers she wasn't sure if she should ask him or not?

Brennan leaned over and touched one of the daises and smelled it carefully.

Seeley got to Bones' open office door and stopped in time to watch her lean over her desk to smell the flowers he had gotten for her. He was careful with his movements as he stepped into her office watching her carefully. She was so beautiful –the way her hair fell against her face as she smelled the daisy. She looked so happy in that moment and he liked knowing the fact it was because of him.

He watched as she leaned back with a sweet smile pressed to her lips before she looked over at him with a slight jump. "I didn't mean to scare you there, Bones!" Seeley said with a grin.

"You didn't." She tucked her hair behind her ear and stood to meet him half way. "The flowers… they're beautiful, Booth," she whispered biting the side of her lip. "No ones ever sent me flowers before," she whispered once more looking down with a glint of tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

Booth's heart sank –how could no one ever send her flowers?

"Ever?" he said softly seeing her look up almost shyly.

"No," she said shaking her head letting her eyes waver between his. "How did you know that those are my favorite flowers?"

"I remember last spring when that body was found in the greenhouse field, you took a minute after you examined the body and you looked at the flowers." He watched her face as she tilted her head to the side examining him now, listening to his every word. "I noticed you favored the pink roses and daisies the most." He reached behind her and touched the leaves of the roses –it was silky –just as he imagined her skin would be if he touched it.

At that moment Temperance couldn't help herself –the tears started to fall safely from her eyes as she grabbed Booth and hugged him. Taken aback, Booth made a soft noise of happiness before he wrapped his arms around her tightly softly messaging his hands up and down her back as he buried his face in her honey scented hair.

Temperance knew what Angela meant now about Booth not being like other guys. No one ever noticed things like that about her –he was the only one that ever cared to notice things like this.

"You're welcome, Bones," Booth whispered into her hair slowly pulling back seeing her smile at him. He reached up softly dragging his thumb across her cheek to wipe a stray tear that had fallen. He called the flowers in yesterday morning –he did it without thinking –the words on the card just seemed right.

The close proximity between them made any outsiders assume something had just happened other then a hug. They were mere inches apart –close enough to feel each other's body heat. Their emotions were on high right now –Temperance wanted to give in to his advances from yesterday although her heart and mind were on the same page –they were also telling her to hold back until the time was right.

Booth was the same –he was ready for Bones. He was always ready for her –although he still thought of Hannah from time to time –it wasn't in a way a lover would. He just hoped she was ok and that she found someone that could handle her lifestyle. Booth knew who he was meant to be with and that was the beautiful anthropologist that was standing before him.

He would wait a lifetime for her if he had to.

"Am I interrupting something?" Cam said walking into Dr. Brennan's office seeing Seeley and Temperance standing closer then she had seen them in a long time.

They both snapped out of their daze and looked at Cam with goofy smiles.

"We have a body…" Cam said as she chuckled, "well we have a foot?"

"A foot?" Booth said confused as started for the doors.

Bones grabbed her lab jacket and walked towards the platform as she approached the table with the foot on it.

"It belongs to a female," Temperance said.

"How can you tell?" Booth said leaning over her from behind.

"Well the foot appears to be 17.78 centimeters… or approximately 7 inches, which is -," she trailed as she held onto Booth's upper arm and grabbed her heal from her foot as she held it up next to the foot, "the same size I wear." She examined the foot for another moment with her heal next to it before putting it back on. "Besides… the arch indicates that this woman wore heals frequently or she was possibly a dancer of some sort?"

"Wow, you can tell all that just from a right foot?" Cam said impressed.

"Yes." Temperance looked up quickly, "I'm very good at my job, Cam."

Cam looked at Booth with a smile and soft chuckle before looking back down at the foot. "There were over a dozen feet that were found on a beach in the southeastern part of Canada."

Temperance stood up furrowing her brows together, "a dozen?" she asked miffed. "Where are the others?"

Cam made squinting face looking at Booth, "well this foot was found on our side of the line, so that's why it's here."

"Our side of the line?" Brennan questioned looking at Booth.

Booth put his hands on his hips and looked up at the ceiling. "Seriously? They still have that rule!"

Cam nodded as Bones removed her gloves looking at them both with question.

"There's an imaginary line that separates Canada and the United States… its… .I'll explain it to you later!" Booth said motioning his hand for her to continue what she was doing.

x/x/x/

"The dozens of feet that were found could suggest this is the works of a possible serial killer?" Sweets said as watching Cam take an imprint of the foot.

"What kind of serial killer collects feet?" she said with a chuckle.

"So get this squints there was a body found in Miami this morning?" Booth said jogging up on the platform.

"So there are bodies found everyday Booth," Temperance said looking over her shoulder at Booth.

Seeley gave her "shit-eating" grin and shook his head opening the file pulling out a picture of the dead girl that was found in Miami. "You didn't let me finish… this girl…" he handed Bones the picture of Brittany Stephenson. "She -," of course being the observer Bones cut him off.

"Her feet are missing!" she looked up at from the picture and turned to her side seeing Booth open the file. "Brittany Stephenson… age 23… occupation –so she was a dancer!" Temperance said handing the picture to Sweets.

"What kind of dancer?" Cam asked.

"The kind that strips," Booth said seeing Cam make a curious face.

"Dr. Filmore?" Brennan said absently as she walked down the platform. "What are you doing here?"

Douglas looked up to see Temperance heading towards him –he wasn't too fond of the anthropologist.

"Dr. Brennan –it's been quite a while?"

"Yes it has…" she said seeing Booth walk next to her.

"Dr. Filmore this is my partner -Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI." She said introducing the men.

Both men shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you Dr. Filmore."

"Please call me Doug."

Booth nodded to him and looked at Bones waiting for an answer as to why this guy was there?

"How do you two know each other?" Booth asked breaking the awkward silents.

As Doug opened his mouth to speak Temperance cut him off.

"Dr. Filmore calls himself a forensic podiatrist even though that's not an officially recognized discipline" She said as a matter of fact.

Douglas was already annoyed with her knowledge.

"Yes, I'm merely a board certified podiatrist who assists law enforcement professionals by applying sound podiatrist knowledge to forensic investigations." He cleared his throat in annoyance, "thank you for correcting me, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan smiles, "you're very welcome. As I stated forensic podiatry is a redundant sub-specialty capably handled by any well-trained forensic anthropologist."

"Bones!" Booth scolded nudging her a little as he smiled to Dr. Filmore motioning for him to follow them up to the platform.

She knew maybe she was being a little harsh, but she and this man had a terrible history. He wasn't the nicest person to her either –so she had to get the upper advantage while she could. Although she was sure the man wasn't dumb enough to say anything smart to her when Booth was around.

"So may I ask what you are doing here?" Temperance asked as she walked around the opposite side of the table next to Booth.

"When the feet were found I was there but wasn't able to examine them all?"

"I'm sure if you would have contacted me I could have sent you over everything in our findings." Brennan said casually –trying to be nice –only it didn't come out that way.

Doug chuckled, "don't worry Dr. Brennan I won't be here long –besides I hear you may have the victims face and name already?"

She furrowed her brows at his knowledge and nodded, "yes we do." Bones grabbed Booth's upper arm and pulled him to the side as Sweets spoke to Doug about his job. "If this foot belongs to girl they found in Miami…" she trailed hearing Booth speak up.

"Then we're going to Miami!" he said with a grin.

"What? Why?" she said confused.

"Because even though we're in possession of a part from the body –this girl is from Miami –we don't have jurisdiction work on the case?"

Bones looked at him for a moment, "so you're saying no matter what we find out here it doesn't matter because the foot has to be shipped off to Florida?"

"Mmm –hmm –but see Bones if we go to Miami not only do we get to get away from this cold weather –we can take the foot with us and then they have to let us work on the case!" Booth said raising his brows nudging her again.

She chuckled, "Booth you just want to go to Miami!" she whispered.

"…and solve the murder!" he injected with a wink. "Come on, Bones it will be fun!"

She furrowed her brows and tried to hide the amusement yet excitement on her face –she had to admit getting away from D.C. would be a nice change for a few days. Besides this case caught her interest more so then the others, it could be the working of another possible serial killer?

Not that they weren't having problems now with someone trying knock off everyone at the Jeffersonian. But there hadn't been any murders that were linked with Jacob Broadsky in the last few weeks so they had more time to devote to their other cases. But it didn't ease Temperance's mind any –she wanted to find the bastard who killed her brother –not to mention shot her. She realized she was in deep thought again and when she snapped out of it she saw the look on Seeley's face –it mirrored her own –a frown of worry yet with a hint of happiness.

x/x/x/

"So what's the deal with you Dr. Filmore?" Booth asked as he loaded up his and Bones' luggage in the back of their rental SUV.

They had just arrived in Miami.

As Booth got into the drivers seat Bones gave him a funny look. "What?"

"Dr. Filmore?" Booth motioned his hand in front of him, "what's with all the tension? Did you turn him down for a date or something?" Booth chuckled –hoping that wasn't the reason.

She chuckled and shook her head, "no he never asked me out on a date." That was all she offered to him as she looked ahead seeing the people on bikes and rollerblade on the side of the small street they drove on.

"Ok? So what happened?" he carried on.

She frowned and blew out a small breath, "I wrote an article for the journal a few years ago about anthropology …. And I mentioned Dr. Filmore and his profession and how ludicrous it was that he called himself a forensic podiatrist." She looked down in shame –she actually felt bad after it was published and thinking about it now made her feel even worse.

Booth glanced over at her and sighed, he knew Bones had come a long way from the person she used to be. She had more heart now and he was sure she analyzed everything in her head and realized that what she did was wrong. Booth reached over to grab her hand at that moment when he did her phone went off.

Bones reached down into her bag and grabbed her phone, "Brennan?"

"It's Cam…"

Bones put the phone on speaker so she and Booth could hear what Cam had to say.

"Hey Cam… what's up?" Tempe asked watching Booth pull up into the parking lot of their hotel.

"So after you two left this morning I got a call from a Walter Sherman –he's one of those Finders?"

"Finders? What's that?" Bones asked confused.

"A Locater –you know one of those people that finds missing people?" Booth said softly as Bones nodded letting him know she understood what he meant. "So what did he want?"

"Seems he was working with our victim?" Cam said.

"Who was she looking for?" Temperance asked curiously.

"She was a foster child –her adoptive mother died about a year ago and every since then she has been trying to find her biological mother." Cam said once again.

Bones frowned –she knew what it was like to be a foster child –she also knew what it was like to lose a mother.

Booth looked over at Bones seeing the sad and sympathetic look on her face –he wanted more then anything right now to reach out and hold her close.

"Text us the address so we can go talk to this guy," Booth said taking the keys out of the ignition.

"Thanks Cam." Bones hit the button her phone shutting it off. She leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes for a moment.

"We don't have to work on this case you know Bones."

Temperance smiled faintly looking over at Booth –his voice was so soft and caring.

"No… I want to," she whispered watching him nod.

"Ok… lets get settled into our rooms and we'll go talk to this locator."

x/x/x/

"I'm sorry sir but its Bike Week all the hotels are full. We have one room left," the girl at the desk said looking at the couple with a smile.

Booth shifted his lips side to side looking over at Bones seeing the flush look on her face.

"Ok we'll take it," he said quickly taking the key card from the young woman as he walked over to the elevators with Bones and up to the seventh floor.

"I'm sorry we have to share a room Bones." Booth slid the card against the door and opened it letting her walk in ahead of him with her luggage.

"You are?" she said almost hurt. Once she realized how it came out she looked back at him seeing the smile on his lips. "I mean… if you would have just let me call ahead of time I could have made arrangements for us both to have our own rooms." She looked around the room seeing the large bed and large couch.

"Yeah well there wasn't time… hey look the couch folds out into a bed!" Booth sounded amused as he put his bag down watching her walk over to the balcony window looking out. He took a moment to watch her before he walked up close behind her, "we'll have to explore the city tonight, Bones!" he said happily seeing her turn around.

"We should go Booth… see what this Finder guy knows?"

"Right!" Seeley agreed.

x/x/x/

Temperance sat next to Booth across from Walter Sherman as he spoke about Brittany. She had been in several foster homes –just like Tempe. She had also had several families she lived with until the age of fourteen then that was when her mother adopted her for good. Brennan looked at the picture of the young girl, she was very beautiful.

"So she didn't have any family other then her adoptive mother?" Seeley asked.

Walter shook his head, "no she didn't." He paused looking at Dr. Brennan, it was more then obvious he was attracted to her. "You were a foster child as well," he said leaning up in his chair looking at Temperance.

Her head snapped up as she glanced at Booth then back to Walter, "yes I was." She simply stated –not giving any further information. "How long were you working with her to find her biological mother?"

"Almost two months… she was dedicated to helping me as much as she could but she was a very busy girl?"

"With her job?" Bones said softly.

Walter and Booth looked at one another, "well yes but she had another job other then stripping." Walter said.

"So what did she do when she wasn't moonlighting?" Booth said quickly.

"That I do not know. She never said –she was very secretive about it?" Sherman said shrugging his shoulders. "The club she worked at was very restricted."

"What do you mean restricted?" Temperance asked curious.

"I mean good luck if you're going to try to talk to any of her co-workers, you won't able to unless you're invited into the club –I myself have never been inside and I knew Brittany." Walter said as a matter of fact.

Booth and Bones looked at one another and stood.

"Thank you for your time and cooperation –we'll be in touch Mr. Sherman." Booth said ushering Bones to go ahead of him as they walked out of his office.

"So what do we do now?" Temperance asked as they walked out to the SUV.

"Get a warrant I guess to speak with everyone that works at the club? But that could take awhile seeing how we're not directly on this case?" Booth said as the stopped in front of the truck. He looked at Bones seeing her look down before she looked up at him with an innocent smile. "No!" he said quickly reading her mind.

"What? Why not?" she said watching him walk around her to get into the drivers side of the vehicle.

"Because … because I won't have other men looking and touching my wo –you!" he corrected himself feeling his face turn hot before he said _my woman_.

Temperance caught onto his slip –although she was no ones property she thought it was sweet that he was a little jealous at the thought of her going undercover.

"Face it Booth…. I'm the only one that can get us in. It's really not a big deal –I mean it might be fun?" she said with a shrug.

Booth glared at her and shook his head, "it is a big deal and no it won't be fun, you're not stripping." He said with a sigh, "I'll be damned if I let a bunch of dirt bags grab on you!" he said pulling away furiously.

"Booth woman can be bartenders at strip clubs –I don't have to be one of the women dancing!" she said with a chuckle. Honestly she couldn't see herself doing that anyways –she wouldn't be comfortable having a bunch of men watching her dance naked. "Please?" she said sweetly.

Seeley stopped at a red light and looked over at her. He knew it wasn't only the thrill of catching another killer that had her happy about doing this –it was because Bones could relate to the victim in a lot of ways and she wanted to help put the person who killed her behind bars. Seeing the look on her face when she tilted her head made him smile –he hated that charm sometimes.

He couldn't say no to her.

"Alright…" he finally said. "We'll go undercover."

Bones smiled happily, "and once I get in I'll be able to ask questions and you -," Booth cut her off.

"Oh no… I'm not waiting for you to get hired into that place, Bones! I'm coming with you."

"As what?" Bones asked amused.

Booth thought about it for a moment, "I don't know… a bouncer or something?"

She chuckled and nodded her head looking ahead of her as he pulled up to the hotel. As they started to get out of the car he noticed the grin on her face.

"What's so funny?"

" Nothing!" she said softly as they walked towards the doors of the hotel. She found it to be … romantic as Angela would say that he cared so much about her that he wanted to keep her in his sight. Only problem with it was –if some man got fresh with her and Booth saw it she knew there would be nothing to hold him back from giving the guy a beat down?

"I think you'd be a good bouncer –you certainly have the physic for it!" she said matter of fact pressing the button to the elevator. "Aside from your handsome looks –you can be very intimidating!"

Booth blushed and rubbed the back of his neck looking at her as they stepped onto the elevator. "I highly doubt men will be going into the club to look at me Bones. They're there to see sexy woman take off their clothes and dance."

"You find that attractive that some women do that?" she asked suddenly almost hurt to know the answer.

Booth shook his head as they approached their room, "no, Bones I don't." he said honestly.

"But it's only natural for the male species to react upon such actions –when woman take their clothes off –guys find that to be "hot" or "sexy" like you said?"

Seeley shook his head and walked over to the bed plopping down on the edge of it. "So? I'm not one of those guys." He fell back against the bed looking up at her as she stood above him on the side of the mattress.

She studied him for a moment and sat on the edge of the bed before slowly easing herself to lie next to Booth. Now she could say she had laid in bed with him –even though they weren't doing anything. She looked up at the ceiling feeling him shift a little as he propped himself up on his elbow and faced her.

"Any woman can be "sexy" Bones," he started as he watched her turn her head against the sheets and look at him.

"I've been told I was "sexy"?" she implied with a small smile.

Booth cleared his throat and didn't say anything.

Temperance furrowed her brows when he didn't agree. "You don't think I'm sexy?" she asked moving to turn on her side as she mimicked his actions.

Seeley choked on his words for a moment feeling his face turn red, "we'll yeah…" he whispered as his eyes traveled from the small space between them to match her own. It was silent for a few moments as they stared at each other, "I think you're beautiful, Bones." He finally whispered seeing her face turn red now. It was odd because usually she was the first one to admit of her beauty?

Without saying a word she leaned in and cupped the side of his cheek as she brought her lips softly to the side of his mouth planting a small kiss there. When she pulled back the surprise on his face was priceless, "thanks, Booth," she whispered. After a moment she slid off the bed watching him stare off into a fog.

"Where you going?" he finally said leaning up from the bed.

"To get ready… you're taking me out tonight remember?" she said happily seeing the smile on his face.

* * *

**Sooo... Love me? Hate me? What, their going undercover -update NOW! ... lol ... Of course the spoilers aren't the way the show will have it exsactly but this is how I want it to go! hehe. Comments would be greatly appercaited with this chapter! Let me know what you think so far so I can post my next chapter! Love to you all xoxox**


	13. The right kind of wrong CH13

**Thank you all AGAIN SO MUCH for the wonderful comments! I appreciate each and every one of them. It really means a lot that you all take your time out to read and review my chapters. I will apologize in advance if this chapter isn't so great or the next chapter for that matter. I've been having some family problems –my grandma is in the hospital and she's not doing so well. So my mind state isn't at its best. The next chapter maybe a little dark so I will apologize in advance for that and for this chapter I hope you all enjoy. It is RATED M for some content and there are SPOILERS in the chapter as well. Very small amount of them but enough to hopefully keep you interested!**

**Enjoy everyone!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter: 13

The right kind of wrong;

"What about this one?" Brennan said as she walked out from behind the curtain wearing a short black skirt with a pair of thigh high fishnets. The black and red off the shoulders top she had on accentuated the supple roundness of her breasts. This was the fourth outfit she had tried on for Booth.

He had yet to approve of any of them.

Seeley crossed his arms and shifted his feet a little looking at how beautiful she looked standing there before him –she was clueless to how perfect every part of her was. Spite her comments about her knowing just how beautiful and smart she was, he had feeling when it came from his mouth she appreciated it more. He moved his hand to rub the back of his neck as he shifted on his feet once more –he was trying his best to hide his obvious erection.

She always had this affect on him since the day he met her and he knew she was completely oblivious to it. He watched her look down at her self then turn to look in the double mirrors as she peered at him through one of them.

"This is a no too, I assume?" she said with a frown seeing him step closer behind her shaking his head. "You haven't liked anything I've tired on since we've been here. Angela said that if we're going to do this right I have to look the part!" she said looking at him as he stood behind her.

"Angela's right… but you're way wrong, Bones!" he said with a smirk seeing her turn around to face him with her hands on her hips defensively.

"Wrong about what?" she said completely clueless.

"I've loved everything you've tried on so far…" he trailed off looking away from her for a moment to gather himself as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Oh…" she whispered with a small blush. "Then what's the problem then?" she asked dropping her hands at her sides.

Seeley looked at her and chuckled –she really didn't understand his frustration with this whole situation. He couldn't stand the fact that there would be other men looking at her in sexual ways while she was dressed like this. Although they were going undercover –it didn't matter –he wasn't too happy about the people they had to portray –especially her.

"I just …" he grunted with a pause, "no matter what you wear Bones, I'm not going to like it on you so just get this outfit and the last few you picked out and lets go –we haven't slept in the last twenty –four hours –I'm tired and we have a long night ahead of us!" he said stepping back from her. He had to look away –he was doing everything in his power right now to keep himself from not grabbing her and kissing her right there in the dressing area of the store.

Last night he had every intention of taking her out but no sooner then they were ready to leave the hotel they got word there was another body found. Luckily they were able to work on this case with the MDPD –the body had its feet missing so they knew this case was related to Brittany Stephenson's murder. Neither one of them had been back to the hotel since last night it was mid afternoon now. After they went to examine the body and talk to a few people they were lucky enough to find out the girl was another stripper –at the same club Brittany worked at.

To their pleasure one of the CSI's at the MDPD knew the owner of the club and they had no trouble getting "interviews" for the job positions they were taking. Unfortunately they had to let the owner know who they really were –for security purposes of the patrons that entered the club. Booth didn't get the bouncer job he wanted, apparently there were bodyguards assigned to every few girls. Although Bones wouldn't be dancing he took the opportunity to be her bodyguard, this way he could keep an eye on her at all times.

Seeley found himself outside of the store waiting for Bones to come out. He had to hide his frustrations –not just sexually but physically. He knew he couldn't go overboard at the club when someone made a pass at her –he would blow their cover. But if someone touched her he had rights to throw them out of the club if she was uncomfortable with it. But it was more or less if he was uncomfortable with it –which he would be.

x/x/x/

As they approached the door of their hotel room Booth ushered her in ahead of him with his hand on the small of her back as he closed and locked the door behind them. He watched her fall back onto the bed with her eyes closed –he was tired too. They hadn't discussed the sleeping situation; he assumed he would be sleeping on the pull out couch –he didn't expect any more then that.

"I'm so tired."

Booth walked over to sit on the edge of the bed as he ran his hand over his face; he could feel the stubble of his five o' clock shadow brush against his palm. "Me too!" he said barely keeping his eyes open.

Now that they had a moment to relax he felt his exhaustion catching up with him. He looked behind him seeing Bones lying on her side now facing him as she smiled softly.

He carefully leaned back against the bed, he was almost afraid to lie next to her but when she didn't say anything in protest he kicked off his shoes and leaned back onto the bed with one hand behind his head. He looked down quickly to see Bones already out like a light; with a faded smile he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep next to her.

x/x/x/

"I don't understand how some woman can wear these boots for long hours like this –they're very uncomfortable!" Bones said walking over to the other side of the bar looking at Booth.

It was a hot night in Miami so she decided to wear the black fishnets with the knee-high boots along with the black skirt she bought earlier along with a black and red corset top.

She was very uncomfortable. The clothing was actually nice –something she would wear in the bedroom perhaps but not in front of a bunch men. But in order for them to get information and possibly catch a killer these were the length's they had to go when undercover.

Temperance looked at Booth carefully as he scanned the club for potential suspects. She took that moment to examine him –the _Club Heat_ t-shirt he had on accentuated every curve of his muscular upper body. The shirt strained against the cage of his chest with every breath he took –she wanted nothing more then to feel his bare chest pressed against her own.

As she reached out to touch his arm to get his attention she heard someone call for her.

"Hey baby!" a man tapped on the bar.

Booth and Bones looked over at him at the same time.

Temperance swallowed hard and walked over to him leaning against the bar.

"What can I get you?" she asked with a grin.

"How about your name… and two S_creaming Orgasms_!" he said nudging his buddy next to him as the both chuckled.

Bones furrowed her brows together looking back at Booth –he didn't look to happy.

"It's a drink, Bones."

She nodded carefully hearing Booth through her ear piece as she turned around and walked towards a few glasses and bottles of liquor behind the bar. She touched her ear quickly adjusting the piece as she spoke quietly over the loud sounds of Bon Jovi playing in the background.

"I don't know this drink?" she whispered looking over her shoulder smiling to the guys before averting her attention back in front of her.

"You'll need vodka, Baileys and Kahlua." He watched her stretch up on her toes to search for the ingredients to the drink before he looked over to see the two young punks checking her out from behind. He ran his hand over his face from frustration before shifting on his feet watching her walk over with drinks in her hand. This time when she leaned over the bar to give them their drinks he could see the bottom crest of her ass hanging from the skirt along with the rim of the fishnets that were being held by the garter she was apparently wearing.

He could feel his face turn red as he looked away quickly with dirty thoughts about his partner. He knew it was wrong to think of her like that right now… but it felt so right.

As the night went on Booth watched her carefully as she served drinks and tried her best hand at flirting. He never thought he'd see the day where he had to give her tips on flirting with other men.

There was one man in particular that caught his eye all night. He was sitting at the end of the bar and Bones had been serving him water all night –he hadn't really said a word to her. But he was watching her –he turned down two potential lap dancing to stay at the bar and watch everything she was doing. It made Seeley uncomfortable to know someone was watching her so closely. Although it was a strip club and it happened a lot probably –it still didn't ease his mind any?

"I never would have thought bar tenders made this much in tips!" Bones finally said interrupting Seeley's thoughts as his eyes searched for her at the other end of the bar.

Seeley chuckled, "they don't, but not all bar tenders look like you." He watched her look over her shoulder at him and smile shyly. "Hey… what's with Mr. Stalker at the end of the bar?"

Brennan looked around and spotted the man staring at her at the end of the bar as she smiled wearily and walked towards him slowly giving Booth the perfect back view of her body.

"Are you calling him Mr. Stalker because he's been so observing all night?" she asked absently. Ignoring her own question before Seeley could even answer she went on, "I'm not sure. He's ordered three drinks all night… water on the rocks." She chuckled and licked her lips as she stood in front of the man at the bar.

"Try talking to him –see what he says, he's giving me the creeps with the way he's been staring at you all night." His voice was protective and territorial which made Bones chuckle softly.

"Would you like another water?" she said pointing to his glass as she reached out to grab it he snatched her hand in his own as she jerked slightly in surprise.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly as she removed her hand from his quickly.

"Tem –Angela." She corrected herself swiftly seeing the look of curiosity on his face.

"Not your stage name… your real name."

She furrowed her brows together, "I'm not a dancer therefore I use my real name when I'm here at the bar," she said softly seeing him study her again.

Temperance understood now how Booth got the impression that the guy was creepy and stalker –like he was very determined with his words.

"You're new to Miami?" he questioned but it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes." A simple answer.

"Ask him his name." Booth said.

"Why don't you tell me your name?" she finally said with a charming smile.

He didn't respond to her he instead turned in his seat and looked out at the dancer that was on the pole. It was the first time Seeley saw him look away from Temperance all night.

Brennan turned around and shrugged her shoulders walking towards Booth. When she approached him one of the guys from earlier jumped up and leaned over the bar to grab her ass. Just as he did so Bones turned back and snagged his hand up twisting it –it was instinct.

Seeley grunted and walked around the bar as she let go of his arm. She didn't want to blow their cover but she also didn't like being man handled either.

"Damn baby… you almost broke'ed my hand!" the boy said with a drunken slur.

"Alright buddy… I think you've had too much to drink tonight!" Booth said grabbing him up by the other arm ushering him in front of him as he walked him towards the exit doors.

x/x/x/

"What a night, huh, Bones?"

She looked at him and rolled her eyes playfully, "it was quite fascinating to see those women bend and move the way they did." She stated innocently.

Booth shrugged, "I didn't notice," he said honestly as he looked out over the balcony as they stood outside of their hotel room.

She laughed softly and leaned back, "we were surrounded by half naked woman Booth –I'm sure you noticed!" She said with a small frown –although he was fresh out of a relationship the thought of him looking or even thinking about another woman made her unhappy. It wasn't jealously –it was just her emotions making her more aware of just how much she truly loved him. But she knew in the back of her mind that he wasn't interested in those women –she knew his eyes were on her all night.

Seeley didn't argue with her –he knew he wasn't looking at all those other women. Sure as he glanced around the club he saw them –but he didn't _really_ see them. He was more focused on her all night.

"You wanna get something to eat?" he finally said interrupting both their thoughts.

She smiled at him, "its late –is anything even open?" she said softly.

Booth looked out at the beautiful city lights and spoke, "it is late," he agreed, "we'll go out tomorrow night since we have the morning shift. We can just order room service and crash for the rest of the night if you want?"

Temperance loved the hopefulness in his voice as she nodded, "alright you order and I'll go take a shower."

x/x/x/

"Ok so you remember Mr. Creepy from last night…" Booth said as he looked around the somewhat vacant bar.

"I thought we were calling him Mr. Stalker?" she said pouring a drink into a glass as she started to walk it over to the man at the center of the bar. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked the man as he looked her up and down.

"How about a lap dance?" he asked her with a smirk.

Brennan furrowed her brows in disapproval, she could hear Booth in her ear piece grunting and cursing under his breath.

"I'm just a bartender I don't do lap dances," she said softly starting to turn away from him as he gripped her hand carefully.

She jerked back a little –she didn't want another scene like last night so she swallowed hard and put her best smile on for him before stepping closer to the bar and pointing behind him.

"You see that blonde over there?"

"Yeah?"

"Her name is Starr –if you want a lap dance I'd suggest you go ask her!"

The man sat there watching the blonde for a moment before making his decision to walk towards her leaving Brennan alone.

"Her name's Nadine."

Temperance spun around from a familiar voice –the man from last night was sitting at the same spot watching her again.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Booth asked more to himself then Brennan as he sat up in his seat at the opposite end of the bar to get a clearer view. "His name is Howard Coleman."

"How do you know that?" she whispered softly under her breath smiling at Howard.

"I asked around this morning – he drops a few hundred in here all the time." Booth leaned over the bar a little seeing Bones approach the man carefully. "He had his favorite girls apparently. Brittany was one of them."

Bones sighed and tilted her head, "you again…" she finally said. He didn't say anything to her just watched her with his creepy glare. "Can I get you something…. Howard?" she said softly seeing his eyes widen.

"I never told you my name." He simply stated.

"A friend of mine used to dance for you…" she said quickly.

"Bones what are you doing?"

"Her name was Cassidy."

"Her name was Brittany." He corrected a little on edge now.

Booth made a sound of frustration –she was trying to get information from him but she was going about it the wrong way. She was going to piss the guy off –Seeley knew just from one night of watching this guy he wasn't one that liked to be asked questions. He liked to be the one in control of the situation and sometimes Bones was like that too –it wouldn't end well if it went any further.

"Let him do the talking Bones…" Seeley said smiling to one of the dancers that past by him giving him _that_ look. He was more then obviously _not_ interested.

"I've noticed you have a problem with informality." Meaning he didn't like the art of people having nicknames –he wanted to be formal at all times –she picked up on that quickly.

Ignoring her observation he spoke again, "how did you know Brittany?"

Bones glanced over her shoulder at Booth seeing him nod for her to continue their conversation. "We were hired here as dancers together," she said too quickly.

"He's going to know you're lying, Bones!" Booth said with a sigh running his hand over his face.

"Oh really," Howard said casually. "But you're not a dancer you said so yourself. You're just a bartender."

That's when Brennan realized she just dug herself a deep hole and it was going to be hard to get out of.

"Well yes I am… but I was hired here originally as a dancer, but my bartending skills are more accurate then my dancing," she said matter of fact hoping to sound convincing.

"Just stop talking, Bones… he knows your lying!" Booth said tapping on the bar trying to get her public attention now.

"Looks like your boy over there needs you," Howard said with a chuckle as he stood up eyeing her for a moment longer before moving to another section of the bar.

Temperance made a face of disgust as she walked towards Booth. "Was I that bad?" she asked with a frown.

Seeley leaned his elbows on the bar and nodded, "I'm afraid so." He watched her blow out a breath of air in frustration as he carried on, "but you have everyone else here fooled, Bones." He saw her smile and chuckle softly as she placed her hand on her hip tilting her head looking at him. _God she's so beautiful. _

"Do you think he knows?" she asked suddenly.

Booth pouted his bottom lip and looked around seeing Howard Coleman watching them carefully from the other end of the bar before looking away at the dancer on the pole.

"Nah." He shook his head hoping he bought it. Honestly Booth knew that Howard was on to her in some way or another –he was just hoping there wasn't too much damage that was done that they could save it.

x/x/x/

"We've been here for a week and this is the first time we've been able to go out," Booth called out as he buttoned a few buttons on his white shirt. He left a few open which exposed a good portion of his broad chest. He and Bones had a date tonight… well to him it was a date to her it was probably just dinner and exploring the city. Which that was fine with him if she didn't see it as a date –he had been single for almost a month now and he wasn't expecting too much from her. Not now anyways.

"It's because we're not on vacation Booth!"

He heard her call out from the other side of the bathroom door. He chuckled looking at himself in the mirror that was in the room. He wore his white button up shirt and a pair of nice blue jeans.

Temperance stood there looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. She was actually nervous –sure she and Booth had dinner all the time together. Well lately they really hadn't –maybe that was where her nerves were coming from? That and knowing he was single again and that he knew how she felt about him and she knew how he felt about her.

So much could happen tonight. But there was also so much of that she wouldn't let happen. For the sake of her heart –she had to have that boundary between them still.

"Bones?" Booth knocked on the bathroom door to get her attention. "You almost done?"

Brennan looked at herself in the mirror once more before opening the door slowly. Booth looked incredible –sexy –the exposed part of his chest drove her insane. She watched as his eyes widened and his jaw fell open slightly. She blushed bashfully as she walked out slowly seeing him look at her in awe.

"Wow, Bones… you look…" he cleared his throat with a smile, "you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she whispered looking down at her dress. She wore a red Marilyn dress that came just above her knees. Her breasts weren't extremely pushed together but enough to make the mounds of her cleavage fill the dress. "You look great too," she finally said tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

"T –thanks." It was silent between them for a few moments. She didn't look uncomfortable but he could tell she wanted him to say something, "so lets go shall we?"

x/x/x/

"We definitely have to come back here before we leave," Bones said as they started to exit the restaurant.

Booth pressed his hand softly on the small of her back as he opened the door for her as they walked out. "Definitely!" he agreed as they walked out onto the strip.

Once outside in the warm air they stood there on the side walk watching people talk by them. There were shops and little café restaurants on both sides of the strip –they had a lot to look at. He was hoping to get another "date" night with her before they left Miami.

Booth clapped his hands together and nodded for her to start walking with him, "so I was thinking we could …"

"Flowers sir?" a small boy interrupted as they walked along the strip.

Booth chuckled and looked at Bones as she held her small white clutch in front of her with both hands. Booth turned his attention back to the small boy and nodded, "how much buddy?"

"A dollar!" he said with a Spanish accent hinting on his English.

Booth pulled out his wallet and handed the little boy a five dollar bill ushering him to keep the other four dollars as he picked one of the flowers from the basket.

"Gracias!" the boy said happily with a grin at both of them.

As they started to walk again Booth grabbed her hand to stop her stride as he turned her to face him –a smile pressed against his perfect lips.

She watched him carefully fumble with the flower before looking up at her and placing it behind her ear –he looked nervous?

"I know it's not a daisy…" he trailed as she reached up and touched the flower on the side of her head.

"It's a gardenia, a very sacred flower to some cultures," she said softly. She could smell the flower as she moved her hand away from her ear.

"Sacred how?" he asked watching her look down at the small space between them.

"It just has a lot of meaning to it for some people?" she whispered. "Like roses can mean multiple things –but its mainly used as a symbol of love and devotion."

"So what's the gardenia mean?" he asked curiously.

Temperance leaned over and gripped his shoulders to press her lips on the side of his cheek –so close to his burning hot lips. It was a thank you for the flower.

"It means secret love -," she whispered pulling away from him.

Booth blushed.

It was a nice meaning for the flower –but his love for her was defiantly _no secret._

"Interesting." Was all he said as they started to walk again.

In the distance there were the sounds of the Spanish guitar filling the air. Seeley glanced over at her as they walked slowly down the strip. They were hitting the sandy areas where the beach was –neither of them said anything as they walked in the sand. The moon was beautiful –it cast the perfect glowing shadow against the water –the air was just right. Maybe it was a little chillier down by the water but he didn't complain and neither did she.

"Dance with me, Bones."

Temperance chuckled and stopped walking as he did the same. "Dance with you?" she asked slightly baffled.

"Yeah… dance with me." He reached for her hands as she let him pull her against him softly. From where they were the sounds of the Latin music was still sound enough for them to get the beat.

She didn't protest –although she was a little scared to get close to him. As much as her mind and heart were telling her it was in fact ok –she still had doubt. But that was only natural for her. Temperance put her hands on his shoulders as his arms wrapped around her thin waist and they started to move in unison to the music.

After a few minutes she moved her hands slowly up along his shoulders and neck feeling him press closer against her as if he couldn't get close enough.

"You having a good time?" Booth suddenly asked as he moved his hips slowly taking her with him in the sand.

"Yes. I'm enjoying myself very much." She smiled watching his eyes scan every inch of her face. "Miami is beautiful… I'd like to come back again after we've solved this case," she said softly.

Booth nodded then shook his head, "I would too. But lets not talk about death and murders tonight, lets just…" he trailed off seeing her twinkling eyes look into his as she silently agreed.

After awhile the music finally faded and they walked along the beach. He watched as she shivered walking ahead of him her shoes in one hand –he took a moment to watch her from a distance. The moon light looked beautiful against her face –her skin glowed and when she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder he could see the pain in her eyes.

She looked sad yet blissful. She was happy –but confused.

Without a word Seeley walked up behind Temperance putting one hand on each of her shoulders slowly sliding them down her shivering arms. She flinched slightly looking over her shoulder at him feeling him press up against her from behind. She swallowed hard feeling his broad chest press hard against her back.

He was so close yet so far away. She felt his hands hesitate as he slid them down her arms; she dropped her shoes when she felt his hands move along her forearms to her hands.

"Are you alright, Bones?" he whispered against her ear.

She felt his lips and hot breath brush the lobe of her ear as she nodded faintly, "just a little cold," she whispered back looking at him from the corner of her eye over her shoulder.

Booth moved his much larger hands over top of hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. When he felt her relax and fall back into his body he knew then it was ok to hold her like this. He closed his eyes feeling her cuddle her back against his chest –he even felt her hesitantly squeeze his hands and guide them to hold her tighter.

Temperance was content –she was happy and scared. She didn't know what to make of this moment but she was going to take it. There was no life for her without taking risk and although they were not on the verge of a real relationship at the moment –it felt like they were slowly getting there.

Seeley felt her shivering more –the wind had picked up and by the water it made it more chilly then it was before. "You want to head back to the hotel?" he said softly feeling her turn slightly in his arms as he kept them around her softly rubbing them now up and down her back.

She looked down at the small space between them –it hurt to feel him this way –to be so close to him like this. But at the same time she needed to feel him –she needed to feel and know that he still cared about her. She felt Booth tuck his pointer finger under her chin and lift her head so she would look at him.

He could see the tears threatening in her eyes –she was scared.

He was scared too.

"I want to kiss you, Temperance," he whispered swallowing loudly seeing her search his face carefully as he leaned in closer.

As his forehead touched hers she rested her hands on his chest softly gripping the open parts of his shirt. She felt his lips brush along hers almost in the teasing fashion, but because she didn't respond to his request she knew it was his way of getting approval.

As she slowly tilted her head to the side and brushed her lips along his…

It happened.

Booth cupped her cheek and assaulted her mouth gently with his own, his tongue fighting with hers for dominance as they kissed passionately. He pulled away after a moment hearing her breath hitch as she nudged his lips with her own and kissed him back this time. Her hands wound around his neck, one hand moving to the back of his head softly pulling his hair as she kissed him back with just as much passion.

After a few minutes they both pulled away in unison –their smiles mirrored each others. Booth knew not to expect nothing more from her right now and he wasn't about to push it. If he this kiss was all that he had for the next hundred years –he was happy with that. This kiss was real –it wasn't some Christmas blackmail or a dream or even a drunken night –it was a kiss they both agreed on because they really felt something.

Seeley knew he was getting a step closer to proving to her that he was the one for her –that she was the only woman for him.

* * *

**Love me? Hate me? I didn't see that coming! I want more Booth and Bones NOW! ...I want to specially thank all those who consistantly read and reaview my chapters EVERY week when I update. CSINaomi, Jasminecashull, GummyGetsYouGoing, Boo Boo Kitty Foo, Rankor01, wazo29, R.M.E.A., jboneslover... just EVERYONE thank you so much. I'm sorry if I left anyone out -I dont mean too, I really honestly appercaite all your reviews and I do hope you continue to review with this new chapter. Let me know what you all think, please. Comments are greatly apperciated and very inspiring. Chapter 14 is almost done. Also forgive all the ? marks, I have auto correct on my laptop and it's wrong half the time I try to catch a lot of them while I'm writing but when I'm on a roll its hard to get them all. Forgive me for those. Thanks agian, loves for all your support, look forward to your reviews! Much love xox. **


	14. Miles to go CH14

**Thank you all for the comments! I really honestly appreciate them so much, it keeps me writing on here knowing I have so many of you consistently keeping up with it! I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I don't feel as though I'm doing a good job lately with my writing. I have a lot going on along with work; things with my grandmother have not been going well. We found out last week she has cancer. Things have been rough for my family so I'm not in my right state of mind as of late. Thank you to those of you who have kept me and my family in your thoughts and prayers. It means A LOT to me! It really does! Also to the new readers I have, thank you for the comments, I hope you continue to read and review my chapters! So again please forgive me if this chapter isn't that great. SPOILERS for 6x17, 6x18 and 6x19 also it's RATED M –just a little.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter: 14

Miles to go;

He watched as she sat her towel down against the sand and shielded her eyes from the bright sun. He and Bones had, had a great date last night.

They kissed.

A _real_ and _meaningful_ kiss.

Nothing more happened after they got home from the hotel. They had changed their clothes and watched a movie until they fell asleep. Sure they slept in the same bed and she was curled up against his body –but nothing happened.

It felt nice … just to feel.

Brennan slowly slid off her swimsuit gown and reviled her pink bikini. She turned to see Booth sitting in the sand looking up at her squinting his eyes from the sun that shown behind her.

"Wow!" he said with a somewhat squeaky voice.

"What?" she said with a shy smile.

"That's a nice… I've never seen you in a bikini before," he injected happily.

"That's because we've never been somewhere like this before." She chuckled and leaned down to sit next to him in the sand. She leaned back on her elbows watching Booth do the same. His chest was incredible –she had seen him naked before –and she had to admit seeing him shirtless now was the next best thing.

It was silent between them as they looked around the beach at everyone enjoying themselves.

"Do you think you'd ever live in a place like this?" Seeley asked looking over at her.

Temperance scrunched her face together and shook her head, "it's relaxing here." She leaned back against her towel more, "but being in the weather we get in D.C. –it makes me appreciate being at a place like this –even more," she said softly looking over at Booth as he put his sun glasses on and leaned back putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah… I agree. Although I could get used to this –I wouldn't want to leave D.C. either."

x/x/x/

After awhile of sun bathing Brennan heard her phone going off at the opposite end of her towel –she and Booth had fallen asleep. She groaned and leaned up searching for her phone by her bag.

Booth yawned and slowly leaned up beside her watching her search and grab her phone. As he looked around he rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes landed on her lower back. He could see scars just above the rim of her bikini bottoms and along the middle of her back –Booth's eyes widened in horror as she answered her phone and spoke to the person.

He looked away quickly seeing her shut her phone off and lean back to look at him. She frowned, "there's been another murder," she whispered. She looked at him for a moment and read the look on his face –he looked horrified.

"Is something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"What? Oh yeah… another murder?" he said finding his voice.

She nodded and sighed as they both stood and gathered their things he watched as she put her swimsuit gown back on –her back to him –he could see the scars more clearly now. He frowned wondering what they were from, what happened for her to have those lacerations marks on her milky flesh?

She turned around seeing him off in a slight daze again –the same horrified look on his face. "Booth?" she said softly seeing his head snap up.

He grabbed her bag, "here let me get that," he said softly as he put his hand on her lower back –carefully as they began to walk through the sand back to their rental. He had never seen her in that much clothing before –or better yet lack of – but he should have noticed those scars before. As many times as he had touched her there –he should have noticed.

x/x/x/

"So Booth I have a theory."

Seeley looked around the bar and stopped his eyes on his beautiful partner. "Yeah and what's that Bones?" he asked amused. He thought she was going to say something about the people in the bar –she always had something to say.

"All these women that have been found murdered –were dancers, they were all killed the same way and all had their feet cut off." She swallowed hard and walked down the bar to get closer to him as they spoke. "We know it's the same killer," she said softly as she stood in front of him leaning against the bar.

"You know if Sweets were here right now he would say you were driving your theory towards physiology." He chuckled and smirked at her.

Temperance shook her head, "I hate physiology," she said with a scoff. "But what I'm saying is they have all these suspects in custody but they have nothing to charge them with –there is no real evidence that links any of them to the murders –just speculation."

Booth furrowed his brows looking at her, "so what are you trying to say? I'm confused!"

"What I'm saying is… why hasn't anyone suspected Howard Coleman? He had a close personal relationship with the victims and yet no one has said anything to him?" Bones leaned back when she heard someone whistling to get her attention.

She sighed and walked slowly over to the patron as Booth spoke.

"I spoke with Lt. Caine earlier today at the crime scene –they've questioned him several times and he had a valid alibi."

"What can I get you?" Bones said cheerfully.

"Three shots of JD and two beers."

As Bones turned her back to the guy to get his drinks she spoke quietly, "I don't know if I buy it? I mean I'm not good at reading people like you are but you can't tell me you don't pick up something weird from him?"

"Of course I do, he's creepy and stalker-like but a murder? I don't know… I haven't talked to him like you have."

"Here you go." Brennan handed the shots and beers to the kid as he handed her the money.

"Keep the change, darling."

Temperance chuckled and turned on her heals to walk back towards Booth but seeing the look on his face made her worry. As she approached him she turned her head to see what he was looking at. "Booth?" she asked concerned.

"End of the bar…" Booth nodded.

Howard Coleman sat there staring down the couple.

"Don't try to be smooth this time, Bones. Just talk to him normally and see what he has to say."

Temperance walked casually down to the other end of the bar with a smile.

"So …"

"Did you hear about Nadine?" Howard asked cutting her off.

She cocked her brow and nodded, "yes, I heard she was murdered like the other women were." She paused for a moment; "it's strange they were all dancers…" she trailed off seeing Howard look past her towards Seeley.

Booth glanced around and turned on his side acting as though he wasn't paying attention to what was going on at the other end of the bar.

"Don't say anymore, Bones. Just walk away…" Booth mumbled covering his mouth some as he turned to look back at her.

She smiled and leaned up off the bar and just as she did Howard spoke again.

"You know… I remember when Brittany was hired in here… but I don't recall seeing you? –Ever!"

She froze with his determined words.

"You were close with a lot of the murdered dancers." She finally said boldly hearing Booth gasp in her ear piece.

"No… No –No what are you doing Bones?"

Howard straightened up in his seat and cleared his throat eyeing her carefully. He appeared to be on edge now.

"Rumor has it they believe someone who comes into this club is the murder," she carried on hearing Booth again make a noise of disapproval.

Howard laughed darkly leaning into the bar close to her, "that's why it's called a rumor my dear." With that he slid off the bar stool and walked away from the bar area.

Tempe turned around and walked towards Booth again as he stood up straight and slapped his hands against his sides.

"What was that?"

"I was engaging in conversation like you said."

"No I said let him do all the talking not ask suspicious questions, Bones!" Booth ran his hand over his face and shook his head.

x/x/x/

Brennan closed her eyes rubbing the back of her neck with a deep sigh. Booth glanced over at her carefully as they stood out in the alley way of the club. Their night was almost over but with all those people in that enclosed space it was hot and they needed some fresh air. As he watched her head roll up and her eyes open he could tell she was tense –he was too. This case alone had them exhausted and not just physically but mentally. There were a lot of murders and a lot of families that were grieving right now for the loss of their loved ones. It was never an easy job for them –but he enjoyed it.

"I'm so exhausted," she said softly looking over at Booth with a lazy smile.

He chuckled and tilted his head looking over at her as she continued to rub her neck.

"You alright?" he asked concerned.

She nodded, "when wearing heals for a long period of time –aside from constant foot paroxysm –it can also put strain on the upper lumbar region causing signals of discomfort to shoot through the spine and neck."

Booth shook his head slowly, "so basically it just causes aches and pains?" he chuckled.

"Yes."

"Here…" he motioned for her to turn around.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"You helped me before with my back let me -,"

"Oh no you're not cracking my back!" She laughed seeing the grin on his face.

"I wasn't gonna, Bones!" he said softly as he ran his fingers gently along her neck and shoulders. When she didn't respond with words –but with a deep throated moan Seeley knew he had her approval of a neck and shoulder rub.

He stepped up closer behind her softly messaging his fingers along her soft skin that was exposed. He ran his hands along the outside of her shirt down along her back –the smell of honey and vanilla filled his nose –she was so temping. He stopped half way down thinking about the scars he had seen earlier that morning and with a frown he stopped moving his hands.

Temperance opened her eyes slowly stumbling back into him as he grabbed her by the waist as she turned around to face him.

"Why did you stop?" she asked innocently.

Booth gave her a side smile and looked down –along side from his painful erection –the thoughts of her being hurt caused him to stop.

"Bones… earlier today I saw -," his words were interrupted with a blood curdling scream that filled the air. They both turned their heads at the same time looking back towards the sound.

The music was faint in the background as another scream was heard. Booth moved in front of Bones and slipped his hands behind him –one to grab his gun and the other to grab her hand on instinct.

"Stay behind me!" he whispered looking back at her over his shoulder.

Brennan stayed close behind him as they both turned the corner of the building. In the distance they could see a shadow of a large medium height man pulling a smaller person –a female –along with him towards a vehicle.

As they got closer Bones could see that it wasn't just a man –it was Howard Coleman –the creepy stalker guy from the club.

She stopped Seeley in his tracks by grabbing his arm, "it's Howard Coleman –Booth."

He looked back at the scene that was in front of them then looked back at her whispering, "Just stay behind me –when I have his attention get the girl out of here and call for backup."

Howard grabbed Sarah Lawson's hair hard yanking her back against him. She screamed out again as he wrapped his hand around her mouth shoving her face first against the brick wall of the club.

"I never had this much trouble with the other girls… you're a fighter!" he teased with a grunt as she tried to fight to get out of his grasp.

"Howard!" Seeley yelled out directing his gun out in front of him. "Let her go!"

Howard laughed darkly then froze when he saw Temperance step out from behind Booth. Howard reached behind him and pulled out a knife holding it up against the dancers' throat as Temperance stepped a little closer.

"Bones get back!" Seeley called out stepping after her.

"Let me try to talk to him?" she whispered back to him.

"Yeah because you've done so well it before."

She made an angry face at him before turning her attention back to Howard who was now staring her down.

"Why don't you let her go, Howard… she's not your type."

Seeley groaned behind her as he kept close incase Stalker tried something.

Howard narrowed his eyes at Temperance, "neither was Nadine… but I'll adjust." He yanked the blonde back against him as she whimpered out from pain. "I knew from the night we met you weren't who you said you were –you don't fit in with this crowd."

Bones furrowed her brows and looked back at Booth, "I thought I fit in quite well… you have to have some sort of ability and beauty to work at a place like this and I have to say I have both."

"Bones… this isn't the time for that," Seeley said not taking his eyes off Howard.

Tempe got the hint and turned her attention back to Mr. Coleman as she stepped closer his grip on the girl tightened.

"Why don't you let her go … so we can talk about this?" Brennan said carefully.

Seeley groaned and reached one hand out to grab her, "physiology isn't your thing," he stated softly seeing her turn her attention to him now.

"But look at all the information he gave me… it's because I took my time out to talk to him," she mumbled softly to Booth before she looked back to Howard, "you murdered these women because -," as Brennan started to speak again she watched as Howard pushed Sarah away from him and snagged her up into his grasp.

Temperance stood frozen watching the blonde stumble before she ran off towards the club behind Seeley as she felt the coldness of the knife press up against her throat. Her eyes flickered to Booth's –he looked scared and pissed off. She was trying to get his attention to let him know she was going to make a move so Booth could shoot him or take him down somehow.

Seeley stepped closer with his gun pointed out in front of him as Howard stepped back with Brennan in his grasp. He tightened his grip around her throat while his hand with the knife lowered slightly down along her stomach. She coughed out gasping for air slightly looking at Booth –the look on his face almost made her want to cry.

"Let her go!" Booth pleaded forcefully.

As Brennan struggled to catch her breath and get out Howard's grasp she did the only thing she could think of she took her right hand and gripped along his pelvic area and twisted. The spot she gripped along his inner thigh would cause femoral nerve damage –nonetheless he did just as she suspected his torturous grip on her neck loosened slightly as he groaned in pain. When Brennan tried to free herself she felt Booth grab her up quickly and pull her towards him.

She gasped for air and held onto her throat coughing out as Booth cupped her shoulders trying to keep her from falling. In the corner of his eye he saw Howard with the knife in his hand –he was charging right for him and Brennan but before Booth could react a gun shot was heard.

Howard flew back onto the ground with a single gun shot to the head.

As Temperance continued to cough and catch her breath she and Booth looked back to see Walter Sherman standing a few feet from them with a gun pointed out in front of him.

x/x/x/

"How did you know Howard Coleman was the one killing all those women?" Brennan asked as she sat at the bar looking at Walter.

He leaned forward and smiled at her, "I've been working with MDPD for many years trying to help them find missing people –when I heard the name Howard Coleman come up I knew something wasn't right…" he paused for a moment and took a drink, "Howard Coleman was a man I knew years ago that was looking for his daughter –he was killed two years ago in a boating accident up in Key Largo."

Temperance nodded and frowned, "the department told Booth and I that the guys real name was Randy Shepard –he had no real criminal history." They would never truly know why Howard… or Randy –killed all those women.

She had her own theory on it –he had some sick obsession with strippers? He went after a certain type of female –ones in which had characteristics like her own –looks wise of course because she had to give herself more credit then that –she was smarter to know not to get close with someone as creepy as he was. And if Sweets were there she was sure he would say it also had something to do with his childhood –then again Booth mentioned that as well.

"So…" Walter cut into her thoughts as he sat up slightly in his seat. "Are you and Agent Booth an item?" he asked casually looking around making sure Seeley wasn't in earshot.

Brennan looked at him confused as she leaned back on her stool, "well metaphorically, yes, we would be considered an item I suppose but in right terms –we're just partners."

Walter Sherman chuckled and nodded, "so I won't get my head chopped off if I were to so boldly ask you now for a date –before you leave Miami that is?"

She smiled at him and cleared her throat, "although I'm flattered and somewhat amused you waited until after the case was solved and until Booth excused himself for the restroom –to ask me out –I'd have to decline." She smiled apologetically.

Walter nodded and smirked at her, "I wanted to be respectable. I get vibes when you two are together so I wasn't sure how ask."

"Vibes?" she asked confused.

"Yeah… I get this protective vibe –not just from him –but from you as well, you're very armament of one another."

She furrowed her brows and looked behind him seeing Booth walking towards them with a grin on his face.

_Saved by the ringer! _She thought to herself.

"Ready to go Bones?" he said clapping his hands together nodding to Walter Sherman.

Temperance finished her drink and nodded to him as she slid off the bar stool extending her hand out for Walter to take it as he did she spoke, "it was very nice meeting and working with you Mr. Sherman."

He stood, "likewise." He shook Booth's hand as well. The men stood there for a moment exchanging thankful glances for what happened last night outside the bar before he and Bones walked out of the Ends of the Earth bar.

"He asked you out didn't he?" Seeley said amused looking over at her as they slowly walked to their rental.

"How did you…" she paused and chuckled, "he did," she said softly leaving it at that.

"I'm surprised he waited this long –what did you say to him?" he asked hesitantly.

She smirked and looked ahead as they approached the SUV, "I told him I would be more then happy to out on a lunch date with him tomorrow before we left." Her voice was matter of fact.

Booth frowned looking down at the keys in his hands, "oh."

Brennan started to laugh and nudged him. It took him a moment before he realized he was only joking with him.

"You know you're lying is getting better!" he mused.

"Dr. Brennan?"

She and Booth turned around to see Walter rushing towards them with a small flat box in his hands. He smiles at them both and hands it to her.

"What's this?" she asks softly as she opens it slowly. Her eyes filled with tears instantly seeing the content inside the small box. "How did you find this?" she asked looking up at Walter as a tear slid down her cheek. "This is… I would say impossible but clearly since you've done it, it isn't." She paused again pulling out a tarnished Science Fair metal, "I lost this…" she whispered feeling another tear slide down her cheek.

The memories of that day flooded back into her mind –it was one of the last times she and her parents were together.

"Bones? You ok?" Booth asked softly touching her arm.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Walter asked happily.

She smiled at him and looked back down at the metal. Booth leaned over and looked at it; his fingers grazed hers softly as he touched it taking it from her hand as took the small yellowish piece of paper out of the box.

"Sometimes people ask me to find something, like a chart, but the real treasure is something else." Walter said watching as she opened the newspaper clipping.

Brennan gasped as she saw the picture before her –it was her when she was eleven and her parents together at the Science Fair after she had won. She quickly hugged Walter in thank you and kissed his cheek.

Although she never asked him to look for this for her –she had actually forgotten all about the metal she had lost. It was just another "thing" children never kept long term but appreciated when they received it.

"This is my Mom and Dad… this is the only picture I've ever seen of the three of us," she said softly looking over her shoulder at Booth as he stared at it with a smile.

He was happy that she was happy.

"I'm very grateful!"

"Grateful enough to sleep with me?" he teased hearing Booth slightly growl.

"I don't sleep with men out of gratitude."

Booth laughed realizing she didn't get that he was just teasing her because he was standing there with her.

"I know what you are," Walter said softly.

"I'm an anthropologist."

Sherman chuckled, "Booth's a Catcher, I'm a Finder and you're a Seeker."

"A seeker? Isn't that the same as a finder?"

"Nope. A Finder, like me, he's gotta find what he's looking for. A Seeker, like you, it's all about the search."

Bones smiled at him and nodded, she understood what he meant. Although she agreed with him to an extent –she once believed she had to find what she was looking for. Only thing was… _he_ was in front of her all along –he had been for six long incredible years.

x/x/x/

Booth put their bags by the door for when they left in the morning, as he looked back to see her standing outside on the balcony. Seeley walked slowly up behind her putting his hands on her shoulders feeling her jump slightly. The sun was starting to set and it was beautiful… romantic.

Neither one of them had said a word about the kiss they shared a few nights ago on the beach. He knew if it did bother her then she wouldn't have let him do it –but it was starting to bug him that nothing was said about it either. Then again he knew better then to push it because after all he still had a lot of making up to do to her. He knew Bones functioned differently then most people –he understood that better then anyone –it was one of the things he loved most about her.

She was like no other.

His one of a kind, Bones.

Booth chuckled as his thoughts and when he did he saw her look over her shoulder at him with a smile.

"I wish we could stay longer," she finally whispered looking out at the city sky. "It's so peaceful here… well for the most part," she chuckled.

"We'll have to come back… when it's not job related. I know we both are due for a vacation," he mused slowly dropping his hands along her arms feeling her skin bump along his fingers.

She shivered as his hands found their way along her arms, she missed his touch. Now that she had a taste of what it was like to be in his arms –to feel his lips… to _really_ feel his lips –she craved for it more. She wanted Booth in more ways then one –but she didn't know when the time was right? Angela had told her once that she would just know –she would feel it in her heart. But she felt so much in her heart every time she was with him.

Could this be their moment?

Temperance turned her body as her hands rested on his chest she rested her head on his shoulder –his arms instantly wound their way around her small frame.

Booth sighed happily closing his eyes loving that she was letting him be so close to her like this. He was trying his best to be the man he once was –but better.

He needed to be a better man, and not just for himself.

But for _them_.

He wouldn't let any more "shiny bobbles" as she once put it –get in his way again.

He knew now not to push her to be with him or to love him. He never asked her to change who she was for him either –he loved her the way she was. But he understood why she thought she would have to change to be with him –because he knew she felt she wasn't capable of loving and caring for him like she really wanted too.

Seeley knew different, he knew she was capable of loving him –he saw that now.

Booth gripped her tightly rubbing his hands up and down her back slowly. His hands stopped half way down her back where the scars were. He so badly wanted to ask her what they were from –but he didn't want to ruin the moment they were in right now.

Brennan lifted her head swallowing softly as she looked up at him with a small smile.

"This is nice," she whispered.

"Hmm…" he mused grinning at her.

"This …" she motioned her hand between them as he pulled her closer as if he couldn't have her close enough.

"It is nice… But I don't want you to think I'm pushing you into anything Temperance. I know I have a lot to make up for and I promise you… I'm," he paused feeling her finger no his lips.

She shook her head, "Booth…" she trailed with the sound of her cell phone going off in her pocket.

Normally she wouldn't answer it during a moment like this –but it was Angela's ring tone –although it wasn't too late –Angela hadn't called them this late the whole time they were gone. She had a feeling something was wrong.

"Angela?" Brennan answered instantly as she felt Booth rubbing her arms up and down slowly before he lent in and kissed her forehead. She blushed looking down as Hodgins voice came on the other end.

"Dr. B!" he sounded panicked.

"What's wrong?" she asked instinctively looking up at Booth seeing the confused and concerned look on his face as she put her phone on speaker.

"Everything's ok… I think… I …. Angie… we …."

"Hodgins! Calm down… what happened? Where's Angela?" Booth asked worried.

"We're …. Going to the hospital."

Hodgins voice was everything but excited.

Something was wrong.

Seriously wrong.

* * *

**So honestly love me or hate me for this chapter? Sorry about the cliffhanger, I couldn't help myself though. It makes it more interesting doesn't it? At least I think it does –gives me something more to look forward to in the next chapter right? Anyhow, I really don't feel like I've been doing my best at my writing lately, it has me down, I'm sorry for being this way but I really do feel like I've been letting you all down? I dunno am I wrong or am I right? What do you all think? Thank you for reading this chapter, CH 15 hopefully will be up soon –if I feel that it is good enough. xox.**


	15. I'll stand by you CH15

__

__

**Thank you all so much for your overwhelming comments! I LOVE THEM! Thank you all for your support as well with the things that have been going on with my family, thoughts and prayers are VERY much appreciated! –With that said let me say there are MAJOR SPOILERS for 6x15 in this chapter. It airs on March 10th so I wanted to post ahead of time. Besides that all my spoilers are kind of scattered throughout my story. Sorry about that but the way I have them set up it runs with my version of Season 6!**

**Again sorry for all the (?) marks, I'm having issues with my laptop and it has auto correct. It's hard for me to catch all of them but I try to when I'm proofreading it –sorry that I don't get them all. Along with that, my laptop won't read the word psychology (I just wrote this in here after I uploaded here on fanfic) Ha! I don't know why –by my MW is on the fritz and is making serious mistake. I do hope you all can forgive that!**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't want you all wanted –I tried my best and now I have half of Chapter 16 done. I was on a roll and couldn't stop myself.**

**I do hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think! Thank you again!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter: 15

I'll stand by you;

Booth and Bones had taken the next flight out of Miami after they got Jack's call that they were rushing Angela to the hospital. Their only problem was their flight was delayed and they actually got back into D.C. a day later then they expected. But nonetheless they made it back safely and now they were rushing into the hospital to get details about what was going on.

"Cam!" Bones said as she and Booth jogged slowly towards the waiting room of the maternity ward.

"What happened?" Booth said standing close behind Tempe.

Cam smiled softly, "everything is fine. Angela just had a little scare. She started having contractions -," she paused as Seeley spoke.

"She's only seven months pregnant, Cam –isn't that dangerous?" Booth asked softly.

"It's not normal –but it happens. Paul was the doctor on call Tuesday and said that heavy amounts of stress could lead to false labor contractions, but Angela is going to be fine she just needs to take it easy from now on."

Both Seeley and Temperance nodded and sighed happily. They were glad the artist was fine and the baby was fine as well. They had a crazy time in Miami and coming home to something tragic would have been bad.

"They'll be releasing her tonight sometime –Hodgins is back there with her now." Cam nodded down the hall to let them know her room was a few feet away. She started to gather her things to leave as she watched them walk by her.

Booth placed his hand gently on Bones' back as walked down the hall. Cam observed from a far as they walked past her –she noticed the littlest of things and seeing Seeley being so close to her –having that protective touch he always had with Dr. Brennan –made her smile. Her team had their faults; she was in a relationship now that was only getting to the stages of being a steady one. Hodgins and Angela took years of loving each other and leaving each other to realize they were made for each other. Sweets and Daisy… well Cam wasn't quite sure what was going on with them –but needless to say they were made for one another.

Then that left the heart of the team –the two "B's". Cam would always love Seeley in her own way –he was one of her greatest friends and so was Dr. Brennan –she had grown to love her as well. It hurt her knowing that last year the team had all wanted to go their separate ways –especially Seeley and Temperance. Without them there was no team –he caught the killers and she solved the murders. Well they all did –they all had their own parts in the cases but she knew without Dr. Brennan they couldn't do it alone.

She watched the two of them for years dance around their feelings for one another. Even when she and Seeley had their relationship she knew that Seeley wasn't fully committed in their relationship and she was fine with that –it was just sex anyways. They weren't made for each other like he and Dr. Brennan were. She understood Booth's pain when he couldn't be with her after her told her how he felt –but she also knew how Dr. Brennan functions and she could see why she felt like she had to change who she was to be with him.

But on the same note –she felt bad for Dr. Brennan. No one expected Seeley to move on –even after he confessed his feelings for her – but to come back from Afghanistan with someone else that he appeared to be in love with. Cam thought for sure that Booth understood that Temperance would just need time then she would come around.

Although things didn't end that way and they all had changed who they were –they were still all the same.

They were all still a family and now it looked like the heart of the team were back together as one. Right were they needed to be.

x/x/x/

"Jack!" Angela said sitting up in the bed seeing a beautifully tan Brennan and Booth walk into her hospital room. "I told you not to call them!" she said looking over at Hodgins as he chuckled.

"I had to Ange –they're our child's godparents they have a right to be here, even if everything is fine now!"

Both Brennan and Booth looked at each other then back at the couple and in unison spoke out.

"What?"

Angela and Hodgins smiled and laughed together looking across the bed to see the couple smiling with confusion on their faces. Before Angela could say anything Brennan walked over to the bed and hugged her best friend close.

"Are you ok with that, Bren?" Angela asked as she pulled away slowly.

Bones had tears threatening in her eyes, "of course, Ange! I'm honored!" she said softly hugging the artist again closely.

Booth was dumbfounded he couldn't believe that Jack would ask him to be his child's godfather. He was honored –but thought for sure that he would have asked Zach instead seeing how close they were.

"Wow. Hodgins… I'm honored –but I thought you would have asked Zack?"

Hodgins chuckled and looked at Angela and Brennan exchanging hugs and speaking amongst themselves before he looked back at Booth. He motioned for him to follow him outside the room so the woman could have their time to talk. Booth looked back to make sure the woman were ok before he spoke out.

"We're going to get coffee, you ladies need anything?"

Angela grinned, "pudding!" She paused seeing Booth grin –he loved pudding too –"chocolate!"

Hodgins rolled his eyes and laughed softly as Booth chuckled.

"Bones? Coffee?"

She smiled at him, "yes, please!" she said softly with a twinkle in her eye.

Angela couldn't hide the smile on her lips; she loved to see the two of them together. It felt like old times between all of them –there was no tension –well there was but that was the necessary sexual tension that was always around when Agent Studly and his beautiful Anthropologist were around.

Brennan looked at Angela and frowned, "so are you really ok, Ange?"

Angela nodded, "yes… I'm fine… Now…" she took Brennan's hands with excitement, "tell me everything! Don't leave out a single detail –I want to know everything you and Special Agent Sexy did!"

x/x/x/

"So what you're saying is… I was your second choice –gee thanks!" Booth mused paying the girl behind the coffee counter.

Hodgins laughed lightly and shook his head carrying his wife's pudding as they started to walk towards the hospital hallways.

"No! I just don't want my kid growing up having Zack's bizarre outlook on life. Especially if it's a boy –I mean don't get me wrong I love Zack and all –but -," he chuckled seeing Booth nod.

"I get it," he said with a smile. "What if it's a girl?"

"Then that's when the daddy asks the godfather to use one of his guns!"

Both men roared laughing as they made their way down the hall towards Angela's room. It wasn't the Jack didn't want Zack to be the godfather of his child –because he did –but when he went to visit Zack to ask him when they first found out Angela was pregnant, Zack said he would privileged to do so but made a valid point –the kid would never meet him and. Besides he's the one the recommended Booth –even though Jack already had him in mind.

x/x/x/

"Bren! This is wonderful! I'm so happy!" Angela said happily leaning back on her bed in awe that her best friend and the man she loved finally took that leap. She only wished she had been there to see that kiss. She knew it had to be hot!

Brennan blushed and looked down at her hands as she sat on the edge of Angela's hospital bed. "I'm scared though," she whispered softly looking up to match Angela's eyes. "I –I mean he just broke up with Hannah, Ange – he -," she stood up off the bed seeing Angela sit up more to watch her friend as she spoke and walk towards the window. "I told him I couldn't be in a relationship –that I couldn't change who I was for him. Then … I… I regretted it –I do, I regret ever telling him that because then he fell in love with someone else and forgot about me…" she trailed off taking a deep breath as she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"I think Booth knows now, that how he was treating you was wrong, Bren. He was in love –he couldn't have the woman he wanted so he had to move on. It's normal –and by the way he and Hannah broke up well over a month ago!"

Temperance turned to face Angela as hugged herself nodding in understanding. She chuckled slightly with Angela's correction.

"But one thing you never took into consideration sweetie was … Booth never asked you to change who you were for him."

Tempe's eyes snapped up quickly to meet Angela's gaze.

"He loved you… loves you the way you are. He had no other choice but to find someone else, no one wants to be lonely, everybody wants someone sweetie. Maybe that just wasn't your time to be together…"

Brennan furrowed her brows as a tear fell from her eye, "I don't know what that means?"

"What, what means?" Booth asked happily as he walked into the room with Jack.

Brennan turned her back to them all and faced the window as she tried to compose herself and wipe her eyes. Booth looked at Angela with confusion as she nodded her head towards Brennan for him to go to her.

"Bones?" he whispered softly with worry.

She swallowed hard and chuckled turning to face him as he stood close to her with their coffees in his hand. He could tell she was crying not moments before they entered the room –but why?

She took the coffee with a smile not looking up at him as her fingers softly grazed his, "thank you," she said quietly taking a small sip from the cup. She could feel Booth's eyes on her and she knew if she didn't look at him then he would pressure her for more information. So she finally looked up seeing the worry lines on his forehead press together.

"You -," he moved his hand to gently take her own.

"I'm fine," she reassured him with a loving smile.

Booth finally let it go and smiled back to her softly squeezing her hand feeling her do the same. He wondered what made her so upset.

x/x/x/

Place; Deserted Warehouse on the outskirts of D.C.

Time; 10:25 a.m.

Day; Friday -March 10th 2011

Walter Coolidge stood nervous on the catwalk looking around for an animus man he was meeting here for business. They never met; only spoke on the phone and even then the business was sketchy –but the money was perfect. His hands sweated as he gripped the handle on his briefcase tightly looking down at his watch. Just then his phone went off.

"Yeah….? Where are you? I said don't be late!" Walter said sternly.

Across the way behind a pile of pipes on another catwalk, Broadsky lowered himself as he fixed the Bluetooth in his ear. He looked through the scope of his assembled rifle as he began to speak; "Sorry, it's a maze in here!" he paused hearing the man chuckle on the other end. Jacob could tell the man was nervous as he searched around the area he was in.

"I'm coming from the north side, can you see me?" Broadsky asked him as he watched through the scope Walter finally facing his direction in search for him.

"No. I don't. Where the hell are -," in an instant Walters words were cut as a bullet entered his throat.

The sound of the man's last breath and the sound of the bullet hitting the pipes that were behind him were heard. Walter was sent back into the pipes as his blood and bodily tissue was spread along the piped wall –his briefcase hit the metal and opened. Confetti of green was sent flying through the air –Broadsky watched from a far as he smiled triumphantly and started to disassemble his rifle.

One down. One more to go.

x/x/x/

Booth stood on the platform at the Jeffersonian looking at what was on the computer screen in front of him. The bullet they found this afternoon at the warehouse was the same bullet that was found in Russ –it came from the same rifle –and the same shooter. It didn't piss Booth off so much that they hadn't found Broadsky yet –what pissed him off the most was the bullets that he was using.

When Seeley was a sniper he had special bullets that he used –they were smart bullets which was the name of the prototype the Army asked him to use. Seeley was the only one who had used the bullets and when he shot someone with them the damage was much more then he liked. The bullets were then never registered for legal use; this made him wonder how the hell Broadsky got a hold of them? There was only one person who could make those types of bullets –Seeley had already requested an address of the man who he knew made them.

Booth pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed –this whole case with Jacob was starting to get to him. This was a man who served his country and did what he thought was best and now he was a cold blooded killer.

Was Seeley the same?

He killed people too just like Broadsky did… did that make him just as sick and twisted as he was?

With his thoughts he could feel the anger rise up inside of him –he needed air –he needed to hit something. He knew better then to think that way about himself –he knew he was a good man; but now he wondered how everyone else looked at him as a human being.

"Booth?"

That voice… that soothing, caring –loving voice. He turned around to see Bones looking up at him with worry. He cracked a smile for her to reassure her that he was ok –that everything would be ok.

"Alright Cherie…" Caroline said interrupting their moment as she walked up the platform. "We have Mr. Cliff waiting at the Hoover for us… now let's roll!" she said tapping her fingers against the files she had in her hands.

Booth chuckled and looked at Bones, "I'll be back later… and we'll get some dinner," he said softly.

"Why can't I go? I want to be in the room when you talk to this guy!" she said stubbornly.

"Sorry Cher… but not this time, I'm the prosecutor on this case -besides don't you have work to do around here with the body?" Caroline said motioning her hand over to the table.

"No. We know who killed him…" she trailed off knowing it was a loss cause. She sighed and rolled her eyes watching Booth start to walk past her. Caroline started to walk down the platform as Seeley followed behind her.

"Booth!" Temperance said softly seeing him turn around quickly to look at her.

"Yeah?" he said quickly. The look on her face made him frown, he wanted to rush over to her and hold her close; she looked scared and worried.

"Call me when you're done?" she said softly seeing him smile and wink at her.

x/x/x/

Benny Cliff sat at the metal table in the interrogation room looking around; he had no idea what he was doing here. All he was told was the FBI needed to ask him a few questions about some killings that had happened lately. As he pushed his pop-bottle glasses up on his nose two people entered the room –one person in which he remembered quite well.

"Mr. Cliff I'm Caroline Julian with the Justice Department. Seeley here assures me that you're the sweetest most considerate arms dealer he's ever met!" she said sitting across from him.

"Actually," Benny paused looking up at Booth, "I'm more of an arms maker."

Booth growled internally, "and did you make the smart bullet prototype for Jacob Broadsky?"

Cliff chuckled leaning against the table, "now why would I do that, those were your bullets Seeley." Benny chuckled as Booth snarled at him, "in my line of work discretion is paramount."

"Discretion could make you an accessory to a murder," Booth replied with a smirk.

"I know the law Seeley, I cannot be charged for simply selling ammunition."

Caroline chuckled, "well you see Cherie, I am the law and I can charge your scrawny ass with whatever I want!" she leaned in an winked at him, "I like the challenge!" she said boldly.

Benny took a moment and leaned back in his chair crossing his arms, "I'm a patriot," he said sternly before slapping his hand against the table looking up at Seeley. "Remember when you were first deployed to Iraq and the Army didn't have enough body armor for it's solders? Your Kevlar vest absorbed… how many rounds was that?" Benny asked with a cocky tone.

"We're not talking about that now!" Booth said in annoyance.

"I think it was three… a thank you card would have been nice," he said ignoring Booth's frustrations.

Ignoring him now completely Seeley carried on, "you see the thing is Benny: Broadsky's not active military."

"He's on loan out for a special assignment. I did my diligence I saw the paperwork." Cliff said matter of fact.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, "he probably could have showed you some phony passports too." She chuckled and shook her head, "you'd probably accept anything that could make you a little money."

"Now is it a crime to be a capitalist in America?"

Booth slapped his hand against the table, making both Caroline and Benny flinch. Booth got in closer his face only a few inches from Benny's, "he's killed two people… not to mention he shot my partner!" Booth growled in anger.

Benny looked at Seeley and got bold with his words, "counting the service probably a lot more then that if my memory serves." Benny sat up straighter looking into the flaming brown eyes that stared back at him, "and how many for you Seeley?"

Growling in anger again, Booth lunged forward for Benny grabbing him up the collars of his shirt by his throat as he pushing him back against the wall.

"You want me to add you to the list, is that it?" Seeley looked Benny in the eyes; he looked scared –just as he wanted him to be. "He killed two civilians… he shot my partner… my partner!" That pissed Booth off even more now looking back at what happened to Bones. Knowing that he wasn't there to protect her made the fire burn inside of him even more.

Benny swallowed hard looking back over at Caroline, "this is abuse!"

Caroline shook her head narrowing her eyes again at Benny, "I don't see anything… I must have something in my eyes?" she said casually blinking a few times with faint smile.

Internally Booth was laughing at what Caroline just said; she was intimidating to say the least –even in her funniest moments.

"You give me something on Broadsky, Benny or I swear I'll make your life a living hell!" Booth said sternly loosening his grip a little.

"… and I'll put you out of business. You'll be making Kalashnikovs out of a hut in Sudan," Caroline injected.

When Benny didn't say anything Booth tightened his grip around Benny's throat again by gripping the lapels tighter in his hands. Benny put his hands up to stop him to let him know he was ready to talk.

"I don't know where he is. All he told me were the specs for the bullet."

Booth loosened up on Benny completely now slowly backing away from him as he watched him adjust himself and clear his throat.

"Which were?" Booth said crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

Benny rubs his throat and reaches out as Caroline pushes a pad of paper and a pen towards him.

As Benny starts to draw he speaks out with a scared tone, "a rectangular room, thirty feet long by twelve feet. Marble panel and marble floor and a ceiling, twelve feet high made of cooper." Benny looked at his drawing and sighed as he went on, "It has a window on this wall," he said pointing it out on the sketch he just made. "Three by four feet, the bottom sill five feet off the floor."

Booth leaned over the table and looked at the sketch with the dimensions, "when did he pick up the bullets?"

"He didn't… I dropped them off in a locker at the bus station."

Booth swallowed hard, "when?"

"He said he needed them by today."

x/x/x/

Booth got the location of the bus station where Benny left the bullets. He knew that if he didn't include Bones in on this she would never forgive him. After leaving the Hoover building Seeley made his way back to the Jeffersonian to get Bones.

As Booth made his way in he glanced through the glass window of Brennan's office and saw her sitting at her desk admiring the frame that was on her desk. He watched her as she reached out and grabbed the frame and looked down at it; her fingers lightly touched the glass as she smiled. Booth didn't want to interrupt her moment –not only because she seemed to be smiling and happy –but because she looked beautiful right now.

He silently walked into her office seeing her look up at him, her smile widened as she sat the picture back down and stood.

"So?" she said softly, "what happened?"

_Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes, come on and come to me now don't be ashamed to cry let me see you through 'cause I've seen the dark side too. When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do nothin' you confess, could make me love you less I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you won't let nobody hurt you … I'll stand by you._

Booth sighed and glanced quickly at the picture she was looking at, it was a picture of them together that was taken in Miami. He couldn't hide his smile as he remembered back to that night of their date. The night they had kissed. His arms were wrapped around her, and her body tucked against his –they looked like a happy couple. Booth only hoped that one day soon –he could really see themselves as just that.

Booth looked down and walked towards the couch in her office, as he sat he watched her follow suit and sit next to him.

_So, if you're mad, get mad don't hold it all inside come on and talk to me now._  
_Hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too; well I'm a lot like you. When you're standing at the crossroads and don't know which path to choose let me come along 'cause even if you're wrong…I'll stand by you._

"Booth?" she said softly seeing him off in a daze. She placed her hand gently on his knee and watched as he looked up at her finally.

"Tell me I'm not like Broadsky…" Booth finally said to her.

Temperance's eyes widened as she studied him for a moment, "you're not like Broadsky, Booth," she said softly. Her eyes wavered between his for a moment seeing a glint of tears rise in his lids. She realized then he wasn't just asking her to say it –but he was asking her to mean it –which she did.

"He's killed for this country just like I have… you know, what makes me any different then him?" Booth said questioning himself more so then her.

"You were a sniper Booth… that was your job! It's your job now to catch the bad guys… you're nothing like him," she said softly seeing him look off in front of him.

"I've killed innocent people before…" he carried on ignoring what she was saying.

_Take me in, into your darkest hour and I'll never desert you…I'll stand by you. And when, when the night falls on you, baby you're feelin' all alone you won't be on your own. I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you won't let nobody hurt you…I'll stand by you._

She furrowed her brows looking at him –the tears seemed to swell more in his eyes. He didn't want to listen to her he wanted to convince himself he was telling the truth about himself. In all honestly he couldn't have been more wrong about himself.

"… I've …" he paused feeling a warm hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes swallowing loudly as he felt her push his face towards her to look at her.

"Look at me, Booth…" she whispered softly feeling him cuddle his cheek into her touch. When his brown hues finally matched hers she felt the tears in her own eyes swell up now as she started to speak again.

"You're a good man, Seeley."

She watched as his eyes lit up slightly as she said his name, she never called him Seeley –but she wanted him to know she was serious about what she was saying to him.

"You've always done your job with great passion… I've seen what kind of person you are; you're nothing like him… Jacob Broadsky is a cold blooded killer, Booth." She swallowed softly feeling him take her small hand in his own; they both squeezed each others hand in unison. "He's a bad mad –one who doesn't deserve to be called a hero," she said softly hearing him speak now.

"He's saved lives too, Bones."

She shook her head, "but saving all those lives doesn't make up for the innocent ones he's taken," she paused feeling a tear roll down her cheek. "He shot me –I could have died… he… he killed Russ," she felt more tears roll down her face as she looked down at their hands.

Booth's heart was breaking –seeing her hurt killed him inside. He squeezed her hand softly, "this is between me and Broadsky… I'm so sorry Bones… I'm sorry that you were put in the middle of this… that Russ…" he trailed off seeing her finally look up at him.

"Don't … none of this is your fault Booth!" she said softly sniffing up some of her tears. "We're partners… no matter what happens I'm with you all the way."

"I won't put you in anymore danger, Bones. I got you shot the last time… I won't let it happen again!"

She grunted, "How can you say that? You didn't get me shot!"

"Yes I did! I told you before… I should have been there to protect you…" he sighed not hearing her respond. He knew deep down inside Bones knew in her heart that he was right –he should have been there like he promised he always would be. Seeley leaned in close to her cupping her face in his hands –his eyes burning into her gaze, "I promise you Temperance… I'll never let anything like that ever happen to you again," he whispered wholeheartedly.

She smiled softly, "you can't promise that," she whispered back.

He chuckled at how stubborn she was, "I can… and I just did!" He slowly let go of her face and pulled her close to him for a tight hug. He buried his face in the nape of her shoulder and neck. He inhaled deeply loving the smell that was her.

"Then promise me that you'll never question your character… ever again," she finally whispered feeling him pull back slightly –their faces mere inches apart.

His eyes searched her beautiful face, his eyes landed on her lips as he spoke, "I promise," he whispered faintly looking up into her eyes finally.

She smiled softly, "good… I love you just the way you are… don't ever change, Booth." Her cheeks flared a burning red with the realization of the three words she just used –although she didn't directly say it –the words were still there.

Seeley's face flushed as well as he moved his hand up to cup one of her cheeks again, he wanted to kiss her right now but wasn't sure if that would be a good idea? So instead he pressed his lips to her forehead much like he did outside their hotel room in Miami –she didn't seem to mind that just as she didn't seem to mind now.

x/x/x/

"So the bullets Broadsky has been using were the ones Benny Cliff made for you?" Bones asked as they pulled up to the bus station.

Booth sighed and got out of the SUV walking around to her side of the vehicle to walk inside with her. "They were a prototype, I was the only one authorized to use them. They did damage," he said softly opening the door for her as they walked into a semi crowded bus station.

"Isn't that the point though when using a bullet; to kill or hurt the target?" she said with a chuckle as they walked towards the lockers.

"Yes but these exploded when they hit the target –caused more damage then necessary. They never authorized them after that and now it looks like Benny decided he would make a little money and sell them illegally."

Temperance frowned and nodded, this case was getting harder and harder. They hadn't tracked Jacob yet –he was very hard to find. As they approached the locker area they searched the wall for locker 407.

Booth watched as Bones started to walk ahead of him –he quickly grabbed her arm swinging her in front of him. His back to the man that was a few feet from them –It was Broadsky.

"Booth what are you –," Seeley put his hand over her mouth quickly as she looked behind him to see a man opening a locker pulling a bag out of it.

"Is that him?" she mouthed to him as Booth nodded his head.

Hearing a loud clicking noise the locker door swung shut as the man started to slowly walk past them. Booth grabbed Bones up in a hug and turned his body with hers as Broadsky walked by them so he wouldn't see him. After he was out of sight Booth slowly pulled away from her seeing a grin on her face, he couldn't help but smile.

They both walked a few feet down as Booth stopped in front of the lockers. He nodded his head down to the end of the rows, "be my eyes, Bones. Let me know if anyone's coming."

"Booth he got what he came here for, he would have no reason to come back." She disagreed as she walked backwards towards the end of the rows. She peered around both sides and didn't see anyone before she turned to look over her shoulder at Booth as he opened the locker doors.

As soon as the door opened a ticking noise was heard as he looked down at the piece of paper that sat inside the locker. Maybe next time, it read. He froze in place, all the color from his face drained as he looked over his shoulder wide eyed to see Broadsky standing behind Brennan.

"Bones!" he yelled as his body went in motion to go after her.

Just as he did his body went flying a few feet from the explosion that occurred. Broadsky rigged the locker with a "Little Boy" bomb. They used them in the Army to scare out enemies from certain areas. They did damage if you were close by when it went off –in Booth's case he and Bones were close enough.

As alarms went off Booth struggled and leaned up from the ground, "Bones!" he yelled out again looking ahead of him.

She was gone.

_Won't let nobody hurt you… I'll stand by you_.

_

* * *

_

**Soo... Love it? Hate it? WHY another cliffhanger -I need more NOW! Haha -sorry I couldn't help myself with the cliffhanger this time. I promise the next chapter will explain it all. In the mean time -poor Booth... poor Brennan! What will happen? Let me know what you all think about this chapter! Comments _will_ determine how fast I post ;) I feel like I'm in a writing rut lately -positive feedback would be greatly apperciated! Love to you all! xox.**


	16. Believe in me CH16

**I'm not sure if there are really any spoilers in this chapter other then the mention of Jacob Broadsky. Again we all know this will NOT happen on the show but this is my own twist of Season 6 –how I see the characters –and how I would like to see things go down. This chapter is RATED M –you'll see why once you start reading. I'm making Broadsky a little more ruthless in my story then they are showing him on the show –sorry but I think this makes for a good storyline? What do you think? You'll see what I mean once you read on.**

**I do hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it for you all! I will warn you now it's a little dark but I've been in a dark place lately with the things that have been going on in my life and I felt the need to write it out in my story. I hope you all approve? Let me know what you think, please!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter: 16

Believe in me;

The last thing Temperance remembered was watching Booth open the locker at the bus station. She moaned in pain as she slowly opened her eyes in the darkness. She made a slow movement to sit up and when she did she lifted her hand up to the back of her head feeling warm stickiness spill from it.

Her blood.

She had never felt more pain in her life. The constant pounding in her head made it hard for her to adjust her eyes in the darkness but when she finally did she gasped when she looked down to see her feet chained to a metal pole –the air was must, her whole body hurt.

She had been tortured.

"Booth?" she whispered in a raspy tone looking around in the darkness for him. Was he here too? Was he being tortured with her or was he … dead. The explosion –she remembered.

In a panic she tried to gather to her feet but fell hard back onto the concrete, her bottom half of her body was numb –she couldn't feel her legs. Was she paralyzed?

_What is wrong with you Temperance… calm down –think rationally! _

x/x/x/

After Booth brought himself to his feet he pulled out his phone and dialed Bones' number. The explosion left a small fire and damages behind him as he struggled to walk straight towards the end of the rows.

"Bones!" he yelled out again over the alarms. He pulled the phone away from his ear hearing someone shout over to him.

As he turned around he saw security and cops rushing towards him.

"Are you ok?" the cop asked him shouting over the loud squawking alarms.

"My partner's missing!" he yelled out hearing the alarms die down. "I'm FBI…" he trailed off pulling his phone out again. He dialed Temperance's number again and this time heard, _Hot Blooded_ playing faintly in the distance. Booth pulled the phone from his ear so he could move closer to the sound of the music.

As he walked it led him to a door that led to the alleyway outside the station. He saw her phone laying on the ground along with a piece of torn fabric with blood on it. Booth went hysterical as he grabbed her phone up and dialed out on his –this time calling Cam and the others.

If something happened to her –he would never be able to forgive himself this time. He promised her not hours ago that he wouldn't let anything happen to her ever again and look what happened. He couldn't even protect her.

He let her down again.

As much as he felt like giving up in that moment he knew he couldn't. He knew Bones wouldn't give up –where ever she was and he knew deep down inside she had faith in him. Even if she didn't believe in it –Booth knew she did and he wasn't going to give up on her.

He needed to find her and find her fast.

Seeley felt bad for Jacob Broadsky because when he did finally get his hands on him –Seeley would make sure that he was the last person he ever saw.

x/x/x/

Temperance shielded her eyes with her hand as a light flashed on in the distance. She blinked a few times and looked down at her body –she felt broken. All her clothing was still in tact –but her shirt had a rip up the middle and so did her pants. It looked as though she was dragged to where ever she was.

"You're awake… I was afraid I'd hit you too hard."

Temperance grunted and tried to stand again but she felt like someone had cut the bottom part of her body off. If her legs were broken she would feel a sense of pain in the break area –possibly throughout both legs depending on how long ago the breaks were. But she felt down her legs and there didn't appear to be any breaks –just numbness.

"_I'll be back when you least expect it!"_

Temperance remembered that voice: it was Broadsky.

"I wouldn't try to get up if I were you," Jacob said with a chuckle in his voice.

"What –what did you do to me?" she croaked out softly squinting her eyes again looking up now seeing a shadow of a big man. "Why can't I feel my legs?" she whispered in pain.

Jacob laughed darkly and walked closer in front of her kneeling down. He trailed his fingers up along her numb legs slowly as she narrowed her eyes at him trying to sit up on her hands. When his fingers got to her hips she flinched finally feeling his touch.

"You're the doctor –why don't you tell me?" he finally said.

The only alternative to what was wrong with her was he drugged her somehow; with what exactly she wasn't sure yet.

She swallowed hard gripping his hand as hard as she could feeling him twist it, "don't touch me!" she growled out in pain as his grip hardened on her wrist. She winced in pain as he let go of her arm and backed away. She sat up and leaned against the pole ringing her wrist in her other hand softly.

Now that her eyes had adjusted to the light that was in the room she looked around carefully and realized they were in some abandoned warehouse. The realization that it was just the two of them there finally set in –Booth was no where close by.

x/x/x/

"Polyose!" Jack shouted as he ran over to the computer screen that was in front of Booth.

"What?" Seeley asked slightly panicked as he leaned over Hodgins who was now sitting and type on the computer that was in front of him.

"There's a high concentration of Polyose on the piece of clothing that was found at the scene."

"So what's that mean? Will it tell us where Bones is?" Booth asked impatient.

"Not necessarily the exact location but if I run this through the database it will give me the area's with the highest Polyose levels… it will give us something!" Hodgins said quickly knowing how impatient the Agent was getting.

Booth ran his hands through hair and looked up at the ceiling blowing out a breath of frustration. It had been several hours now since the explosion –and several hours since he had last seen Bones. All they had to go on now was the bloody cloth he found at the scene –the blood had belonged to her but the cloth didn't. She must have put up a fight while she was being dragged away –there could have been possible DNA as well but it wasn't doing them any good seeing how the DNA she probably collected was somewhere on her body.

"One of the drivers at the station said he saw a black Ford pickup in the alleyway today. He had several stops –he saw it once this morning before his first rout and then once more just an hour before the explosion," Cam said as she walked up to the platform. "Angela is checking the security tape's now." She looked at Booth with sympathy on her face –they all wanted to find Dr. Brennan but she knew Booth was kicking himself for not protecting her better.

Booth sighed again, "even if she checks the tape Cam –he more then likely ditched the truck somewhere. It probably didn't even belong to him?" he said rubbing the bandage on his forehead. The explosion didn't leave him too badly banged up –just a few cuts from imminent objects that detached from the lockers as it exploded. Not too mention he was having some back and shoulder pain but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"It will give us something, Seeley," Cam pressed.

x/x/x/

"Why are you doing this?" Temperance said once more as she watched Jacob prepare a few things on a wooden table –his back to her.

"…because what better why to get back Seeley Booth then to hurt the people that are closest to him." He finally answered her as he sharpened a blade.

"Get back at him for what?" she said softly fumbling with the chains that were connected at her feet. She tried her best to be quite with them but then she saw Jacob look over his shoulder at her with a smirk and chuckle.

"Don't even try to get out of those." His statement was simple and commanding.

Brennan frowned as she tried to message her calves and wiggle her toes –anything to get some feeling back into the lower part of her body.

"What did Booth do that was so bad –that you've had to kill people?" she asked swallowing hard. She felt tears well up in her eyes thinking about Russ, "you killed my brother!" she whispered painfully.

"Yeah… sorry about that –I was only trying to get a piece of him like I did with you, but I didn't expect him to move as quickly as he did." Broadsky's voice was anything but sympathetic.

Temperance felt a tear wash down her cold cheek as she wiped it away quickly hearing more clinging of blades in echo in the background.

"So tell me… what did Booth do to you that was so bad?" she pressed further hearing him grunt in frustration and annoyance.

"You ever hear of Flaying?" he asked her ignoring her question.

Brennan widened her eyes and gasped, "Yes. It was a common torture method used in the Roman times… still used today in the Middle East… why?" she asked regretfully.

x/x/x/

"The video shows that the truck was parked overnight at the bus station and was gone by seven this morning." Angela pointed to the screen as she zoomed in on the video, "here you can see the bus driver in the background pulling away as well." She fast forwarded the video by a few hours and it showed the truck again this time Broadsky pulling something out of the back of it.

"That must have been the set up for the bomb," Booth said disgusted.

After a few moments Broadsky was out of sight and she fast forwarded the tape again. Fifteen minutes later they saw him again starting up the truck and pulling away.

Booth slapped his hands against his sides and sighed, "if this is all we're getting from these tapes it's not helping us?"

"Wait…" Angela said forwarding the tape again. This time the truck pulled in from another angle enough to see the front end of the truck. She zoomed in on the license plate to see an image that was somewhat blurry but enough to read the first letters of the plate.

"Please tell me you…" Booth started to say before Angela held her hand up to stop him.

"The gas pumps that are behind the station for the buses to fuel back up… there are camera's on every other pump –the far right one here," she said pointing to the last pump as she brought up a split screen of both cameras.

"This here reads the back license plate –if I put the two of them together…." She hit a few buttons on the keypad and it brought the full plate up for them to read. As she typed away Booth watched as she ran the plate through the DMV database to get a match.

"This is great Angela… really great –but we know for a fact this isn't Broadsky's car –he could have taken it from anyone?" Booth said feeling himself start to get antsy. In his heart he knew Bones was ok –she had to be for the sake of his own sanity. He knew better then to think negatively right now because all that would do is cause more panic amongst the team.

Seeley felt helpless right now –he wanted nothing more then to trade places with Bones. He didn't know what was happening to her at that moment, but knowing Jacob Ripkin Broadsky like he did –he had an idea and he would make sure that whatever Broadsky was doing to her, he would give it back to him ten fold.

x/x/x/

"I'm a world renowned Anthropologist… you'll never get away with this!" Temperance shouted.

Broadsky tied her arms up tighter above her head ignoring her, "can you feel that?" he asked prodding a knife at her leg after he had ripped her jeans from the bottom up to her thighs.

"What did you give me, why can't I feel my legs?" she pressed in anger.

This was a question he was willing to answer now, "It's a mixture of Ketamine and Rohypnol," he said casually. "I couldn't risk you getting away –don't worry the numbing feeling only last awhile my guess you should be fine in the next day or so?"

"So you're not going to kill me?" she asked confused. She realized the more she struggled to get out of the restraints the tighter the cuffs cut into her hands. And now she knew why she couldn't feel the bottom part of her body –although those were drugs used to usually sedate someone, they could also cause damage to the nervous system.

Without directly answering her Jacob went on as he pushed up her ripped shirt and started to cut small lines into her side. He felt her arch away from the blade as he gripped her side with one hand to steady her, "the more you move the worse it will get," he warned her. "You know Seeley and I worked together for a long time in the Army," he carried on ignoring her cries for him to stop. He watched as the blood tricked down her sides as her belly button filled with the dark crimson.

"One night our base was attacked while some of the guys were out –Seeley and myself along with a few others stayed behind… they captured us and tortured us…" Which was what he was doing to her now –the same torture that was used on them; Flaying.

Brennan was aware that Booth had a history of being tortured when he was in the Army, but she never knew the full extent of it all. As much as she wanted to know about it –know more about Booth –the good and bad things about his life –now was not the time she wanted to find out.

Her blood curdling screams filled the abandoned space as Broadsky started to cut more into her flesh –piece by piece, sliver by sliver. Her milk white flesh had been tainted by Broadsky and stained by her blood. Temperance had been tortured before in the past but never like this –she never felt like giving up and dying –until now.

That wasn't like her.

She knew better then to think irrationally –but at this point in time it was the only hope she could give herself to stress her mind out of the pain she was feeling right now.

But nothing overweighed the pain she was feeling emotionally –her heart ached for possibly never being able to be with the one man she loved.

The one man that showed her what the true meaning of love was.

The one man that showed her that no matter who she was –she mattered to someone in this world spite her faults.

She mattered to him –he didn't want her to change –he loved her for who she was. Although she told him how she felt and she knew how he still felt about her –it wouldn't matter now if she didn't get the chance to survive this.

Temperance was holding on by a thread –her willpower to stay strong was on a frayed end.

She never believed in faith and still right now she didn't believe in it –as much as she wanted to she knew it was something people believed in just to give themselves some sort of hope.

… But there was one thing she believed in, one thing she had never been more sure of in her entire existence; Seeley Booth.

x/x/x/

Seeley had his doubts about finding Brennan –a piece of cloth with particles and blood on it along with a license plate wouldn't get them anywhere without solid evidence.

Or so he thought?

Sometimes he regretted undermining the squints –they could solve a murder blindfolded as long as they had something to work with. After finding out who the truck belonged to initially, they had an area possibly of where Broadsky was at. But what confirmed everything was the Polyose particles Hodgins found on the clothing –there were a few buildings in the same area that closed down due to the high concentrations of Polyose.

"I think you should slow down, Agent Booth!" Sweets said holding onto the bar in front of him as Booth drove like a madman through Rockville. It was two hours away from DC and Booth wasn't going to risk anymore time then he needed to –he needed to get to Brennan and needed to get to her fast.

Ignoring Sweets request Booth spoke for the first time since he got behind the wheel.

"When we get to the fields, I'll check the first warehouse –Angela and Sweets you stay behind –," he put his hand up seeing Angela start to speak up from the middle seat in the back, "I won't risk anything happening to you, Ange," he said carefully seeing Jack nod in agreement. "I need you and Sweets to be our eyes," he carried on making a sharp turn.

"Easy Seeley!" Cam said feeling her body knock into door as his speed picked up.

"Cam you take the west warehouse, Jack you take the south end…" he ordered weaving around a tracker that was slowly going down the road.

"Who drives a tracker at nine o'clock at night?" Sweets injected as he turned his head to look out the window seeing the tracker go by faster with the speed of Booth's driving.

"Do I get a gun?" Jack interrupted.

After a few minutes they hit an abandoned field with barns and warehouses –it was an old distribution town that had been abandoned a few years ago. It was mostly farm land now –without much farming.

Booth hit the brakes abruptly and killed the lights on the SUV as he slowly started to get out, "I need you guys to be as quite as you can when approaching the buildings… we can't risk losing Broadsky!" Booth ordered as everyone gathered around the front of the SUV.

"What if Dr. Brennan and Jacob Broadsky aren't here –what if we're being fooled to think -," Sweets started before he felt Angela's hand on his arm to stop him front talking. The look on Booth's face was enough to make him want to cry –that's how scared he was just from the glare.

"Here Jack…" Booth pulled out his pistol and handed it to him.

"What are you going to use, Seeley?" Cam said quickly pulling out her gun.

"I don't need a gun," he whispered removing his suit jacket laying it over the hood of the SUV. "Put your phones on silent … vibrate whatever just make sure they won't be heard –if anyone needs backup call… don't hesitate even if you hear a noise –just do it. We need to find her!" he instructed.

As they all started out in the directions of their assigned buildings Booth knew he should have carried a gun with him but he was a trained sniper –with or without a gun he could still fight. Although his fists couldn't stop a bullet –it was more important that Jack have some sort of protection. Booth didn't want to risk anything happening to him –the man was starting a family and Seeley would never be able to live with himself if something happened to him.

"Angela!" Booth shouted out in a whisper. "Call for backup now!" he said running off through the field. Booth would have called backup sooner but he couldn't risk sirens going off and scaring Broadsky away. They were all there now and it would make it more difficult of he did try to get away now they had eyes all around the area.

x/x/x/

"Do you think she's really here?" Sweets asked looking around the area seeing the others disappear to their locations.

Angela swallowed hard; it was hard for her not to cry right now. Aside from her emotional state from carrying child –this was her best friend that was missing. The godmother of her child –Angela knew she would lose it if she lost Brennan. She knew they were all good at their jobs and she had faith that Temperance was close by… she had to be.

"She has to be… the facts point … here." She motioned her hands out in front of her before whipping a tear from her cheek. "She's here I know she is…" she whispered looking up at Sweets.

He smiled his best smile for her to try to get her liven up a little; he didn't like to see the beautiful artist cry.

"Dr. Brennan is all about facts –I know she'd be proud right now to find out how you all found where she was."

Angela smiled at him and nodded looking around hearing Booth shout from a far distance.

x/x/x/

As Booth entered the warehouse he saw an ambient light hit the upper walls of the building. There were so many rooms for him to search through –he took the biggest warehouse of them all –after searching the smaller one first and realizing she wasn't in there he knew this was his last chance. Cam nor Hodgins had called him for anything yet so he knew they were having no luck.

In the far distance he could hear sirens as he stealthily moved from room to room with no weapon in hand. It was when he approached an area with the most light that he realized something wasn't right. The smell of fear and pain filled his senses as he carefully turned a corner to see a small body curled up on the floor bloody and beaten.

Seeley stopped breathing for a moment as he looked around the room before rushing over to her side.

"Oh God… Bones! Bones!" Booth shouted trying to pry her broken body apart –she was so cold. He pulled his phone and out and dial Cam's number. "I've found her… send the EMT's in here now!" he shouted dropping his phone before leaning up and ripping his white button down shirt off and wrapping it around her as he lifted her carefully to cradle her in his arms.

"Just hold on…." He whispered feeling the tears sting his eyes, she was cut up all over –she had been tortured.

Booth knew exactly how too –he had been tortured this way before too. He knew the pain that came along with it –Broadsky had no idea what he had coming to him.

"Agent Booth… where are you?"

"Down here!" Seeley shouted as he lifted her frail lifeless body into his arms carefully –protectively- before walking towards the sounds of the voices that called out to him. He held her close against his chest as his breathing ran hard. His heart raced to no end –it beat fast while he could feel hers slow.

"Stay with me, Temperance…" he whispered to her through his tears. "Stay with me baby…."

x/x/x/

_Broadsky slapped her cheek softly as he spoke, "come on now… you have to stay awake, the best part is coming up," he said viciously. _

Temperance groaned in pain as her eyes rolled under their lids, Broadsky's voice was loud in her head. She could remember the events that happened just moments before she passed out–or better yet before he continued to torture her before he took off to leave her for dead. Her whole body stung in pain as she felt Jacob press the cold blade against her cheek –pressing it hard against her soft flesh.

"No… No…" she yelled gripping both his wrists feeling his hands cup her cheeks.

"Bones…"

Her eyes shot open quickly as she looked up to see her worried and scared partner holding her face in his large hands. She watched as he smiled happily with a tear dropping from his eye. She finally let go of his wrists and closed her eyes tightly feeling his forehead touch her own gently.

"I'm so sorry…." He whispered quickly hearing her start to sob. He pulled away slowly as he looked her in the eyes –her blue hues were gray –they weren't sparkling like they usually were. She looked so tired and worn out-in pain –he wished more then anything he could trade places with her right now.

"Broadsky… where -?" she whispered finally sniffing up some tears.

"Shhh, don't worry about that now…" he said softly seeing her eyes play along his bloody wife beater.

"You're hurt…" she said softly as her bottom lip and chin quivered.

Booth shook his head and smiled –in the mist of it all she was worried about him. God did he love this woman!

"I'm fine… it's your blood, Bones." He sat down on the bed watching her try to sit up on her own. "Don't…" he said softly carefully putting his hands under her arms to lift her lightly so she could get into a comfortable position.

She moaned in pain throwing her head back on the pillow as she let out a shaky breath from crying, "You didn't get him did you?"

Booth swallowed hard, "he was gone when we got there," he said regretfully. "But that's not important right now…" he said taking her hand in his own. He watched as a tear escaped the side of her eye as he brought her hand up to his lips softly kissing her knuckles. "Hey." He moved his other hand to her cheek cupping it once again watching as she looked at him, "we'll get him, Bones."

She nodded with a soft sigh as her eyes played along his gorgeous face. Even when he looked worried –he still looked good. It amazed her even in her pain as she looked over his body –his chest was covered in her dried blood –his muscles were tense and still all she could think about was how great he looked.

If he had been a drug… she would be addicted.

Booth laced his fingers with hers as her eyes matched his once again –he couldn't hide the smile that was pressed to his lips.

"I don't know what I would have done… if…. if…" he trailed off feeling her squeeze his hand as hard as she could.

"I'm not going anywhere, I knew you wouldn't give up on me, Booth," she whispered lovingly and honestly as she smiled her best smile at him watching as he leaned in and kissed her forehead softly.

x/x/x/

"Although you're able to walk sweetie, the doctors said to take it easy –you've already fallen once today," Angela said as she opened Brennan's apartment door. She had one of Bones' bags in her hand as Booth helped her inside.

His arm tightened around her as he felt her lean against him heavily. She was over doing it now –she only just got the feeling back in the bottom part of her body not hours ago and she looked as though she wanted to run a marathon now.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you… you know you can always come stay with Jack and I!" Angela offered as she walked ahead of them towards Brennan's bedroom.

"She won't be alone, Ange –I'll be here with her the whole time," Booth said carefully seeing the glare he was getting from Bones.

"I'm capable of taking care of myself, I'm not incapacitated!" she protested as they got inside her bedroom. "I'd be much more comfortable in the living room…" she suggested as Booth helped her lower herself to sit on the bed.

"No way." He chuckled seeing the look on her face, "we both know that if you sit out there you'll do work –this is time for you to heal and relax, ok, Bones?" He put his hand up watching her mouth fall open to protest, "humor me alright?"

x/x/x/

After making sure she took her necessary medication Booth and Angela talked to her until she fell asleep. In that time after Angela left Booth carefully moved her TV into her bedroom so she would have something to watch when she woke up –he knew being in bed for awhile could get boring. But then again he planned on keeping her entertained as much as he could.

Leaving the bedroom door open he walked into the kitchen and started to make them dinner. He knew she had to be hungry –she barely touched her food at the hospital and he honestly didn't blame her, it wasn't the best food in the world.

He was a pretty good cook for the most part and although he could eat like a horse at times –his nerves were shot from everything that had happened the last few days. He knew she wouldn't be able to stomach too much food right now either. She regurgitated most of it at the hospital but the doctor assured them it was because of the medication she was taking along with her nervous system being shocked like it was.

As he looked into the oven to see the macaroni and cheese bake he heard a noise in the background – a cry of pain.

Seeley rushed down the hall and into her bedroom to see her gripping onto her night stand to get herself up off the floor.

"Bones, what are you doing?" he said quickly going to her side lifting her up into his arms. He felt her stiffen a little in his arms as though she were going to protest the position –but she didn't thankfully.

"I had to use the restroom," she said softly feeling him hold her close against his strong body for a moment before lowering her onto the bed.

"You could have yelled for me and I would have helped you!" he said with a chuckle seeing the look on her face. "Right…" he said with a blush of his cheek. He swallowed hard and sat down next to her on the bed, "I'm making dinner –mac and cheese!"

"I have yet to try your culinary skills…. I doubt they are as good as mine –especially your macaroni and cheese," she said with a soft giggle.

Booth smiled at her and watched as she bit her bottom lip looking around.

"Booth?" she whispered looking up at him. "Do you think… do you think you could help me change my bandages before I … I mean I can dress myself for bed, I just need some help with these is all."

"Of course, Bones." He stood up and walked out of the bedroom to turn the oven off in the kitchen before returning hearing her wince in pain as she slowly removed her shirt.

He swallowed hard and loud seeing her sitting there in her pants and black bra. Her breasts rose together as she leaned forward tossing her shirt to the side. The thoughts that should be running through his mind right now were on hold once he looked lower to see her stomach and sides bandaged up from where she had been cut so much.

Seeley didn't see this much at the hospital she was covered most of the time by her gown and blankets. He sucked in a breath of air watching as she pushed her pants down some –he could see the brim of her black lace panties. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down with a soft embarrassing chuckle –he wanted to sin right now. She was so damn tempting –the only thing holding him back from making a move on her was the fact she was seriously injured and he wasn't about to over step a boundary when he was trying to court her –whether she realized he was or not.

Temperance started to remove some of the bandages –her skin was so tender right now from the lacerations and bruising. She watched as the major cut along the middle of her stomach started to bleed again as she felt Booth cover it with a cloth –his hand protectively pressing against it. She winced painfully and placed her hand over his squeezing her eyes shut –she felt the side of his thumb roll over her fingers gently.

She realized Booth liked to be romantic in the most intimate and somewhat odd ways –the smallest of ways. The way he looked at her –the things he said to her –the way he found any way to touch her or kiss her like he had been lately –it was all things she had grown to love this last month. In some ways he was always like that with her –with the way he smiled and the way he described things to her and even their "guy hugs" –she didn't notice until now but they had always been domestic in that way.

She was never liked those things with anyone –just Booth. Even after sex she wouldn't cuddle, although she did with Sully that was different they were a couple at that time. She knew with Seeley it would be so much more then just cuddling and sex –she wasn't quite sure what it would be but it would be something indescribably great.

_Making love Temperance… it would be making love._

x/x/x/

Brennan sat there on her bed watching as Booth walked back into her bedroom with a triumphant smile on his face. She shook her head and chuckled leaning up off the bed a little as he came to her side to help her up.

"Didn't I tell you my cooking was good?" he gloated.

She laughed softly as they both stood –his arm wrapped around her waist carefully.

"I will admit it was delicious… but not as good -,"

"…as yours. Yes I know!" He loved how she was so full of herself sometimes. It was cute especially when he corrected her when she was wrong about something but in this case she was right –his mac and cheese didn't compare to hers.

"Booth…" she said softly seeing him look down at her as they stood there by her bedside. "I'm not really tired… did you want to watch a movie with me? I mean if your tired it's ok, I just thought…" she trailed off biting the side of her lip. Honestly she wasn't too tired but more so she wanted him to stay longer she wasn't ready for him to go to the guest room for the night.

"As long as it's not a documentary," he said with a small laugh. "Are you going to be ok to change while I get my things on for bed?"

She nodded feeling him carefully let go of her as he walked out shutting the door halfway. She carefully pulled open one drawer and started to rummage through it for something to wear to bed, it was then she realized all her pajama bottoms were elastic. It would cut into her stomach and cause a great deal of pain during the night. As she stood there contemplating that to do she could hear Booth walking around in the other room. She moved her hand's behind her and remove her bra placing it on top of her dresser before she heard a faint knock on the door.

"Bones?"

"Booth," she said quietly hearing the door creek open. "I'm not dressed," she called out seeing him start to step in.

He froze right where he stood –the thoughts of her standing there in her birthday suit aroused him. Clearing his throat a few times he finally found his voice as he spoke, "do you… do you need me to help you?" he asked somewhat shyly.

She smiled to and hugged herself as she carefully stumbled to turn around to see half of his body in the doorway –his eyes closed –his shirt hanging on his arm. His upper body exposed –she wanted to reach out and touch him right now.

"Bones?" he asked worried now when she didn't answer him.

"Um… no I don't need help, I just can't wear any of my pajama's to bed they all have elastic at the waist. When I was in the hospital I was in a gown the whole time so it didn't irritate the bandages."

She watched as he kept his eyes closed and walked with one hand out in front of him, "here…" he held out his shirt for her.

Without hesitation she took it and carefully pulled it over her head letting it drop around her body. The shirt came just above her knees –the perfect length not to reveal too much.

"Can I look now?"

She laughed softly, "yes," she whispered watching him open his eyes. Her eyes were too busy fixated on his chest to notice he was looking at her. When her eyes finally traveled up to meet his she saw the redness on his face, "you're body is very alluring," she finally said without fault.

"T –thanks, Bones… yours is too… I mean…" he started to stutter now watching her lean in closer to him as he gripped her waist assuming she was needing his help back to the bed but instead he felt her hand come to the back of his neck as she lowered him to her height. He watched her carefully as she pressed her lips softly on his –a chaste yet loving kiss.

"Thank you," she said softly as she broke contact with him enough to make her way over to the bed with his hand holding hers for balance.

Booth licked his Temperance flavored lips and smiled as he pulled the covers back watching her lean back against the pillows she propped up behind her. He made no attempt to get another shirt from his room –he knew she approved of his body so why should he cover it up? He generally slept in his boxers anyways but this time out of respect he kept his black sweats on. Besides being in her bed with her –would cause enough problems for him anyhow, the sweats would cover most of it.

He moved to the other side of her bed and watched as she pulled the covers back for him as well. He was glad she was taking control of the situation right now because he honestly had no idea of his role. He didn't want to cross any lines yet she was somewhat doing it already with kissing him like she did –even though it wasn't like the hot kiss they shared on the beach in Miami.

As he moved into the bed to lie next to her she turned the TV on and flipped through a few channels. She could tell he was tense because his body was somewhat stiff; it was as though he was afraid to move. Temperance knew what it felt like to be in his arms –but they had never actually cuddled before. After stopping at one of the movie channels they sat there in silently watching –she knew she needed to make a move to get him to loosen up.

"Booth?"

"Hmm?" he said turning his head towards her but his eyes still glued on the TV. When she didn't answer him right away he finally looked at her seeing the look on her face –she looked like she was in so much pain right now.

"Will you…" she paused for a moment as she painfully tried to left herself some on the bed to get closer to him. "Will you hold me?" she asked bashfully seeing his face light up.

Without hesitation Booth lifted his arm and felt her nuzzle her body next to his. He wrapped his arm around her waist tightly feeling her press against him. He was afraid to make a move but this was what he had been waiting for. As they watched the movie he felt her cuddle closer against his chest and it make his heart race the closeness of her –her scent –her body –her everything invited him in. It was becoming harder for him to hide his obvious painful erection. He shifted his legs a little crossing one over the other to hide what he was pitching under the sheets as he leaned his lips down and kissed the top of her head.

This was so domestic. He was used to doing this when he was with a woman –but he never thought that Temperance would be the one to cuddle and get close like she was.

He loved it.

As his hand absently caressed along her side and lower back he was reminded of her scars on her lower back. He had been meaning to ask her about them –and it was bothering him more now knowing she would have more now eventually. Should he bring it up to her now or wait until the movie was over? He didn't want to ruin the moment with her but he needed to know it was burning up inside of him not knowing.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak he felt her move in his arms, the caress of her fingers tracing his abs made him groan. Biting his lower lip hard, he heard her giggle lightly as she spaced her fingers out along his abdomen and chest lightly tracing absently along his flesh.

Brennan heard him moan once more and wondered if he was ok. She carefully sat up a little in his grasp and looked up to see his face flush and his bottom lip swollen from what appeared to be him chewing on it.

If only she knew how pleasing her touch was.

"Booth?" she said softly seeing him look down at her. The pleasure on his face faded slowly as he replaced it with worry and concern.

"Bones… what are those marks from?" he asked quickly trying to put his pleasure on the backburner.

"I was kidnapped and tortured Booth… what do you mean?" she asked genuinely confused now.

He sat up bringing her with him as he shook his head, "no… the marks on your lower back, what are all those scars from?"

She swallowed hard and loud looking back at the TV ignoring him now as though he never asked the question.

Booth watched her carefully before looking back at the television –he just hit a nerve and fucked everything up. He knew he should have never asked –_big mistake Seeley way to go! You get her to finally open up a little with you and you fuck it all up. _Booth silently scolded himself as he heard a soft cry coming from her. He looked down at her to see tears in her eyes –he felt like a real ass now.

He moved his hand to the side of her face to turn her head for her to look at him and when her tear filled eyes matched his, his heart broke inside. He cupped her cheek and captured a tear with his thumb.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked… I'm sorry." He repeated.

"No, no… it's ok," she assured him sniffing.

When she didn't say anything more he spoke up again. She wasn't crying for nothing he knew something serious had to have happened to her. He watched her eyes lower as she cuddled her cheek into his hand. He ran his thumb along her lips and tilted her head for her to look up at him, when she finally looked at him he sucked in some air and dipped his head down gently tracing his tongue along her lips as she accepted him into her mouth for a soft passionate kiss.

Her hand brushed along his chest as she cupped the side of his neck feeling the kiss deepen and before she could urge him further he pulled away. She frowned seeing the look on his face –she knew he was pleased –because she in fact was a good kisser but she knew he wanted his question answered.

"Temperance…" he whispered seeing her eyes melt with his own, "please… tell me what happened."

* * *

**Sorry for the slight cliffy –I couldn't help myself! So tell me what you all think? Was this a good chapter or a bad chapter? I had to tease with our two favorite "B's" –don't worry my loves in due time they will be finalizing their relationship! And when they do I promise you it will be HOT! But for now I couldn't help myself but tease you all until it does happen which will be within the next chapter or so –I hope you enjoyed the teasing? Thank you all so much for the reads and alerts I have so far on my story! I absolutely love you guys for sticking with me like you have –comments would be great –I'm averaging like 10 per chapter –I would LOVE to get more feedback from some of you. For those of you who have suck by my side this whole time and have been consistent I appreciate it SO very much and want you all to know it really means a lot to me! I do hope you all continue to do so, it's very encouraging for me! Anyhow –I have a question with the way I've been writing my Season 6 –how would you like to see Booth and Brennan finally say "this is it, we're together!"? I have how I'm going to do it written down already, I'm just curious how you would all do it? :) Love to you all! xox.**


	17. This is what couples do CH17

**Sooo, no real SPOILERS in this chapter. Just a bunch of BB Fluff! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I couldn't help myself this time –I had to show this side of the characters –we want it in the show and we don't really get it. Sooo let me know what you think! Also wish me luck this Sunday! I have a casting call for a movie that is being filmed this spring! I'm nervous yet excited -but in some way it inspired me for Chapter 18 ;) (which is almost finished!)**

**Enjoy loves!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter: 17

This is what couples do;

"_Temperance…" he whispered seeing her eyes melt with his own, "please… tell me what happened." Booth was scared –he wasn't sure if he should pressure her right now for answers about something that was obviously a touchy subject for her. _

_But he had to know._

_He had a few physical scars himself –more mentally though and she knew of them –most of them anyhow. He swallowed hard seeing her eyes well up with salty tears; as a few fell he caught one with his thumb feeling her cuddle her cheek into his touch as her eyes closed tightly. _

_Her lips parted for a soft breath –it sounded like heaven. Everything about her was pure in some way –it was precious –he cherished everything about her –every moment he spent with her. He didn't know what he was thinking now; looking back this past year –why did he try so hard to move on and forget the love he had for her? Why did he hurt her like he had and why did he lie to himself all that time. _

_So many thoughts consumed his mind at that moment but the one that was most important to him right now was for her to answer his question. _

"_When I was sixteen..." she started as she looked down at his chest while her fingers absently caressed the bullet scar on his chest –the bullet he had taken for her. "I… the family I was living with…" she swallowed hard feeling her bottom lip and chin quiver as she glanced up at Booth to see him listening intensely. _

"…_they were bad people. They had a son who was the same age as me, maybe a year older… he tried to…" she paused seeing Booth's face tense with anger, "tried… once…" she carried on to reassure him that nothing happened. "I… I was so angry, I mean it had been a year since I had seen my parents –Russ –I spent eight months bouncing between foster homes and I ended up with … these people, they seemed so nice at first," she whispered with a sigh. _

"_They always seem nice at first," he said softly letting her know he understood what she was saying. _

"_Yeah…" she bit her bottom lip and carried on feeling his fingers softly rubbing up and down her side. "One day I came home from school early because my science club meeting was canceled," she saw him smile softly –which made her smile. _

_Booth couldn't help himself –even at sixteen she had a love for what she had become today. _

"_I walked in and found Mr. Keeler –he…he had a drug problem," she whispered sitting up with a wince as Booth pulled her closer against him. "I knew not to say anything… I told him I wouldn't say anything to anybody about what I saw…he…" she trailed off feeling the tears flood down her face. She softly sobbed for a moment before sniffing up some of her tears looking back down at his chest, "she helped him," she said swallowing loudly looking up at him. _

"_His wife?" he questioned. Bones' story was a little sketchy –he knew she didn't want to go into full detail about it and he was ok with that –just as long as he got the gist of the story. "She helped him … what did she help him do, Bones?" he asked worried. Although the damage was done he felt the need to worry about what she was about to tell him –in some way he wanted to protect her emotionally. _

"_She held me down while he burned… he burned …" she trailed off burying her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her tightly –not too tight to hurt her but enough to show her that she was safe. "He used a metal pipe… I was punished for coming home early and seeing that…I shouldn't have… I should have just …" she trailed off with a sob as Booth pulled her back for her to look at him. _

"_Bones that was not your fault!" he said loudly –too loud for his liking. He was just so angry right now knowing that she was punished for something that was out of her control. What pissed him off even more was she was blaming herself for it all. In hopes that he didn't scare her with his tone he brushed his knuckles against her soft tear stained cheek and whispered, "That wasn't your fault, you understand me?"_

_She took a moment as her eyes wavered between his before nodding. Although she believed it was still her fault she agreed with him for the sake of his emotional status right now –Booth would some how compare it to an incident where he couldn't save her. She didn't want that burden on him –she hated when he blamed himself for something that was out of either of their control. _

"_Was this the same family that locked you in the trunk… when you broke -," he paused hearing her cut him off._

"… _yes."_

_It was silent now. Booth knew now not to pressure her for any more information –he couldn't do that to her and most of all he couldn't do that to himself right now. It just reminded him of all those times he couldn't protect her. _

x/x/x/

After telling Booth last night what had happened to her –Temperance felt a sense of closeness with him. More so then she had ever felt before –he knew something about the dark times of her childhood –something not anyone really knew about. He didn't pressure her anymore about anything else instead they stayed silent all night as he held her close against his body. He never went to the spare room to sleep –and she didn't have to ask him to stay with her –he just knew.

The ghost of his arms being held tightly around her was still there as she turned on her back slowly. She glanced over at the clock that read eight thirty in the morning –she knew Booth had gone to work. He had taken a few days off while she was in the hospital to be with her, she knew he couldn't afford to take anymore off. She just hoped after his day was done he would come by to check on her –not that she needed to be babysat but it would make her feel safe knowing he was there.

As she sat up slowly she felt pain shoot through her entire body –she hated relying on the pain medication they gave her. It made her a little loopy at times; she didn't like the feeling of not being in control of herself. As she slowly stood to her feet she grabbed one of the bottles of medication and read it –she knew there were two of the four she had to take in the morning. Reading and grabbing the two bottles she slowly walked out of her bedroom and towards the kitchen.

As she opened the bottles and grabbed a glass to fill it with water she heard a noise coming from her living room. The knob on her front door started to twitch as though someone was trying to get in. In a panic knocking over the bottles she rushed as fast as she could towards her bedroom. Her phone and gun were the only two things that would save her from an intruder right now –she was in no position to fight physically –if anything she would hurt herself more trying.

Upon instinct she opened her closet and reached up to grab her gun.

x/x/x/

Booth had gotten up early to do some shopping and get a few things from his apartment. He was taking the rest of the week off to be with Bones – no way was he going to leave her alone all day. Sure she could go to the lab and sit with everyone else –but she would try to work on whatever case they had at the moment and he wasn't about to risk her possibly getting hurt or stressing herself out for no reason.

As Booth walked stealthily into her apartment he sat his duffle bag down on her couch before walking to the kitchen to put the grocery's away. He figured leaving early would be ok, she would be sleeping and he would be back before she woke up –she needed all the rest she could get. Spite her injuries – he knew last night took a lot of out of her emotionally. He sat the bags down on the table and when he noticed her medication spilt all over the floor he started to panic.

He rushed down the hall and saw her bedroom door halfway open –he knew he closed it when he left. He carefully pushed the door open as he peered inside to see the bed empty –something more then panic set in now –fear that something had happened to her started to fill his mind. Booth walked carefully into her bedroom and when he noticed no one was in there he walked towards the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. As he walked in slowly he could hear something coming from behind the blotched glass door to the shower. He reached for his gun but then realized he left it in his bag, but right now he wasn't going to risk going back out into the living room to get it when someone could be just a few feet away from him.

As he reached for the door and opened it he was staring down the barrel of a nine millimeter and a scared Bones pointing it at him.

"Booth!" she said with a scratched scared tone as she lowered the gun quickly.

"What are you doing, Bones?"

"What are you doing?"

"Right now I'm trying not to be one of your shooting victims!" They both chuckled in unison.

Seeley reached out taking the gun from her putting the safety back on it before tucking it behind him in his pants.

"I thought you were at work?" She took his hands as he helped her out of the tub.

"No. I went to get a few things for the week; I thought you'd still be asleep when I got back!" he said softly walking behind her –one hand on her lower back the other around her thin waist.

"For the week?"

"Yeah… there's no way I'm letting you stay home alone," he said sitting beside her on the bed watching as she leaned forward slightly. He could practically see her chest expanding from her heart picking up its pace from adrenaline. "I took the week off to be with you…" he trailed off seeing her look over at him with a smile. He thought for sure she would protest –but she didn't.

x/x/x/

"Thank you for breakfast, Booth," she said setting her orange juice down on the coffee table in front of her. She watched as Booth came around the couch and sat down next to her with a grin on his face. "I think you should cook more often."

"Is that a compliment I hear?" he said perching his hand behind his ear with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him, "yes, it is," she assured him. Although he only cooked twice for her she had to admit he was handy when it came to fulfilling her hunger needs. "Are you sure you don't mind taking the rest of the week off, Booth?" she asked suddenly. "I mean it's really not a big deal if I stay here alone, I can even go to the lab –I don't have to go out into the field necessarily."

He leaned back stretching his arm out behind her on the back of the couch before looking over at her, "would you stop worrying so much, and yes it is a big deal, Bones. To me it is," he said softly leaning into her as she sat with her legs curled beneath her. "I won't let anything else happen to you… if I can help it, this way I know you're safe and relaxing. We both know the lab is the last place for you to be right now, if you were there all you would be doing right now is work –the doctor said you need to take this time to rest up and not put any strain on your body."

She watched as he took control of his words and made it final with a nod to her. Without protest she nodded back to him –how could she resist that confident jaw when his lips pinched together or those sad yet loving eyes when he spoke to her. This man had some sort of hold on her and she didn't know how to handle it sometimes.

"So we're just going to sit here all day then?" she said finally seeing him chuckle looking up at the ceiling.

"Bones!" he said with a whinny tone.

"What?" she said questionably. "I don't like sitting around doing nothing, Booth –I like to be productive –I have a lot of work that needs to be done and I could be doing it now if -," her words were cut off as Booth placed his hand over her mouth gently.

She looked to her side as his hand remained on her mouth and he got closer to her. His face was a few inches from her ear as he slowly started to remove his hand he whispered, "Just do me a favor and breathe…" He watched her squint her eyes at him as he smiled, "I know you have a lot of work that needs to be done and so do I, but you and your health… that's more important to me right now then anything else that we could be doing," he said softly watching her pierce her lips together.

She knew he was right –it felt nice to hear him say all that. Although his actions spoke for themselves she loved that he was verbal with his feelings about her as well.

"Now I'll make you a deal –for the next few days we relax… and have a good time, we treat this like a small vacation. If by Friday I see you're looking and feeling well enough –then we'll go to the lab for a few hours so you can catch up." He watched her pout slightly as she looked at him with her head tilted. His eyes searched her beautiful features before settling on her lips –the way her tongue darted out of her mouth to moisten the luscious petals, drove him completely insane.

"Fine." She simply said leaning back against the couch.

Booth waited there for a moment because he knew she wouldn't just agree and leave it at that. She was going to ask more questions and he was ready for them –that was just how she was and he loved that about her.

"So since we're going to be relaxing for the next few days… what do you suggest we do?" she finally asked hearing him laugh softly. She smiled, "what?"

"You just can't help yourself can you? Trust me, Bones ok?" he said leaning forward off the couch. "I promise it will be both relaxing and educational!"

x/x/x/

When Booth mentioned their "small vacation" being relaxing and educational he forgot to mention that the educational part was showing her how men beat each other up in the boxing ring. She watched as the credits rolled and the Rocky theme song started to play, she looked over at Booth seeing the grin on his lips as he gripped the remote lowering the volume.

"So what do you think? Pretty intense right, educational –got the little love story…" he trailed off hearing her chuckle.

"I will admit, I took pleasure in seeing the two men punch it out at the end, but I'm not quite certain I agree with the end result, Rocky should have won!"

God did he love her!

"Duke it out, Bones, not punch it out and yeah that's why there's a second movie." His tone was happy as he pressed the buttons on the remote to change disks in the DVD player. Luckily she had a seven disk changer –there were six movies they had to get through.

"Does Rocky win?"

"I'm not telling…" he said with a grin watching the movie start up on the screen as he leaned back on the couch. Without thinking he wound his arm around her and pulled her against him. He stiffened up for a moment realizing what he was doing –it just felt natural to be like this with her.

Temperance swallowed softly feeling Booth pull her close against his side, the closeness felt incredible. It scared her a little though that it didn't bother her like it would have before.

Before… Booth… Before she realized she was completely head over the moon in love with him. Although she confessed her feelings to him it still scared her a little to get close to him after everything that had happened between them this last year and a half. But so much had changed the last few months between them so on the same note it still didn't bother her so much.

"How many movies are there?" she asked resting against his body finally.

Booth let out a deep hard breath –a release of relief that she didn't push him away. He brought his hand over and pulled the blanket up she had around her body as he spoke, "there's six."

"Six! Why so many movies?"

"It's Stallone, Bones… why not? He's like the John Wayne of action movies!"

"I don't know what that means?" she said confused before hearing him laugh lightly.

As he turned the volume back up she rested her head against his chest feeling the thump of his heartbeat against her ear –it was so soothing along with the soft touch of his fingers caressing her side under the blanket.

x/x/x/

After Rocky II ended Booth realized Bones had fallen asleep in his arms –which was good because she needed the rest. He dozed off during the movie as well but what got his attention was the knock at the door. He muted the TV and glanced over at the clock seeing that it was almost four in the afternoon. They had spent most of the day just cuddling and watching movies –Booth loved every moment of it too. He hoped for more times like this with her in the future.

As he tried to pry himself away from her he felt her hold onto his shirt and mumble something under her breath. His lips curled into a grin as he laid her back carefully pulling the blankets over her body fully before walking over to the door. He sighed looking through the peephole seeing who it was.

"Sweets what are you doing here?" he said opening the door quietly.

"You and Dr. Brennan have an -," he lowered his voice seeing Booth put his finger up to his lips to shush him. "You two have an appointment with me today," he whispered walking into the apartment.

Lance looked around as he walked further into living room seeing Dr. Brennan sleeping soundly on the couch and the TV muted. "I was told by the bureau that you took the rest of the week off," he said putting his hands in his pockets looking at the Agent who now crossed his arms defensively.

"Bones needs her rest. I wanted to make sure she was ok –I didn't want her being here alone," he said casually –lovingly as he walked around Sweets and into the kitchen. Seeley gathered up the medication she had to take –it was around that time again for her to take her next cocktail. As he poured a glass of water he turned around with the glass and medication in his hands seeing Lance standing there. "Look I promise when we're both back to work we'll come and see you."

Lance chuckled nodding, "sure." He followed Seeley into the living room watching him set the glass down on the table before leaning down in front of Brennan.

Forgetting for the moment that Lance was there, Booth reached out and brushed a strand of her hair away from her face. She was definitely a sigh –she could make a blind man see if that were possible of course.

"Bones," he whispered softly touching her cheek before grabbing the glass.

She stirred slowly flinching from his touch, she never opened her eyes but she spoke out incoherently. "Is the movie over?"

Seeley smiled and lifted her slightly, "it's time to take your medicine," he said softly watching her lazily sit up on her own.

Lance watched as she took the medicine –he saw how careful Booth was with her –how loving and precious his words and actions were.

Was there something going on with them now and he and everyone else were completely oblivious to it? He crossed his arms examining the view in front of him –it had been a long time since he had seen the two of them like this.

It was so domestic –it looked so natural for the two of them to be this way.

"Well I'm going to get going… remember Agent Booth… Next week you and Dr. Brennan –I want to see you in my office –we have a lot to discuss!"

Seeley sighed standing as he walked with Lance to the door. The smile on the psychiatrist's face made him a little uneasy, "what?" he finally asked.

Lance shook his head and shrugged, "I think this is great," he said softly looking over Booth's shoulder seeing Brennan slowly stand to her feet.

Booth looked over his shoulder and flinched towards her –instinct told him to go over and help her –but he knew she didn't need it anymore. She was able to walk on her own now although he knew she had a lot of discomfort he was proud of her for being so strong through all of this. Crossing his arms over his chest he turned his attention back to Lance, "what's great?"

"This…" he motioned his hands out in front of him, "this setting –you taking time off work to be with Dr. Brennan, you being here to take care of her. Based on the muted television and indentation on the couch this," he motioned his hand again. "This is suggesting there was some sort of physical coddling –it's very domestic –something I never thought I'd see from Dr. Brennan's end. I mean I get it though –this is what couples do."

Seeley felt his temperature rise –his cheeks flushing with Sweets' words as he shook his head, "this is what partners do," he tried to correct him –not for his sake but for the sake that Bones was possibly listening. He didn't want her to get upset with him for agreeing to Sweets' words –although in his opinion he was right. He wouldn't mind calling what they had –what they had been doing lately – a couple's thing, he didn't want to press his luck.

x/x/x/

Temperance leaned against the kitchen counter as Booth stood beside her stirring the sauce he was making. The smell was mouthwatering –maybe she underestimated him and his skills as a man to take care of things in the kitchen. Even then so –she would never tell him that –she secretly enjoyed their bickering about things when she didn't agree with him about something.

"Are you sure I can't help?" she said softly watching him look over at her with a smile.

"Yeah… you can help, you can help me eat this once I'm done," he said with a smirk.

_Smart ass!_

She chuckled lightly and bit her bottom lip, "so what was Sweets saying earlier?" she asked curiously.

As he leaned down to check the chicken in the oven he froze with her question. Swallowing hard he leaned up and scratched the back of his neck, "ah, you know …" he said quietly going back to stirring his sauce. "It's Sweets; you know how he likes to analyze everything," he paused looking at her, "that we do."

She furrowed her brows and opened her mouth to speak but then he cut her off quickly.

"Bones do you have a cookbook?"

She sighed, "Yes I have several on the top book shelf in the living room… but I thought you knew what you were doing?"

"I do… but I just want to make sure I got all the spices right," he lied with a smile before turning on his heal towards the living room.

Although he did know in fact what he was doing he had to amuse her and himself to avoid telling her what Sweets was saying. If he told her she might possibly pull back from him knowing that someone had noticed –then again she may not?

But right now he didn't want to risk it.

Booth looked around the top shelf and saw some books as he reached up to grab one he noticed a copy of her first book laying on top. The book that made her even more famous then she already was being an Anthropologist –the book she dedicated to him. He had read that book a few times and it got better every time –even though she told him that was impossible due to the words and story never changing. When reaching for the cookbook he felt her book fall into his hands as he caught it a folded page fell out.

He glanced up hearing her moving around in the kitchen before he looked down unfolding the white page wondering what the note said.

* * *

**Should I continue –yes or no? Sorry for the cliffy again –admit it as much as you hate it –you love it too! Hehe. But really… should I continue on or should I just leave this story alone? Can you figure out what the piece of paper is? Hehe!**

**Someone mentioned how much my chapters relate to the shows episodes before they air –that's why I put a message before the story to let everyone know there are spoilers in them. I get spoilers before the episodes and incorporate it with my chapters. Thus far everyone is satisfied –I assume or am I wrong?**

**Anyhow, THANK YOU all again so much for the reviews! Keep it up and chapter 18 will be posted here soon! Hehe, no but seriously not to sound like a broken record –I honestly appreciate all your reviews and encouraging words –I do hope you all continue to let me know what you think with my chapter updates. I would like to break 220 for this chapter –can I do it? It's up to you all! Please? ;) Love to you all! xox.**


	18. Now I'm complete CH18

**RATED M! Sooo I figured since we don't have any BONES for the next 3 weeks, I would post this tonight in place of the episode we're NOT getting today. –le sigh- Anyhow… No spoilers here I don't think, but it's all BB Fluff as I promised. Not to mention the questions you've all been asking.**

**What does that damn note say! Lol ;) Read below and let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy loves!**

* * *

Chapter: 18

Now I'm complete;

As Booth unfolded the paper he noticed the speck of blood on it –but what caught his attention even more was the words that were written on the crumbled piece of paper.

_Booth,_

_Knowing I may not have much time, I feel I must confess something. I am writing this knowing that if I never get to tell you in person –it will always remain on paper – it will permanently be written for you to know…_

_If I could write a true definition of love –I believe it would be you._

_I hope one day I get a chance to tell you how I feel; so the burden of my regret can be lifted. Don't be sad… and don't blame yourself for the situation Hodgins and I are in. Everything happens for a reason, right –isn't that what you always say? One more thing; I know you know I don't believe in faith… but I believe in you, Seeley._

As Booth read it over again, tears filled his eyes instantly. It looked hurried –the writing wasn't at her usual neatness. He knew now when this was written, almost over three years ago when she and Hodgins were captured by the Gravedigger. Hearing her footsteps fall closer into the living room Booth folded the paper quickly stuffing it in the pocket of his sweats before turning quickly to put the book back.

"Booth?" her voice was soft and loving.

As she came closer to him he grabbed her quickly and pulled her close for a hug. Not one of their "guy hugs" but a hug in which he never wanted to let her go. He could hear her gasp slightly as his sudden movements. He didn't mean to scare her if he had –he was just overwhelmed by the few words that were written on the paper. She had never told him she loved him –she didn't really need to –her actions always spoke louder just as his had.

But knowing she had felt his way for him long before he had ever confessed his love for her made him fill with happiness and regret.

Regret that they didn't get their chance sooner.

But she was right… he had always believed everything happens for a reason –and everything happens eventually –you just have to wait for it.

Taken aback by his actions Temperance smiled softly to herself feeling Booth nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck before softly rubbing his hands up and down her back like he usually did. She wrapped her arms around his waist and waited for a few moments –when he didn't speak she knew something had to be wrong.

But she didn't question. She just took the moment and stayed in it for as long as she could, the questions she had would be answered later.

x/x/x/

"Come on, Bones it's the first nice day in awhile… the snows melted and it's almost fifty degrees outside!" Booth whined to her as stood in her kitchen cleaning up from breakfast.

Booth knew she was still healing from her wounds and these last few days she had been doing just that. He had to argue with her about leaving the apartment –and now that he wanted to she wanted to stay in.

He never mentioned the note that he had found –he wasn't quite sure how to bring it up to her just yet. He read it over and over again almost every night before bed –it brought him a sense of comfort. She didn't mention anything to him either about why he was so emotional a few nights ago –and he was glad for that. He wouldn't know how to explain him self just yet.

Brennan tilted her head seeing the pout on his gorgeous face –she couldn't hide her smile. He was so charming and sometimes as much as she wanted to hate it –she couldn't. With a sigh she put her hands on her hips and thought for a moment before speaking out.

"Booth if we wanted to watch a movie we could do that here, we never finished the Rocky movies and I have to say –I'm actually looking forward to seeing the last two films," she said with a smile.

Booth chuckled, "and we'll have time for that, Bones –we still have a few days left of our vacation –we need to get out and enjoy it!"

"I've been trying to but you won't let me leave my own apartment? Now on the day I want to stay in and relax you want to go out?" she said slapping her hands against her sides in disbelief.

"… well yeah."

They both laughed wholeheartedly.

"Look we don't have to go to the movies if you don't want to… but let's at least go out for a few hours and enjoy the sunshine," he said softly –his face falling into a frown now looking at how pale she looked. Aside from not being outside too much –her being hurt from being tortured put a damper on her looking anything but healthy.

Seeing the frown on his face suddenly worried her –she wondered what was running through his mind right now. She could usually tell when he was pouting or pretending to be sad to get her to agree with him but right now was not one of those times. She knew something was bothering him.

"Ok," she finally said with a smile to please him. She didn't sleep too well last night and as much as she hated to admit it she knew why. The last two nights she slept alone, the first night he stayed with her and held her –she felt safe in his arms. But the last few nights there was really no reason for him to stay with her in her bed –now more then anything she wished she had an excuse for him to stay.

x/x/x/

"I'm glad you agreed to come out with me today," Booth said as they walked side by side towards the coffee cart.

She chuckled, "well I really didn't have another other choice did I?"

Booth looked over at her confused and opened his mouth to speak before she cut him off.

"Regardless if I came or not you were going to leave and I would be at home alone," she said softly showing her vulnerability. She hated showing how needy she was sometimes –especially to him. But it was true –she would rather be with him then sit home alone.

"Bones…" he trailed off stopping their stride by taking her hand. He could see the thoughts of him being away bothered her, inside he was smiling and jumping for happiness knowing she needed him like that. "I wouldn't leave if you weren't coming with me," he said softly squeezing her hand not letting go of it.

She swallowed softly and nodded –she really did hate showing this side of herself to him. She didn't like to be needy and depend on someone else –especially emotionally –but he was always the one she turned to for these kinds of things so it didn't bother her as much.

Feeling him lace his fingers with hers hesitantly she squeezed his hand softly letting him know it was ok. It felt so right… so natural to be connected with him like this.

Without another word they began to walk again –this time connected physically at the hands. Booth's thumb rolled lazily along her hand as they walked through the park but after awhile he felt her pace slow. Worried, he guided them towards the fountain and let her sit before him. He saw her look up at him with a smile –he knew that was thanks for seeing how much pain she was in.

"We can go home, if your tired, Bones." Booth pierced his lips together realizing he said "home" as if they had lived together. He watched her smile up at him before he sat down next to her.

She shook her head looking around the beautiful area, "no, I just need to rest for a moment." She was getting tired –this was the most activity she had done since she was out of the hospital. She could tell her body was getting dependant on the pain medication she had to take for swelling and discomfort –she felt like she felt now when she didn't take it. She was trying her best to not take it now because when she got back to work it was out of the question.

Seeley looked over at her watching her carefully for a few moments. The wind blew a few strands of hair in her face as she tucked them back behind her ear –she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Watching another piece of her hair blow around her face, Booth reached out and tucked it behind her ear as she turned to look at him.

Temperance blushed feeling his advances as she moved her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. She felt his arm wrap around her waist pulling her close against his side as she relaxed against him. She just wanted to stay in this moment for as long as they could –she was getting used to being with him like this. She knew it would be sooner or later that they would make whatever they were doing –official.

x/x/x/

After they headed back to her apartment, Parker's school called and said Parker had gotten sick in class and needed someone to come and pick him up. Without hesitation he and Bones went to pick up the ten year old and let his mother know that he would be with them when she got off work. It was after seven now and they all sat in Bones' living room talking. Parker slept most of the day he was with them and he and Bones just silently watched TV together up until about an hour ago.

"So this will all crystallize and turn into candy?" Parker asked Bones happily as they worked on his science kit she had got him for Christmas.

She nodded and smiled, "yes and when you come back we'll add the die to the sugar to make it different colors," she said matter of fact. She showed him how to make rock candy –even though it wasn't one of the projects listed on the kit she figured it was something fun for him to learn and enjoy later on once he was feeling better.

"This is so cool!" he said happily smiling at Bones.

She smiled back at him seeing how sick he still was –but he had looked a lot better then he did this afternoon when she and Booth picked him up.

Booth.

She looked up at the chair he was in earlier and noticed he was gone. She and Parker were sitting on her living room floor so engrossed in the science she forgot he was almost there. Not intentionally of course –just those Booth men had that affect on her.

Booth stood in the doorway of her kitchen watching the two of them the whole time. He loved the way Parker got along with her –they always had a "cool" connection as Parker would say. The little boy really did love Bones and he knew she knew it too. He loved how passionate his son was about science and he knew Bones was the one to thank for that. He watched as she and Parker started to gather things up on the floor and watched as she looked around for him. He chuckled and walked towards them as his phone rang.

"Booth…" he paused for a moment and frowned, "alright, I'll bring him down… no … no it's no problem, I'll bring him down." With that he flipped his phone shut looking out to see a frowning Parker and Bones. He chuckled once more and walked over to stand beside Bones as he towered over the two of them. "That was your mom bud."

Parker pouted for a moment as his dad helped him pack everything away. Booth looked over to see Bones slowly trying to stand on her feet, on instinct he leaned down gripping one of her hands as the other rested on her thin waist to help her up.

She smiled in thanks and felt Parker come over and hug her. She gasped for a moment from the discomfort she felt from the sudden sting of pain she had but she didn't mind it.

"Thanks for coming with dad to get me today, Bones!" he said softly looking up at her.

She ruffled his curls and shook her head, "no problem!" she smiled at him, "next time you come over we'll have to do more experiments, and hopefully by then you're feeling better ok?"

He nodded and hugged her again as she hugged him back. Booth stood back with Parkers backpack in hand waiting to take him down to his mother.

As Parker pulled away he smiled at the Anthropologist once more before heading with his dad to the door, "I hope you feel better, Dr. Bones –my dads the best when it comes to taking care of me when I'm sick so you're in good hands," the little boy said carelessly seeing his father blush.

Temperance couldn't hide her smile, "yes your father is quite good at taking care of people when they are not well," she said softly looking at Booth as he opened the door. She watched him wink at her before disappearing out the door.

_Well I'm hot blooded check it and see, I've got a fever of a hundred and three…_

Brennan smiled hearing her phone going off as she reached over and answered it.

"Booth?" she chuckled.

"Hey, Bones –it's been awhile how about we do Thai tonight?"

She chuckled once more before speaking, "that sounds great Booth, but I'm honestly exhausted," she said softly hearing Parker yelling out bye to his father as a car door slammed shut.

"It's alright… I'll order and pick it up –it's only around the block," he paused for a moment, "just make sure you lock the door, I have my key to get in."

"Ok… and Booth…" she said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure to order extra spring rolls!"

They both laughed together –every time they ordered Thai they always fought over who got the last spring roll. After hanging up with him she frowned she realized how much she had missed arguing with him over Thai. It had been months since the last time they ordered out and just hung out together –spite they had been most of the week –she still missed the old days.

x/x/x/

Not even a minute after she got off the phone with Booth her father called her from Maryland. He had been staying with Amy and the girls trying to help them get everything settled since Russ' death. Brennan had a wave of guilt wash over her as she spoke with him –she had, had so much going on in her life that sometimes she wished she thought about Russ more.

He was on her mind all the time but with her current injuries and all their cases they had, had lately her mind didn't have time to stop and reminisce about the times she had with her brother.

Booth helped a lot too. He took her mind off so much and she was grateful for that. He was her rock that was for sure. They had their ups and downs –mostly downs these last few months –but things were starting to piece back together and she liked it this way and hoped they would move forward with no more setbacks.

As Temperance stepped out of the shower she wrapped the towel around her dripping wet body. She whipped off the foggy mirror and looked at herself in the mirror as she pulled the clip out of her dry hair. Her mind was working around thoughts of Russ at that moment –they had been for weeks now and she knew now she couldn't put it off any longer. She had a good cry the night of his funeral and she needed another. She had months for it to set in and now it finally was.

Before she could stop herself she felt the tears swell up in her eyes with thoughts of her and Russ when they were younger. Temperance ran her fingers through her hair and started to weep uncontrollably –she needed to get this all out now while she was alone.

x/x/x/

Booth was glad he and Bones got to have the day together –even with Parker. It was just unfortunate the boy was sick but nevertheless they all had a good time. As he approached the door he put both bags in one hand fished for his keys in his pocket. He opened the door and closed and locked it behind him as he walked into the kitchen setting the bags and his keys on the counter.

Seeley could definitely get used to coming home everyday to someone. Well not just _someone_ but Bones…_ his_ Bones.

He had that with Hannah, but it just felt more right being with Temperance.

As he made his way down the hall towards her bedroom he could hear small whimpers. He carefully opened her bedroom door to see her sitting in her towel with her back to the door holding a frame in her hand. Booth knew that green and black frame anywhere –it was a picture of her and Russ from when they were younger. He had been waiting for this moment when all her emotions caught up with her and she finally broke down once again. It was healthy for her to do this and Booth didn't mind –if anything he was glad he was there to be with her and he only hoped she didn't push him away now.

Carefully and quietly Booth walked up behind her and sat beside her on the bed. He heard her sobs grow harder as she clutched the picture to her chest. He carefully moved his arms to wrap around her and before he could he felt her fall back against him, her chest against his back. With a sigh of relief he put his arms around her tightly –he could feel the goose bumps on her skin from still slightly being wet from her shower. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms slowly and softly.

The thoughts of her being only in her towel right now never crossed his mind –well it did –but he knew that wasn't the time for that right now. She needed him and he was going to be there for her –in every way possible.

After a few minutes Booth kissed the side of her head and slowly took the picture from her hands laying it down on the bedside table. He scooted back on the bed bringing her with him as he carefully pulled her down onto the bed with him. He felt her hesitate for a moment before she relaxed and felt him wrap his arms around her from behind. He spooned her body and pulled the cover over them carefully.

Temperance closed her eyes shivering from the feel of his hot breath on the back of her neck as she pulled his hand closer against her breast. She cuddled her back more into his chest hearing him groan slightly.

It was now that Booth was having trouble controlling his thoughts. He felt like an ass thinking about how hot this situation was when his partner needed him the most. Emotionally of course. He shifted his hips a little feeling his cock start to stiffen between them, that was all he needed right now was for her to feel his obvious erection. He would defiantly feel a slap to his face for that one.

"Thank you, Booth…" she finally whispered softly.

"You don't need to thank me for anything, Bones…you know I'll always be here for you no matter what," he whispered back feeling her turn her head slightly to look at him over her shoulder.

"No matter what?"

"No matter what," he repeated squeezing her hand as she clasped it against her chest.

"You… you won't abandon me, will you?" she said with a cry in her tone.

This time Seeley felt the tears well up in his eyes, he had abandon her already once before and he vowed not to do it again.

"No, I give you my word… I'll never do that to you… again, Temperance," he said softly against her ear as he felt her shift in his arms, her face now mere inches from his own as they shared the same pillow.

She felt his arms tighten around her, his large hands playing softly along her back on her skin and through her towel. She frowned, "I understand why you did… had to before, it hurt you to be around me," she said softly.

He shook his head, "that's no excuse," he whispered to her looking deep into her ocean blues. She looked so sad right now –he wished he could do more to keep her from hurting –emotionally and physically. "Regardless of my personal feelings towards you, I should have never treated you like I did, Bones. I was hurting and the only way to heal that pain was to hurt…" he paused hearing her speak.

"… Hurt me back?"

"Yes… but not in the way you think," he said softly as she nodded. "I never ever meant to hurt you like I did, I just … I don't know… I wanted you to feel the way I felt –but I went about it all the wrong way, I was a terrible partner, a terrible friend to you and I'd do anything to take that back –anything," he said with a tear in his eyes. He felt her hand softly caress his chest as she rested them between them. "It was never my intention to abandon you like I had, that's the last thing I'd ever want to do to you," he whispered feeling the tear slip from his eye.

Honestly Seeley didn't realize he had done that to her until after he and Hannah broke up. He remembered Bones mentioning it in the hospital after she was shot but he didn't want to hear it then –because he knew it was true.

She didn't say anything to him for awhile and Booth kept his mouth shut, they just looked into each others eyes for a while exchanging looks and touches. Booth finally made a move and kissed her forehead softly letting his lips linger there for a few moments. They had come a long way these last few months and Booth saw that their relationship was only getting stronger –even stronger then it was before they parted ways last year.

She had let him in a lot more –not just emotionally but physically. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine last year he would be here with her like this. She was naked in a towel with his body and arms wrapped around her –holding her close. They had kissed –sure they had kissed several times before –but this was a real kiss. One that had more meaning to it then a drunken night and Christmas steamboats –it was because they loved each other –even if neither one of them really said it. They had their beach kiss and the kiss they shared a few nights ago when she confessed to him about her childhood. When their lips met for kisses –there was always a meaningful meaning behind them.

It was then he was brought out of his thoughts when he felt her move her hand up and her fingers caressed his bottom lip. He smiled and kissed her fingertips before dipping his head in leaving his head a few inches from hers –his lips brushing against her own soft petals. When she arched her chin forward he knew that was her giving him permission and with that Booth ran his hands up her back softly pulling her in tighter against him as he assaulted her mouth with the most passionate of kisses.

He felt her sigh into his mouth as their tongues fought for dominance –it was hot and breathtaking. Seeley could feel his erection pressing against the confine of his jeans as she arched her hips up into his letting him know she felt it too. And as much as he wanted this now –he had to refrain. Being the romantic he was –he wanted their first time to be right –as perfect as he could make it. Not to mention he wanted to know what they were –were they just partners or where they really a couple now. Was she ready to let him in?

As much as he wanted to ask now –he didn't. He just kissed her until he felt her pull away to breathe. He smiled at how swollen her lips were at that moment –he could see the happiness under her sad mask. He was happy too that he could do that for her –make her happy even in her saddest moments.

x/x/x/

After awhile of kissing and innocent touching they both fell asleep in each others arms. It was a little after ten when Temperance stirred feeling fingers lightly dancing along her back. She smiled faintly and slowly let her eyes roll under their lids before fluttering them open to see those dark hues she loved so much staring back at her in the dark. The ambient light from the moon filled the room causing enough light for them to make a clear view of each others faces.

"How long have you been awake?" she whispered.

"Not long…" he said softly drawing circles on her silky flesh.

Again it was silent.

Booth watched all the emotion play on her face as she looked at him intensely.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?" he asked softly feeling her foot run up along his calf as she rested her leg between his. He groaned furrowing his brows together –if only she knew the pleasure she was giving him right now being as close to him as she was.

She licked her lips then bit her bottom lip narrowing her eyes slightly. She looked through her lashes seeing Booth watching her passionately –it was like he was savoring every inch of her face. She smiled softly and licked her lips once more finally looking up at him.

"What are we doing?" she whispered as her icy blues wavered between his.

Without thinking he spoke, "well right now I'm enjoying holding my girlfriend," as soon as those words left his mouth he pierced his lips together quickly with wide eyes. His arms loosened around her –this was it –he was going to get slapped or she was going to ask him to leave.

She frowned the instant she felt his arms loosen around her frail frame, "Booth?"

"I'm sorry, Bones…" he apologized instantly.

"For what?" she swallowed hard, squirming in his arms requesting him to tighten his grip again.

He looked at her confused as he pulled her close against him again, "for what I just said, I didn't -," she cut him off.

"Is that not what I am to you?" she whispered with a hurt tone.

"Are we a couple, now, Bones?" he asked confused.

"Well…" she trailed off slightly trying to choose her words. "Objectively if I were to look at it through an outsiders eyes… which we both know isn't possible, but metaphorically speaking…" she trailed seeing Booth smile and chuckle at her, she blushed as she carried on. "It would appear to me that we were a couple, and now looking back on it –I believe we were all along we just didn't make anything official," she whispered softly.

Booth smiled brightly –it was then he noticed how much she had changed as a person over the years. He would have never imagined her saying this to him four years ago –no way –because she didn't believe in monogamous relationships. Not to mention her emotion outlook was more strict back then.

"I agree…" he trailed off with a deep frown.

"What?" she said softly moving her hand up to his lips again softly tracing them.

"If we were "together" all along then what happened to us last year?"

She swallowed hard and then frowned along with him, "last years was… it was … when you asked to give us a chance Booth and I told you no because I couldn't change who I was –my mind didn't comprehend what it needed to –you didn't ask me to change."

"You're right… I didn't."

"As selfish as this may sound… I wanted to hear that from you then, I wanted to hear you say you didn't want me to change because you loved me the way I was –but you didn't. Instead you said you had to move on… I mean… why be so impel on your words when your next thought was to move on?"

They frowned together.

He sighed and shook his head against the pillow feeling her fingers against his lips still. He kissed the tips and closed his eyes as he spoke, "because I do love you, Temperance," he whispered opening his eyes slowly looking at her tear filled eyes. "because the woman I loved… love… turned me down, here I am thinking we could make what we had all along real and you said no," he whispered once more.

"I'm sorry…"

"Shh –," he silenced her with a soft kiss feeling her ball his shirt up in her hands pulling him closer against her. Booth moved to be on top of her carefully tasting the saltiness from her tears as he continued to kiss her passionately he settled his body between her legs. He kept himself up on his elbows in case he hurt her. As they broke the kiss –the room was filled with their heavy breathing as he looked down into her eyes.

"We're here now aren't we?"

She nodded cupping her hands around his shoulders as he shifted. She moaned through her teeth feeling the bulge between her legs –if only he knew how turned on she was at that moment.

"… but," he silenced her again with another soft kiss. She smiled against his mouth, if every time she opened her mouth to speak when they were talking about something serious and he didn't want to hear it –and he kissed her –then she would make sure to make more arguments with him to feel his lips.

He broke the kiss again, and softly ran his fingers along her shoulders, "but nothing… last year was last year ok?" he watched her nod. "This is our time now, and I promise you, Bones, I'm going to do everything I can to make it up to -," it was then she silenced him with a kiss.

Her fingers raked through his hair as she pulled him closer, "stop…" she whispered. "Stop thinking you have to make it up to me, you have nothing to make up to me, Booth." She watched him frown; she reached up and cupped his cheek feeling him cuddle into her touch. "Like you said, this is our time now, I want to move forward –I don't want to live in the past. I've done a lot of that lately and I find that all it does is make things complicated."

All he did was smile at her.

Brennan softly raked her fingers through his hair looking up at him, she felt him shift again against her. She moaned a little louder that time feeling the big heavy bulge rub against her core. It was then she arched her hips up into his feeling his body slightly fall onto hers.

"Bones!" she moaned in warning.

She smirked at him and let her eyes waver between his before cupping his cheeks with bother her hands.

"Say it again…" she whispered suddenly, the tears still in her eyes.

He opened his mouth to ask her what it was she wanted him to say again but the look on her face said it all.

_If I could write a true definition of love –I believe it would be you._

The words from her note replayed in his mind at that moment.

He dipped his down pressing a chaste kiss on her lips as he put his forehead to hers softly whispering against her lips.

"I love you."

Her breath hitched when he finally said it to her. She had longed to hear those words come from his mouth –sure he said it to her before a long time ago but he made it into a joke because he was too afraid to tell her how he really felt for her. She felt a few tears slide down the side of her face as she closed them tightly feeling his forehead still rested against hers.

She ran her hands up slowly under his shirt feeling the warmness of his muscular skin. She cooed softly with a shiver of her own body –he was incredible in every way of the word. She arched her chin up and kissed him once again, her tongue tracing the outside of his lips before she assaulted him completely. She felt his hands hesitantly move to cares her sides, she was finally able to go without the bandages and she knew he knew that –but knowing Booth he was taking precaution.

Booth softly pulled the towel from between them letting her lay on it as the rest opened. His hands were his eyes at that moment as he found his way to her breasts; he softly kneaded them in his large hands. Booth cupped the side of her cheek and tipped her head back as he made a vale of kisses down along the front of her throat. He sucked every so gently on her pulse before making his way down along the middle of her chest.

He took a moment to look up at her seeing the ecstasy play across her features. He knew he should stop –Booth at this moment planned out in his mind. Although right now would be perfect for it –he had to keep his promise to her –even if she didn't remember it.

Bones tilted her head back and looked up at him as he moved his face back up to look at her.

"Give me a month, Bones."

She furrowed her brows together looking up at him, "what?" she whispered with a pout. "A month… why?" she asked confused.

"I just need a month… As hard as it will be…" he chuckled and blushed a bright red color, "no pun intended," he laughed hearing her do the same. "It's going to be difficult for me to keep my hands off you – especially since I want you so badly…" he trailed off watching her lips curve slightly.

He leaned down and kissed her again feeling one of her hands cup the back of his neck while the other softly pulled his hair. They broke the kiss together breathing hard.

"I don't know if I can go that long…" she whispered in seduction.

He let a faint growl escape his lips. This woman drove him insane!

"We have to…"

"But why?" she said with a sexy pout, "what's in a month?"

* * *

**Thank you ALL so much for your AWSOME comments on the last chapter! I was blown away! I hope I made you all happy with this chapter? Tell me what you think! Comments are great encouragement for me. I really do apperciate them! Also... I won't be mean and make the month wait be a million chapters... if you're nice I may even put it in the next chapter. -hint, hint, wink, wink- hehee. Also how did you like them FINALLY getting together? So please again, let me all know what you think about this chapter. Also.. haha, sorry for the cliffy again -well it sort of is. Can anyone guess what the day might be? Let me know. Again, thank you ALL SO VERY MUCH for reading and reviewing, I hope it continues. Also side note; if you like Buffy the Vampire Slayer -check out my new story I just added. let me know what you think about that too. Haha, sorry that was a shameless plug to get more people to read my stories. Am I really terrrible for that? lol Love to you ALL! xox**


	19. We've come so far CH19

**RATED M! This chapter is all BB baby! Very explicit –major smut warning! No spoilers –just our favorite duo!**

**I do hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter: 19

We've come so far;

A month.

What was he thinking?

The past few weeks were hard on Seeley, not between him and Bones… well yes between them but not for the wrong reasons. Booth liked to have meaning when it came to something important to him and with her –everything was important. He wanted to have their first time be something special and although they shared many special moments as a couple the last month and a half –he wanted this moment –making love –to be at its very best.

The day had come; May 21st 2011.

The special day they were going to share together. They were both at their best and Booth was determined to make it the best weekend they shared together.

Over the last month they had really opened up to one another –she told him more about her past in the foster homes and with the families. He was happy to find out that the family that had abused her –she wasn't with them very long. The state stepped in and took her away –but what saddened him was she had to move onto another family.

Sure it was for the best because that was no environment for her to be in –but she had been through so much at a young age. Then again so did he –Booth had been through a lot too and that was something else he opened up to her about.

They had more in common then he realized once they started talking about their pasts.

He felt so much closer to her and he knew she felt the same way.

He made sure he was with her every chance he got without smothering her any. He knew she was independent and liked her space and when he felt like he was invading it too much she reeled him right back in. It was her that requested he stay with her on the weekends and even during the weekdays –the days he didn't have Parker.

Although she did stay with them last weekend, after Seeley cooked dinner, they all watched a movie and Parker asked her to stay. She was hesitant but once the boys reassured her that it was absolutely fine with them she obliged and stayed the night. Seeley was happy knowing that Parker was ok with he and Temperance's relationship –he knew the boy always respected and loved the Anthropologist but he didn't really noticed just _how much_ he had until then.

With a smile pressed on his lips he pressed (2) on his phone and dialed out her number. Although he would see her in a few hours –he just felt the need to hear her voice.

x/x/x/

Temperance took the opportunity on her lunch break to go home and pack her things for the weekend. She figured after their date tonight she would be staying at Booth's –then again she wasn't quite sure what was going on. He had been secretive all month about this weekend, as much as she normally didn't like secrets –she was excited not knowing what this weekend would bring.

The surprise factor of not knowing what was going to happen elated her even more.

Booth had been great the last few weeks with her, she healed up pretty good. Aside from discomfort every now and then and a few scars –she was doing one hundred percent better then she had been. He was to thank for most of that –he took care of her after she was out of the hospital and even after she was cleared to go back to work he still took care of her.

She never depended on anyone but herself –but being his partner the last six and half years made her realize that it was ok to have someone be there for you. She had been let down so much in her life it scared her to let someone in –but not now. The last few years she grown to love and care about him more then she ever intended to.

He was her missing piece.

Sure… sure that didn't make sense really –but once Booth explained what it meant metaphorically –it made sense. They completed each other on different levels other then physically.

Physical.

She shivered with just the thoughts of being intement with him. She had tried countless times to get him to give in to his "one month" rule. Brennan almost succeeded a few times but his will power was much stronger then she anticipated. It wasn't to say that they didn't kiss and rub against each other –because they did that almost every night –which made it that much harder.

But she needed that.

She needed to feel.

She needed him… more then she ever needed something or someone in her life.

He was like air; she needed him to survive. As ludicrous as it may have sounded –it was the truth.

As she started to zip up her small suitcase she heard the faint sounds of _Hot Blooded_ in her back pocket. With a smile she quickly pulled her phone out and put it up to her ear.

"Booth…" she said softly smiling like a fool.

"Hey," he said with an even goofier smile –thank goodness she couldn't see him right now.

"I thought we said no contact until this evening when you picked me up?"

He chuckled, "yeah I know…. But I couldn't help myself," he whispered leaning back in his chair. He knew it was silly to tell her no contact until their date… their weekend started but it was the only way he would be able to keep his hands off of her.

It was hard for him not to break and give into her when she threw all those advances at him. But he envisioned their first time making love many times in his mind and he wanted to make it that perfect –if not more.

"See I'm holding up my end of the deal –even though I think it's preposterous to have such a rule," she chuckled now wheeling her bag towards her front door.

"Well I can always let you go…"

"No!" she said quickly blushing. "I mean…since you called… how is your day?"

Booth couldn't help his laugh –she was so adorable. "It's going to say the least –just catching up on my paper work before the weekend. How are things at the lab?"

"I've been working in limbo most of the day," she paused walking over to her couch plopping down it carefully. "You know Angela asked me about… us," she said softly.

"Does she know… and what about us?"

"She thinks we're seeing each other," she let a giggle slip out.

Her voice… that laugh… she was driving him insane. Thank goodness he was sitting down behind his desk –he would be able to knock over a few things right now with the tent that was pitched in his pants.

"What did you tell her?"

"I avoided it. But I know we can't for much longer… I mean even Sweets knows something's going on. We've never gone in for a session with him like we promised and we're always together when he calls one of us."

"Why are we keeping it from everyone, Bones? I mean I think everyone knows that we're a couple…" he trailed off leaning forward.

"We're not… I mean as you just said everyone knows that we are –their just waiting for confirmation." She was silent for a moment before standing and speaking again, "I have to admit it's quite amusing watching everyone ask their selves… are we or aren't we, is that bad of me?" she said softly with a chuckle.

He chuckled as well, "no not at all, but you do know if we don't tell them soon we're going to put Angela into an early labor," he laughed lightly hearing her silent again. "It was a joke Bones… not literally!"

She finally laughed. "Oh!"

He sighed with a frown, "I should probably get going so I can finish all this up in time to go home and get ready."

She frowned and sighed as well, "yeah and I need to get back to lab anyways."

They were silent now.

Neither of them wanted to hang up –but the sooner they got everything done the sooner their weekend would begin.

"So I'll pick you up around seven then ok?"

"Ok. I already have my things packed and ready for the weekend."

He laughed softly.

"Can't wait huh?"

"Nope!" she chuckled grabbing her keys and bag as she headed out the door locking it behind her.

"I'll see you in a few ok, babe?"

x/x/x/

Why was she so nervous?

She and Booth had been out on dates plenty of times… but she was never nervous like she was now.

Maybe it was because she knew what the night would bring.

Them making love.

Them finally becoming one.

She sighed looking at herself in the mirror; her black baby-doll dress hugged her every curve –her cleavage was just right and the locket he and Parker got her for Christmas was hanging right between the crest of her breasts.

She reached up and tucked a curl behind her ear; she decided to put her hair up tonight. It was rare that she ever wore it up so she hoped that Booth liked it. She walked into her bedroom and pulled out a pair of heals and slipped them on after she sprayed herself lightly with perfume.

One she knew drove him crazy.

Satisfied, she looked at herself in the mirror once more before she walked out of her bedroom with the sound of her heals clicking on the floor she heard a knock at the door. She walked over taking a deep breath –she was shaking –what was wrong with her?

She peered through the peep hole and chuckled before slowly opening the door.

"Booth, why didn't you use… oh," she gasped seeing him standing there looking as gorgeous as ever with a single red rose in his hand.

She took a moment to scan over his body, he wore black slacks with a blood red button up tucked into his pants but the top part of his chest was exposed.

That drove her up the wall! She loved when he wore his shirts like that.

"Wow… you look beautiful, babe!" Booth said just as stunned as she looked. His eyes played over her beautiful face and body – her cleavage -forget the date –he wanted to ravage her right then and there.

But he restrained.

As he walked in he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips hearing her moan faintly into his mouth as she took the rose.

"You look beautiful too," she blurted out with a blush, "I mean you look handsome," she said softly biting her bottom lip.

He chuckled and placed his hand on her hip leaning in for another chaste kiss.

"So we ready to roll?" he finally asked using what little will power he had left.

"Let me just grab my bag…" she said softly walking over to the coffee table grabbing her red clutch.

Walking towards the door she saw him with her suitcase in hand already with the door open. He was just as anxious as she was.

x/x/x/

Temperance looked around after the SUV had stopped at its destination.

"Booth why are we here?"

He smiled at her taking her hand as he opened her door for her. He didn't speak he just laced his fingers with her own and walked her towards the small table that was set up in the middle of the park.

It was where the coffee cart was.

Their coffee cart.

Temperance felt the tears well up in her eyes as they got closer; there was a small table for two with candles and roses.

There was music.

Where was it coming from?

It didn't matter… all that mattered was this moment.

Once they approached the table she turned to look up at him, he gripped her hands in his own pulling her close against him.

"May 21st," he whispered with a smile pulling her closer as she laced her hands around his neck.

"It's been a year…" she whispered almost frowning.

This was their spot –they were going to meet here today after they returned from their year long separation.

With one hand wound around her waist pulling her close the other reached up and cupped her chin, "what's with the sad face?" he said quietly wrapping both arms around her rubbing them softly up and down her back. He could see the tears in her eyes as well –it worried him.

"Nothing…. It's just… we've come along way," she whispered looking up at him. "It's been …" she trailed hearing him finish.

"A long… rocky road for us."

They were silent.

The faint sounds of the instrumental version of _"I wanna know what love is,"_ played all around them as Booth started to move their bodies. After a moment she slowly started to move her hips with his.

"Do you think it was worth it all?" she finally said caressing her fingers along his neck.

He took a moment and leaned in softly pressing his lips to hers before putting his forehead against hers whispering, "To be where we are now… together… yes, I think it was worth it."

And he did –as much as it almost pained him to say it –it was worth it all. Sure it was hard for them both –they had been through so much together these last six and half years and the last year itself was the hardest on them both.

But to Booth it made who they were as people and their relationship that much stronger knowing of the struggles they had.

She closed her eyes feeling a light breeze hit her exposed skin, as she shivered softly she cupped his face.

"I think it was too." She admitted.

They danced for a little while longer hearing every 80's power ballad possibly play –she knew Booth was responsible for the choice of music. Which she wasn't complaining about –she loved it.

It touched her in so many ways knowing that he had Hodgins and Angela's help with all of this. She just wondered how he explained it to them what he was doing without them officially finding out they were an item. Knowing Booth though she knew he had his ways of getting what he wanted without necessarily telling the truth –which wasn't a bad thing.

x/x/x/

They walked for awhile after dinner but then Booth noticed the time and suggested they get going to their next destination.

It was about a forty-five minute drive from D.C. –it was a little cabin out in the middle of nowhere. It was absolutely beautiful and not to mention locked up tight –the security was over the top.

After killing the engine Booth brought her hand up to his lips and softly kissed the top of her hand.

"Booth…" she whispered looking at the cabin then back at him. "This is beautiful," she whispered seeing him smile.

He got out and walked around the car opening her door for her.

"Hodgins… he let me have the place for the weekend," he said softly.

That explained the outrageous amounts of security.

"Why did you tell him you needed it?"

He chuckled as they both got their bags from the back seat and walked up the steps of the cabin.

"I told him I needed a quite place for the weekend… which brought on a lot of questions about our date."

She laughed softly as he opened the door and flipped the light on inside.

The cabin was outstanding –absolutely beautiful!

Temperance walked past the couches and fireplace before settling in front of the large wall window at the back of the cabin. She watched the moonlight play against the lake that ran through the back of the property –the sky was luminous.

Seeley walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back flush against his chest. She let her head fall back against his shoulder feeling his lips dance along her neck.

Bringing her hands up around his neck and threading her fingers through his hair she arched back into his body. Booth brought one hand up to the front of her throat gently cupping it as she arched her neck more into his lips. He nibbled and licked softly against her pulse as she let out a soft cry.

As his lips gently pulling away from her neck she turned her head enough for him to kiss her lips as one hand slid from his neck to cup his cheek. Pulling away together they smiled at one another before her hands slid down to her waist pulling his arms tighter around her.

"How about some wine?" he finally whispered against her ear softly nipping at the lobe. He had come to the cabin earlier this morning to bring a few things they would need for the weekend.

She nodded biting her bottom lip before he unwillingly pulled away from her body. She looked over her shoulder watching him walk into the kitchen before she made her way back into the living room. Temperance took it upon herself and lit a few candles and started the fireplace.

Usually a romantic setting like this didn't impress her –it was only in the movies and television that things like this happened.

But she was wrong.

Booth made sure he was making this night memorable and so far it was perfect. Brennan was more then elated to know that he went through all this trouble just to be with her. She felt the tears well up in her eyes again much like they did at the coffee cart –she was overwhelmed with emotion right now.

With the fire blazing behind her she watched as Booth walked towards her with two glassed filled with red wine.

As he got closer he saw she was crying –or she was about to cry? He started to panic slightly as he set the glasses down on the table and walked closer to her seeing the gleam in her eyes but no tears shed. When he was close enough he felt her reach out and grab collars of his shirt and pull him in against her –their lips met heavily.

Neither of them hesitated –as Booth wound his arms around her thin body and brought her hard against him. She moaned hard against his mouth feeling the softness of the carpet below her now as he lowered himself on top of her.

Seeley made a trail of kisses from her mouth down along the front of her throat. He softly nipped at her pulse once more as his hands roamed along her sides. The throbbing in his pants was almost unbearable –but he knew he had to be patent. He moved his lips further down along the middle of her chest as one hand ran further down along her thigh. He felt her tense for all the right reasons as his fingers softly danced up her inner leg.

"Booth…" she moaned out faintly feeling him start to push her dress up. They had only just started and she wasn't sure how much longer of the teasing touches she could handle. She pushed her hands against his chest slowly leaning up as she grabbed at her dress finally feeling him help her lift it up over her head. His face was priceless.

Seeley groaned cupping the back of her neck as he pulled her face closer to his kissing her feverishly. He felt her hands go between them again –this time she ripped his shirt open, buttons popping everywhere. With a soft growl he leaned up and discarded it but before he could come back down he felt her hands at his buckle. His cock was painfully pleading to be released from the confines of his pants but he stopped her. That pout made him want her even more –he chuckled bringing her hands to his lips before lacing his fingers with her own and bringing her hands above her head as though he were pinning her down.

She looked up at him with nothing but passion as he took control of the moment.

"I just need a taste…" he said with a raw tone.

Temperance felt the damn break between her thighs at that moment –his voice was raw with seduction and the look in his eyes was wild. She wasn't going to protest any –she wanted to feel him –every inch of him.

Without hesitation Booth worked his lips along her cleavage softly biting down on her black lace bra. He could feel her nipple pebble through the fabric as he used his other hand to trace along her outer thigh. He felt her arch up against him as his lips moved further down. This time his tongue made its way along the slender slope along her belly, the scars softly rigged against his tongue; the shiver and moan that erupted from her was enough to make him weak.

Once his lips made their way to the brim of her panties he looked up at her through his lashes seeing her eyes closed and her head thrown back. He had barely touched her and by the looks of it he was already succeeding his conquest. As Booth slowly started to pull her panties down –he saw heaven.

The tiny batch of curls between her legs was beautiful –she was beautiful.

"Jesus… Bones," he gasped running his hands along her backside cupping her ass cheeks to slightly lift her.

He heard her gasp for air at that moment as he dipped his head down flicking his tongue quickly against her clit.

Her hands instantly went to his head and grabbed his hair pulling it hard urging him more. He chuckled and ran his tongue once more along her clit –this time closing his lips around it sucking it softly into his mouth.

Temperance could have come right then and there –but luckily she had excellent stamina and was able to hold it as long as possible. She pulled his hair harder feeling his tongue slip down into her entrance before a finger slipped inside of her. She shuddered and arched her hips up into his touch, one of her hands sliding out beside her as she gripped a handful of the furry carpet.

He moved once of his hands up along her stomach and to her lips feeling her kiss the tips as he slipped another finger inside of her. He felt her walls instantly clinch around him as he curled his fingers inside her core rubbing the wetness of her walls. As he pumped his fingers a little faster he felt her body tremble –he could feel the aching in his own body now start to erupt.

"Booth!" she panted out biting her lip hard, "I need… I want…" she couldn't even speak at that moment.

With a smile in triumph, he dipped his head down one last time while his fingers pumped in and out of her at a steady rhythm and he took her clit into his mouth once more giving her one last suck –her sweet juice coated his mouth –it was heavenly. He slowly pulled away from her and kissed his way back up her stomach before reaching behind her unsnapping her bra and tossing it aside. Her breasts were like two round orbs of perfection –he took a nipple into his mouth while his hand favored the other breast.

"Please…" she begged arching her breasts into his touch while her nails scraped bluntly along his flesh and down to his pants. She ran the belt through the loops and tried to push them down but was unsuccessful.

Seeley leaned his head up and looked down at her –her face was flush much like his own. The needed passion that was in her eyes was enough to burn him forever. He ducked his head down and captured her lips –he assaulted her mouth hungrily as he moved one of his hands between them to unzip his pants. With her help his boxers and slacks were off of him in record time.

As he pulled away from her mouth she jerked up feeling his length rub against her wet folds. She cupped his face looking up into his dark brown hues she loved so much, "please… Seeley…" she whispered panting.

That did it for him –the way she said his name was like liquid poured over a fire –it was sizzling hot. With a devious smirk he spoke;

"Tell me what you want."

"You… I need to feel you … inside … inside of me," she panted arching her hips up feeling the head of his cock brush against her entrance.

This time he trembled.

He reached between their bodies and grabbed his thickness as he leaned up a little rubbing his tip along her wet lips. The pearl of cum that was on his tip coated her clit as he rubbed it against her more –teasingly.

He couldn't do this to her no more –he had to stop teasing her because honestly all he was doing was teasing himself now. He couldn't take it anymore –he needed to be inside of her. Without caution he finally guided himself inside of her tightness –they both caved in ecstasy as her walls clung around him hard. He waited a moment hoping he didn't hurt her –after she adjusted to his girth he slowly started to pump himself in and out of her.

"You ok?" he whispered bringing one hand up to smooth her hair from her face.

She furrowed her brows together –her face shown nothing but pure pleasure as she nodded. His size was outstanding –the length was just right –right enough to hit her every spot. She swallowed hard throwing her head back feeling her body jerk as he started to pump his cock in and out of her a little harder.

He moved his hands down her thighs and brought her legs up around his waist before propping himself up on his hands to give himself better leverage. He looked down at her seeing her throat exposed to him again. He dipped his head down and sucked on her throat as he rocked inside of her –the way her walls tightened around him –made it harder for him to control his need to come.

Temperance squeezed her legs around his waist –bruising his hips with her thighs as she arched up into him once more causing him to sink deeper inside of her.

"So good…" she called out breathlessly hearing him growl happily.

This was the moment they had been waiting for… six years was far too long. This last month was far too long –but the wait made this moment so much better.

It was worth it.

Booth leaned his head up and captured her mouth once more as he pounded into her harder this time –her moans and internal grip said everything –she wanted everything he was able to give her and damn it he was going to make sure she got everything she wanted and more.

They broke the kiss together as their foreheads touched, "your so tight… so beautiful…" he panted against her lips kissing her quickly. His hips ground against her harder now –he could feel his orgasm start to course through his body –any minute now he was going to come inside of her.

She bit her bottom lip to muffle a scream as she looked up at him –she was ready to come. Tears started to form in her eyes as she cupped his face and tightened her walls around him –he looked at her worried now and that was the last thing she wanted him to do. She couldn't help her tears though –the emotions that ran through her at that moment were indescribable.

"Baby…" he started with slight panic in his voice as he slowed his hips.

"No!" she whispered arching up against him letting him know she was ok.

Seeley leaned his hips back this time thrusting so hard into her they both whimpered –his cock spread her tight pussy walls as she started to clinch around him.

This was it.

Tears seeped from the corners of her eyes as they looked at one another –their bodies rocking in unison as they came together.

"I love you." The words spilled from her mouth like liquid gold; so pure and precious.

Seeley smiled at her and bit onto her bottom lip as his cold seed spilled inside of her –coating her walls completely as she contracted around him with her own orgasm.

They road it out together –as their moans and cries filled the air.

After a few moments he slowed his hips and leaned his head up looking down at her, he brought his hand up and whipped a tear from the corner of her eye with his thumb. It didn't dawn on him until now why she was crying; not only was it _their_ first time together –but this was _her_ first time making love.

His body relaxed on top of hers but not enough to hurt her as he looked down curling his large hands under her body and cupping her shoulders.

"I love you…" she whispered once more against his lips watching him smile.

She could feel him still burred deep inside of her –she didn't want him to ever leave her body. If making love to him would be like this for the rest of their lives then she knew she would forever remain a happy woman.

He looked down at her and softly kissed her lips, "I love you so much," he whispered with a smile.

She smiled back at him –she would never get tired of hearing him say that to her.

"I think I know what you mean now…" she finally whispered watching him watch her.

He smiled again, "about what?"

"Making love," she said softly. Seeing him look at her curiously she chuckled pecking his lips, "it's when two people become one."

* * *

**So was this what you were all waiting for? **

**Was it worth the wait or no? **

**By the lack of comments in my last chapter, I assume that was not my best or this story is getting boring possibly? So should I continue with my story and have Chapter 20 or should I just leave it here and say bye-bye to Booth/Bones? **

**Thank you to; Diko, jsboneslover, Rankor01, Becksbones, Andrewsmom1996, and .-OCD! Thank you for commenting my last chapter, it's good to see there are still people out there reading my story! I also want to thank; BooBoo, Lexi, lovedowntoviolethill, omgslag, CSI, wazo, gummie, Regina and everyone else who stayed with my story from chapter to chapter. It means the world to me! I just love you guys! I know I'm missing a bunch of names here I do hope you can forgive me, it really does mean the world to me knowing I have such awesome followers! I hope to get to message you all soon and reply! Much love xo**x


	20. Who knew CH20

**RATED M! Major SPOILERS for 6x 20 and 6x21 but done my way!–So I had a hell of a time writing this chapter!**

***Friday I broke my fingers so needless to say this chapter was written –with driven pain and determination to get this done for you guys before tomorrow night's episode.**

**I'm sorry for any errors or if this chapter lags on the goodness. Please... forgive me for that if it is. I have one hand and one finger on the other hand to work with so most was hunting and pecking.**

**I hold this story very close to me... not many people know this about me -but I too am deaf. So writing this was fun yet sad for me in some ways, cause I identify with the characters I'm writing. **

**ALSO! My goodness you guys are AMAZING! The reviews on the last chapter blew me away! Thank you all so very much! I hope you like this chapter just as much! Let me know what you think! After reading all those… I knew I couldn't stop there, I had to continue!**

* * *

Chapter: 20

Who knew;

"_You really shouldn't tease me this early in the morning," Booth breathed heavily against Brennan's lips as she straddled his body. _

_It was the start of another day… another day for them as a couple. Their romantic weekend had gone by too fast and now it was the middle of the week and the romance still hadn't stopped. _

_Seeley was surprised that she liked the romantic side of him so much –he knew she was never one to like the sorts of things they had done lately. He wasn't going to stop anytime soon –but he was careful not to overdue it either. He didn't want her to get bored with it –then again –who knew Temperance Brennan being the woman and kind of person she was would like such advances. _

_She smiled nipping at his bottom lip pressing her naked body flush against his own, "I could stop," she whispered with raw seduction. She smirked leaning up off his body making a move to get off of him when she felt him grip her hips carefully yet forcefully for her to stay. _

"_Oh no," he said with a chuckle running his fingers up along her back bringing her back down against his chest. "We are going to finish this," he said with a growl flipping her over on the bed. _

_Temperance moaned feeling the length of his cock lay against her belly as she arched her chin up capturing his lips for a heated kiss. _

"Bones?"

Brennan blinked a few times feeling Booth's hand squeeze her own as he said her name once more. She turned her head to look at him as he stood between her and the passenger door of the SUV.

"You alright?" he asked concerned letting go of her hand.

"Yes, I'm fine… why?" she asked with a smile getting out of her seat closing the door behind her.

He studied her for a moment and smiled, "you just seemed a little out of it, I was talking to you and you didn't say anything."

"I'm sorry what were we talking about?" she squinted crossing her arms over her chest as they began to walk towards the doors of the Community Center.

He let out a low laugh, "nothing…"

"I was thinking about this morning!" she whispered huskily raising her eyebrows playfully as they approached the doors.

Booth groaned in sexual frustration. She was so damn hot!

"What about this morning?" Sweets injected stepping up behind them.

They both turned to see the bright eyed doctor smiling at them both. They ignored him of course as Booth opened the door ushering Dr. Brennan inside as well as he.

x/x/x/

As they all looked around the small room, Temperance made a face. It was filled with people chatting amongst themselves –the walls had posters of encouragement –which is one thing she never understood. They had those while she was in school too – a few words on a piece of board were not going to change her mind about the way she felt about things; it was ludicrous.

"This is the place," Booth said with a chuckle looking around the room.

Last night there was a body of a little girl found outside of the Five Senses playground. It was apart of a foundation that not only did he and Temperance support but it was for children and adults who had a loss of their major five senses.

Samantha Winslow.

She was there everyday after school for a few hours while her parents worked. When they went to pick her up yesterday she was nowhere to be found. Being that it hadn't been twenty-four hours yet they couldn't file a missing persons report –and now they didn't need too.

The night janitor was taking out the trash when he found her body in the dumpster. She was only eleven years old –and the only way they could identify her was her backpack was found a few feet away from the dumpster. Her FS ID was inside along with a few papers from school. It was heart wrenching when they had to break the news to Hugh and Celia Winslow that they had found their little girl dead.

Now here they were inside of a Truth Only meeting.

According to witnesses that worked and volunteered at the Five Senses foundation –there was an act that was put on yesterday by the local shelter. As community service for some of them they had to volunteer their time to help out the community and some chose to do acts for the local foundations.

It just so happened a few of those people were also forced to take a form of therapy and what better therapy then to tell the truth. Most of those convicts were liars anyhow so this was the best way to go about getting the truth about yesterday's events.

"You should make an announcement requesting that the killer volunteer his guilt."

Booth chuckled and shook his head but before he could say anything Sweets interrupted him.

"We don't actually know if the killer is here Dr. Brennan," he whispered.

"Sweets is right… besides I don't think that will work." Booth put his hands in his pockets as he observed a little more. "We're here to ask questions –and see if those who were there yesterday tell us the truth. We've questioned just about everyone who was at the show –hopefully we get something?"

Just as their conversation ended a man in a green and black suit approached them.

"This is a private meeting."

"Yeah, the Honesty –Policyheads. Where do I sign up?" Booth said sarcastically hearing a chuckle come from his partner and therapist.

"No sign up needed. Leave your lies at the door. I'm Burt Iverson attorney –at –law. And you are…?"

Booth reached for his badge and flipped it out to showing it to Burt.

"Agent Seeley Booth, FBI." He nodded to Brennan, "This is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan and that is Sweets." He said flipping his wallet closed and slipping it into his pocket.

Temperance studied the man for a moment and leaned back to whisper to Lance. "Is it possible for a lawyer to be totally honest?"

He leaned into her and spoke up, "a group dedicated to exploring the truth is likely to attract individuals who have made a habit out of lying on a regular basis."

Burt could hear their conversation and nodded as he pointed out to the crowd of people. "Yes, he's right." He agreed, "Seth over there is a car mechanic, Natalie ran for Senate, we have a few people here who didn't volunteer –but because of their criminal history the state felt it was best to have them do some sort of therapy after their release," he looked back to Booth then Temperance. "You… you are an extremely beautiful woman and I would love nothing more then to make love to you."

Booth's eyes widened. "Alright…" he said pushing his hand between her and Burt to get him to heal a little.

"I decline your offer, Burt, as I do not find you sexually attractive," she said honestly. Besides she had the man she wanted to make love to every night and he was standing right there beside her with an annoying yet triumphant look on his face.

Booth was pleased to know that men found her so attractive –he could proudly say that was _his _woman. Then again who wouldn't find her beautiful –everything about her was stunning in more ways then one –her bluntness was just as attractive as everything else about her.

Burt frowned for a moment, "are you sure you're new to this?"

"She's a natural," he assured him seeing her smile at him. When he glanced around the room in less than a minute his whole attitude changed, "oh no!"

Brennan furrowed her brows together looking around to see what he was looking at, she sighed.

Sweets smiles briefly before turning to Burt to speak, "Agent Booth has a phobia –he fears clowns."

Booth grunted, "I'm not afraid of him… I just don't like him," he stated watching the clown walk towards them as he removed his hat and nose.

Burt caught glimpse of who they were looking at, "oh… no one does, he's a creep."

The clown approaches them with a wide grin, "what's the haps, jackasses?"

"What language is he speaking?" Brennan asked carefully.

"Clown." Booth said sarcastically looking at the clown.

"Sorry I'm late. Big party, this afternoon. Kids screaming, moms bitching it was chaos!"

"Agent Booth this is Toby Holcomb –he's one of those non-volunteers I told you about."

Toby the clown shot him a dirty look, "a few more weeks and my "therapy" will be over!"

"Were you at the Five Sense playground yesterday performing?" Brennan asked abruptly.

Booth shot her a look as well as Sweets.

"Yeah, I was… so?"

Burt picked up on Toby's mood shift –working at the community center the last five years really gave him practice and reading people fast and although he knew Toby for the past year he knew that he was very short tempered.

"Attention everybody…" Burt finally said ushering Toby ahead of him a little as the five of them made their way to the small platform. "Our guest would like to start off by telling us why he hates clowns."

Seeley sighed not liking the idea of being volunteered for this; he looked around seeing a few dozen sets of eyes on him.

"What do you have against me suit?" Toby asked quickly.

"Nothing." He said pushing past the clown. Brennan was close to his side as well as Sweets as he spoke out again flashing his badge once more, "everybody listen up, I'm not here to get real alright," he said quickly, "this is a murder investigation."

Everyone in the room gasped and talked amongst themselves once more wondering what the murder was.

Burt spoke up again to get everyone's attention, "just once, tell the group something you've never told anyone before."

"You be quite," Booth shot back.

Temperance smiled –he was so adorably hot when he was angry or provoked. She gripped his upper arm and squeezed it gently as a sign of affection, "he's right you should try it," she said sweetly. She knew most of his secrets –they had shared a lot of them over the last few months –well their whole partnership they had but recently they had opened up more to one another.

"Although I don't response to the rhetoric of this group," Sweets started to say as he looked out at the small crowd of people, "it might help gain their trust."

Seeley hated when he was right –it irritated him. He rolled his eyes and sighed before looking to Bones seeing the happy look on her face. He hid his smile and ran his hand over his face.

"Do it, Booth," she urged.

"Say anything… the first thing that comes to mind," Sweets prodded.

He waited a moment listening to the silents that surrounded him, "fine…" he waited a moment and few his cheeks burn red. "Sometimes if I don't have clean underwear I go commando." The group is silent looking at him in shock before they all start to applaud him.

Brennan couldn't disguise her small giggle as she looked him piercing her lips together seeing he was clearly embarrassed.

"All right that's it…" he said a little embarrassed yet angry he had to admit to something he didn't want to share. Why that was the first thing that came into his mind –he didn't know. "We're questioning everyone here."

"But not everyone here was at the playground," Brennan said softly.

x/x/x/

After questioning all the people at the meeting she and Booth with Sweets help narrowed it down to three possible suspects. They had a valid alibi being at the playground show but it was Toby Holcomb that they had trouble with –he didn't want to cooperate with them and it didn't help that he already got on Booth's nerves. The interrogation room was like WWIII –if it wasn't for Toby's lawyer –who happened to be Burt Iverson- showing up to stop Toby from talking things would have gotten ugly.

"So your place tonight or mine?" Booth finally asked cutting off Brennan's thoughts.

She looked over at him in the drivers' seat with a smile, "well since you drove this morning, it's up to you."

Booth reached over and took her hand in his own clasping their fingers together before bringing the back of her hand to his lips softly kissing it. They were on their way to the Five Senses foundation for more questioning.

This time they were going to question some of the children that went there to see if any of them knew anything. Luckily all the parents of the children were cooperating and were allowing them to do some more questioning.

Once they got there they questioned the children one by one, but it was one girl in particular that caught Temperance's eye. She was the same age as Samantha and she was deaf as well.

Temperance saw her sitting at the window by herself just looking out at the sunny sky. She carefully approached the little girl and sat down next to her looking out the window as well. Brennan saw out of the corner of her eye the little girl turned to look at her, she didn't look at first because she noticed the little girl was studying her; probably trying to determine if she was one of the "good guys" or one of the "bad guys".

That's when the little girl signed to Temperance.

'I'm Grace.'

Bones smiled at her and signed back with her hands.

'I'm Temperance… It's nice to meet you Grace.'

Grace smiled then frowned looking back out the window for a moment before focusing her attention back on the anthropologist.

'You're here about Sam aren't you?'

Brennan nodded. 'Yes.'

'Did that man kill her?'

Temperance furrowed her brows together and saw Booth walking towards them from behind Grace.

'What man?' She signed quickly hoping this would lead to something.

'The clown.'

Brennan swallowed hard with a look of horror on her face. Why would Grace say something like that? She must have seen something no one else did.

"Bones, what's wrong?" Seeley asked quickly as he pulled up a chair to sit next to her.

"She knows something; I think Toby Holcomb may have had something to do with this after all."

"What did you see…." He paused waiting for a name.

"Her name is Grace… she's deaf just like Samantha was," Bones whispered.

Grace shyly smiled and signed to him, 'Samantha was my best friend,' she frowned then and looked down with a sigh.

Booth frowned and looked at Bones before he whispered to her, "What did she see?"

"Apparently Toby was with Samantha yesterday."

"He was probably around all of them, he did perform here yesterday," he said softly.

Brennan shook her head, "yes but she specifically said "that man" and when I asked who she said the clown…" she paused seeing Booth sit up in his chair now, "Toby Holcomb was the only clown performing here yesterday, Booth."

'The clown…' she paused hesitantly, 'Toby?'

"How does she know what we were talking about if she can't hear us?" Seeley asked confused.

Grace smiled big and pointed to her lips.

"She can read lips."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically hearing her chuckle and grin.

'He took Sam by the swings and talked to her alone.'

'Do you know what they were talking about?' Temperance asked.

Grace froze and swallowed hard looking up seeing her mother standing there next to her signing to her that it was time to leave.

As Grace stood to leave with her mother Booth and Bones stood in unison and Booth spoke up.

"Mrs. …" he paused.

"Miss," she corrected, "Meacham, but you can call me Sarah."

"Ok, Sarah, we need to ask your daughter a few more questions, we have reason to believe she saw something."

Sarah sighed and looked down at Grace, "could we do this tomorrow, we really must go. We have to pick up her brother from soccer in five minutes," she pleaded with a frown.

Booth nodded and pulled out his wallet handing her a card with his name and number on it. "Please give me a call tomorrow –it's very important that we speak more with Grace about what she saw."

With a nod she pulled Grace in front of her to walk. Grace looked back at the couple and smiled faintly signing back to them quickly.

"What did she say?" Booth asked leaning into her.

"See you later."

x/x/x/

"Mmm… I love it when you do that!" Booth groaned feeling Bones' tongue lick just below his earlobe with a soft scrape of her teeth.

She giggled and ran her tongue along the shell of his ear before she felt him try to flip her over. She gripped his wrists quickly and moved them above his head leaning over him.

Her breasts were in perfect view as he leaned his head up and took a nipple between his teeth softly biting it. He heard her groan loudly loosening her grip around his wrists but she gained control again when she pulled back slightly and rubbed her wetness against his shaft.

With a low growl he gripped her hips again steadying her movements before he felt her rub herself against him again. Booth closed his eyes and felt her hot breath against his neck as she kissed along it softly nipping at his flesh. He arched his hips upward begging for penetration but her willpower was stronger then his right now because she resisted.

"So impatient," she purred letting his abs meet the wetness of her tongue.

He chuckled heavily then groaned when he felt her hand grip his cock hard. He jerked and leaned up a little to look down at her as she closed her lips instantly around the tip of his cock.

"Jesus Bones!" he groaned falling back onto the bed covering his face with both his hands trying to muffle the mewls that were parting from his lips.

She moaned softly as she took him completely into her mouth running her lips and tongue up the length of his shaft. She wrapped her small hand around his girth and began to stroke him slowly –teasingly –that sparked another growl from him as she ran her tongue along the head again.

"That feel good?" she whispered triumphantly.

Booth couldn't even speak at that moment as he moved both of his hands to thread through her hair softly pulling it –urging her further with her lip work. He could feel his orgasm start to travel through his body; he needed to be inside of her.

Temperance picked up her pace with her hand and her tongue as it lathed quickly around his head she could taste the sweetness of his cum. She could cum right now with just the mere thoughts she could give him this much pleasure.

"No!" he growled out gripping her shoulders as he pulled her up raping her mouth with hungered kisses. He rolled them over and as he hovered over top of her he guided himself inside of her with no caution.

She arched up into his body wrapping her legs around his waist –squeezing them hard feeling him violently pumping in and out of her pussy. She parted her lips furrowing her brows together feeling him stretch her from the inside. She tightened her walls around him hard as he moved his hand between them and started to rub his thumb along her clit.

"The things you do to me!" he whispered against her lips watching her face. The face she made when they made love was incredible –she didn't need to speak –the look alone spoke for itself.

"The… the things you do… Oh Booth!" She tried to speak but her words rambled together feeling his pace quicken while he rubbed his fingers faster in a circular motion against her clit.

She closed her eyes and threw her head back arching her breast up into his chest as she felt his hand go to the back of her head as he gripped her hair softly in his hands rocking harder into her core.

"Look at me baby," he whispered biting her bottom lip.

When she finally did he wore the same look she did, he was ready to explode.

"Come with me," he spoke again assaulting her mouth with hot passionate kisses.

Before he knew it she was squeezing her tight hot core walls around his cock as he came inside of her. Her wetness coated him as she released with him gripping his shoulders hard panting in pleasure.

As he slowed his pace they both smiled at each other breathing heavily as Booth cupped her cheek kissing her lips a few times.

"I love you," he whispered finally.

She smiled brightly.

"I love it when you tell me that."

x/x/x/

As Temperance shifted in her sleep Booth groaned. His erection laid hard and proud against her ass as she pushed her back more against his chest. He tightened his arm around her and buried his face more into her hair –her scent was killing him at that moment. They had been asleep for a few hours now and he wanted nothing more then to wake her up and make love to her again before they started their day.

What time was it anyways?

He didn't want to open his eyes to find out. But then he heard a buzzing noise and knew it was his phone going off on the night stand. He felt her stir again in his arms as he kissed her shoulder hearing the buzzing stop. With a sigh of relief he relaxed but it wasn't but a few moments later the buzzing started again.

"Booth…" she groaned sleepily.

He chuckled feeling her turn in his arms burring herself against him, his cock hurt –he tried so hard at that moment not to press too much against her.

When the buzzing picked up again her eyes flew open to look at him through the dark.

Bed head and all she was gorgeous.

"Answer it already!" she said slightly irritated –not at him but at the phone going off so damn early interrupting their sleep time.

He laughed softly and arched against her hearing her gasp in pleasure. He smirked at her and raised an eyebrow as he reached over to grab the phone quickly.

"Yeah… what do you want?" he asked feeling her hand slide down his chest as he groaned looking at her face with a smirk pressed to his lips.

"Booth?" there was a pause, "what are you doing answering Dr. Brennan's phone at six o'clock in the morning?"

Busted!

* * *

**Good or bad? I'm not sure if this ending was a cliffy or not? –pounders with a smirk- haha! Let me know what you all think, your reviews are greatly appreciated and very encouraging to me! Love to you all it's time to go ice my hand up now. ;(**


	21. What we do CH21

**MAJOR SPOILERS! 6x20, 6x21 and 6x22. Of course it won't play out this way on the show but again I say this is MY version of Bones Season 6 ;p Thank you to the few of you that commented my last chapter –I feel as though I'm in a rut again with my writing. I don't feel like I've been in character lately and if I haven't I'm truly sorry about that. I'm not sure how much longer I'll make this story or when I'll end it. But feedback would be nice –I like to know how I'm doing and if you all feel the same way I do about my mojo being gone. :(**

**I hope you all enjoy and thank you to know who wished me well on my fingers. They've been healing really well the last two weeks, so thank you all so much!**

* * *

Chapter: 21

What we do;

"So you still never answered me –why did you answer Dr. Brennan's phone this morning when I called her?"

Booth let out a deep breath as he walked into the lab with Camille.

"I…" he paused for a moment.

Should he just tell her that he and Bones were in a relationship now? –No he knew he couldn't, he promised Bones that when the time was right they would tell everyone –even though it was probably public knowledge now anyway.

"Well…?" she prodded seeing the Agent in deep thought now.

"I took her phone last night by accident," he lied with a shrug.

Cam eyed him carefully and chuckled, "ok." She wasn't going to pump him for anymore information –she knew the truth.

"Bones … hey," Booth said happily –a little too happily –obvious.

Temperance smiled as she walked towards him and Cam.

"Wow," Cam said with another chuckle. What a way to make things more obvious, she thought looking at how he appeared nervous yet happy.

Ignoring Cam, Booth kept his eyes on his partner as she frowned now. He frowned with her wondering what was wrong.

"I have the results of the impression, Mr. Bray took this morning from the skull…" was all she said.

As Booth swiped his card all three of them walked onto the platform to see Angela working on a video –recreating what could have possibly happened.

"It appears that Samantha was hit with some sort of pipe or possibly a crow bar?" Wendell started as they all looked at the screen in front of them as Angela showed a video of what possibly could have happened.

Brennan shook her head, "no if it were something heavy like a pipe –it would have caused more damage then this." She sighed and titled her head looking at the screen, "the curve mark could suggest a crow bar, but again that would be too much force," she paused and walked over the table where the girls remains laid.

Booth stood on the opposite side of the table looking at his beautiful lover, the worry marks on her forehead and lips made him want to reach out and hug her. But he restrained himself –because spite his personal feelings this was a case and one that needed to be solved fast.

"Ok so I have something!" Hodgins yelled as he jogged up onto the platform with a disk in his hands.

Everyone's attention averted to him as he handed his wife the disk.

"What is that?" Wendell asked.

"Footage from the fundraiser," Jack said.

"How did you get this?" Temperance asked as she and Booth walked towards the screen.

"A friend of mines son works there during events – he video tapes most of them and when the news came out about the murder he called me up and offered the footage."

Everyone sighed happily –this was great news –even if it didn't show the murder –which more then likely it wouldn't, it would still help them out. Anything at this point would help them.

As the video started to play everyone watched carefully –it wasn't until midway through the video they all got the first glimpse at an active eleven year old girl signing to her best friend.

Samantha and Grace stood in the background waving to the camera as other things happened around them.

Temperance could feel the tears well up in her eyes at that moment –all their cases were hard on her –but when it dealt with a child it made it that much harder for her.

Booth looked over from the corner of his eye to see Bones tense up a little as the video played through. He reached behind her and softly rubbed the small of her back feeling her lean back slightly into his touch. She glanced at him and they both smiled faintly to one another.

"Wait!" Cam said, "go back a few minutes," she said pointing to the screen as Angela reversed the video a few minutes. "There!"

Everyone looked at what Cam was pointing to and saw in the background, Toby Holcomb standing in the shadows watching the crowd of people.

"That's a little creepy," Angela said softly.

As the video played Toby walked out of the camera shot and it wasn't until thirty more minutes in that he could be seen again. This time he stood there with a grin on his face making balloon animals for the kids.

Everyone's breath hitched when they saw Samantha and Grace right in front along with a few other kids. The video showed their smiling faces and laughter as the camera panned out to get a wider shot you could see the things that surrounded Toby.

"Wait, pause this frame!" Temperance said as she got closer to the screen, "what is that?" she said furrowing her brows together.

Everyone looked at what she was looking at and tried to decide what exactly the object was.

"I've seen those before…" Booth interrupted.

"What is it?"

"A helium pump," he said as Angela zoomed in more on the video. "I've seen them use those at the park when I take Parker, their light and small enough to carry around."

Wendell grabbed the impression mold from the table next to him and handed it to Dr. Brennan she held it up next to the screen shaking her head.

"This could easily be the murder weapon, Booth" she said softly with a frown looking back at everyone.

x/x/x/

"All we need now is the correct address," Booth said to Cam as spoke into the speaker. "The one we have is old… I already have a warrant to search his place… call me when you have it."

As Booth pulled up to the diner he saw Bones sitting at their usual spot by the window, drinking coffee alone. He smiled reaching the door as he walked in towards her; he saw the sad yet happy smile press to her lips.

"How did it go?" They both said at the same time to one another as he sat across from her.

They both chuckled and smiled at one another.

"You first," Booth said softly leaning his elbows on the table watching her mock his movements.

Temperance blew out a soft breath and averted her eyes down at the coffee cup she was currently hugging with her hands.

"Everything Grace said plays out according to time of death and location," she said softly finally looking up at those lovely brown hues of his.

"Did she see the murder?" he asked licking his lips.

Her eyes watched his mouth before she looked at him again –Booth smirked –he loved the way she looked at him.

"No, but she did see Toby trying to talk to her by the swings. Apparently he didn't know she was deaf because when she tried to walk away he grabbed her –but one of the supervisors intervened before anything more could transpire."

They both frowned together as he reached out and caressed the back of her hand with his fingertips. A fire of electricity sparked through her body at that moment –she always felt his way when they touched –skin to skin.

When she moved her hand, Booth started to pull his away thinking she didn't want to be this touchy feely with him in public just yet. But instead he felt her turn her hand his own to softly cup his palm, Booth looked up at her seeing her warm loving eyes.

"Stop being so insecure, Booth."

He furrowed his brows looking at her. She could read him so well and he sometimes didn't catch onto how well she actually did –it was like she knew what he was thinking.

"I just didn't want to break any rules," he said with a chuckle.

She frowned and shook her head, "there are no rules with us… I told you I like that the others have doubt … are we or aren't we… I'm not keeping us a secret, Booth… you know that right?" she whispered with a frown. She really wasn't keeping them a secret she knew the others already knew or at least had suspicion of their relationship –she just liked to keep them all guessing. She wanted them all to find out on their own and this morning was the perfect example of how she wanted it to play out –only she knew because of this case this wasn't the right time to let that happen.

He smiled at her and brought her hand up to his lips softly kissing it seeing her cheeks flare red. "I know that, babe…" He did know the truth –he just wasn't sure sometimes about himself with her; not as to question their relationship –nothing at all like that. Just he wanted to make sure she was ok with the domestic stuff outside of the closed doors and so far she seemed to be ok with it all and by all means he wouldn't stop.

They were silent for a few minutes before she spoke up again.

"So how was Parkers conference?"

He smiled at her and absently rubbed his thumb in circles along her palm. "It went great, Parkers getting all A's in all of his classes and his teachers love him." He paused seeing her smile again, "Science seems to be his best and favorite subject," he play coughed seeing the triumphant look on her face. It was almost the end of the year so this was the final round of conferences for the elementary school. Rebecca couldn't get off work so Booth had to go –which he didn't mind at all –but in the mean time he knew Bones had to question Grace alone.

Although he didn't know sign language and wouldn't be of any help to her if he were there –it still would have made him feel better if he was. But that was the protective side of him –he wanted to see her interaction with the little girl but not only that he wanted to make sure Temperance was ok –not just physically but emotionally.

"I'm glad he's doing so well… I'm proud of him," she confessed softly.

He nodded in agreement.

"I called Amy…" she whispered softly. "She and the girls seem to be doing better… Max has been a great help she said," she said almost in a whisper looking out the window at the very spot she and Russ shared their final words and last hug before he was shot.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she looked away.

Booth frowned –the memories still stuck with him with what happened that day but he knew for her they had to be terrorizing. When she finally looked up at him through the moment of silents he motioned his head with a small nod to let her know he was ready to get out of there.

They stood together and with his hand on the small of her back they walked towards the SUV together. As she reached out to open the door he stopped her taking her by the hand and spinning her into his arms.

"Wha…." She trailed off feeling his lips press to hers. Taken aback by his sudden actions she took a moment to respond and when she did she grabbed the lapels of his suit and pulled him against her as they shared a heated passionate kiss. She didn't care if they were standing outside of the diner or not –she wanted… needed to feel those lips.

When they pulled away Booth saw her swollen reds and chuckled before snagging another chaste kiss feeling her hands weave to the back of his head keeping his lips in place.

This time she pulled away first.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips receiving a bright smile from him.

He could never get tired of hearing her tell him that –it felt like the first time every time she uttered the words.

x/x/x/

"So he knew Samantha?" Angela asked as she held a plate of meats to be cooked on the grill.

She handed them to her husband before softly kissing his lips. She and Jack knew the team needed a good time out so they decided to have a family cookout. Everyone that was apart of the team and apart of their family was there, Cam, Paul and Michelle, Booth and Brennan, Daisy and Sweets, Wendell and his new girlfriend, Vincent Nigel Murray, Clark and his girlfriend, Caroline, Colin, Arastoo and a few others from the Jeffersonian.

It felt nice to be able to relax now knowing they caught Samantha's killer.

Booth sighed with his beer in hand as he nodded to her. "She was his daughter… he hadn't seen her in years –and when he got out of prison Miss. Winslow filed a restraining order against him so he wasn't able to see Samantha."

Toby Holcomb wasn't a good man at all –Booth didn't just think that because he swung at him a few times during the arrest but because the guy murdered his own daughter. He wasn't aware of her being deaf –after all he hadn't seen her since she was a few months old but that was no excuse to bang her around like he had before he conked her on the head and killed her.

"I think from now on they need to reconsider the kind of people they allow at those kinds of events –volunteering or not –those children didn't deserve to be put in that kind of danger," Bones said softly as she sat down sipping her beer.

"Yeah, but I don't think he went there with intentions of killing her, sweetie…" Angela said with a frown.

"That's still no excuse, Ange."

Angela swallowed hard and nodded, she knew Brennan was right but she was just making a point. But by no means defending what the man did.

"I'm sorry," Temperance stood once more with a sad look on her face to apologize to her best friend.

Angela shook her head and smiled letting her know it was ok.

"I'm starving when will the burgers be done?" Sweets said with a silly grin on his face. This was the family he never had –the ones that got together and shared things with one another. It was nice to be outside of work just relaxing with the people he had grown to love and respect.

"Did you know that the word hamburger actually derives from Hamburg which is Germany's second largest city?" Vincent injected from nowhere.

Everyone laughed lightly at his words of wisdom and facts.

"Did you also know that in the 15th century there was a King who was served a "burger" not made out of cow –but out of one of his guards in -," Colin started to tell a fact of his own when Daisy reached out and put her hand over his mouth.

Cam smiled in thank you to her before she started to speak, "usually when Mr. Nigel-Murray tells us a fact it means something more then what…" Cam said trying to defend what he was saying so everyone else would get a better understanding.

x/x/x/

While everyone talked amongst themselves Booth and Bones slipped away for awhile.

Although Hodgins at the place secure there was a little pathway in the back yard that led to a small lake at the bottom hill of their house. As he and Bones stood there looking out at the sunny sky he felt her rest her head on his shoulder –chest to chest –heart to heart. Without hesitation Booth wound his arms around her and pulled her close.

"This is so peaceful," she whispered wrapping her arms around his waist feeling him kiss her hair. She closed her eyes momentarily and smiled feeling his heart race with her own.

"I'd like to have place like this to escape to when we get our own place," he said casually. He felt her still in his arms a little –he hadn't realized when he said until he felt her non-moments. "Or when …"

She cut him off, "I'd like that too."

Booth couldn't hide the smile on his lips –some of this seemed too good to be true at times. This just proved how far she had come as a person –how far they had come as friends –a couple.

She finally pulled away to look up at him feeling his hands softly messaging up and down her back. She couldn't get enough of his touch –it was so intoxicating in so many different ways.

"Do you think anyone knows were missing?" he asked wiggling his brows at her.

She giggled softly looking around shifting her lips side to side before shaking her head. "Probably not," she whispered feeling his lips brush her own before he softly cascaded a kiss on her lips. She moaned faintly before pressing herself closer to him assaulting his mouth hungrily with kisses.

Seeley ran his hands up under her shirt softly caressing his fingers along the smooth silk skin of her back. He felt her arch into his touch as her fingers wove through his hair softly pulling it to her pleasure as he deepened the kiss.

So deep into their lust and love they didn't hear the voices that started to surround them.

"You see Dr. Saroyan it's not that… oh my!" Vincent's thick English accent sounded as he looked ahead of him.

Cam's mouth opened wide with a smile at the scene in front of her. "I knew it!" she said loud enough for them to hear her.

Both Booth and Brennan moved apart, not too far apart but enough for their lips to stop touching and enough for her to still cover his obvious erection.

"Cam…" Bones started with an embarrassing smile.

She put her hand up turning Vincent around with the other hand to motion him back up the hill, "no explanation… I just won my bet!" she said triumphantly.

As they walked back up the trail, they looked at one another confused.

"What bet is she talking about?" Temperance asked curious.

Seeley chuckled, "I can only imagine…" he smiled at her cupping her chin lifting it as he kissed her once more.

"You do know it's not a secret anymore. Mr. Nigel-Murray can only stay quite for so long," she said softly with a grin.

x/x/x/

"You each owe me twenty bucks!" Cam said to Hodgins and Sweets putting her hand out.

They all three looked at one another and Hodgins tilted his head in disbelief.

"No way!" he said with a smile.

"What's the money for?" Angela asked confused as she slipped a few more chips into her mouth.

"Did you know that most European men don't show public affection towards their ladies… they like to keep things private –they see it to be more romantic to display their …" Cam held her hand up to cut Vincent off.

"Booth and Dr. Brennan…" she started to say before Hodgins cut her off turning to his wife.

"We made a bet to see how long it would take for them to finally come out and tell us all about their relationship –but if one of us caught them in the act they win no questions asked…" Hodgins then turned to Cam and Vincent. "They were really… you know…" he said wiggling his brows.

"No we were not engaged in intercourse Dr. Hodgins, just kissing!" Temperance interrupted as she and Booth stood there hand and hand looking at their family.

Angela had tears in her eyes covering her mouth –she knew they were a couple but now that it out in the open it made her even happier.

Sweets and Jack handed Cam her forty dollars as shot rang out in the air.

Everyone ducked for cover instantly.

"Everyone alright?"

Seeley yelled out as he covered his girlfriend while one more bullet sounded –but this time the bullet hit something –something living –killing them instantly.

* * *

**-ducks under Booth and Brennan- don't kill me please.. I'm sorry for the cliffy but I couldn't help myself. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I'd really appreciate the positive comments from you all. Thank you again to those of you who have stuck with my story from day one and never left it, it means so much to me and even more to you new readers. You all ROCK my crazy sexy Booth sockies! ;p Love to you all!**


	22. One of our own CH22

**SPOILERS MAJORLY for 6x21 and 6x22!**

**Thank you everyone who has stuck by me so far with my Season 6 of Bones. I appreciate you all so much and hope I continue to "wow" you with my chapters.**

**I hope you all enjoy this one!**

* * *

Chapter: 22

One of our own;

"_Everyone alright?" _

_Temperance felt Booth's beating heart against her back as he hovered over her looking around the area for the shooter. This could have been anyone but Broadsky had been quite lately and Brennan knew it was him. _

"_Oh my god!" Cam yelled crawling over to the body that laid face down a few feet away from her. _

_Seeley rose up bringing his girlfriend while shielding her as everyone started to stand and surround what was going on. _

"_Someone call 911!" Cam yelled out again as she turned the body over to see one of their own laying in a puddle of their own blood –no life left in them. _

x/x/x/

Booth sipped on his drink as he watched everyone around him –this wake was depressing. They lost one of their own this past week –not only did that eat at him that someone he knew and called a friend was shot and killed –but what got to him even more was he knew who it was as soon as the shots were heard.

Broadsky.

This son of a bitch was going after people Seeley knew and cared about –the waiting was over. Booth was done playing games –when he got his hands on Jacob he would make sure that Seeley's face was the last one he ever saw.

Temperance looked across the room spotting Booth –he walked away from the group to grab another drink a few minutes ago. She knew something was bothering him –could it be the fact they lost a friend or the fact that Broadsky was the one who did it and they still hadn't caught him?

Without another thought she excused herself walking through the groups of people and making her way over to the corner of the room to her lover.

"Booth…" she whispered as she approached him seeing his face light up with her presents.

"How's his family?" he asked suddenly nodding behind her to Vincent's mother and father.

Brennan looked over her shoulder and frowned hugging her cup in front of her as she turned to look back at him.

"I spoke with his father briefly," she said softly with a sigh. "He seemed alright for the most part but Mrs. Murray …" she trailed off with a frown seeing Booth mirror her.

"Her only son…" Seeley finished her thought. "I don't know what I would do if I lost Parker," he whispered softly setting his glass down on the table next to him.

She reached out and gripped his large hand in her own softly squeezing it feeling him pull her closer to him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead as she stood a few inches away from him. When he pulled away he saw the smile on her lips turn back into a frown.

"Are you ok?" she suddenly asked him. "I mean other then the obvious … I know something's bothering you and don't tell me nothing… because I know you Booth and I know when something's bothering you."

He couldn't disguise his smile at that moment. She really did know him –too well in fact –but it didn't bother him one bit. No one knew him like she did and no one knew her like he did.

"It's Broadsky." He said with a sigh.

"I know, we already know it's…"

He shook his head cutting her off, "he's targeting the people I know and care about, Bones. First being you…you…" he repeated with a flare of anger in his tone.

"This is personal between me and him… and I'm tired of playing these games… I'm not going to wait around for him to off someone else," he said with a loud tone.

That got a reaction from a few people around them as he felt her hand on his face guiding him to look down at her.

"We will, we'll get him this time," she said softly as her watering eyes wavered between his own.

Booth shook his head, "there is no _we_, Bones… I won't risk you getting hurt… not again!"

Brennan felt the anger rise in her –it was the part of her that hated being treated like the "damsel in distress" but in the same emotion she knew why he was acting this way.

He loved her and didn't want anything to happen to her and she respected that. But in the same breath she cared and loved him very much and wanted to protect him just the same.

She closed her eyes containing herself so they wouldn't get into an argument. She flinched slightly feeling his hand cup her cheek –his touch was always so soothing and when she opened her eyes she regretted it.

How could she be mad at him?

Look at that gorgeous mug of his.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. "I just don't want to risk losing you, Temperance, you understand right?"

She frowned and nodded at his tender request. "I do but I'm on this case too… so whether you like it or not..." she trailed off seeing him nod his head.

"Yeah I know."

He ducked down kissing her temple softly. He would be damned this time if he let her out of his sight –he would die first before he let Broadsky lay another hand on her.

x/x/x/

"I know this may be a little too soon to ask this… but what did you want to do from here, Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked as they all stood outside the hall.

She sighed watching Booth and Sweets help Mr. Nigel-Murray's father put the large picture of his son in the back seat of his vehicle.

"About what?" she asked absently not really paying any attention to the group that surrounded her.

Cam looked at the other squints and stayed silent until she got Temperance's attention.

"Oh." She said softly biting her lower lip. "I don't think it's necessary to replace Mr. Nigel-Murray." And it really wasn't –she had a great team established already. Although she missed the way things were before with Zack –she enjoyed all the people and different personalities they had coming in and out of the lab these last few years.

"I believe that we have a great team established here…." She trailed seeing everyone look at her in surprise. "We each bring our own taste to the lab."

"I think you mean, flavor, sweetie," Angela said with a sincere smile.

Temperance blushed, "ok, then, we all bring our own _flavor _to the lab, and none of us are replaceable."

"If I didn't know any better Dr. Brennan, I'd have to think based on what you're saying –you like all of us!" Wendell chimed in with a smirk.

Everyone started to laugh softly as she blushed once more watching Booth heading towards the group with Sweets

"Well…" she started as she swallowed hard, "I do." She admitted, "You all are like a family to me and I love you all as if…" she was cut off by the deadly hug Daisy forced on her.

"I just knew you did, Dr. Brennan!" Daisy cheered happily pulling away slightly. Once she saw the look on Temperance's face she pulled away fully with a look of her own discomfort. "Sorry…" she said with soft tone feeling Lance pull her back against him.

Cam liked how well the team got along. Dr. Brennan had come a long way as a person –with her feelings and the way she treated people. It was safe to say now they had an established team –a strong front base and nothing could stop them now.

It was just sad they had to lose one of their own;

Vincent Nigel Murray.

x/x/x/

Temperance sat back on her couch in her office rubbing the back of her neck with her eyes closed. It had been a long, stressful week and not just for her but for all of them. They had to burry one of their own and the whole team was still coping from it. It was late and she was tired but unfortunately she didn't drive yet again today –she had to wait on Booth to come and get her.

She normally didn't mind it, but her exhaustion and stress was catching up with her and she knew was about to crack at any moment.

Just as she laid her head back on the couch she heard the sound of faint footsteps heading her way, she opened her eyes and saw a smiling Booth walking towards her office. She smiled softly to herself and slowly made her way to stand up to greet him.

"Hey…" he said softly his lips tugging into a higher grin once he saw her. He tilted his head slightly looking at his exhausted girlfriend who stood before him; she looked so worn out –not just physically but emotionally.

"If you don't mind could we just pick something up on the way home, I'm too tired to cook tonight," she said softly walking towards him with heavy eyes.

He smiled feeling her rest her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her carefully.

"I'm one step ahead of you… I have Thai in the truck, that's what took me so long."

She smiled and sighed as she looked up at him feeling him kiss her forehead before she pulled away to gather up her things to leave the lab for the night.

x/x/x/

"You feel better?" he asked her looking over as she walked out of the bathroom dripping wet with nothing but a towel wrapped around her thin body.

She chuckled walking into the bedroom. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked towards the dresser to pull something out to wear for the night. Every since she and Booth got together a few months ago, it was like he had never left her place. Of course they stayed at his apartment when he had Parker but the majority of the time they stayed at her place.

A lot of his things were there and she knew the next step would be for him to move in –or for them to get their own place together. They really hadn't talked about it but it had come up a few times in conversation. Standing there caught up in her thoughts she jumped when she felt arms snake around her waist from behind. He chuckled feeling her jump in his arms then felt her relax back against him.

She moaned tilting her head to the side feeling his warm lips kiss along the nape of her neck as she brought her hand up to the back of his neck guiding him further along. She was tired but never too tired to be with him.

"Mmm," she moaned out with a grin.

He chuckled once more before pulling away slightly hearing a grunt of disapproval from her.

"You're tired baby, not tonight," he said as she turned around to face him with a pout. She was so damn temping right now but looking at her –he knew she was too tired for this tonight and he was ok with that. As long as he got to hold her close to him tonight and keep her safe –he was a happy man.

"That's not nice you know… you're such a tease!" she pouted turning back around opening one of the dresser drawers. Really she was exhausted –and she didn't really realize it until now –usually she would have protested if he didn't go through with his advances but she didn't tonight.

As she pulled out one of his Philadelphia Flyers jerseys to put on she felt him turn her around to snatch a kiss from her lips.

"But you love me anyways!" he joked walking backwards towards the door. "I'll go get the food," he said pointing behind him with a smirk.

"Yeah you do that," she said with a slight laugh in her tone.

Temperance walked back into the bathroom and put lotion all over her body before running the brush through her slightly dried hair now. As the waves surrounded her face she slipped on his oversized jersey and walked out of the bathroom. Not seeing him in the bedroom now she walked out down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Booth?" she said softly seeing the food sitting on the table tray ready to be taken into the bedroom –but no Seeley.

As she walked into the living room she saw him standing near the door with his back to her looking down.

"Booth?" she whispered watching his head snap up and him slowly turning around with something in his hand.

The look of horror and anger on his face frightened her, "what's wrong?" she asked softly walking towards him.

When he didn't respond that frightened her even more, this was one of those times to use a term of endearment –that always got her attention –that would work for him too, right?

As she approached him she spoke, "sweetheart," she whispered cautiously which seemed to get his attention. She never called someone that before and as odd as it felt hearing it come from her lips –it really wasn't so bad.

"Look…"

She did as he requested.

Now she understood why he had that look on his face –she had it now too.

* * *

**-runs under Brennan's bed and hides- don't shoot me for the Cliffy… I couldn't help myself, I love the reactions I get out of all of you! –grins- it really makes my day reading your reviews. XD so please let me know what you all think –I'd greatly appreciate it! Love to you all! Monique xox P.S. I'm sad to say... it's Vincent we'll be losing this year at the bullet of Broadsky... I hated to write it but it's true :( **


	23. Game over CH23

**Hola loves! I'm sorry I didn't update last week as I intended to, just life has been hectic for me lately. I do hope you can forgive me?**

**This is sort of my last "episode" of this fanfic –BUT do not fret my loyal readers –it's not the end of the story!**

**But needless to say there is a few SPOILERS for tomorrow nights Season 6 final.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 23

Game over;

_Iraq – January 9__th__ 1991_

"_Sir the last bomb dropped in our wake killed seven men!" shouted Corporal Shawn Broadsky. _

_Seeley ducked behind the log stacks as his camp became the new danger zone. As shots were fired he watched one of his young solders crawl towards him with his gun in hand. _

"_Stay back, Corporal!" Seeley shouted hearing the shots graze the tents in the camp. He watched as Shawn approached him from the right as Seeley shot up and fired his gun back. In the distance there was another sound of a bomb going off –with a wince from the loud bang he fired his gun a few more times before ducking back down. _

"_Sir if we -,"_

"_I told you to stay back! You could have been shot out there, you don't have any armor!" Booth shouted at the young boy. _

_Ignoring him he spoke again, "if we can make it to the south tent to the jeeps we can drive out of here!" _

_His plan was dumb –yet smart. Yes it would be great to drive away from this scene but on the same thought it would be un-noble of them to leave their duties and other surviving men behind. _

"_No!" Booth shouted. _

"_But Sir, I can make it! I know I can, it's only a few feet away!" Shawn shouted as he cautiously stood feeling his leader pull him back down. _

"_Are you fucking crazy!" Booth shouted. _

_With the sounds of the bombs and guns going off getting closer, Booth knew they had to move fast. Although the boy's idea was completely insane he knew it would be best to signal the others to follow suit. _

"_Ok, listen to me, I'm going to shoot at tent west, the fuel will start another fire shielding us as we move towards the south end." Booth started to say before he clearly even thought about his idea. _

_The boy was already ahead of him –he wanted nothing more then to impress his group leader. His older brother Jacob would be proud of him too –he only wished they hadn't been split up into different groups. _

"_Let me go first!" Shawn shouted. _

"_No! You just follow after me!" Booth shouted once more as he started to stand with his gun in hand hearing the bullets ricochet off the wood. _

_Shawn didn't give him any more time to disagree with him as he jumped up firing his gun absently across the sandy field hitting the targeted tent. _

"_Broadsky!" Booth shouted out in anger watching the boy ducking as he ran across the way towards the tent. _

_Shawn was a few feet away from the tent when he felt a bullet hit his shoulder then another hit the side of his throat sending him down instantly. _

_Seeley watched one of his boys go down dropping his gun and holding the side of his neck. Counting to ten he finally crawled out and ran across the field luckily dodging a few bullets as he grabbed Broadsky up from under the arms and pulled him behind the south tent. _

"_S –sir," the boy choked out feeling Seeley's hand cover his own as the blood spit from his neck. _

"_Don't talk…. Just hang on!" he tried to sooth the young solder. _

"_I'm –I'm sorry…. I just…. I wanted… my broth – J –Jacob… he…" the boy tried to speak out and catch his breath at the same time. _

"_No, no, no –come on Corporal… stay with me!" Booth shouted feeling the boys' body shake in his arms as he tried his best to stop the blood. _

_Another moment past by when he felt the boy's last breath –Shawn Broadsky died in his arms. _

x/x/x/

"Booth this isn't your fault!" Bones called after him as walked out of her office in a rage of fire.

How the hell did this all happen?

His brother.

Broadsky had his brother.

Booth knew this was his fault –if he would have kept in contact with Jared none of this would have been happening. The Booth and Broadsky brothers had been friends for years now –Seeley should have told Jared about what was going on.

Once Booth hit the glass doors of the Jeffersonian he felt a small hand on his shoulder turning him around.

"Stop!" Temperance said firmly watching his eyes look everywhere but her. "Would you look at me!" she said firmly once more watching his pinch the bridge of his nose. "Please?" she whispered faintly.

Booth sighed and when his eyes finally opened to look at her –he felt like an ass. The look of worry and sadness on her face killed him inside. He didn't mean to take all this out on her –but Booth was so angry at himself right now.

"I just need to be alone right now, Temperance," he whispered softly watching her face fall into depression.

"Where are you going?" she asked coldly trying to cover her sadness. "We've been here for the last twenty-four hours trying everything to find where Jared is. The pictures only give us so much… we're all trying Booth and we all agreed it's best we don't go out alone!"

"I know that, Bones…" he said a little loudly. "I know," he repeated softer.

She swallowed hard hugging herself backing away from him –giving him his space. This was the first "real" argument they have had since they had been official. It didn't feel too good either –Temperance didn't know how to handle it.

Booth reached out and put his hands on her upper arms feeling her flinch with his touch –it was like fire. Their eyes locked for a few moments before he reached in and kissed her forehead softly.

"I'm not going far…" he said backing away from her and out the doors of the Jeffersonian.

x/x/x/

Brennan knew how Booth was feeling right now –he felt helpless. She felt the same way the day her brother was shot –she wanted to do everything she could to help him –to take that day back to save him and she knew she couldn't. Booth was lucky though as far as they knew –Jared was still alive –the pictures were just of him beaten and tied up. Which wasn't any better –but he wasn't dead.

She knew Booth didn't mean to be insensitive like he was towards her –but it bothered her a little that he wouldn't let her in –he wanted to be mad at everyone. Although she understood it –it didn't make it any better.

They were all working around the clock to do everything they could to find Jared; they had just received the security tapes from her apartment building a few hours ago. Angela had been scanning through them all with Hodgins to see if it would give them anything. Cam had requested for the street camera's that were placed in certain area's of D.C. –with those they were in hopes to get something better then what they had now –which was nothing.

"Dr. Brennan?"

Temperance looked over her shoulder towards her door seeing Sweets standing there with a complex look on his face.

"What is it, Dr. Sweets."

Lance walked in towards her and sat on the arm of her couch.

"Everything alright?" he asked furrowing his brows together looking down at her.

"Yes." She snapped slightly. She shook her head and blew out a hard breath. "Yes, everything is fine. I'm sorry for my tone," she said softly looking up at him.

He shook his head and held out his hands, "it's absolutely fine, Dr. B." He paused for a moment looking around her office, "where's Agent Booth?" he asked trying to sound convincing. Since they were all in somewhat of a lock down in the lab –there was only so much he could do to help and he over heard the argument between the partners earlier.

"I don't know."

"We're all supposed to stay in the lab –was he authorized to leave?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "no, I don't think he was." She put her head down and ran her fingers through her hair, "he needed to be alone and I guess he doesn't want my comfort or sympathy. Because you know… I don't know what it's like to lose a brother –although as far as we know Jared is still alive." Her tone was nothing but sarcastic.

Lance lifted his brows in surprise –it wasn't like her to talk like that –especially about Booth. But he understood her frustrations –everyone was on edge right now. Jacob Broadsky had shot at her, killed her brother –killed one of the interns and without their knowledge, Sweets' was sure a few others.

In the background Seeley stood there at her office door listening to their conversation. He felt like a total ass right now for treating her like he had been. He knew better then to give her the shoulder like he had –he was just so angry at himself and everyone else. Jacob had taken so much from him already –mainly with his personal relationship with Temperance.

How?

When she hurt –he hurt.

She was almost killed herself not once –but twice and the second time she lost her brother.

_Her brother_.

He knew she knew better then anyone at that moment how he felt and he was pushing her out. He had to fix his mess before it became an even bigger one –he needed her now more then ever.

Clearing his throat to let himself be known, he walked into the office watching them both look up at him.

"I'm going to see if Hodgins and Angela need any help…" Sweets said as he stood straightening up his suit before walking towards the door. He turned to face them once more before walking out, "but if we need to talk about this… I think a session would -," he paused his words seeing the Agent look back at him with anger. "Or not…" he said shyly smiling as he walked out of the office.

Temperance stood whipping her eyes quickly as she walked towards her book shelf ignoring her lover.

"Bones…" Booth said softly walking towards her. He watched her shoulders slump forward as she stood with her back to him.

When she didn't say anything he walked closer up behind her –it was then he heard her soft crying. Yes, Seeley Booth felt like a total ass right now. He reached up and cupped her shoulders turning her towards him as she buried herself against his chest. He closed his eyes resting his chin on top of her head softly stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry, babe," he said softly kissing her hair.

They were silent for a while before he moved them over to the couch. He held her close against his chest as she started to speak.

"Please don't shut me out, Booth…" she whispered softly lifting her head to look up at him.

He shook his head, "I'm not… I don't want you to think I am." Which he really wasn't. "I'm just … angry and upset this is all happening, I mean my brother… my brother, Bones he…" he paused seeing the look on her face.

"I know…" she whispered with a frown feeling his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes feeling his thumb roll over her cheek bone whipping a few tears away. "Booth…" she swallowed hard and opened her eyes to look at him. "Why is Jacob doing this?" she swallowed hard once more seeing the look on his face.

"Revenge, Bones."

"For what?" she pried seeing his jaw tighten. "When he…. When he tortured me," she paused seeing the look on his face. "He kept saying he was paying you back… paying you back for what…. What did you do to him?" she asked feeling his hand fall.

Booth moved to lean forward –they both sighed at the lack of bodily contact with one another. Taking a few more moments to think over his thoughts it was then he started to speak –it was then he started to tell her how Jacob Broadsky blamed him for his brothers' death.

x/x/x/

It didn't take long after the video tapes were in for Angela to get find the key point where Jacob had been coming from. When Booth sent out a team to check out the house Broadsky had been staying at it was empty –it was like they were starting back at square one. But one thing they weren't counting on was the neighbors to come forward and tell them all what they knew.

They had Broadsky.

The moment they had the address Booth gathered up a few men and went to the location to get his brother and to kill Jacob.

He had to argue with Bones and the others to stay back; that was the last thing he needed over his head –another death of someone he cared about.

Especially Temperance.

Not minutes after they were set up at their location Seeley found his brother struggling to break free from the shackles he was in. Broadsky wasn't far behind either –Seeley let his men know that no matter what –no one was aloud to shoot him.

This was a score Seeley had to settle with the son of a bitch himself.

The dance was done.

The game was over.

After making sure his brother was ok he got a phone call from Cam saying they were at the hospital. From the broken conversation all he could make out was someone was in the hospital. His first thought was something happened to Bones –she would have called him herself if otherwise. Right?

"Calm down, Seeley, I'm sure Temperance is fine!" Jared said holding onto the bar in front of him as the sirens of the SUV sounded louder to every mile Booth drove faster.

"She would have called me," he sounded so sure of himself as he pealed into the hospital parking lot.

Once they were parked Seeley jumped out of the vehicle and jogged towards the entrance. He stopped to look back seeing his brother slowly but surely following behind.

"You should get checked out while we're here."

"I'm fine," Jared reassured him as they approached the sliding doors of the hospital.

Both men rushed in like a fire had been lit beneath them. Seeley looked around frantically and when he didn't seen anyone he knew he rushed over to the front desk.

"Excuse me…" he said quickly to the girl at the front desk. "There was woman brought in here not too long ago, Temperance Brennan, can you tell me -,"

"Booth?"

Seeley's head snapped back quickly seeing a slightly pale faced Bones standing there looking at him worried. In two large steps he was standing before her folding his arms around her thin body.

"Oh god, Bones, are you ok?" he whispered against her hair pulling back to cup her face. When the smile broke on her lips he knew everything was ok –he overreacted.

"I'm fine… what made you think something happened to me?"

"Cam called and said someone was in the hospital … I couldn't quite understand everything she said… and since you didn't call me I assumed…." He trailed off hearing her chuckle.

"Angela's water broke," she finally said softly with a grin.

Booth sighed happily. He was happy for one that she was ok and for another that Angela was in the process of bringing a life into this world.

"What did she have?" Jared asked approaching the two lovers.

Temperance smiled seeing Jared finally –he looked like hell.

"She's still in labor… are you ok?" she asked him then looked at Booth issuing the same question with just a look.

"I'm fine…. Seeley was great," Jared said slapping his brothers' shoulder in thanks.

Booth gave him a quick side smile then looked back at Temperance letting her know that he would give her details later.

As they started to walk down to the maternity ward Jared walked ahead of them to meet up with Cam and Sweets that were standing a few feet ahead of them talking.

Before Booth could take another step he felt Bones' hand jerk him back into her arms. He smiled and quickly wrapped his arms around her once more –the warmth of her body ignited a fire inside of him –a fire that he had to tame for the time being.

When they pulled back he felt her hand on his cheek as she captured his lips with her own. Seeley tangled one hand through her hair while the other rested on her lower back pulling her closer against his body. The kiss was hot and passionate –one that was very much needed.

When they pulled away for a second time they both wore swollen red smiles on their lips.

He rested his forehead on hers, as she spoke out.

"I'm so glad you found Jared… more importantly, I'm glad you're ok," she whispered gripping the front of his shirt.

Seeley smiled and cupped her cheek kissing her once more, "nothing's going to happen to me, sweetheart, I told you that…"

She chuckled shaking her head as they slowly started to pull away.

"It's a boy!"

Brennan and Seeley looking back seeing Jack rushing out of the room in scrubs with a large smile on his face and tears running down his cheeks.

x/x/x/

Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins.

Booth looked at the basinet that had the babies ID on it. He chuckled shaking his head as he looked back at Angela and Hodgins who where huddled together by the bed holding their baby.

"That's quite a name," Seeley said with a smile.

"I like it…" Temperance said stepping up beside him.

Angela looked up at the couple and smiled. "How's it feel to be God-parents?" she asked tiredly.

Booth and Brennan looked at one another and blushed at the same time. They had talked about children before –but that was before when they weren't really a couple. She just wanted to use his stuff to procreate a child on her own without his help. The subject never really came up again after that.

Temperance frowned a little. She was the only one now essentially at the Jeffersonian without a child.

"Can I hold him?" Brennan asked softly looking at the happy couple that occupied the hospital bed.

"Of course sweetie!"

Angela carefully handed little Michael over to Hodgins as he walked over to Temperance and placed the 7 pound 3 ounce baby in her arms.

Temperance held the sleeping child to her chest as Booth towered behind her watching the baby sleep in her arms. She looked up over her shoulder at him as they smiled at one another before looking back at Michael.

"He's beautiful, Ange!" Booth said softly as he reached out softly touching the baby's cheek with his fingers.

Angela and Jack took a moment to look at the couple that stood before them –not only did they look good together –but with a child they looked even better. Parenthood was suited for them and they both hoped one day their friends would get to that point. Angela knew how much her best friend longed to have a child of her own one day and with Agent Studily she knew they would make beautiful babies together.

"Looks like you two are next!" Jack said suddenly feeling Angela pinch him a little on the arm. "Wha …" he started seeing her eyes get big.

Temperance bit her bottom lip looking up at Booth seeing the redness on his cheeks –it mirrored her own.

They were a couple now –it should be easy to talk about this.

x/x/x/

The car ride back to her apartment was silent. Neither of them said anything to one another –they just exchanged glances and smiles.

After Booth parked the SUV, they headed inside the apartment building. Seeley rubbed the back of his neck with a grunt in discomfort before occupying his other hand with his lovers. As they walked to the door she slid the key in the knob and opened it up but before she could really step inside she felt Booth pull her close against him.

She gasped slightly standing in the doorway with him feeling the heat of his body pressed hard against her own. He felt incredible! She took a moment and closed her eyes feeling his hands rub up and down her back gently.

When he pulled back she frowned looking up at him.

"You know I love you, right?" he whispered suddenly cupping her face with both hands.

She furrowed her brows together nodding her head feeling him kiss her lips before she could utter a word. When he pulled away she saw the serious look on his face, "and you know I love you… right?" she whispered.

He smiled placing a chaste kiss on her lips still cupping her cheeks, "I know you do."

"More then anything," she continued seriously.

His serious look returned as he dropped one hand –but his eyes never leaving hers.

She frowned again feeling the worry build up inside of her, "Booth… what's wrong?" she asked almost silently afraid to even ask the question.

"Babe… we need to talk."

* * *

**Ok, ok, don't shoot me ok? Good or bad? First let me thank EVERYONE who has stuck by me through this whole story –it really means a lot to me knowing I have such loyal readers/followers! Second –this cliffy could be good or bad…. What do you all think he needs to talk to her about? I promise you all it's nothing that will piss you all off, at least I hope not? Ha! Also the Broadsky thing… I will be revisiting that in the next few chapters –I'll explain more of it to you all. :-) In the mean time please R&R, let me know what you think. Comments are greatly appreciated! I've gotten to a few messages on here, I'm sorry If I missed anyone, I'm not nearly done personally thanking everyone! Love to you all xox.**


	24. Next step in line CH24

**WOW! It's been forever!**

**First let me apologize to you all for not being around. I finally now… YES NOW just got my internet back after 3 and a half LONG GRUELY –PAINFUL months =( I'm terribly sorry and I hope that I haven't lost any of my loyal readers?**

**I do feel bad but in that time of no internet –I had the time to write and let me tell you, I have chapters upon chapters to update but I'm gonna start off by posting this one to see where it puts me with you, to tell me if you all want more or not?**

**The season is over now =( but will return in November, let me just say the up coming chapters are MUCH more intense then this one. This is a little BB Fluff for you all though ;)**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter: 24

Next step in line;

It always made Temperance nervous when Seeley said they needed to talk –especially when his tone was so serious. But this talk was a good one –one that she had to admit kind of scared her.

He wanted to move in together.

He wanted a family with her.

Not just the family of the two of them together and the times when they had Parker –but he wanted a child of their own.

A few years ago Temperance would have jumped on the opportunity to have a child –she even asked him to donate his sperm for the cause. But now that they were together –it was different. It wasn't that she didn't want a child with him –it was just in some selfish way she wanted it to be just the two of them for awhile; not having to worry about a baby right now.

When she explained that to him, he understood but she could still see the underlining hurt in his expression.

"_It's not that I don't want a baby of our own –because I do –I really do. It's just I want it to be us for awhile… with Parker."_

"_I know that…. And I understand that," he whispered wholeheartedly with a smile. He really did understand and he knew that he was jumping into this all too fast for her. The talk about moving in and babies was all in one conversation –he even had to admit he didn't intend on bringing it all up this fast but he couldn't help himself. _

"_Let's work on moving in together first."_

"_You mean it?" he said happily. _

_She chuckled, "yes. I mean you're either here at my place or I'm at yours and frankly I feel it would be much easier if we just had one place of residence."_

As Temperance looked at the computer screen in front of her she smiled at the conversation she and Booth had a few weeks ago about moving in together.

They weren't rushing into it but little by little he had been moving his things into her place. They decided that her place would be best seeing how it was bigger then his and she had a spare bedroom that they made into Parkers. She knew eventually when they started their family they would have to move into a home…. One they could call their own.

One thing that she wondered about though was the fact that Booth never once mentioned marriage. He mentioned moving in together and having a child with her but never marrying her.

Sure she never really agreed upon it before –she thought it was somewhat ludicrous but now that she and Booth had been in a steady relationship for months her feelings towards marriage had changed.

Did he maybe think she wasn't the marrying type?

She frowned on the thought as she stared at the blank screen in front of her. It was Friday night and she had a long weekend ahead of her –they all did. She and Booth agreed to move the rest of his things into the apartment this weekend –then it would really be official.

They would really be living together.

She wanted to finish some more of her book while she could –with their case load and moving Booth into her place she didn't have much time to write anymore. The pressure was building too, her final draft was due in two weeks and she still had several chapters to finish.

"Hey sweetie."

Brennan looked to see her best friend standing there with a smile.

"What are you doing here Ang?"

"I stopped by your place and Booth told me he had dropped you off here a few hours ago because you had some work to catch up on."

"Is he with you?" she asked standing up stretching slightly.

She smiled and shook her head, "no, he and Michael are at your place," she paused smiling thinking about her son. He was several months old now and she didn't trust very many people with him but she knew Booth was a good father to Parker so she wasn't worried.

"I bet he was happy you let him stay," Brennan said softly turning her computer off and gathering her bag up for the night.

"Oh yeah, besides its not that far of a drive –and it gives me a little break and some time to talk to you –we haven't had much girl time since the baby was born."

Temperance frowned slightly then smiled at the thoughtfulness of her best friend. It had been a long time since they had seriously talked one on one with no husbands, boyfriends or babies around.

x/x/x/

"Maybe Booth just knows that your thoughts on marriage aren't traditional." Angela said as they rode the elevator up to her apartment.

Temperance sighed and nodded her head. Angela was right –but in that time her mind had changed. Brennan wanted what she never thought she could have –what she was supposed to have.

She had Booth.

She had happiness and love.

That's all she ever wanted.

But now she wanted to take it all to the next step and she hoped that one day it would come to that.

Brennan sighed and nodded with a soft frown as they approached the door.

"Just as my thoughts on a monogamous relationship and having children have changed… so has my thoughts on marriage." She finally admitted.

Angela's lips curled into a grin as she hugged her friend tightly letting her know with no words that she was proud of her. Angela had to admit –her best friend had come a long way with the human emotions.

As they pulled apart Brennan chuckled and opened the door to hear the TV playing soft music. Both women walked into the apartment to see a beautiful sight.

Booth was half lying on the couch with baby Michael on his chest –they were both sound asleep –Booth with a small side smile on his lips.

Temperance's heart thumped harder at the sight. She had seen him with Parker many times and that was enough to make her go "Awe" but this moment was another. So badly in that moment did Brennan wish that was Booth with _their_ child.

Angela pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the boys sleeping on the couch together. Even with the "say cheese" noise her phone made, neither of them moved or woke.

Brennan knew in her heart that one day she and Booth would have their real family moment and she would be patient. Booth once told her that everything happens eventually you just have to wait for it.

x/x/x/

"Bones!" Booth shouted as he pilled another box on top of the one Sweets was carrying.

"Agent Booth!" Lance shouted in a wimpy tone feeling the boxes start to shuffle in his arms.

"Bones!" Seeley shouted once more running after Temperance ignoring Lance. "Bones, what the hell are you doing? That's way too heavy for you to be carrying!" Booth started to pry her hands away from the heavy box.

"Booth!" she protested. "I'm perfectly capable of carrying this upstairs." She had to be honest with herself in that moment, Seeley did tell her not to take the boxes on the left sided of the moving truck –that they were the heaviest. But of course she was hardheaded and wanted to help regardless.

"I don't care; this is way too heavy for you, besides this is one of the boxes that are going down in the basement storage." He juggled the box for a moment and started a steady stride next to her as they walked into the building and towards the elevator taking it down to the basement storage unit that was reserved for her.

Temperance unlocked the unit and watched as Booth sat the box in the empty corner.

"Thank you, Booth."

Seeley furrowed his brows together and looked over his shoulder at her. With a side smile he shook his head, "for what?" he whispered softly gripping her hips gently pulling her towards him.

"For being in my life… for loving me… for wanting to move in together. For… for everything."

A blush crawled on her cheeks as she bowed her head looking up at him through her lashes.

Seeley smiled and kissed her forehead bringing his arms around her to hug her tightly against his body.

"You never need to thank me for that, Tempe." He pulled back to look into her smiling eyes. He cupped her cheek with one of his large hands softly running his thumb along her lips. "I love you… I'll love you for the rest of my life if you let me."

Temperance furrowed her brows together with a frown –she took that too literal she realized once she saw the smile on his face. She shook her head and leaned in to kiss his lips gently.

She wanted to think of something to say in that moment and couldn't. Knowing her she would say something stupid and ruin the moment so she just kissed him and enjoyed the moment with his sweet words.

* * *

**So… Good or Bad? Or… I want more?(review pretty pleasey lemon squeezy!) I know, I know before you all say it –this isn't my best work, but hey I was gone for awhile and I've been writing like a mad woman these last few weeks so bare with me please. As I said above, the next few chapters I've written so far are "edge of my seat" reading. Do you wanna read it? Please review this story, it would make me so happy to know how I'm doing again. Thank you all for taking your time out to read me again, xox.**


	25. The secret in the emotion CH25

**Thank you to those who commented!**

**It means a lot to the few who have stuck with my story, I really appreciate it a lot! =)**

**I hope to bring new readers into this story, feel free to comment and let me know what you think of my story so far.**

**Before this goes any further, I had this idea in my head before the last few episodes of Bones this past season. So please for the future chapters don't throw stones at me, I just thought it would be a good story for our favorite lovers!**

**Enjoy loves!**

* * *

Chapter: 25

The secret in the emotion;

The silk sheets barely covered her bottom half as she laid on her stomach –hair sprawled out around her face. She looked beautiful when she slept –she looked peaceful and happy. Booth propped himself up on his elbow and watched as her back rose and fell with her steady breathing. He softly drew his fingers to her milky flesh drawling small hearts and circles along her lower back. He pushed the sheet down more as his hand traveled gently to her naked bottom.

She groaned happily and slowly let her eyes flutter open to see the man she loved looking down at her softly touching her body.

"What are you doing?" she whispered not moving as his lips came down along her shoulder, lapping it with soft kisses.

"Good morning…" he said huskily wrapping one arm around her waist pulling her body flush against his as he settled himself on top of her.

"Booth!" she breathed out closing her eyes throwing her head back against the pillow feeling his lips travel between her breasts.

Over the last few weeks Temperance was adapting quite well to having Booth around all the time. They had gotten Parker a few times on the weekends and weekdays Booth was supposed to have him and Parker was thrilled they got to live there with her. The next weekend they had Parker she and Booth were going to surprise him and let him pick out paint to paint his room.

She thought it would be a good bonding experience for her and Parker and not to mention Booth. The three of them had a great relationship already and she wanted to keep it that way. She loved Parker as if he were her own and she wanted nothing more then to have the Booth family in her life for as long as she could.

Booth softly ran his tongue along her stomach and his hands up her sides as he held her hands out and above her head before making his way back up her body. His lips crashed along her own for soft yet passionate kisses. He let go of one of her hands and felt her fingers thread through his hair as she softly pulled it.

Pulling away unwillingly she looked up into his dark hues she loved so much and smiled.

God did she love this man!

"You know -," she started before the sound of their phones ringing interrupted the moment.

With a sigh Booth leaned up off of her as she reached out for the sheet with one hand and her phone in the other.

"Brennan," she said with a yawn looking over at the clock that read six in the morning. "yes… well actually Booth and I were just getting up…. Yes… ok." With a frown she hit the end button on her phone and put it on the night stand seeing Booth's deliciously naked body stand to put his boxers on with his phone to his ear listening to his message.

"Was that Cam?"

She nodded seeing him flipping his phone shut.

"There should be a rule about what time we're aloud to be called in… this is too damn early!" he complained with a chuckling sigh –wishing more then anything he could make love to the woman that was in her … _their_ bed.

He could never get tired of saying _their_.

Their apartment.

Their bed.

Their love… they were one and Seeley didn't want it any other way.

x/x/x/

"Sweetie are you ok?" Angela asked as she walked up the platform to see her best friend with tears in her eyes.

Temperance swallowed hard and whipped her eyes nodding. "I'm fine, Ange." She lied walking over to the examination table.

"Fine… it doesn't look like you're fine." Angela walked around the opposite side of the table watching her best friend and godmother of her child lean down to examine the remains from this mornings crime scene.

A man and woman were in a car accident this morning and their remains were burnt. The only way they identified them was through dental records and after Cam brought those in this afternoon the case was a final go.

David and Jennifer Morrison.

They were only married a few years and had a five year old little girl.

The accident wasn't just an ordinary car wreck –there was evidence that the bodies were dead before the accident and fire.

It was staged.

"By the chipping on the bone it appears she was strangled with some sort of wire…" Brennan proceeded as she looked at the remains intensely ignoring the fact Angela was still standing there.

"Bren!" Angela said softly seeing the tears well up in her friends eyes again. She walked around the table and stood next to the anthropologist.

"We'll know for sure once the x-rays come back," she proceeded to say as she whipped more tears that fell from her cheeks.

"Temperance!" Angela said finally getting her best friends attention. She never called her by her first name and when she did she knew that Brennan knew she meant business. "Sweetie…" her tone was soft now as she looked Temperance in the eyes. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Angela asked with a sigh. "You've been crying every since the bodies were identified. Do you know these people?" she asked looking down at the table quickly then back up at Brennan.

Temperance shook her head no as she removed her gloves and started down the platform to her office.

Angela was right at her side.

"I mean… I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I'll be fine one minute and the next I'm emotional." She swallowed hard leaning on the front of her desk covering her eyes with her hands to wipe more of her tears away.

Angela frowned and reached one hand out softly rubbing it up and down her best friends arm. "Do you know those people?" she asked again.

Again Bones shook her head no. "No I don't know them," she said softly licking her salty lips. "They have a little girl…." She finally said walking past the artist as she sat down on the couch.

"I know." Angela frowned and sat down on the coffee table in front of her.

"As far as we know she has no family… I mean Cam couldn't find any relatives…. All they had was each other," she said with a cry in her tone. "That little girl is going to be put into foster care…" her eyes widened when she said that as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetie… she'll go to a good home, the system has changed –you know that better then anyone!" Angela tried to convince her –which it had. The system had gotten better over the years.

"She has no one, Ange…" Brennan started to cry again as Angela pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Shh, it's ok. We'll make sure she goes to a good family… I promise, Bren. We'll catch whoever did this and we'll find that little girl a good family," she whispered into her best friends ear.

In the doorway Booth stood there for a moment trying to determine which female was upset –he didn't want to interrupt if they were having a female heart to heart but when he heard Angela finally speak he knew it was his cue to come in.

He hated to see Temperance cry.

"Hey."

Both women pulled apart as the sexy agent sat next to his girlfriend.

"Bones? What's wrong?" he asked rubbing his hand up and down her back gently.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." She said doing one final wipe of her eyes as she slowly stood walking over to her desk with her back to them.

Seeley looked to Angela as she nodded her head to Brennan for him to go and comfort her as she made her way out of the office.

Seeley stood there for a moment and without hesitation he pulled Bones back against him turning her in his arms holding her against his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes before he kissed her forehead and spoke out.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" he asked wholeheartedly.

"I don't know… I've been emotional lately," she confessed looking up at him with a sigh.

He couldn't help but chuckle, "I've noticed… like last weekend when you cried during Toy Story 3, with me and Parker."

She frowned for a moment wondering if he was making fun of her then saw the sympathy on his face.

"I think with this past year…, you and me finally getting together and moving in…. it's all a little overwhelming and I don't know how to handle it?"

Booth furrowed his brows together softly rubbing her back. "Are you having regrets?"

"No!" she answered quickly as they both chuckled and smiled at the same time. "I mean… no," she said softer. "I'm just adjusting to it all and -," she felt Booth's finger on her lips.

"I understand," he said softly caressing her lips with his finger tips. "You don't need to say anymore honey; I understand the feeling of being overwhelmed. I feel like that sometimes too but I don't mind it, we've come so far and I wouldn't change it for the world."

It was true, spite the fact they had been through hell and back this past year and a half –he wouldn't change it for the world. It made their relationship stronger then ever.

x/x/x/

Angela rushed into her best friends office with a small bag in her hand holding it up, "I got it now lets -," she paused smiling quickly. "Oh," she stopped herself seeing Booth and Brennan in a little lip lock. "I can come back!" she said happily

Temperance laughed and pulled away from her lover softly touching her lips with her fingers.

"You're fine, Ange… he was just leaving," she said softly. They were having a small goodbye kiss even though he was coming back in a few hours to get her to go home.

"What you got there?" Booth asked seeing Angela clutch a small brown bag to her chest.

Her eyes widened as she looked past him to Brennan, "just some girly stuff," she said with a quick smile.

Booth shook his head, "ok…." He paused assuming she was talking about the female thing. "I think I'm gonna go now," he said backing his way out of the office. "Talk to you later," he said winking at Temperance.

"Sorry for busting in here like that…" Angela said softly handing Brennan the small bag.

"No worries," Brennan said softly swallowing hard as she tucked the bag into her work bag to take home with her.

"What are you doing?" Angela asked a little disappointed.

"Going back to work."

"Sweetie… this is serious… you can't wait any longer, I think you should do the test… now!" she said softly with a happy yet worried tone on in her expression.

Brennan shook her head as she sat down at her desk, "I'm not going to do it here at work, Ange, besides I told you yesterday I've been menstruating like I normally do…. I'm not pregnant!"

"You have the symptoms though," she said happily leaning on the desk. "I mean you've been extremely emotional lately, moody even!"

Temperance glared up at her best friend and frowned.

"Everyone gets like that sometimes… I'm sorry if I've upset you with my mood swings but every woman is entitled to those every once in awhile."

Angela chuckled and nodded her head.

"Besides if I was pregnant I wouldn't be having my period and I'm on the pill, or I was…" Brennan trailed off biting her bottom lip.

"Was?"

Temperance tilted her head slightly and looked up at Angela quickly before focusing her attention back on her computer, "I had to stop taking the ones I was prescribed by my doctor for personal reasons, I just haven't started my new pill yet and Booth and I have been careful," she said softly and surely.

She made sure to end the discussion quickly, she knew for a fact she wasn't pregnant. Angela was just making a big deal out of it for nothing. There was no way she was carrying a child, she knew her body and knew it well –better than anyone else and if she was pregnant she would be the first one to know.

There was no way she was.

Right?

x/x/x/

"Come on Bones, what's taking you so long?" Booth yelled out from outside the bathroom door.

"Just give me a minute Booth!" she called back to him looking down at the test waiting for the result. Even though she knew the answer to it, she was taking it to prove to Angela she was wrong.

"Our food is getting cold… are you sick?" he asked with a worried tone. When a minute or two passed and she didn't answer he finally decided to open the door. "Bones?" he said softly seeing her turn around quickly hearing something drop on the bathroom floor.

Seeley walked into the bathroom more and bent down to pick up the stick that was on the ground. Once he realized what it was he looked up at her quickly seeing the look on her face as she grabbed it from him carefully.

"Booth… I …" she stumbled scared that he was going to yell at her or they would get into an argument because she didn't tell him.

"Bones…" he said softly with a gentle smile. "Are you… are we?" he stumbled now.

She swallowed hard reading his expression –then his tone. He was happy about this. She thought for sure he would be against it seeing what they had talked about all those months back before he moved in.

She swallowed loudly looking down at the test before putting it on the bathroom sink. She stepped closer to him and shook her head, "no, we're not. I'm not pregnant, Booth." The falling look of disappointment on his face was enough to break her heart at that moment.

"Oh," he said silently.

"I never suspected that I was… I was only taking the test because Angela had a theory with all my mood swings lately that I could possibly be… but I'm not." She frowned slightly and touched his chest feeling one of his arms wind around her waist, "I was just taking it to prove to her that I was right. I didn't want to tell you because I knew for a fact that I wasn't pregnant and I also didn't want to cause any problems between us."

"What?" he said softly wrapping his other arm around her thin waist. "Why would that cause problems between us? I love you, Temperance… if you were pregnant I would be the happiest man alive right now."

"But you said… we talked about children and you… we agreed that we would wait."

"I know that…. But that doesn't mean in the mean time that if you were to get pregnant I would be upset. I would be happy, I want a family with you someday and if it's meant to be for us now then that's great."

"But it's not," she said the obvious.

He nodded his head and sighed holding her closer against him, "I guess not."

* * *

**So… Good or No Good? Please let me know what you think of this chapter and if your pumped for the next. The next chapter shall come as soon as I feel it should be posted! But that will be up to you all… so let me know! ;-) Warning the next chapter is very intense! Thank you all again so much for reading!**


	26. Feel your heart so close to mine CH26

**As I said before I have lots of chapters written so far.**

**This chapter is short but I warned you in the last episode I wrote please do not throw stones or hate me! I had this idea in my head long ago… with where I'm taking this story.**

**I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think please.**

**Beware... tissues are needed.**

* * *

Chapter: 26

Feel your heart so close to mine;

After the test a few weeks ago things between Booth and Bones were the same, if not better. It brought her a sense of relief that they had talked like they had –it was much needed in their relationship. Temperance glanced up from the table at the artist before looking past her at the boys at the bar.

Angela smiled at her best friend as they sipped their drinks. This was the first night both couples had, had out in awhile. Baby Michael was with Cam for the evening. Angela and Hodgins didn't go out much and when they did Booth and Brennan usually watched the baby but tonight they needed a couples' night.

"So how are things now between you and Booth?"

Temperance smiled, "just the same as always… great."

Angela smiled back at her. She was relieved and happy at the same time that her best friend had found someone as special as Booth to share her life with. She had always known from the start that they were made for each other. They were opposites in so many ways but whether Brennan wanted to admit it or not, she had the same caring heart he did. She just showed it in a different way –although over the years things had changed with the anthropologist, she had no abandonment with her emotions.

She was almost an open book with her emotions now and Angela couldn't have been more proud of her.

"I've never been this happy before Ange…" Brennan blurted out as she stared down at her empty glass of wine.

Just as she said that Booth and Hodgins approached the table hearing her words. Brennan looked away quickly with a soft blush on her cheeks.

Seeley pulled his chair closer to his beautiful lover and planted a plaint kiss on her rosy cheeks as he set her wine down on the table.

"I love you," he whispered ever so faintly into her ear as he pulled away leaning back in his chair sipping on his drink.

The bar they were at had great music but a younger crowd of people. It was a different scene then the Founding Fathers –which was their normal place but they decided to try a new place just outside of town. It was nice to get away for the evening with her, it was a Friday night and they had the weekend to look forward to.

He knew they wouldn't be out for much longer; it was just a little after nine-thirty and he knew Angela and Hodgins wouldn't be able to handle staying away from the baby much longer. He admired that about them so much –how loving –and how much they made great parents. He was proud to be baby Michaels godfather, it was such an honor and he knew Brennan appreciated it too.

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing…. Watch you smile while you were sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming…"_

Brennan smiled and looked at Booth hearing the song playing in the bar. The jukebox had been running all night, and this was one of the first good songs it played all night.

"Dance with me," she asked him out of the blue. Seeing the surprised and happy look on his face made her giggle, "It's Aerosmith, Booth! Please?"

Seeley couldn't resist her –a few minutes of their bodies moving close together in front of a bunch of bar patrons sounded nice. Without caution Booth grabbed her hand and led her a few feet from the table they were sitting at and wrapped his arms around her waist feeling her arms wrap around his neck. He held her close as the song carried on –his body gyrating with hers slowly.

"You're so beautiful, Temperance." His voice was just below a whisper against her ear.

"… _I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I'll miss you baby…" _

After a few seconds their idea caught on and a few people started to dance in the bar including Angela and Hodgins. Brennan moved her head back to look up at Booth –the glint in his eye sparkled for her and she knew it.

She smiled at him licking her lips softly, "I love you… so m-much," she stumbled slightly caught in the moment.

Booth leaned his forehead down and pressed it against hers carefully as they smiled at one another. He didn't want the moment to end, the music no longer was sound in his ears –he was so lost in the dance –so lost looking into her eyes –holding her body close.

He was lost in her love.

x/x/x/

Booth looked down at the blood on his hands, this couldn't be happening now. His mind was playing tricks on him –his brain tumor was back and it was causing him to see and think things that weren't real.

Right?

Yes.

This is what it was, he was hallucinating right now –that's how Bones would describe what was going on.

His thoughts were trapped between the reality that happened not hours ago at the bar to what was happening now.

Hearing the muffled sound of footsteps coming ahead of him he stood quickly from the chair he was sitting in. He wrenched his blood stained hands together as the doctor came towards him with a solid look of sympathy on his face.

"Agent Booth…" the doctor said carefully. "Why don't we take a seat," he suggested pointing to the chairs behind the Agent.

"No…. please… just tell me…is…" he trailed off seeing the look on the doctors' face.

The doctor shook his head, "I'm sorry… we did everything we could Agent Booth."

Black.

That was all Seeley Joseph Booth saw at that moment.

Everything that surrounded him faded at that moment as he slumped to lower himself.

The silents was deafening.

"I'm sorry for your loss," the doctor said apologetically as he held his hand out to help the Agent sit in the chair behind him.

Booth tried to catch his breath; it felt like he was drowning.

His world was crumbling around him.

This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be real.

* * *

**Thank you to those who commented my last chapter, that means so much to me that you've all stuck around with my story. I feel so guilty for being gone for so long like I was, but it was a challenge to get my internet back and I feel that I have let you all down. And I can tell that I have by the lack of comments, I know I've lost the majority of my readers. Again I feel so bad for that and I hope to goodness you can ALL FORGIVE ME! =(**

**NOTE;; Comments are encouraging –especially for me. For those of you who have stuck by me through the years know I THRIVE on your comments. It's what keeps me going. **

******* So with that… this will be my last chapter update for a while. I have the next few written but I don't feel I should post them until I feel that it's worth posting. So prove me wrong with your commenty goodness… and if not then I know where I stand with you all. Again I am so very sorry, you guys are what keep me going. Please help me continue this journey and let me all know what you think. Thank you all so much, Love to you all! xox**


	27. Writing my love back to you CH27

**Ok, so after reading everyone's comments; I have made a decision…**

**It would be selfish of me to not post my updates. I made you all wait long enough before but in all fairness I didn't have a computer for a few months ;-(**

**Anyways, I've tried to message everyone that has commented thus far and if I missed anyone I'm so sorry! I really do appreciate you all so much for keeping with my story and reviewing my chapters. It makes me happy to write for you and even happier knowing you all read and review my chapter updates. It keeps me going on here, it really does. So with that said here is the next chapter.**

**SPOILER aleart! 7x02 SPOILER!**

**Enjoy loves!**

* * *

Chapter: 27

Writing my love back to you;

"I need… I need to see her," Booth choked out as he stood up with shaky knees.

The doctor nodded his head, "of course," he said softly as they composed themselves he led Booth down the hall.

_Two hours ago;_

_Booth wrapped his arm around Bones' waist as they walked out of the bar together. They had said goodnight to Hodgins and Angela a little over a half hour ago. They decided to stay and have another drink before taking off back home –for such a young crowd of people the place was actually nice. _

"_I enjoyed myself tonight," she said softly looking up at Booth with a smile. _

_They weaved around a few people who were standing in front of the bar. It sounded like an argument was ensuing but they kept walking. Seeley was off duty right now and there was no way he was going to get involved in someone else's problems tonight and ruin his weekend with Brennan. _

"_I did too. It was nice to get out with Angela and Jack… even if they seemed worried all night," he said with a chuckle as they approached the SUV a few feet from the bar._

_Brennan leaned against the passenger door and chuckled looking up at him, "they're new at being parents. That's the first time they left the baby with someone that wasn't us! I'm sure you worried that much about Parker when you and Rebecca had to leave him with a babysitter?"_

_He nodded. _

_It was true. Though they rarely did that, he still worried when they did. _

"_Stop!"_

_Both Brennan and Booth looked down by the bar doors as a girl shouted trying to break apart the two guys fighting. They had noticed the girl and one of the guys earlier on in the night. _

_Seeley looked at Temperance and nodded to the door behind her, "let's getting going huh?" he said leaning in kissing her forehead. _

"_I said stop!" the girl shouted again. Just as she shouted for the boys to break apart the taller guy of the two slapped her sending her to the ground. _

"_Booth… we cant…" Bones started to say seeing Booth nod._

"_I know…" he trailed off. "Stay here," he said protectively walking down the block a few feet. "Hey!" he shouted out getting both men's attention. _

_The girl scurried back on her hands and knees trying to get up feeling someone helping her. _

"_Who the hell are you?" the taller man asked._

"_Don't worry about that…" Booth trailed off looking behind him quickly to see Brennan helping the young woman up off the ground. Looking back to the boys he spoke out, "you don't ever put your hands on a woman!" he said sternly. _

"_What are you fucking him now, too?" one of the guys asked looking past Booth to the young woman. _

"_Hey!" Booth said once again. _

"_I suggest you stay out of this…" the taller thug said. _

"_Oh yeah and if I don't what do you plan on doing about it?" Seeley asked putting his hands on his hips in his FBI stance. _

_The boy laughed darkly and pulled out a pistol pointing it right in Booth's face. "This… this is what I'm going to do about it!" the boy shouted cocking the gun back._

"_Steven don't do this!" the girl shouted as she got out of Temperance's grasp and headed for the boy._

"_No!" Brennan said reaching out for the girl._

_The sudden movements startled the young boy as his finger pulled the trigger. _

_Booth took fast action as the gun started to fire and slapped the boys' hand away letting the gun fire in mid air and fall to the ground. Booth elbowed the boy in the face and got him down to the ground. _

"_Bones get my handcuffs in the truck," he shouted out hearing the young girl scream. Booth looked back instantly with the girls blood curdling scream. What he saw was the most horrifying thing he had ever seen in his life. That included the war he was in, the lives he took –everything._

_Bones laid there in a puddle of her own blood. _

_As he started to stand quickly the boy started to cry out, "oh god! I didn't mean –," his words were cut off quickly with the boot to his face sending him back down to the ground. _

"_Someone call 911!" Booth shouted lifting Brennan up into his lap as he pressed on her wounded side as it gushed with blood. His eyes filled with tears as he spoke, "come on baby… Temperance!" he shouted trying to get her attention. "Stay with me!" he shouted again seeing her eyes dilate as she coughed some blood. _

_x/x/x/_

As they approached the hospital room door Booth tried to compose himself before walking in. He couldn't believe this was happening right now –this had to be a dream.

A cruel dream that his brain wasn't letting him wake up from.

"What… what time did she pass?" Booth croaked out feeling the tears flood from his eyes.

The doctor furrowed his brows together, "she passed the moment the bullet hit. Her body shielded any impact the bullet would have had on Dr. Brennan's major organs. I will warn you Agent Boo-,"

"What?" Booth blurted out quickly cutting the doctor off, generally confused now.

"The baby was a she… I'm sorry I thought you two knew that?"

"Baby? What? No… no she wasn't pregnant…" Seeley said quickly whipping his eyes.

"Agent Booth… Dr. Brennan was in fact pregnant, the baby is what saved her life." He said softly and sympathetically.

Booth put his hands on his head, this was not true. She took the test… she was menstruating regularly –there was no way.

He didn't wait another minute as he busted through the doors to see his lover lying on a hospital bed connected to every machine known to man. Booth rushed to her quickly, "Bones!" he said softly taking her hand.

The doctor cleared his throat walking up on the other side of the bed watching the Agent taking his partners hand in his own. "She's in a coma right now," he said softly seeing Seeley look up at him quickly.

Booth knew better then anyone that when someone was in a coma it could take awhile for them to wake up –if they ever did wake up.

_You can't think like that now, Seeley! She's going to wake up… she'll wake up at any minute, I just know it! She will…. She will. _

He was doing everything to convince himself that she would be ok and she would wake up for him.

"How was it possible for her to be pregnant?" Seeley asked suddenly looking down at Temperance the whole time. He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest as the machines beeped in the background. "We took a test… and she's been menstruating regularly."

The doctor shook his head, "it's possible. Some women don't have all the normal symptoms other's do. It's rare that, that happens but it can. I would have suspected if Dr. Brennan had any inclination she was pregnant she would have ceased out a doctor for a professional opinion?"

The look on Booth's face at that moment could make a child cry. He was not in the mood to hear a doctor's opinion about what he thought his girlfriend _should have_ done. He trusted Brennan and knew that if she had any doubts about it she would have taken action herself –but he knew she didn't think she was.

x/x/x/

"_It's been seventy-four hours now and you're still not awake. I've been here everyday since you've been brought in –I haven't left your side. I pray to God and ask him if today is the day for you to wake up –please let it happen. Everything happened so fast –I would do anything in the world to trade places with you right now, baby. I love you so much Temperance Brennan, you can't leave me now… you can't leave me ever. I have no future unless you're in it._

_You're my forty… fifty years, remember? We're going to grow old together –watch our children grow up and have families of their own. I sound selfish now I know, and I ask God's forgiveness for that –and yours. But you have to understand –when I tell you I love you, it's more then just the words. It goes much deeper then that… it's unexplainable –even to myself._

_I want you to know now, I don't blame you at all for what happened… to our baby. I know you didn't know you were pregnant. It was a girl. The doctor said from the looks of it you were almost five months along. But we had no way of knowing and I …"_

Booth jumped startled by the hand on his shoulder. Quickly closing the lid on Bones' laptop, he looked up with sleepy eyes to see Angela standing there with a frown.

"Sweetie, you've been awake for almost three day's straight, let one of us stay here for awhile, while you go home and get some rest."

He shook his head leaning forward setting the laptop on the table next to the hospital bed. He knew Brennan wrote when he was in his coma and he wanted to write his thoughts and feelings down too. He wanted her to read it someday to know how he really felt. There were pages and pages of his writing and he was sure most of it didn't make sense but he didn't care –it was his way of coping –it gave him hope to think that she would read it someday.

"I can't do that Ange," he said taking Brennan's hand in his own as he rubbed his five o' clock shadow. "What if she wakes up and I'm not here…" he said more to himself then Angela.

With a frown Angela looked back at her husband and Sweets. They had all came up everyday to be with Booth and Brennan, and every time they did they tried to get him to leave the room for some sleep but he wouldn't budge. He looked terrible –exhausted and scared.

Angela put her hand over Booth's as he held on tightly to Brennan's hand. When she got his attention she looked down at him and spoke softly with tears in her eyes, "I think Brenn would understand if you had to leave for awhile to get some sleep -,"

"Or some coffee?" Hodgins said softly from the doorway.

Booth swallowed hard and looked back at a pale Temperance.

"I'll stay here with her; just go with Jack and Sweets to get some coffee and maybe some food. Please?" she pleaded seeing the torn look on his face.

Seeley would feel terrible if she woke up and he wasn't the first face or voice she heard. But on the other hand he could feel himself becoming sick from a lack of sleep and food. He knew if Bones were awake right now she would be lecturing him on how unhealthy that was of him. The thought of her saying any of that to him almost made him smile –but then he looked at her again and reality set in and it wasn't as sweet.

"Come on G-man…." Hodgins said cupping Booth's shoulder trying to get his attention.

With hesitation Seeley stood slowly and leaned over the bed, his face close to hers. "I won't be long, I promise," he whispered softly lightly touching her cheek with his finger tips while he kissed the top of her cold hand.

As he walked away he looked back to make sure everything was alright before he disappeared out of the room with the guys.

Angela blew out a soft breath before turning around to look at her best friend lying on the bed helplessly. She smiled faintly and began to speak out.

"You do know you're gonna have to wake up soon, Brenn," she said softly as the tears started to fill her eyes. "I don't think Booth can be without you now," she said softly. She wasn't sure if Temperance could hear her or not but she was doing her best to sound good with her words.

"He hasn't left your side in almost three days," she said sniffing up some of her tears. "You know he and I spoke yesterday and I think the thing that is scaring him the most is –he's afraid of how you're going to react –when you do wake up- to find out you were pregnant all along."

Angela couldn't disguise her tears any longer as he put her hand over her mouth and began to weep. "Please don't hate me for saying this…" she choked out, "I know she would have been beautiful –but I'm so happy she saved your life, you're my best friend Temperance… your Michaels Godmother –we all love you and Booth so much and can't wait for the day when you have a family of your own." She sighed and whipped her eyes, "it just wasn't your time yet… but I know it will be and when the time does come, sweetie you're going to be a great mom. I'll be with you every step of the way for support, just like you are with me."

Angela squeezed her best friends hand and sat down in the chair next to the bed as she continued to talk to her hoping that everything she was saying Brennan could hear her.

x/x/x/

"_It's just you and me here now, the others left a few hours ago. I wish more then anything right now you'd wake up for me. I need to see your beautiful eyes, to hear your lulling voice – to see that never ending smile. Temperance it's been four days now… four and I still can't wrap my mind around what has happened. It feels like a dream… one that I never wanted to have. _

_When I was in my coma I had a dream about us…. I told you about it, remember? We were married and you were pregnant. Why couldn't that dream be real right now and none of this happen? I promise you baby, when you wake up I'm going to do everything I can to protect you. That was stupid of me to leave you unprotected knowing that stupid kid had a gun. I pray you can forgive me for that one day?_

_You'll be happy to know though, Steven (that was the kid who shot you) was charged with attempted murder and assault. He's going away for a long time –I made sure of that! _

_I've never written this much before in my life –I don't know how you can write a book? I feel closer to you though when I'm writing, I know it's something you enjoy doing and it's your way of getting things out without saying them. Although we both know I don't have a problem confessing or expressing my love to you, I want to have it in writing. So when the day comes for you to read this (because I'm not going to tell you I wrote these pages in your laptop, I'll let you figure it out on your own) you'll know then that I was here everyday waiting and praying for you to return to me._

_I'm holding your hand right now; it's so cold. I hope the warmth of my touch is helping. I hope that when I talk to you, you can hear me. The others come by everyday and talk to you as well. Even thought little Michael won't remember coming here, (which is probably a good thing in the future) Jack and Angela brought him up here this morning so he could see you. He grabbed your finger and tried to put it in his mouth –it was a cute sight. _

_As much as I don't want to, I'm going to save this and close off for awhile, I'm sitting here watching your chest rise and fall – and I know that my prayers will be answered soon and you'll wake up for me. I'm going to attempt some sleep now but no worries I'll be up sooner then later –I don't get much sleep these days anyway. _

_I'll sign off this time with…. I love you and I'll see you in the morning. S."_

x/x/x/

Booth's head shot up as he looked around the dark room, he felt something… someone squeezing his hand ever so lightly. He glanced at the clock realizing he was only asleep for a few hours, it was still dark outside. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand and stood a little.

"Bones?" he whispered feeling her fingers move between his. He moved his free hand and cupped her cold cheek. "Baby… open your eyes, please!" he pleaded with a whisper seeing her eyes roll under their lids.

When her eyes did slowly open, Booth saw the instant tears in them. She looked like she was in pain and not just physically but the emotional pain was evident. He caressed her cheek with his warm fingers and smiled as the tears swelled down his cheeks. This was the greatest day of his life –she was finally awake.

"Temperance," he whispered seeing her close her eyes momentarily as she gripped his hand to the best of her strength and started to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

**Before you throw stones… Good… Bad… I NEED the next chapter like now! I had this all written and in my head before they decided to make Brennan pregnant last season. I feel bad for writing this seeing we know she's pregnant now but it all works out eventually. I promise. So please click that review button and let me know what you think, pretty please! Love to you all!**


	28. But we could have had it all CH28

**Howdy!**

**Thank you ALL SO MUCH for the encouraging reviews!**

**It means a lot me you all take your time out to read and comment my story.**

**Yes, I know… I know I probably sound like a broken record but I'm serious, it really means a lot to me that you all care about my story still after all this time!**

**With that said I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter: 28

But we could have had it all;

"How could I have not known?" Temperance cried out to Booth as he sat on the bed next to her. He helped her sit up a little better as she spoke softly to him.

As soon as she woke up the monitors went off alerting the nurses. They came in and checked her vitals and now they were waiting for the doctor to arrive to see what other testing had to be done.

"I should have known… Angela said she knew the moment she was pregnant with Michael. Female intuition. Why didn't I know, Booth?" she cried out to him.

Seeley frowned and felt a few tears fall from his eyes; he leaned forward and cupped her cheek watching her close her eyes cuddling into his touch. This was the part he dreaded the most about the whole situation –the way she was going to react to everything. When she hurt –he hated that more then anything.

"The doctor said that not all women have the same symptoms. We took the test and you were having your period regularly - it just wasn't meant to be for us right now is all." His voice was soft and loving; he wanted her to know that he was there for her no matter what happened. He watched her face fall as a few more tears slid down her cheeks; he caught one with the pad of his thumb as he spoke out again, "listen to me, Temperance…"

She swallowed hard looking up at him through her water-filled eyes.

"Please don't blame yourself for this…" he lifted his hand up to stop her before she could interrupt. "I know you and I know you can tell me a thousand and one ways as to why this could be your fault –but it wasn't. If anything… if anything it's mine."

Brennan furrowed her brows together and shook her head, "don't do that to yourself!" she whispered softly and lovingly. "None of this is your fault," she said softly once more.

"It is… I … I should have protected you better."

"You didn't know that was going to happen, no one did!"

Seeley swallowed loudly letting out a breath of air as he looked down at the space between them before looking back into her eyes. He felt her hand go under his as she laced their fingers together.

"She saved you; you know…" he said softly tracing circles with his thumb along her hand. "You wouldn't be here right now if she wasn't inside of you."

"I … I know…" Brennan choked out with a frown as the tears welled up in her eyes again.

"She would have been beautiful," Seeley whispered seeing Temperance's eyes match his. "She would have had your smile and laugh."

"She would have had your eyes… and… and your…" it was then Temperance broke down again covering her face with her hands.

This was breaking Booth's heart right now. Without hesitation he leaned forward and pulled her gently into his body; he knew she was in pain from the bullet that penetrated her body and put her in a four day coma.

"Shh, it's ok, baby." He said softly into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. He could feel her body shake as she wept in his arms. A few more stray tears fell from his eyes as he held her closer to his chest.

This was going to be a long recovery for them both. Not with Brennan just physically but for them both mentally as well. They had a long road to travel to get back to any kind of normalcy and Booth was going to be there for her every step of the way –just as Brennan would be there for him as well.

x/x/x/

The doctors advised Temperance not go back to work for a few more weeks, but she knew that work would be a good distraction for her right now. So with much arguing and persuasion the doctors released her to work in the lab for a few hours a day with no time out in the field.

This was her first day back after spending a week in the hospital and a few days at home. It surprised her that Booth didn't argue with her about being here, but she knew he knew that this was probably the best thing for her as well. She knew the distraction would be good for him as well.

Temperance had been in the lab for a few hours now and she knew any minute Booth would be back to get her. She wished more then anything she could stay in the lab longer –but she had to admit to herself that the discomfort on her side was a little too much even for her.

"There's a large knick on the left side of the mandible," she said softly.

Wendell nodded agreeing with her as he held up the mandible in front of him. "What do you think it could be?" he asked examining the cut.

Temperance sighed and licked her lips, "the angle would suggest an axe or blade of some sort. Take an impression and compare it to all the blades we have on file here at the Jeffersonian." She implied with a frown as she removed her gloves and lab jacket.

"You alright Dr. Brennan?" Wendell asked furrowing his brows together setting the bone down.

"Yes. I'm fine," she said softly gathering a few of her notes and headed towards the steps of the platform.

"Hey," Wendell called out to her.

"Yes, Mr. Bray?" she answered back turning around to face him a few feet away.

He smiled at her shyly, "I'm glad you're ok now."

She half smiled and nodded slightly.

"This place wouldn't be the same without you. I enjoy working here and working with everyone, you're all like my family."

Temperance felt the tears well up in her eyes at that moment –she was definitely an emotional wreck still.

When he saw the look on her face he knew she was about to cry so he knew that was his cue to say something else, "I'm going to take the impression and work on this –even if it takes all night!" He smiled with a small chuckle seeing her smile, "I'll have more to report on tomorrow when you come back."

She nodded to him and turned to walk down the steps then stopped herself again to look back at him. "Thank you, Wendell."

Wendell smiled at her brightly as he watched her walk down the steps of the platform. He really did see the others like his family, he spent most of his time with them anyhow and they all accepted him like he belonged. Booth and Brennan were like the mommy and daddy of the group. Angela and Hodgins were the cool aunt and uncle –Cam was the wise hot grandma and Sweets was the older reasonable brother he never had. It was a family he was proud to be apart of.

x/x/x/

Brennan leaned back on the couch in her office and closed her eyes. She felt the exhaustion hit her all at once. She over did it today –but would never admit it out loud.

"Dr. Brennan?" Sweets called out lightly knocking on the outside of her office door.

Temperance opened her eyes and leaned forward a little seeing Lance walk in with his hands in his pockets.

"How are you?" he asked instantly.

She took a moment and took in a deep somewhat painful breath. "I'm fine," she said softly.

He leaned on the arm of the couch and folded his hands in front of him. "Fine in "I'm in pain but don't want to tell anyone so I can work," or fine as in "I'm ok and I want you to leave me alone?" he said with a goofy grin.

That got a chuckle out of her as she shook her head and slid a little to the edge of the couch. "Fine as in fine, Dr. Sweets."

"Ok." He paused for a moment and spoke again, "so how are things between you and Agent Booth?"

"Fine, just as they always are," she said softly. It was sort of a lie; things weren't fine; well they weren't what they used to be. Every since she was released from the hospital things were different between the two of them. They didn't necessarily ignore each other but their communication lacked. Of course Booth was there for her –he took care of her in every way he possibly could and she was grateful for that. But there was tension between them and she hated it.

She hated it with a passion.

It wasn't just him –it was her too.

She wasn't opening up to him like she should have been, but it was her only way of cooping with her emotions.

Or at least that was the _old_ Temperance.

She hated it because she remembered when Russ was killed, the only person that was there for her was Booth. Sure all of her friends were there for her including her father but Booth was the one she needed most during that time. He was there for her in more ways then one and now she needed him again. She was scared this time; they had been in a great relationship up until this point.

Even though he didn't' know it –she blamed herself for what happened to their baby. She should have known she was pregnant –she had some of the symptoms and spite the test she took and her still menstruating regularly she had doubt.

That was guilt she would have to carry with her for the rest of her life.

"Dr. Brennan?"

Temperance snapped out of her daze and looked up at the young doctor.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I … I'm just tired. I haven't gotten much sleep these last few days," she said softly looking down as she wrenched her hands together.

"Would you like me to take you home?" he asked concerned.

She shook her head and smiled quickly, "Booth should be here anytime. But thank you anyways."

x/x/x/

"…_that's the one thing I don't ever want you to do. We've been there for each other so much over these last seven years. You've seen me at my best and you've seen me at my worst just as I have with you –no matter what happened though we were always there for one another. Temperance you were never just my partner –you were my best friend. My rock –the one I could always count on to be there for me…"_

Temperance felt the tears well up in her eyes as she read what was on the screen.

Booth had picked her up from the Jeffersonian just as he promised, he offered to take her to dinner and she declined. She didn't have much of an apatite these days –but because Booth insisted that she ate something she had something small.

After they came home she took a shower and went to bed, she needed some more time to think but her body and mind were too exhausted to do so. But here she was in dinning room reading things on her laptop because she couldn't sleep.

She stared at the blank page on her screen for awhile before she decided to look at her older files for inspiration.

Whilst looking through her older files she came across one that she didn't recall ever writing.

It was pages full of writing that Booth had done while she was in the hospital. He stayed with her every day she was there –he wrote for hours about the way he felt about them –about what good parents he thought they would be –every emotion he ever felt in life about everything that ever meant anything to him was written for her to read.

He told her things that he had never told anyone before –he trusted her with his life –with his heart and soul.

Brennan had never realized that someone could feel so much for someone else like the way he felt about her –but then again she could because the feelings she had for him were the same.

She loved him with every inch of her being.

"Bones?"

Temperance jumped at the sound of Booth's voice as he turned a light on in the living room walking towards her. She shut the top of her laptop and watched as his half naked body came towards her. She watched him tighten the tie string on his sweats that hung low on his hips.

"What are you doing up, it's almost four o' clock in the morning."

She swallowed hard looking up at him as he towered over her just a few inches away.

"I couldn't sleep," she whispered softly with a sharp intake of breath. She looked down quickly feeling a few tears fall, she whipped her eyes quickly and sniffed.

"Bones?" Booth said once more with a worried tone. "What's wrong?" he asked her softly as he knelt down in front of her.

"E… Everything," she whispered back licking her salty lips. She was unable to look at him now.

"Hey," he said softly moving his hand to her chin for her water filled eyes to look at him. He hated to see her cry like this; he caught a tear with his thumb as he spoke to her again, "talk to me, babe, please."

They were both silent for awhile and Booth took that time to examine not only the puffiness of her eyes and lips but he noticed she was on her laptop as well. Could she have found all the things he wrote to her and it upset her somehow? No. That was ludicrous to think that way now at this point of their relationship –he knew Temperance loved him.

He would never doubt that.

When she didn't say anything to him he worried even more but then he felt her fall into him softly. Being careful of her wounded body he carefully picked her up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom. As he leaned down to put her on the bed he felt her arms tighten around his neck.

"Please…" she whispered softly against his ear. "Just hold me… Booth… please," she said softly.

With a soft sigh of relief and a small smile Booth lowered himself to sit on the bed and he brought her fragile frame down on top of him.

They didn't speak for awhile.

Booth caressed her hair and back as she wept for awhile. He knew when she was ready she would speak to him. He was just happy now that she was letting him hold her like this –even when they slept in the same bed these last few days their bodies never touched it seemed.

He missed the feel of her body so close to his. She fit perfectly into his arms –like she was made to be held by them.

"I'm sorry," she finally said.

Booth furrowed his brows together and watched as she tried to sit up in his arms. Keeping his protective hold on her he spoke out, "sorry for what?" he asked reaching his hand up to wipe up a few of her already drying tears from under her eyes.

"I lied," she said softly letting her icy blues waver between his dark hues. "I had doubt." She swallowed hard and loud afraid of his response.

Booth frowned softly and shook his head, "Temperance," he whispered hearing her carry on.

"Please don't be mad at me… don't hate me, I just… I should have known. A woman is supposed to know."

"Shh," Booth cooed cupping her face in his hands, "don't do that to yourself," he whispered. "I could sit here with you all night and give you a million reasons why I think this is my fault," he put his fingers on her lips as she started to protest. "Just listen to me…" he took a moment to watch her face to make sure he had her full attention. "But I –we won't do that, this wasn't either of our faults, understand?" he asked her seriously.

He knew this was what was wrong with her; he just had a feeling that she was blaming herself for what happened to their unborn child.

Temperance took a moment to think about what Booth was saying.

"_The last thing I want you to do when you wake up is to blame yourself. I've thought about it enough these last few days to realize it was neither of our faults. I've fought with the though a million times in my head –I could sit here and cry and ask God why –but I won't. We were at the wrong place at the wrong time and there is a reason for everything, I've believed that my whole life and I won't stop now… even with our situation. So I'm asking you to please don't blame me and more importantly, yourself."_

Brennan sighed softly as she thought about some of the things Booth wrote to her while she was in the hospital. It was going to be hard not to blame herself after all she had this whole time –it was going to take time but she knew he was right.

"I would never blame you," she whispered finally looking into his eyes. "I read… I read what you wrote me while I was in the hospital," she said softly seeing his cheeks turn red.

Booth chuckled and smiled at her, "you found that pretty fast," he moved some matted hair from the side of her temple.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me how you felt, I know you tell me you love me and you show me in more ways then one, but reading it was so much more –I felt what you were writing," she said softly. She knew some of the things he wrote to her he had never told anyone else before and it made her feel so much closer to him reading it all.

"Maybe I should write a book too, huh?"

They both chuckled and then there was silents again.

Booth leaned in and kissed her temple as she rested her head on his shoulder. She absently traced circles on his chest and kissed the side of his neck.

"I love you... so much. I hated these last few days, we barely spoke –touched," she sighed softly watching the goosebumps form on his chest as his arms tighten around small frame.

"I know…" he said softly rubbing his hand up and down her arm. "I think we'll be ok though, baby."

She smiled and nodded against his shoulder. She knew they would be ok, it was just going to take some time for this all to heal.

"Hey," Booth said softly nudging her with a grin.

She leaned up slowly and smiled faintly, "hmm?"

"I have an idea..." he said with the same grin on his face.

* * *

**Sooo, be gentle! sorry about the small cliffy, but I couldn't help myself! ;) What did you all think, good or bad? Or I can't wait for the next chapter POST NOW! Let me know what you think, reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	29. When you love someone CH29

**Thank you ALL so much for the reviews so far!**

**You guys are incredible!**

**No SPOILERS here I don't think and if there are then I will scream from every rooftop in the world! ;-)**

**So please enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

Chapter: 29

When you love someone;

"_I have an idea…" he said with the same grin on his face. _

"_Oh yeah and what's that?" she asked wearily. _

"_What do you say we get awhile for awhile?" he paused watching the look on her face. He knew Temperance and knew if she could help it she would do everything in her power to stay working. "Just hear me out before you say no!" he said quickly seeing the look of doubt on her face. _

"_Ok," she said sitting up more against him. _

"_You're still healing from… from…" he paused with a small frown seeing her do the same. "… and I really prefer working with you when it comes to cases. No offence, I love all the squints just the same but lets face it, their not always easy to work with."_

"_Ok, so what are you saying?"_

_He chuckled, "what I'm saying is… since you're not really aloud to do field work and only work in the Jeffersonian for a few hours a day and I… I don't like going out into the field and working on cases without you –we get away for a few days. Just the two of us." He waited for a reaction and when he didn't really get one he spoke up again, "come on, babe, just a few days," he said softly knowing how much she hated missing work. _

_Temperance took a few minutes to think over his proposal. "Where did you want to go?" she said finally giving in. _

"_Ah –that'da girl!" he said playfully. "It's a surprise!"_

x/x/x/

Surprise was right!

Knowing the big kid in Booth she was expecting him to take her to Disney World for their little get away but instead he took her to Costa Rica.

He rented a little cabin for the two of them on the beach front and arranged for their car to be at the airport when they arrived. He had everything covered. She was impressed. Although he impressed her enough with just their everyday lives –this was incredible how organized everything was.

It took a lot of thought after she said yes to going- to make her decision not to change. She had a lot of work to catch up on from the days she was out in the hospital, but once she seen the others at the lab didn't mind and encouraged her to go she knew it was a good decision.

"Hey," Booth said waving his hand in front of her face. "You alright?" he asked slightly worried when she didn't respond to him.

"Oh, I'm fine," she said quickly with a smile watching him nod and open the SUV door for her.

The whole time he was putting their bags in the truck she went off in a daze about what was happening and what was to come for them.

"I have to admit…" she started to say as he drove them off towards their cabin. "I was expecting to go to Disney Land or some place like that," she said with a soft chuckle.

Seeley gave her a coy smile and laughed lightly, "why is that?"

"Well you're a big kid at heart and … well I'm impressed, this is sort of romantic Seeley Booth."

She used his full name and that sometimes drove him crazy; but in the best way possible.

"I'm a romantic guy…. I can romance the panties right off you if you'd let me!" he said confidently.

"That's impossible to… oh, never mind!" she said with a blush after realizing he was making a comparative to being the best at something.

After a twenty minute drive from the airport they finally made it to their destination. The cabin sat alone on the beach –miles from anything else.

It was the perfect getaway for the two of them.

"Wait!" Booth said hopping out of the driver side and rushing over to the passenger side to open the door for her. "You like it?" he asked a little unsure of himself.

He wanted these next few days to be perfect. No interruptions with cases and everyday bullshit. This was _their_ time together and Seeley was going to make sure it was the best few days of her life.

Temperance smiled and looked up at him, "it's beautiful, Booth!" she said happily.

x/x/x/

After they gathered their bags and got their things unpacked for their stay they found themselves outside on the bedroom balcony. There was a light breeze –it was warm out –much warmer then D.C. right now that was for sure.

Booth looked over at her and smiled as he watched her hair blow freely behind her as the wind blew lightly. The sun that was still showing bathed her face so beautifully –the night was approaching soon and he wasn't sure what she wanted to do. He leaned up off the ledge and stood to face her, his hand reached out and his finger tips lightly dragged against her arm.

"Hey," he whispered faintly.

Temperance turned to face him as he stepped closer to her wrapping one of his arms around her waist.

"Wanna explore the island a little bit? Maybe get some food?"

She took a moment to look at him then look out at the sun setting behind the waters horizon. With a smile she spoke, "I'd like that," she said softly licking her lips.

Seeley dipped his head down and captured her lips for a gentle and loving kiss. Even though it had been a few weeks now since the accident –he knew not only mentally was she still healing but physically she was too.

Temptation was so hard to resist and Booth had to pull away before thing got out of hand. It had been some time since they had been intimate and although it bothered him a little –it didn't matter to him. He was giving her time and he knew without a shadow of a doubt when she was ready to be with him physically again, she would let him know.

He watched the frown form on her lips as he pulled away from her slowly. He couldn't hide his chuckle and charming smile as he cupped her cheek and leaned down for a chaste kiss once again.

x/x/x/

"So what made you decide to come here for our little get away?" Temperance asked as she walked with him hand and hand down the strip of little stores. It reminded her a lot of their Miami get away all those months back when they had the case of the strippers with the missing feet.

Booth circled his thumb along the top of her hand as he shrugged, "I just thought it would be somewhere different?" he said honestly.

She accepted that answer and continued to look around as they walked past a few shops. They stopped at a few of them and looked around; she got a few things for Parker and Michael; they were fun but educational as well. It made her frown a little –it made her think of the child she and Booth weren't going to have.

She hoped that one day they would have a child of their own but even the doctor told her after everything that happened her, her body may or may not be able to carry child. She didn't believe in miracles but she knew if it was meant to be it would happen –at least that's what Booth always told her.

After a few hours of walking around Temperance felt herself become a little more exhausted then she intended. She wanted to continue their journey through the night but Booth reminded her that they had three days there and they had tomorrow to explore.

"What are you thinking about?" Booth suddenly whispered into her ear as he held her from behind.

Brennan smiled and snapped out of her thoughts quickly. "Nothing…" she said quickly looking over her shoulder at him.

"You can tell me," he pressed squeezing her hands as he held her tighter pressing her back more against his chest.

"I was just thinking about…" she took in a deep breath feeling the sand through her toes as she leaned back more into his strong body. "About how far we've come," she said softly looking out at the water as the moon hit it perfectly. The sound of the waves lulled her into a relaxing state –one that she hadn't been in, in a long time.

"We've come a long way."

She nodded slowly leaning her head back against his shoulder feeling him kiss her temple. "I still sometimes can't believe that I'm here… with you," she said honestly.

Booth chuckled softly, "why's that?" He furrowed his brows together nudging her a little with his shoulder as they sat in the cool white sand.

"I don't know…" she paused taking in a soft breath, "as I said, we've come a long way. I've come a long way as a person." She sighed softly looking out of the corner of her eye seeing him smile, "you're to thank for that."

Although Seeley liked to think he was _one_ of the reasons she had changed as a person, he never wanted to gloat about it –that just wasn't him. "We're all to thank for that," he said softly feeling her lean up in his arms as she turned to face him better. "Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, Zach… Myself, I could go on…" he said nudging her once more playfully. "But you've helped us all too."

"I've helped a lot of people, I help solve murders."

He chuckled shaking his head. There's his girl –always too literal. "True. But you've helped us all evolve."

She took a moment and nodded understanding finally what he was saying.

"I'm a better person because of you, Temperance."

The seriousness in his voice and the look on his face was enough to make tears come into her eyes.

"I… I'm a better person because of you, too, Booth."

They smiled.

This was another defining moment in their relationship, one that Booth was proud of. He knew she was proud of it too. They had come so far and he knew they had a long road ahead of them –one that he couldn't wait to travel with her.

x/x/x/

"Bones? You alright?" Booth asked standing outside the bathroom door. She had been in there almost an hour getting ready.

After last night Booth knew tonight was the night.

After their beach talk they went back to the beach house and cuddled. Nothing sexual was emitted, all he did was hold her and that was one of the greatest nights of his life.

"I'm alright," she called out from the other side of the door. She clipped a small piece of her hair behind her ear as the loose curls fell along her shoulders. She looked at herself in the mirror –while they had shopped yesterday Booth bought her a dress. It was black strapless baby-doll dress that was laced with red trim. It was beautiful –innocent yet sexy –one Booth obviously liked because as soon as he saw it he boasted about how great he thought she would look in it.

After another quick glance, Temperance grabbed her handbag and opened the door to see Booth standing there with a pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt –one of which the buttons were unbuttoned at the top exposing the top part of his chest. He knew that drove her crazy to no end.

"Wow!" was all he could get out as she stepped out of the bathroom. Her black heals clicked against the floor as she walked out –she was just his height now.

Temperance looked down at herself and back up at him, "does it look ok?" she asked a little self consciously –which wasn't like her at all.

Booth grabbed her hand gently and twirled her around slowly, "ok? It looks better then ok, you look beautiful baby." The dress looked better on her then he imagined. She was a gorgeous woman already and clothes don't define the way you look but she made the dress look better that was for sure.

"Thank you," she said with a slight blush of the cheek as she stood before him. "You look -," before she could get the words out Seeley captured her lips for a soft passionate kiss.

This was going to be a night to remember.

x/x/x/

Their dinner was incredible and the desert was even better.

With the undeniable sparkle of love in his eyes as they finished dinner and strolled hand in hand back out into the warm night air, the moon shone brightly overhead as it cast soft shadows across their faces and Seeley put his arm around Temperance as she leaned into him and walked close by his side.

Winding their way comfortably side by side to the far edge of a flowered path that led them across a bridge and to a clearing alongside the tranquil shore, just a few miles from their beach house- the only sound around them was the sound of the crystal-clear water babbling through the brook as he turned to face Bones.

His eyes playing across her face as he held her soft hand in his, Booth once again felt his heart skip a beat just looking at her. Never before in his life had he seen someone as beautiful as she and, as he held her hand gently in his, his heart took the lead as he spoke softly and said, "I've been in love with you since the very first moment I saw you. I'll never forget that day," he said softly licking his lips.

Temperance felt a soft chill crawl up her body as he spoke. He spoke to her like this before but every time it took her breath away.

Holding her soft gaze with his, he continued, "Bones, this time...with you...has been the most amazing time in my life. To finally be able to tell you...and to _show_you exactly how I feel after all these years. You make me feel like I never thought I could. When I look at you, I see my past. I see my present."

"And I see my future."

Reaching out to tenderly bring his palm to her cheek, his voice was full of the emotion overflowing from his heart as he said, "You're my dream. My wish. My fantasy and my hope. You're my best friend, and you're the woman I love. I can't imagine my life without you. You've made my life worth living. Every time I look at you, my heart skips a beat. And every time you look at _me,_you take my breath away."

His eyes reflecting the pure honesty and love in his every word, his voice broke slightly as he continued, "I guess what I'm trying to say here is...,"

His hand gently leaving hers as he reached into his pocket and positioned himself on bended knee before her, the moonlight reflected in his eyes as he held out his hand and opened the small velvet box he'd retrieved from his bag earlier as he turned his gaze up to meet hers and asked, "Temperance?"

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Ahh! Don't hate me! You know how I write, come on! I love those cliffies and you ALL know deep down inside you like them too ;-) so tell me… what did you all think. Was this a good chapter or no? My passionate side came out –its been a long time for our lovers and it needed to happen. But will there be a twist or am I just saying that to make you all wonder until the next chapter? –ponders with a grin- you all tell me! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Love to you all! xox**


	30. Spend my life with you CH30

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm so sorry I didn't get to post last week. It's been hectic for me lately but here I am… posting my next chapter.**

**I hope you like it, this chapter is RATED M! –wink wink-**

**Enjoy loves!**

* * *

Chapter: 30

Spend my life with you;

"_Just as my thoughts about having children have changed so have my thoughts on marriage." _

Temperance's heart stopped for a brief moment as she let a few tears fall from her eyes seeing the black velvet box represented in his hand opened with the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever laid her eyes upon. She put her hand over her mouth and blinked away a few of her tears- her mind was racing just as her heart was now; completely breathless was what he left her. She sniffed a little and smiled; bending down to his height when he was on his knees she kissed his lips bringing him back to his feet.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered with a happy shaky tone, "Oh, Booth… yes… yes, I'll marry you!" she said softly kissing a trail back up to his lips as she scanned his face licking her salty peddles.

Booth's heart was ready to beat out of his chest at that moment; she stayed silent before saying yes to him.

Rejection was one thing he never took easily and he didn't know what he would do with himself if she said no. Especially after everything they had been through together, but when she kissed him and held him tightly to her small frame accepting his proposal he was the happiest man in the world right now.

Seeley felt a tear slip from the corner of his eye as he pulled her shaky hand out gently and put the ring on her finger.

No sooner had he put it on her finger he felt her lips crash against his again. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her as close to him as he could. He hated to think it but a small part of him thought for sure she was going to reject him –but he was so glad she proved that small part of him wrong.

Temperance felt her body shake slightly –her answer didn't surprise her one bit –in fact she had been waiting for this moment now for a long time. But when she pulled away to look into his eyes again she saw happiness –yet the look of worry and doubt shadowed his brutally handsome face.

"You thought I was going to say no didn't you?" she blurted out keeping her arms locked around his neck.

He chuckled shaking his head, "I honestly wasn't sure what you were going to say… I won't lie, I'm a little surprised," he said honestly caressing her back gently with his hands.

She put her forehead to his and closed her eyes as she spoke out in a whisper, "I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, Seeley Booth." He was her forty or fifty years and nothing or no one could ever tell her different.

x/x/x/

The walk back to the cabin was refreshing.

Temperance couldn't stop looking at the ring on her finger –this was like a fairytale to her and she knew those weren't real –hence it's name fairytale. But this was the closest thing to it and she never imagined in her whole life she would be here now with a man she loved more then she could ever describe.

This was going to be a night to remember –and it wasn't even over yet.

As Booth opened the door for her and they both walked into the cabin she turned on her heal to face him with a smile.

"I love you," she said swallowing softly.

Seeley would never get tired of hearing her say that to him, it felt like the first time every time the words slipped from her beautiful lips.

He smirked at her wrapping his arms around her waist walking her carefully backwards towards the stairs.

"I know you do," he whispered against her lips capturing them gently with his own.

She moaned faintly into his mouth feeling his hands along her back slowly but surely unzipping her dress. Just as he was de-clothing her she ripped his shirt open and let it drop on the steps as they made their way half way up.

Booth stopped them mid climb as he kicked off his shoes watching her do the same.

Without caution he swept her up off her feet into his arms and carried her up the rest of the way.

Brennan chuckled in his ear at his advances –leave it to Booth to have the moment be romantic -which she loved more then she would ever confess.

Seeley kicked the bedroom door open with his foot not bothering to close it as he walked towards the bed softly laying her down. Bones slid back onto the bed feeling Booth remove her dress leaving her in her bra and panties. He trembled inside with the site of her being in her bra and panties now –it had been long overdue for them to be intimate like this again.

Before he could even begin to remove his pants she beat him to it. Temperance unzipped and unlaced his belt from his slacks letting them make a pile at his feet. She could see his obvious erection through his Scooby-Do boxers. With a grin looking up at him she moved to drop his boxers to his feet. Watching him step out of them she felt his body softly fall on top of hers. She moaned feeling his cock press against her thigh as he kissed between her breasts kneading one with his hand while the other wound behind her and unsnapped her bra.

In one quick motion Seeley absently flung the thin material behind him as he closed his lips and teeth around her nipple.

"Booth…" she breathed out arching her body up into his feeling one of his hands knead her breast as his mouth occupied the other. The wetness between her thighs grew more the moment she felt something rub against the thin silk cloth of her panties.

Moving the material aside with his fingers Booth rubbed her clit in a slow circular motion with his thumb as he inserted a finger inside of her tightness. As he kissed his way back up her chest and to her neck he whispered against her pulse.

"You're so wet," he teased lovingly.

"Please." She begged breathlessly raking her fingers through his hair softly pulling it to lift his head so she could look into his eyes.

"Please what?" he teased again nipping at her bottom lip as he inserted another finger into her hot cavern. "Tell me what you want Temperance," he said pumping his fingers in and out of her at a steady pace. The look of pleasure that was written on her face could have made him cum right then and there –but he restrained.

"I need to feel you…. Seeley," she begged seductively. She knew using his name like she did in the bedroom would always get him.

When she used his name like that –he loved it. His named never sounded so good then it did right then and there. Removing his fingers quickly he leaned up and removed her panties tossing them to the floor. As he leaned back down he moved her legs around his waist and positioned himself to enter her. But there was a moment when he looked at her that he stopped himself –he knew this was what he wanted and it was clear that this was what she wanted –but he had to be sure.

He didn't want to hurt her.

"You won't hurt me…" she said reading his mind. She cupped his face in her small hands and looked up at him, "just make love to me."

That was all he needed to hear before he smiled at her and kissed her lips slowly sliding inside of her.

They moaned together as he stilled himself inside of her feeling her hot walls collapse around him. Booth had to contain himself from his release –it really had been too long.

Once they both knew it was ok –he slowly started to pump himself in and out of her pussy -her walls clinging harder and harder around him with his every thrust. Booth gripped her hip with one hand and leaned up a little feeling her arch her hips up into his as he pumped his hips a little faster into her.

"You ok?" he asked through his moans.

Temperance threw her head back against the pillow feeling his lips crash against her neck as she let out a throaty moan. "You feel so good."

Confident in his thrusts, he laced his fingers with her own and brought her hands above her head as he pumped his cock faster inside of her wet core.

This was what true ecstasy felt like.

Temperance moved her head back once more but this time to look up at Booth. The pleasure that was written on his face was enough to make her cry – but in the best way possible.

She never thought she could make someone this happy before –she never thought someone could make her as happy as she was either.

Booth smiled down at her as she tightened her walls around him –he was so close and he knew by the look on her face she was too. But the moment he saw a tear slip from the corner of her eye he stilled himself and released her hands.

"No!" she whispered faintly feeling him about to pull of her. "Don't…" she pleaded with him feeling his hand go to her cheek. She smiled at him letting him know it was ok, she was just happy and it overwhelmed her at that moment.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked cautiously.

"No… no," she whispered shaking her head slowly against the pillow. "Booth…" she whispered once more in a begging tone arching her hips up into his once again.

Seeley groaned loud feeling his thickness being tightened by her grip. "Oh God!" he moaned out against her lips thrusting into her again, he pistoned his hips feeling himself sliding into her wetness deeper. This was like heaven –so beautiful and overwhelming.

"I… I …" Temperance tried to speak out feeling him pump his hips harder as she gripped his shoulders feeling his lips crash against hers for a soft hungry kiss. As a few more tears slipped from her eyes she moaned through their kisses feeling his pace quicken.

"Temperance… baby…" Booth groaned against her lips feeling her inner walls collapse around him tightly as they both came together.

Feeling him slow his pace but still buried deep inside of her, she held onto him tightly as he shift his body in one quick motion so she was laying on top of him. The room filled with their satisfied heavy breathes as he stroked his hand up and down her back.

After a few moments of silent's, Seeley spoke out hugging her close to his body. He moved his hand up and cupped her chin for her to look up at him as she laid on his chest. "Bones…" he whispered seeing her smile through the rest of her tears. "What's wrong?" he asked seriously.

"Nothing," she said softly seeing the look on his face. She frowned cuddling her body now more against his side so she could be more comfortable. "I just… I'm happy, Booth." Which was more then true.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked confused.

"I've always been happy when I'm with you… but this day… this moment, it brought out more emotions in me then I can explain right now. My need for release… other then the obvious -," she paused cocking her brow seeing him grin triumphantly, "Was to cry. I may have chosen the wrong time to do so, but as I've learned through the years, emotions are hard to control at times."

Seeley smiled at her tucking a small piece of her hair behind her ear, "I love you, so much," he said happily feeling her kiss him.

Not only had they come a long way as a couple –but as human beings they had come so far. They had learned so much from one another and he was still learning from her just as he hoped she was doing the same from him.

He was still waiting for that moment where he woke up from this dream. It was the perfect day –too perfect to be real. But then she kissed him again and then he knew for sure this wasn't a dream.

This was the rest of his life.

x/x/x/

"When do you want to tell the others?" Booth asked looking over at his fiancé as they drove back to their place.

Taking her attention away from the beautiful diamond on her boney finger she looked up at him and smiled, "I don't know?"

He chuckled and nodded his head as he pulled into the parking garage of the building. After they parked and gathered their bags they made their way into the building and into the apartment.

"Oh I forgot one of my bags," Temperance said as she sat one of the suit cases down and headed towards the door.

Booth grabbed her arm and pulled her into his body for a hot kiss when she responded he savored the moment and pulled away slowly, "I'll get it," he said with a smile.

"You sure?"

"Of course," he said kissing her forehead as he dug in his pocket for the keys and made his way out the door and back down to the parking garage.

As he hustled down a few flights of steps and walked towards the vehicle he felt a sudden throbbing in the back of his head. Ignoring it he gathered the last bag out of the SUV and walked his way towards the elevators this time. Setting the bag down next to him he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the elevator wall taking a deep breath.

He got headaches all the time so this didn't worry him too much –but when the pain got worse –a new kind of pain he had never felt before –he began to panic slightly. Trying to pull himself together before he walked into the apartment, Booth opened the door quietly and peaked in to see the living room empty.

"Booth?"

"Yeah, it's just me," he called out with a small painful shriek in his voice. Setting the bag down in the chair he took a moment to compose himself. After a few moments of waiting the pain finally subsided.

"Booth?" she called out again walking into the living room.

"Yeah… sorry," he said putting on a quick smile for her as they met each other halfway.

Tilting her head looking over his expression she spoke out, "you alright?" she asked calmly.

"I'm great," he lied. "I'm actually kind of hungry."

Furrowing her brows together she looked at him for a moment before making the decision he was ok, "I can make us something," she said turning on her heal towards the kitchen.

Booth followed suit watching as she opened the refrigerator door getting a few things out.

"You have a few messages on your machine here, Bones." He said noticing the red flashing light on the land line.

Pulling out a small kitchen knife she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, "I think you mean _we_," she said with a grin.

Seeley chuckled and hit the play button.

_Message sent Sunday at twelve forty-nine p.m._

"_Hey Shrimp… Temperance… its Pops," (long pause)_

Temperance put the knife down and walked towards Booth as he stood looking at the machine as Pops began to speak again.

"… _ah I hate leaving messages on these things… I need one of you to call me back, it's important that you call me as soon as you get this."_

With that the line went dead and the next message played.

_Message sent Sunday at seven fifty-seven p.m._

"_It's me again…" (long pause) "Mr. Booth what are you doing? We told you, you can't use the phones in here," a nurse said in the background. "I'm calling my grandson, I need to speak to him –it's important that I speak to him." He called out to her before taking his attention back to the phone, "please call me, Shrimp."_

With that again the phone went dead.

Temperance frowned watching Booth pick up the phone.

"What are you doing?" she asked him carefully.

"Calling Pops back…" he said dialing out. There was something terribly wrong if he kept calling like that –he just hoped that Pops was alright and nothing serious had happened.

"It's the middle of the night, honey; you can't call the retirement home this late." Temperance said lovingly watching him pull the phone away from his ear and hanging it up.

"Then I need to drive there and see what's wrong, Pops sounded worried on the phone it has to be important." He said in a hurry as he moved away from the counter and towards the living room to get his jacket.

"Booth… wait…" Temperance said as she moved to put her shoes back on and her jacket. "I'm coming with you!"

* * *

**So tell me, what did you think about Chapter 30? Did you like her answer? Did you like the intimate scene? And what did you think about the last part? Was this enough suspense, drama, romance, comedy? What did you think? I know I've been doing a lot from Booth's POV, but every since Bones was in her coma, I love the way he thinks about things when it comes to his surroundings and about his relationship with Temperance. That's just me though. Also sorry if this seems a little OOC for Bones but it's CH30 and as my story evolves so has she. Just as I feel she has this season, I love the emotional attachment she's had with Booth and her feelings towards their relationship and everyone else around her. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, Chapter 31 is finished as of now, (let me tell you... it's a tear jerker) so please let me know what you think and I'll post the next chapter ;-) Love to you all, thank you again so much for the reviews so far! Xox.**


	31. What hurts the most CH31

**Thank you all so much for the reviews on CH 30!**

**I wanted to post this last nigh and the night before, but I've been working late and by time I get hope it's too much for me. I do apologize for that! I wanted this to be out before tonight's episode but we still have a few hours before it airs so we're good.**

**This chapter I wrote a week or so ago and from the SPOILERS I've seen… It's pretty dead on, I'm sort of proud of myself for somewhat getting them right before the SPOILERS actually came out :-) Go me!**

**This chapter is a little dark, I will let you all know that now.**

**Anyhow MAJOR SPOILERS are in this chapter and tissues maybe needed?**

**Enjoy loves!**

* * *

Chapter: 31

What hurts the most;

It was early the next morning when Booth and Brennan arrived at the retirement home. They had come last night but no matter how much they argued with the nurses they weren't aloud in after hours.

"Pops!" Booth shouted out seeing Hank walk out the front doors of the home.

"Shrimp… Temperance!" he said feeling Booth pull him into a tight hug.

"You alright? You called…. What's wrong?" Seeley said frantically looking his grandfather over making sure there was no physical damage done to him.

"I'm fine… I'm fine," he assured him with a frown pointing over to the car. "Let's get out of here, huh?" he said heading towards the vehicle.

"Whoa! Wait –remember what happened last time… let's go check you out first."

"I can do it," Temperance said carefully walking towards the doors.

Hank watched his grandson watch his girlfriend walk away with a smile on his face.

"How are you and the beautiful lady doing?" Hank asked as they walked back to the SUV.

"We're doing great Pops. Now tell me what's wrong?"

Pops didn't say anything at first as he looked at Booth with a frown. "It's Joseph," he said softly.

Booth sighed and rubbed his eyes momentarily feeling a small headache coming on. "What happened now?"

"Your father's in the hospital, Seeley." Hank just let it out with no run around. He knew his grandson would rather hear it straight then hear something sugar coated.

"What?" he asked a little stunned.

Hank started to open his mouth to speak again when he saw Temperance approach them.

"You're all checked out for the day," she said putting her hands in her jacket pockets smiling at him then turning to Booth to see the distant look on his face. "Booth?" she asked worried.

"My dad's in the hospital."

"What happened?" she asked frowning.

"I got the call yesterday," Hank said slightly slapping his hands at his sides as he spoke out once more, "someone found him passed out in one of the bathrooms at the track."

Seeley was still stunned at the news of his father being in the hospital. Although he didn't speak to his father because of their bad history together –it was still his father nonetheless. He rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose taking in everything that was being said.

"They said his liver is shutting down," Hank said once more. "I haven't seen him yet but the nurses say he's in pretty bad shape."

"Well someone whose abused alcohol all these years like Joe has –is almost guaranteed liver failure if they don't stop and get their selves taken care of properly." Temperance blurted out seeing Booth looking at her out of the corner of her eye. Her tone may have been a little insensitive –but she had no reason's to like the guy at all after the way he treated Booth most of his life. "Booth…" she stared as she put her hand over his squeezing it, "I didn't mean for that to sound insensitive but -," she started as he cut her off.

"You're right." He said squeezing her hand back.

"Do you want to go see him?" she asked softly.

"No…. I mean I can't, not right now." Seeley was waiting for all of this to really sink in before he made a move to see his father. He knew for a fact then when he did he wanted her by his side –as well as Pops. Seeley had no idea how he was going to react to it all and knew he would need a support system.

"We don't have to go see him now, Shrimp." Hank said to his grandson lovingly. "Why don't we just go for a little ride or something – I need to get out of this place. These nurses have been nagging at me the last few days," he said humorously getting a small smile out of his grandson.

"Did you tell Jared?" Seeley asked.

"He's over in Asia or the Philippines –or somewhere like that with his wife, I have no way to get a hold of him." Hank knew Jared's reaction would be the same as Booth's even if he did tell him but he knew eventually he would have to tell his other grandson unless Seeley wanted to do so.

x/x/x/

Their ride wasn't a long one.

Booth found himself sitting in the SUV outside the hospital with his fiancé and grandfather at his side. His mind wondered the whole drive there and he found himself driving towards the hospital –a bigger part of him wanted to be there he guessed. Seeley didn't know what to do at this moment, they were there and he needed to go in –but how was he going to react to it all –how was his father going to react to it all?

"Booth… I'll go in with you if you want me to, or I can stay outside while you and Pops go in?" Brennan said softly and lovingly.

Booth swallowed loudly and looked over at her. The worry lines along her forehead increased as she frowned watching him. She still looked as beautiful as ever though and Booth was so happy that one day she would be his wife. He knew thinking about marriage and their relationship was not the best thing to think about at this moment but it was the only thing that kept a smile on his face.

Without a word he moved to get out of the SUV as did Temperance and Hank. They slowly followed him into the hospital.

"Could you tell me where Joseph Booth's room is please?" he immediately asked the nurse at the front desk.

"Mr. Booth isn't taking visitors at this time, his condition is very serious." She said thoughtfully.

"I'm his son."

"…and I'm his father!" Hank said as Booth spoke out.

The nurse furrowed her brows looking at the boys then at Temperance.

"Mr. Booth doesn't have any children," the nurse said as matter of fact. She knew of Hank because he was the one listed on Joseph's in case of emergency list but no one else.

Seeley's heart sank at that moment –not only did he not have a good relationship with his father but his father didn't even claim him. Booth dug in his back pocket and fumbled for his FBI badge, he tossed it on the desk in front of the young nurse.

She looked down at it then back up to Booth. "Sir I still can't let you go in there," the girl said pushing the badge back towards him.

Seeley could feel his temperature rise at that moment –although he should have been more pissed about the fact his father didn't claim him –he was pissed that the girl wasn't cooperating with him. He knew it was her job and he shouldn't get as mad at her as he was but it was frustrating him.

"You've got to be kidding me," Booth said snatching up his badge throwing his hands up in the air stepping back from the desk.

"Shrimp," Hank started to say as he faced his grandson. Behind him the phone rang and the nurse answered. "He's on the third floor, room 327… go, I'll handle this," he said nodding to Temperance to take him away from the desk area.

Seeley and Temperance stood a good distance away from the front desk area as the nurse hung up the phone and turned to Hank. In the distance they could hear the nurse explaining to Hank that Joseph wasn't aloud to have any unauthorized visitors. Little by little they headed towards the front doors and slipped through unnoticed.

After taking the elevators up to the third floor they headed down the west hall to room 327. After a short walk they arrived at the door, it stilled half open with the faint sound of the TV in the background.

Bones stood there looking at her confused and scared fiancé. She put her hand on his arm and spoke, "you don't have to go in there now, we can wait…" she said lovingly.

Booth swallowed hard and shook his head, "I have to," he whispered taking in a deep breath.

"I -," she started to explain that she would stay out here if he wanted her too, but he cut her off.

"Will you go in with me? I need you with me," he finally said answering the question for her.

"Of course," she said softly watching him straighten himself out as he pushed on the door a little opening it more.

As they walked in Temperance could see a withering away old man watching the TV. He turned his head to look at the two of them stopping them in their tracks –before he looked back at the TV.

"I told them no visitors," Joseph said bitterly.

Seeley had to stiffen some anger –yet tears wanted to fall. He stopped those from coming as well. He was tough –he had to be his whole life –he wasn't going to stop now.

"Yeah well they let us in anyways," Seeley lied.

"Well actually we snuck in but -," Brennan stopped herself when she got a look from Booth.

"Who's the skirt?" Joe asked.

Temperance looked around then at herself not understanding what he was asking.

"She's my girl fri –she's my fiancé," he corrected himself proudly.

"Got one dumb enough to marry you huh?" Joe said chuckling.

Temperance grunted –she understood now why Booth and his father never spoke.

"I'm actually very intelligent, which is more then I can say for you, seeing I'm not the one laying in a hospital bed dying from liver failure." Brennan added getting a small grin out of Booth.

"Look I didn't come here to get insulted by you."

"Then why did you come, I didn't ask to see you," Joseph asked bitterly.

Seeley opened his mouth to speak by no words sounded. Why did he come to see his father? He really couldn't answer that himself –maybe it was that small part of him inside that wanted to think that his father had changed over all these years.

But he was wrong.

"I think you should show a little more appreciation that your son even cared enough to come see you," Temperance started feeling Booth hold her back a little.

"Bones, it's alright."

"No it's not Booth," she said a little loudly –lovingly looking up at him then back to his dying father in the bed. "You've been nothing but a terrible father to Booth and Jared for their whole lives –I'd think that after all these years you'd change but clearly you haven't." She said all in one breath getting no response from Joseph.

"This was a mistake…. Let's just go, Bones," Booth said pulling her gently by the arm. In some way he was proud that she said something to him –now he knew it wasn't just him that saw the lonely and bitter side of his father. She saw it too and a part of him never wanted her too but in some way it was good she had.

As they hit the door neither of them said anything, Booth had his back to his father contemplating if he should look back or not.

Temperance walked ahead of him and stopped in her tracks when she didn't feel Booth at her side anymore. When she looked back she saw Booth looking back over his shoulder with a frown not seeing Joseph even acknowledging they were there.

Joseph Booth was everything Seeley had said he was. He was a drunken old man who lived apparently only for himself. Even with that –Seeley Joseph Booth was a better man because of that. He knew how to not be a bad father –everything his father did to him he knew not to do to his children and he was proud of that.

x/x/x/

"Wow I wonder if the killer gift wraps too." Cam said looking at the bloody boxes of body parts that sat on the lab tables.

They were called out this morning to the post office –boxes of unopened mail were found with blood and body parts inside.

"It looks here that the spine was severed by some sort of sharp object?" Temperance said examining one of the bones.

It had been a few days since they were back at work – a few days since they had seen Booth's father. He was just the same as he had always been with her and everyone else –she knew not to pressure him to tell her anything but she knew Seeley and knew it would all come out at one point or another.

"There's some good fleshy parts here, maybe it could give us -," Cam started hearing Dr. Brennan cut her off as she looked up.

"Hank!" Temperance said removing her gloves and walking down the platform. "What are you doing here?" she asked worried.

"Have you seen my grandson?"

"Not since this morning, he's been interviewing possible suspects in a murder we're investigating." She said pulling her phone out to dial out her fiancés number and just as she did she looked up to see Booth walking through the glass doors towards her.

"Pops," Booth said confused. "What are you doing here?" As he approached his grandfather and future wife he saw the look on his father's face. He knew exactly why he was there.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Hank asked.

"No." Booth said softly, "Just tell me," he said carefully.

Hank let out a deep breath, "your father passed away last night."

Temperance swallowed hard and looked over at Booth. He appeared to be ok with it and she didn't really expect anything more from him. After what his father did to him when he was child and what he pulled at the hospital a few days ago she knew Booth wouldn't feel any sympathy about it.

"Booth are you ok?" Brennan asked him softly looking over his face for any expression she could read.

"I'm…" he paused for a moment taking it all in, "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" he said straightening himself up clearing his throat.

"It's ok if you're not, Shrimp." Hank said seriously to his grandson.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he repeated himself again feeling the anger rise in himself. "That son of a bitch was never there for me. He's been dead to me for years so why would I be upset about it now?" Booth said all in one breath speaking out again before anyone else got a word in, "no, no I'm not going to cry over him." He said backing away from his grandfather and lover.

"Booth…" Temperance started to say before watching him back away a little more talking to himself more so then to anyone else in the lab.

"Pops raised me right. I know I'm a good father to Parker and I know I'll be a good father when Bones and I have children. We're going to get married and start a family and never have to worry about that son of a bitch again." With that Booth couldn't look at anyone at that moment and just turned on his heal and walked out.

"Booth!" Temperance yelled out to him feeling Pops pull her back slightly.

"Shrimp just needs some time alone," he said sympathetically looking at the look she wore. He knew she loved her grandson and he knew his grandson loved her –he was happy for him and knew eventually he would open up more to her and let her in on his feelings towards his father.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Hank," Cam said with a frown seeing him nod to her. She knew Booth and his father didn't get along and after what Dr. Brennan told her what had happened when they visited him in the hospital a few days ago, she knew it was no loss. "Did I hear Booth right, you're getting married?" Cam asked excited.

Temperance looked at the empty door way that Booth had just left out of before speaking out to her, "we are. He proposed in Costa Rica, we haven't told anyone yet," she said looking back at the both of them. "I'm sorry Hank we were going to tell you," she started seeing him shake his head and pull her in for a hug.

"I'm just happy you and my grandson are finally together. It was long overdue," he said with a smile pulling back.

"We plan to tell everyone at once, if you could please not say anything," she said more to Cam then Hank.

Cam put her hand up and shook her head, "of course, I won't say a word."

x/x/x/

"Why couldn't he love me like I love Parker?" Booth asked Temperance as they sat on their couch. His words were a little slurred from the drinks he had inhaled when they got home. "You know, Pops took care of him and raised him right, why did he have be such an asshole and drink… why couldn't he be a good father… why couldn't he…" Booth trailed off sucking down the last of his beer.

After tipping it back and noticing his bottle was gone he set the bottle down and grabbed for another before he felt a gentle cold hand grab his. It was then he snapped out of his anger to look up at a beautiful worried face.

"Booth, please…" Temperance said a little worried. She knew Booth wasn't a violent drunk but she didn't like to see him this way nonetheless; it scared her.

Seeley took a moment to consider her plead but he couldn't, he wanted to feel numb at that moment. He knew drinking like he was didn't make him any better then his father, but he didn't care.

Removing his hand from hers in a gentle manor he popped the top of the bottle off and sucked down a few sips before setting it down again.

"I thought my father seeing me at the hospital would show him that I was still his son and maybe he would change… but he didn't." He said with full on anger. "He never loved me, never cared… but I'll show him…"

"Show him what?" Temperance finally chimed in seeing Booth look at her for the first real time since this whole charade started a few hours ago.

"That I'm a better man then he will ever… would have –ever been!"

"But you are!" Bones said lovingly.

Booth chuckled as though he didn't believe her.

"You are!" she said again, "don't do that to yourself Booth!"

"Do -," he started to ask but she cut him off.

"You're wonderful father to Parker, you work for the FBI and save lives everyday… you're the greatest man I have ever met and I love you… I love you," she said grabbing his face for him to look at her. She saw the tears in his eyes start to fall, she knew he was angry but she wasn't going to let him put himself down because of what his father did to him or how he made him feel. He was a better man then that and she was going to make him see that.

"I just…" Seeley started to say closing his eyes cutting off a few of his falling tears, "I just wonder if he ever loved me," he said with a shaky tone feeling his tears falling more.

Temperance tilted her head feeling a few tears threaten in her eyes; this was breaking her heart to see the man she loved so sad. She rubbed her thumb below his eye catching a tear that was falling as she put her forehead to his.

"You've told me some great stories from when you were a child, I'm sure your father loved you… but in his own way," she said softly feeling him put his arms around her pulling her close to his body. She felt him weep almost uncontrollably as he shook in her arms. Bones held him as close and as tightly as she could, she wanting him to know that no matter what she was there for him and that she loved him.

She would never abandon him the way she was when she was a child –she would never abandon him in such a way his father did his whole life. She was there to love him and take care of him the best way she knew how.

* * *

**So tell me did you like it or no? I sure hope you did because this took a lot out of me when I wrote it, I put myself in Booth's shoes and worked with his character in his chapter. I do hope you approve of not only how I write him but the others as well. Please let me know what you think! The next chapter will be better, they tell everyone about their engagement and we get to see Parker! ** Also Booth's headaches will be addressed as well. So please review and let me know what you think about this chapter and my story so far! Thank you all again so much for taking your time out to read and review my story! Love to you all! xox**


	32. No Christmas blues here CH32

**Thank you all SO much for the reviews on my last chapter! You guys are great!**

**With that said, here is Chapter 32. As promised I address the headaches Booth has been having. There is rumor that later this season when it returns –so might Booth's head trauma? I hope it's just a rumor and nothing serious –I can't handle any heartache or pain this season when it's been so great so far!**

**I wrote this before the last episode aired so there is reference to the last episode, I just didn't get a chance to post it yet. I'm sorry about that, but here it is.**

**Please let me know what you all think.**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Chapter: 32

No Christmas blues here;

It had been almost two weeks since Seeley's father had passed away. It had been two weeks since his breakdown in front of the woman he loved. Through out that time so many things had ran through his mind about his future as a father and a husband. He knew he was a good father to Parker –he taught him everything he needed to know about life the best way he could. He was there for him in more ways then one and he knew Bones was right –he was the best father he could be.

And now he was a nervous father.

He and Bones were going to tell him about their engagement. They had yet to tell their friends about it but they would later tonight. Today was one of those rare days that he got to have Parker after school, it was a Friday and although he didn't have him for the weekend, Rebecca asked if he would pick him up from school and keep him for a few hours while she did some errands.

Of course he never minded –he loved every moment he got to spend with his son, so he jumped on any opportunity he could to get him.

"Are you nervous?" Bones asked interrupting his thoughts.

After his father died Booth had become more aware of things in their relationship. Not that he wasn't before –because he was –very much so. But they had hit a new high in their relationship and it was for the better.

They didn't have problems to begin with but things were better then they had ever been with them now and in some way she liked to think she understood him better.

"No." He lied with a smile shaking his leg as he watched a gaggle of children run out of the school into the snowy cold weather.

Brennan smiled at him and put her hand over his squeezing it, "I'm sure Parker will be excited."

"Oh I know that, I'm not nervous about that," he said licking his lips. "Just this is a big deal for me –Rebecca and I were never married and this is a big step in my life –not to mention his." It really was for Parker, not that he wouldn't like it because on the contrary he knew his son would –he loved Bones. But other then his mother, Parker had never been around another woman as much as he would be now with Bones. Again his thoughts brought him back to the fact he knew for certain his son would not argue with that.

Temperance furrowed her brows looking at him –it took her a moment before she understood where he was coming from.

"There he is!" Seeley said putting his gloves on hopping out of the SUV to greet his son with a hug.

Temperance tilted her head and smiled watching the two Booth boys enjoy their reunion. This was actually the first time since they had been back that Booth and Parker had seen one another. He had gotten him a few times during the week last week but they didn't get to spend too much time together.

"Hey Bones!" Parker said tossing his book bag into the back seat jumping in after it as Seeley closed the door behind him.

"Hi, Parker!" she said with a smile feeling him give her a half hug from behind her seat.

"Buckle in buddy," Booth said as he put the car in park and drove off towards the apartment.

x/x/x/

After they got back to the apartment, Temperance helped Parker with his homework and helped Booth cook dinner. This was the first real time she had a taste of what it would be like for them in the future and she had to admit –she was looking forward to it more then she thought.

"So I was thinking…" Bones said as they all finished up their dinner. Once she noticed she got both boys attention she stood and started to gather the plates up with their help. "Since you get to spend Christmas with us this year Parker and you'll be here for the week you have off from school –how would you like to help your father and I with your room."

Booth looked at her surprised; they had never really discussed doing anything with the guest bedroom. When they did have Parker he always slept and played in there but they never talked about it officially being his room.

"Really Bones?" Both Booth boys said at the same time.

They all started to laugh.

Temperance smiled and nodded, "I've been meaning to talk to you about it, but it slipped my mind with everything…." She trailed off seeing Booth nod in understanding.

"Can we paint the walls blue?" Parker chimed in happily.

"Any color you want." She paused seeing Booth mouth 'thank you' to her. "I was thinking we could get you a new bed and dresser too, maybe a desk for you to do your homework too?"

"We don't have to do all that Bones," Booth said.

"Yeah I'm ok with just painting my walls."

She shook her head, "think of it as one of my Christmas gifts to you. I remember when I was your age," she paused again swallowing hard with a few memories that flooded her mind at that moment from when she was 10, with a frown she turned her head and carried on as she put the dishes in the sink, "I wanted my room the way I wanted it. My parents let me do what I wanted so I'm going to let you do what you want to it."

Parker smiled and bulldozed her with a loving hug. "Thanks, Bones!" he said with a smile as she ruffled his hair.

x/x/x/

"I hope I get more science stuff this year for Christmas!" Parker said as they sat at the table playing with the science kit Bones got him last Christmas.

Temperance and Seeley watched the small boy as he poured more of the solution into the tubes he was working on. As it started to pour onto the table Booth ran to get a towel to clean it up as Brennan helped Parker pick up some of the pieces.

"Wow that's a nice ring, Bones," Parker said finally noticing the small rock on her finger. Booth handed her the towel as she let it soak on the water based solution. "Did my dad get you that?" he said innocently.

They had yet to tell Parker of their engagement, but they knew they had to do it sooner then later and what better time then now to tell him.

"Well Parker," Temperance started to say with a smile as Seeley walked around the table next to her. "Your father and I …" she trailed off not really knowing how to finish her sentence, she thought Booth was nervous but she was the nervous one now.

"Bub…" Booth interrupted knowing she was at a loss for words not really knowing how to finish her sentence. "While Bones and I were on vacation –I asked her to marry me," he said all at once.

At first Parker smiled then he jumped out of his seat in excitement, "really!" he shouted like a little kid who just got a new puppy for the first time.

"I take it your excited?" Bones asked finally with wide eyes and a bright smile.

"I am! I'm happy that my dad has someone to spend the rest of his life with," Parker said all grown up. He was a smarter kid then most people realized. "Remember what I told you last Christmas?" Parker asked Bones.

"_My dad loves you Dr. Bones," Parker blurted out looking over at her seeing her sit straight up with confusion on her face. _

_Her face flushed red as she looked at him, "Parker… your dad has Hannah, I'm more then certain he doesn't feel that way for me," she tried to correct him. _

"_Hannah's nice, but she's not like you."_

"_Of course she isn't its essentially impossible for someone to be the same as someone else, even identical twins have chromosomes that differ. So yes, Hannah and I are completely different," Bones said all in one breath still not understanding the meaning behind Parkers words. _

_Parker looked at her confused, "well she doesn't know all that cool science stuff." He paused for a moment thinking before he spoke out again completely changing the subject back to his fathers love for her, "dad says when you love someone you worry about them all the time, like he worries about me." Parker didn't understand that his father and Bones had no longer had that kind of relationship they used to. "He worries about you too," he said softly. _

_Temperance smiled biting her bottom lip, "I worry about him too, we're partners that's what we do."_

"_Yeah but I've never seen dad cry over Hannah because he was worried about her like he does with you," Parker said innocently. _

Bones smiled at the thought of last Christmas. Although Booth and Hannah were still together around that time, she still got to spend the Christmas with them and it was nice.

"Yes I remember, Parker," she said with a smile looking up at Booth.

"What did you two talk about last year?" Seeley asked confused. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks what all happened last year. He remembered Parker and Bones' conversation in the living room; it made him smile thinking of how much Parker truly loved her. He was happy for that too because she was one of the main reasons Parker was such a smart boy.

She had taught Parker so much.

She had taught him so much.

Another thought crossed his mind as well –last winter was when Jacob had almost killed her by breaking into her… their apartment. With that thought he could feel the anger rise up inside of him; it took him a moment to internally calm down before he averted his attention back to his son and fiancé.

"Does that mean you and dad are going to have children?" Parker suddenly asked excited.

Brennan frowned leaning back against the counter; she looked down at her feet and then back up to Seeley who was frowning with her. When no words left her mouth she watched as Booth took control of the conversation.

"One day we will, bud," he said with a small smile.

"Awesome! I'd like to have a little brother… or better yet a little sister! I would be the best big brother and protect her like you protect Bones!" Parker said innocently.

Temperance had to turn her back to the boys as tears welled up in her eyes at that moment. Parker would have had all that and so would she and Booth –but they lost their baby. She knew one day they would have children again, and she hoped that when they did, it was _their_ time. She wanted nothing more then to start a family with Booth, sure they had Parker and she loved him just as though he were her own but she wanted to extend their family and she wanted a baby of her own.

x/x/x/

"Thanks for inviting us all out, Dr. B… Booth," Hodgins said holding up his glass of vodka.

Seeley rose his glass and tipped it to him in appreciation.

"It's nice getting everyone out for night," Angela said with a smile looking down at her phone. "It's been a long time since we've all hung out, we should do it more often!" She continued not looking up from her phone.

"…and it's been a long time now since you last talked to your dad… honey," Hodgins said taking Angela's phone from her. "Michael is fine, your dad proved to us more then once he can take care of the baby," he said with a smile. "You've been texting him and calling him every since we've arrived here, he told you if he didn't call back that means Michaels has fallen asleep and everything is fine."

Just as he said that her phone went off and she snatched it out of his hand. She smiled looking at it realizing her husband was right –her father sent her a short text letting her know that everything was fine and for them to have fun.

"Booth and I have an announcement to make," Temperance finally called out getting everyone's attention.

Seeley looked at her and wound one arm around her thin waist pulling her close to his body. "You're ready to tell them now," he whispered to her as she nodded.

"Is she pregnant?" Clark whispered over to Camille as she furrowed her brows and shook her head.

She had known about their engagement for weeks now and was dying to tell someone. Usually wasn't one to gossip about other peoples personal lives but she was excited for the couple and wished them well.

"While in Costa Rica…" Temperance began to speak out feeling Seeley pull her closer to his side. "Booth proposed," she said with a smile getting an excited yet confused reaction from everyone.

"…and! What did you say?" Sweet's chimed in excited.

Everyone started to laugh wholeheartedly –even Temperance.

"I said… yes!" she said with a grin as everyone began to congratulate them.

"Oh sweetie I'm so happy for you!" Angela said pulling her best friend in for a tight hug. "I'm happy for you both!" she said once again pulling Booth in for a hug.

"Thanks Ange," they both said together.

"Have you two set a date yet?" Sweets asked.

"Not yet," Brennan said shaking her head.

"Agent Booth," Sweets spoke out, "I thought for sure you would have discussed your decision with me like last time!" he said feeling Booth swing his arm around his shoulders holding him tight to him in a football huddle stance.

"We're not going to talk about that, ever… got it?" he said with grin. The last time he and Sweets had a talk about marriage it was when Booth decided he wanted to propose to Hannah and that wasn't a memory he wanted to be reminded of.

"Gotcha!" Sweets said as Booth slowly started to let him go, "congratulations, though." He said putting his hand in the Agents shaking it happily.

Booth turned around to see Brennan talking with Angela, Cam and Daisy about future wedding plans. He took a moment to watch her as she spoke out softly to the girls –he caught a moment when she looked at him and smiled –she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on and sometimes he couldn't believe that after everything that had happened between them these last few years –they were finally together.

x/x/x/

"Congratulations, again you two!" Hodgins called out as he and Angela walked the opposite direction towards their vehicle.

As they both waved bye to everyone, Booth slid his arm around her waist once more as he dug for the keys in his jacket pocket.

"Would you mind driving?" he asked her suddenly as they stopped in front of the SUV.

She stood in front of him and tilted her head, he never asked her to drive. He usually didn't like it when she drove them somewhere. "Sure." She said taking the keys from him seeing him smile faintly at her, "you didn't have much to drink tonight, are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I just have a small headache is all," he whispered leaning in kissing her forehead. He took a moment to read her expression before shaking his head, "I'm fine really!" he chuckled letting her know everything was alright.

x/x/x/

"Booth," Temperance said softly as she pulled the comforter back on the bed seeing him slide in on the opposite side.

"Yeah," he said turning the TV on looking at her.

"How long have you been having headaches?"

Seeley watched as she slid in next to him and turned the lamp off on the night stand next to her. He sighed and leaned back against the headboard, "they come and go like normal," he said slightly lying. He didn't want to worry her because he knew it was nothing. Or at least he thought it was.

"Define 'like normal'," she said softly.

"Look," he started to say knowing where this conversation was heading. "I'm fine; I just get a few headaches here and there." He swallowed hard watching her face fall slightly as he squeezed her hand.

"Will you do me a favor?"

He smiled, "anything."

"Will you make an appointment this week…" she held her hand out watching his mouth open in protest, "just to be sure it's nothing serious!" she said softly.

Seeley sat there for a moment and looked at the TV then back to her, how could he not say yes. "I will… after Christmas though," he said hearing her protest now.

"No, this week… please?" she pleaded.

Sitting up more in the bed he moved his arms so she could cuddle against him, "alright," he whispered feeling her head lay on his chest. He was worried that if it were something serious –it would ruin Christmas for them and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

x/x/x/

_Who schedules a doctor's appointment two days before Christmas? Don't these doctors take vacations?_

Seeley sat at the doctors office looking around at the few people that were sitting around him. As promised he called a few days ago and made an appointment with the doctor. After describing to the nurse what was wrong with him they scheduled an immediate Cat Scan when he came in today. With his history of brain tumors the doctor didn't want to risk anything if something could be prevented right away.

Looking at his watch he sighed, it was a Friday and his winter vacation started today. He and Bones took the week off to be with Parker and right now he could be in the lab with her. But instead he was sitting in the waiting room ten minutes longer then his appointment was scheduled.

"Booth!"

He looked up to see his beautiful fiancé standing before him. He stood up quickly, "what are you doing here?" he asked her as the nurse came out of the office door and called for him.

"I wanted to be here for you," she said softly.

"I told you, you could stay at the lab. I'm fine," he said picking up his jacket from the chair he was sitting in.

"Well," she started as she walked with him towards the doctors room. "I know you said you were fine, but I don't care I wanted to be here for you and no matter what you say… I'm not leaving!" she said softly –lovingly.

Ah, his Bones. God did he loved this woman!

He knew not to protest but to just let her stay. In a way he was happy she showed up he felt safer with her there.

x/x/x/

After a few minutes waiting to see the doctor he finally came and asked a few questions before they did the Cat Scan. Luckily doctors offices now a' days had most of their equipment at their offices. Seeley wanted to do everything he could to avoid the hospital so he was thankful for that.

Temperance watched him as he buttoned up his shirt and tucked it back into his black slacks.

"Did they say when they would have the results?" she asked suddenly as he took his jacket from her hands.

He shook his head, "I'm not really sure." He opened the door as she walked out ahead of him heading towards the room he was put in. "I just hope I don't have to come back until after the New Year… or if I didn't have to come back at all… that would be even better!" he said with a chuckle.

After waiting for the doctor for a few more minutes he came back in with a file in hand and a few x-ray pictures from the Can Scan.

"Ok, Mr. Booth…" the doctor said looking down at his file then up at the couple. "It will take us a few days to get the results back from the Cat Scan but from what I can see there is a shadow on one of the pictures that was taken," he said clipping it to the light board so they could see the x-ray.

Booth swallowed hard and looked at Brennan as she stood and examined the x-ray herself. "Could this be a calcium nogal?"

The doctor looked at her a little surprised, of course he knew who she was but he never expected her to understand what that was so quickly.

"What is that? Is that bad?" Booth asked looking from the doctor to Bones as he stood.

She shook her head and spoke up, "no. It can be treated but it doesn't go away, it can press on your frontal lobe and cause major head pain."

The doctor nodded in agreement. "She is right… but," he said frowning. "I want to look further into this, although calcium nogal's are somewhat common in instances like this –with your trauma history Agent Booth it's best that we take every precaution that we can and expect this to be more then what it looks like it is."

"So you're saying my tumor could be back?" Seeley asked a little stunned.

The doctor nodded. "It could be, and it could be totally something different, less effective. I'm just saying lets not get ahead of ourselves if this is something more serious."

"Great!" Booth said biting his bottom lip looking at Temperance.

"I'll call you in a few days with the results," the doctor said as he wrote out a prescription for the Agent, "in the mean time here is some medication to help you with the migraines."

Seeley took the script and nodded to the doctor, "thanks."

x/x/x/

"Wow, Dad… Bones!" Parker shouted as he tore open one of his last gifts. "This is great, thank you so much!" Parker jumped up and tackled his dad and Temperance as they sat next to each other on the couch.

"Whoa, Bud!" Seeley said feeling his son tackle him with a giant loving hug. He smiled ruffled the boys curly hair as he hugged Bones. "I'm glad you like it, I remember you saying you wanted a ship you could build yourself," his dad said with a smile watching the boy walk back over to the huge pirate ship box. It was a Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl replica ship that you had to put together.

Temperance watched as Parker tore open the box to examine some of the pieces. She was glad he was happy with everything he had gotten, she had to admit they had went a little overboard –but it was worth it. Sure she had spent a few Christmas's with them but never as a family.

She couldn't help herself.

She and Booth decided not to get each other gifts this year that they would get for Parker and for everyone else. But little did Booth know she got him something anyway –again she couldn't help herself and she had too!

"Ok, so I know we said no gifts for each other… but I couldn't help myself," Seeley said standing up walking over towards the book shelf.

Temperance stood up, "Booth!" she said protesting with a smile. She watched as he pulled a small box out from behind the top shelf of the books. "That's ok because I got you something too!" she said confidently as she walked around to the other side of the living room and got something out from behind the television.

Parker stopped admiring his gifts as he watched his dad and Bones retrieve their Christmas gifts for one another. He found it amusing how they interacted with each other –he was so happy they were finally together now. It was long over due and even he knew it!

"Me first!" Brennan said with a smile as she handed Booth a long box.

He eyed her carefully and smiled handing her, her little box. He tore open the paper and his jaw dropped. "Bones!" he cheered looking at the Hockey Stick in his hand. "Where did you get this?" he asked shocked. "This is signed by all the original Broad Street Bullies!"

"I know!" she said confidently with a smile.

"How did you get this?" he asked grinning like a little kid… much like Parker a few minutes ago.

She shook her head, "I may not know much about sports but I know enough about hockey from watching you play and watching on TV to know where to find something like that," she said softly.

Booth leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He couldn't kiss her like he wanted to because Parker was there but he knew she knew his appreciation from that small kiss.

"Ok so open mine now!" he said excited lowering the stick to his side to see her tear the paper carefully off the small box.

"Oh, Booth!" Brennan said softly with a smile. It was a necklace in the shape of a dolphin –much like her ring that was her mothers.

"Do you like it?" he asked a little worried.

"It's beautiful, thank you!" she said softly stretching up to kiss him.

He smiled in relief. He was happy that she liked it; Parker helped him pick it out for her much like he had in the past with most of her gifts. But seeing that smile on her face –at how happy she was made all his worries go away. It was Christmas and a new year was upon them soon and he knew with everything that was going on with his head, if it was a tumor he would get through it –he had before. But if it wasn't it would make things so much better. He wouldn't have to worry about leaving her any time soon –he would be around to marry her and have children with her.

He would have the future he always wanted.

This was one of –if not the best Christmas she had ever had. It made her heart soar knowing that they would have many more like this together and maybe one day they would have an addition to the family. They had another rough year coming up ahead of them –but she knew as long as Booth was by her side she would be ok.

* * *

**So I wrote you all a long chapter! I hope you liked it? Yes… No… Maybe so? Give me some feedback pretty please, it would be a great Christmas gift to me! I hope my gift to you all was a good one (my chapter I mean, hehe). I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoyed reading it, and as for Booth's headaches, it will be addressed more in the coming chapters. I promise. The flashback scene with Parker and Bones was from Chapter 6 of this story in case you're wondering ;-) So Chapter 33 will be posted soon, more then likely after Christmas some time. It's a busy time of year for us all so I promise (hopefully) before the new year, we'll get a new Chapter. God Bless you all and have a wonderful holiday! Thank you for reading, CH 33 soon! Reviews please. Love to you all! xox**


	33. Because of you CH33

**Yikes! It's been a little over a month since I've last posted. Although did say in my last chapter it would be after the New Year I didn't mean for it to be this long! Ha!**

**I'm very sorry about that, but with the holidays and my birthday being right after the New Year it's been a crazy time for me! I do hope you all understand that life gets in the way and makes it difficult to post when I want to.**

**But… Here you all are, the next chapter. Sorry if it's not that long but it's all BB fluff and some unanswered questions for all my loyal readers out there.**

**There are SOME SPOILERS in this chapter for an upcoming Bones episode so beware and not to mention some of this chapter is RATED M.**

**So enjoy my loves!**

* * *

Chapter: 33

Because of you;

"_Seeley," she breathed out softly feeling his lips between her breasts leaving a wet trail with every suckling kiss he made. _

_Temperance weaved her fingers through his hair-pulling it softly to her satisfaction as he thrust in and out of her. She arched her hips throwing her head back to the shear pleasure that was buried deep inside of her. With a throaty moan she felt his lips upon hers –kissing her feverishly._

_Booth sucked on her bottom lip feeling her tight inner walls clutching hard around his thickness as he moved at a steady pace this time. He wanted her to come with him –to feel that magic they felt every time they made love. It tried to outdo himself each time with her and although it was a little part of his ego showing through he knew she secretly loved it too. _

"_I love you," he breathed into her ear kissing just below it. "Temperance…"_

"Bones?" he called out to her shaking her arm. "Bones? Did you hear me?" Booth asked her seeing her in a fog.

Brennan shook her head as she looked at Booth with rosy cheeks. Her mind was elsewhere at the moment –their love making this morning was incredible but ended all too soon when they were called out for a murder that happened this morning at the local hardware store.

A few kids that were skipping school found the victim face up behind the warehouse in the back of the store with his face bashed in with what appeared to be a hammer –seeing it was the only tool around and it had blood on it.

Luckily the victim had his ID on him and was identified as Tony Cole –a tool salesman that worked in the D.C. area.

Booth and Brennan had just spoken to a girl that worked with him –Blake. She was your typical tom-boy teenager who went to school during the day and worked at the shop after school. Today they found her in class but not at her high school –the girl kicked butt in martial arts and it was fascinating watching the strength she possessed.

She had an alibi for where she was this morning –in school. But since it was after hours they would have to wait until tomorrow morning to confirm that she was in fact at school at the time of the murder. The shop was small so other then the owner and his wife, Blake and two other kids that worked there were the only ones they could account for that could be inside the store seeing there were no signs of a brake in.

"I'm sorry, Booth," she apologized touching his hand on his knee as he drove back to the lab. "What did you say?" she asked him still slightly in a fog.

He chuckled seeing the twinkle in her eye, "I said did the squints find anything else out while we were gone?"

She shook her head, "no." She licked her lips reaching down into her bag for her phone as she pulled up a picture of the body after it was cleaned off. "Mr. Bray is taking an impression of the bones that were broke. His ribs were broke on his left side and his back was out of place between the tenth and seventeenth vertebrae."

"…and his face was smashed in with a hammer." Booth finished shaking his head as he pulled into the lab parking garage. "Brutal murder; he must have really pissed someone off," he said seriously as they got out of the car and headed into the lab to finish up their work for the evening before heading home.

x/x/x/

"So she ran when you guys got there?" Angela asked sitting across from Bones in her office.

"After it was confirmed that she didn't check in at school like she was supposed to, Booth and I went to the hardware store to talk to her and when she saw us she ran out the back door of the store." She sighed softly, "After we caught her she confessed to killing Mr. Cole, she said it was in self defense. Since she's still a minor it's been turned over to the state so it's out of our hands now," she carried on.

"Ok, so she fought him off in self defense I get that… but why use the hammer on him too?" Angela asked with a shiver.

Brennan shrugged, "she was scared and after he went down from her kick she panicked, that's the only logical explanation I can think of. She doesn't seem like a violent girl to me."

Angela nodded and stood walking over to the cradle that Michael was in to make sure he was ok while he slept. Brennan stood up and walked over standing next to her seeing him sleeping sound with blankets around him.

"So you do know it's your turn now," Angela said with a grin.

"For what?" Temperance asked confused.

Angela rolled her eyes and chuckled as both woman backed away from the cradle and sat down on the couch, "to have a baby!"

Brennan chuckled, "Ange! Booth and I haven't even started planning the wedding yet," she said softly.

"That's ok, while you plan the wedding –which by the way I expect you to ask me to help," she said clearing her throat jokingly. "You can plan on having a baby too, that's what the honeymoon is for!" she said with a laugh in her voice.

Temperance went off into a daze for a moment thinking of her future with Booth –they were engaged and what comes along with that is a bigger place and children. That was all she ever wanted with him and now they would have that one day and she couldn't wait. She knew Booth was the one for her –in the back of her mind she had always known that in some way or another.

They were going to grow old together and live a happy life.

A frown formed on her face at that moment –they still hadn't heard back from his doctors about the results from the tests they had done on his head. It had been a few weeks and usually when you didn't hear back from a doctor for so long it wasn't nothing to be worried about –but with his history it wasn't safe to assume that either. She just knew she had to think positive about it all for Seeley's sake, the last thing she wanted to do was worry him more then what he needed to.

x/x/x/

After they had solved their case this morning, Booth dropped her off at the lab and went back to work. They didn't see or really speak to each other all day –which was weird. Booth called her in the afternoon and asked if Angela could take her home this evening because he would be late.

She didn't ask questions but she still wondered what was going on and if anything was wrong. Surely if there was though he would tell her, they didn't keep things from one another –that was one thing they had promised each other long ago –that they would be up front and honest with each other.

After Angela had dropped her off tonight, Temperance read and responded to a few e-mails as well as started dinner. After her shower she walked down the hall towards the kitchen pulling on the strings of Booth's sweat pants she had on as the sound of soft music pulsed through her ears. She stirred the sauce humming and moving her hips slowly with the beat of the music.

"Now that's a beautiful sight!"

Temperance jumped at the sound of the voice as she turned around seeing Booth standing there with flower in his hand.

He chuckled at how startled she was, "I didn't mean to scare you," he said with a smile walking towards her handing her the flowers. He kissed her lips quickly seeing the beautiful smile on her face as she looked down at the flowers in her hand.

'These are beautiful, Booth!" she said taking a vase out from under the sink and filling it with water.

"This food smells great! I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," he said taking his suit jacket off watching her cut the stems of the flowers and placing them in the vase to put on the dinner table.

"Well we're not having horse for dinner tonight but I hope you like what I'm making it's a new recipe I found online," she said with a smile. Her jokes were lame and she knew it but he laughed anyways –that was another reason she loved him so much.

x/x/x/

Booth leaned back against the couch pulling Bones against him, her back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They had a great dinner together; they talked about a lot of things –the wedding that was to come –work and a bigger place. They had talked about a lot of things in which he wasn't expecting to talk about with her tonight but he was glad they had it all covered for the most part. Booth lazily ran his fingers along her stomach under her night shirt she had on.

"So I have some news," he finally said interrupting his own thoughts.

Temperance looked over her shoulder at him as he spoke out, "okay," she said softly shifting slightly to look at his face better. She searched his face for any emotion to give her a clue if this was good or bad news. His features were neutral for the moment until he smiled moving his hand up her stomach.

"I got a call this morning from my doctors' office," he said leaning up a little but still keeping her close to his body. "That's why I've been gone all day –I had to make a last minute appointment," he carried on seeing the worry on her face. He brought his hand up to her cheek, stroking her bottom lip with his thumb before leaning in to kiss her softly. "I'm fine," he said softly seeing her brows furrow together in wonder.

"Did you get your results back?" she asked concerned.

He nodded with a smile seeing the happiness on her face as she closed her eyes leaning her forehead against his. "Everything is fine, I have medication for the headaches I've been having. The doctor said it was just one of those nogales you two were talking about the last time." Booth was a happy man right now, he was nervous when he went into the doctors office, it sounded serious but the doctor just wanted to explain to him what was going on and what he could do to have less stress headaches like he's been having.

Although he worried about it through out this time he never lost himself like he would have if he didn't have Temperance at his side. It was because of her that he kept his sanity and hope alive.

"I'm so happy you're ok, Booth," she whispered softly looking into his eyes. She wanted to cry –but she didn't. This moment was one she had waited for, for the last few weeks –for him to tell her that everything was ok and he would be with her for the rest of their lives.

"Me too," he whispered kissing her forehead. "I don't know what I would have done without you these last few weeks," he said honestly seeing her smile. "Because of you I never lost hope –you and Parker are the reasons I'm still here," he said honestly seeing her eyes well up a little with unshed tears.

"I love you," she said softly letting her eyes waver between his. Not a moment later she felt his lips crush to hers for a passionate kiss. Although they had a future to look forward to from the start –this time there was no worry or sadness that could ruin it for them now. The things they talked about at dinner were really going to happen now and she couldn't wait to plan the rest of her future with him.

* * *

**So did this help you all who were worried about Booth's brain tumor? I sure hope so, and I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you all think and IF I SHOULD CONTINUE? I'll know if I need to go on with this story based on your comments –or lack of it I don't get the reviews I'm hoping for –fingers crossed with smiles- Thank you all again who have stuck by my side with this long journey and for those who just come aboard –let me know what you think! It's greatly appreciated! Hope to see you in CH 34! Thanks again and Love to you all! xoxox**


End file.
